


WĘŻOUSTY. Kroniki Slytherina

by Lutsiferi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Początki są trudne, Pre-Hogwarts, Rada Trzynastu, Romance, komplikacje, magia umysłu, oszustwo, salric, spisek, wężousty, założyciele - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutsiferi/pseuds/Lutsiferi
Summary: Życie Salazara wywraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nagle na jego głowę spadają nowe obowiązki. Nie ma innego wyjścia jak podjąć się próby, bo honor rodziny zależy od jego wyborów i postępowania. Czy młody Slytherin podoła wyzwaniu?Jest to historia opisująca zdarzenia w życiu Salazara Slytherina - jego emocje, uczucia oraz przemyślenia. Genialną perspektywę Godryka Gryffindora, którą tworzy Talya_Wed możecie znaleźć pod tytułem: "Lwie serce. Historia Godryka Gryffindora".





	1. PROLOG

Jak każdego ranka, siedziałem w skupieniu pochylony nad opasłymi tomiszczami pełnymi zaklęć. Człowiek uczył się całe życie, powiadano, a ja całym sobą popierałem te słowa. Wiedza to władza, nie zamierzałem z niej rezygnować. Było coś niezwykle fascynującego w starych, pożółkłych księgach napisanych przez pierwszych czarodziejów i ich potomków. Przykuwały uwagę, a zarzuciwszy przynętę pochłaniały bez reszty. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie życia bez magii. Pragnąłem zgłębić jej wszelkie aspekty i czułem rozgoryczenie na myśl o czarach, skrzętnie skrywanych przez wiele potężnych rodzin, przekazywanych wyłącznie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Marzyłem o tym, by pewnego dnia stać się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. Chciałem dzielić się zdobytą wiedzą, doskonalić ją i rozwijać. Zostać zapamiętany, zapisać się na kartach naszej historii. Czekała mnie długa, kręta droga w tym kierunku, ale nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Mój wyraźnie określony cel przyświecał każdemu następnemu krokowi.

Potarłem powieki, moje zaczerwienione od kurzu oczy piekły. Odchyliłem się w tył, wspierając plecy o twarde oparcie i rozejrzałem się. Biblioteka już dawno stała się moim ulubionym miejscem w całej posiadłości. Porządnie oświetlona i zadbana, wabiła swoją sekretną aurą. Kilkadziesiąt otaczających mnie regałów, niemal uginało się pod ciężarem rozmaitych ksiąg. Ciężki, bladoniebieski dywan pokrywał podłogę pod stołem oraz krzesłami, które stały przy samym oknie. Wystarczyło unieść głowę, by podziwiać wschodnią część pięknego ogrodu i móc obserwować dziedziniec. Coraz mocniejsze promienie słoneczne zalały moją twarz, zmuszając mnie do zmrużenia oczu. Wstawanie o świcie było rutyną, choć nie należało do moich obowiązków. Nie byłem byle służącym, który potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przygotowanie wszystkiego do rozpoczęcia dnia. Życie dziedzica wielkiego rodu prezentowało szeroki wachlarz możliwości i wiązało się z wszelako pojętą wygodą. 

Podniosłem się powoli, rozciągając nieco zastane mięśnie. Potężne, rzeźbione krzesło z bukowego drewna prezentowało się nad wyraz okazale, będąc niestety znacznie mniej wygodnym w rzeczywistości. Miało to swoje plusy, bowiem niewygoda w jakiś sposób pozwalała się bardziej skupić na pracy. Jeszcze raz zerknąłem przez okno, pozwalając, by nagłe pojawienie się kogoś w wielkiej, kutej bramie prowadzącej do domostwa, zwróciło całą uwagę. Wściekłość zmieszana z oburzeniem wpłynęła na moją twarz palącym rumieńcem. Zacisnąłem zęby, gwałtownym ruchem porywając różdżkę z blatu, choć nie była mi ona niezbędna. Z każdym dniem stawałem się bowiem coraz lepszy w korzystaniu z nieprzebranych zasobów swojego organizmu, gromadzeniu i ukierunkowywaniu magii. Miałem wszelkie predyspozycje, by pewnego dnia stać się największym czarodziejem swoich czasów. Najpierw jednak musiałem zabić swojego nieznośnego brata. Śpiesznym krokiem opuściłem bibliotekę, zatrzaskując z rozmachem drzwi. Szata powiewała za mną z cichym szelestem, a skrzaty domowe umykały z drogi, patrząc z przestrachem. Przypominałem zapewne niszczycielski huragan, kiedy gwałtowna magia kotłowała się złowieszczo wokół mnie.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - warknąłem, chwytając Setha za kołnierz i pchając go na ścianę. Mój umysł spowijały mroczne mroczne myśli żądne krwi. Naelektryzowane palce nie wydawały się sprawiać mu żadnego bólu. Upojony alkoholem uśmiechał się drwiąco, choć nie był w stanie oprzeć się sile natarcia.

\- Saaal - przeciągnął moje imię, robiąc mi na złość. - Od kiedy tak się wita swojego brata?

\- Od wtedy, kiedy przestał zasługiwać na to miano - warknąłem w odpowiedzi. - Włóczysz się nie wiadomo gdzie i chlejesz bez umiaru jak żałosne pospólstwo. A towarzystwo, w którym się obracasz jest przynajmniej wątpliwej reputacji. Jesteś hańbą dla naszego rodu! Ciesz się, że ojca tu nie ma.  
Roześmiał się ochryple, roztaczając wokół gorzelnianą woń zmieszaną z tytoniowym dymem.

\- Co niby by mi zrobił? - zapytał pogardliwie, upierając ciężar ciała na moim uchwycie. Puściłem go ze wstrętem, przez co niemal stracił równowagę, chwytając się parapetu w ostatniej chwili.

\- Może to co powinien zrobić już dawno temu - wycedziłem przez zęby. - Kiedyś dotrze do niego powaga sytuacji i dostrzeże jaką zakałą rodziny się stałeś, a wtedy pożałujesz.  
\- Najpierw musiałby zaszczycić nas swoją szacowną obecnością. - Wykrzywił złośliwie wargi, patrząc na mnie z ukosa, przy czym jego ton był zupełnie pozbawiony szacunku. - Daj mi spokój, jeśli to wszystko co masz do powiedzenia.

Odepchnął się od parapetu, po czym trącając mnie ramieniem, poszedł w stronę komnaty lekko chwiejnym krokiem, pogwizdując pod nosem. Zawiść płonęła w moim sercu, kiedy wlepiałem wzrok w jego plecy. Był dwa lata młodszy ode mnie, ale wciąż zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie jak szczeniak. W jego wieku to niedopuszczalne. Przeczył wszelkim moim przekonaniom. Był leniwy, arogancki i przekonany o swojej wyższości. Wysysał rozmaite dobra z rodzinnego skarbca niczym pijawka, nie dając z siebie absolutnie nic. Nie wspominając nawet o wstydzie jaki nieustannie nam przynosił. Ojciec jednak powtarzał, że pewnego dnia Seth pójdzie wreszcie po rozum do głowy, choć nic tego nie zapowiadało. Szczerze wierzył w siłę rodziny i nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o wykluczeniu z niej kogokolwiek. Utożsamiał wszystko czego najbardziej się obawiałem, wszystko czym pogardzałem. Wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak ja, ale był wyższy niemal o cal, a jego oczy miały bardziej szary niż niebieski odcień. Niekiedy, miałem wrażenie, że patrzę w lustro. Zwłaszcza, kiedy popatrywałem na niego przelotem, a nie przyglądałem się z uwagę.

\- Odpuść sobie, Salazarze - powiedziała cicho matka, wychodząc zza rogu. Musiała obserwować całą sytuację, ponieważ jej oczy wyrażały troskę, a twarz nachmurzyła się. Szczupła, wysoka, nienagannie ubrana, z czarnymi włosami splecionymi w misternego koka, wyglądała tak jak na Lady przystało. Stała sztywno wyprostowana, z rękami splecionymi elegancko przed sobą. A jej granatowa suknia spływała kaskadą do samych stóp, kończąc się na podłodze. - Zobaczysz, że zmądrzeje. Nawet on kiedyś musi dorosnąć.

Potarłem czoło, nagle czując potworne zmęczenie, jakby ta konfrontacja wyssała ze mnie resztę siły.  
\- Najwyższa pora na śniadanie - oświadczyłem, zmieniając temat, ponieważ doskwierał mi już głód.

\- Powinno być już gotowe. - Poparła mnie, poczekawszy aż do niej dołączę, żebyśmy razem mogli podążyć w stronę jadalni. Przed suto zastawionym stołem powitały nas skrzaty, delikatnie pochyliwszy głowy, po czym w milczeniu opuściły pomieszczenie. Nie lubiły posługiwać się językiem ludzi, więc ograniczały słowa do minimum. To były zdumiewające stworzenia wywodzące się od elfów, które potępione i wygnane przez pobratymców, nawiązały sojusz z czarodziejami. Czerpały z naszej magii, odpłacając wierną służbą. Miały w sobie niewiarygodne pokłady czystej magii, ale ciążące na nich przekleństwo uniemożliwiało im korzystanie z niej. Zasiedliśmy do posiłku, rozmawiając niezobowiązująco.

\- Dobrze spałeś?

\- Nie narzekam, dziękuję. A ty, matko? - Mogłaby sobie odpuścić luźne pogawędki przy śniadaniu. Wolałem skupić się na poznanych wcześniej zaklęciach, przyswoić je i powtarzać w myślach. Czcze gadanie to zwyczajnie strata czasu, ale nie śmiałem jej tego oznajmić.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - powiedziała po chwili zawahania. Podniosłem głowę, by odszukać jej oczy, ale uparcie wbijała spojrzenie w talerz, w którym grzebała od niechcenia.

\- Coś się stało? - Zaryzykowałem pytaniem. - Jesteś chora?

\- Nie, nie... Wszystko w porządku... Po prostu nie opuszcza mnie złe przeczucie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi z uwagą. Matka nie była jasnowidzem, ale niekiedy wyczuwała pewne rzeczy. Nazywała to kobiecą intuicją, ale moim zdaniem miała talent. Jeden ze skrzatów przyniósł korespondencję. Nigdy nie wpuszczaliśmy ptaków do domu, a tym bardziej do jadalni, choć niektórzy sąsiedzi mieli coś podobnego w zwyczaju. Matka prędko przeczytała krótki liścik, a cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Pergamin wypadł jej z drżących palców, mijając w krętym locie stół i spadając wprost na podłogę. Podniosła na mnie rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, szepcząc pobladłymi wargami jedynie trzy słowa:

\- Ojciec nie żyje.


	2. Obowiązki mają pierwszeństwo

Patrzyłem jak wschodzące słońce zalewało okolice posiadłości bladymi promieniami. Na ogół lubiłem świt, lecz w tym przypadku oznaczał on, iż poświęciłem na przygotowania zbyt dużo czasu. Jestem do niczego. Obawiam się, że - wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich - nigdy nie dorównam ojcu na tyle by godnie go zastąpić. Przede wszystkim brak mi umiejętności, ale również wiedzy i doświadczenia. Nikt z nas nie był gotowy na jego śmierć. To miała być zwykła wyprawa handlowa, a przemieniła się w zupełną katastrofę. Nie wiem jak ja sobie poradzę. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

Szarpnąłem za ciężkie, purpurowe zasłony, z trzaskiem przysłaniając okiennice. Otoczył mnie bezpieczny półmrok. Podszedłem do biurka i wygrzebałem z szuflady pergamin, by w świetle powoli dogasających świec, napisać krótki list.

_"Droga Roweno..._

_Potrzebuję byś zajęła się podtrzymaniem zaklęcia tajności podczas dzisiejszej uroczystości. Czuję, że nie będę miał do tego głowy. Przyślę Ci wieczorem część moich skrzatów, gdyż być może się przydadzą. Dziękuję również bardzo za wszelką pomoc jakiej nam udzieliłaś w tych trudnych chwilach._

_Ściskam, SS"_

Zwinąłem pergamin, przypieczętowując go naszym rodowych herbem i opuściłem swój bezpieczny azyl w gabinecie ojca. Skierowałem swe kroki w stronę sowiarni, ale nim zdążyłem przejść choćby jeden korytarz, za moimi plecami rozległo się wołanie:

\- Mój Panie! - Przystanąłem, odwracając się nieśpiesznie w stronę zmierzającego w moim kierunku służącego. Co prawda, Joseph pracował u nas od lat i z kamerdynera zmienił się w przyjaciela rodziny. Jednakże był samotny i nalegał, by zachować pracę na takich samych warunkach jak zawsze. Ja, tak samo jak i ojciec, darzyłem go głębokim szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Był to dość wysoki jegomość po sześćdziesiątce cieszący się doskonałym zdrowiem. Wciąż szczupły oraz perfekcyjnie wyprostowany, choć jego włosy już nieco przyprószyła siwizna. - Przybył Arcymistrz. Czy zechce Pan zejść i go powitać czy mam poprosić, by zaczekał?

Arcymistrz? Co on tutaj robi tak wcześnie rano? Zastanawiałem się gorączkowo. Czyżby coś się stało? Poza śmiercią mojego ojca, oczywiście. Jednakże, nawet biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, powinien się zjawić najwcześniej późnym wieczorem.

\- Nie, nie. Już idę. Wyślij proszę ten list do panny Ravenclaw. I przekaż skrzatom, by podały śniadanie do gabinetu za około godzinę. - Zwróciłem się do niego, wręczając mu pergamin. Otrzymałem w zamian spokojne skinięcie głową. Najważniejsza szycha czarodziejskiego świata gości w moich progach, a Joseph zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Od dziecka podziwiałem jego opanowanie i stalowe nerwy. Uścisnąłem lekko jego ramię w niemym podziękowaniu i podążyłem na parter. Nie zbiegłem po schodach, co zapewne uczyniłbym w identycznej sytuacji, gdybym tylko nie był tak zmęczony.

\- Arcymistrzu - powiedziałem z szacunkiem. Popatrzył na mnie, odrywając wzrok od naszych rodzinnych portretów. - Co Pana tu sprowadza?

Zaskoczył mnie niezmiernie, otwierając szeroko ramiona i wołając gromko:

\- Salazarze! Ale ty wydoroślałeś! Ostatnio, kiedy cię widziałem byłeś małym chłopcem, nie większym od ogrodowego gnoma. - Podszedł sprężystym krokiem by potrząsnąć entuzjastycznie moją dłonią. Był bardzo niski, ledwie sięgał mi do ramienia. Tylko siwe włosy, związane w gustowny warkocz oraz liczne zmarszczki na twarzy świadczyły o jego wieku. Ruchy wciąż miał energiczne, a spojrzenie jasne i bystre. Mgliście go pamiętałem, ale nic się nie zmienił. - Tak mi przykro z powodu waszej straty. Twój ojciec był moim bardzo bliskim przyjacielem. Wiem, że nie zdążył przysposobić cię do funkcji głowy rodziny ani też członka Rady. Dlatego właśnie tu jestem, mój drogi chłopcze. Przyjmij proszę najszczersze wyrazy ubolewania. Wiem, że to musiał być straszny cios dla ciebie i całego rodu Slytherina.

Skinąłem głową, posyłając mu słaby, ale wdzięczny uśmiech. Jego przemowa dodała mi otuchy i wiary, że może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

\- Dziękuję, bardzo to doceniam. Nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj przed wieczorem. Gdybym wiedział o pańskim przybyciu, kazałbym przygotować coś więcej niż zwykłe śniadanie.

Roześmiał się lekko chrapliwie i poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu, choć musiało sprawić mu to dyskomfort ze względu na różnicę wzrostu.

\- Ależ nie kłopocz siebie ani swojej służby. Myślę, że w tej sytuacji i tak wszyscy jesteście zestresowani. Właściwie to byłbym już wcześniej, ale ważne sprawy zatrzymały mnie w stolicy. Czy zanim przejdziemy do konkretów, mógłbym zamienić słówko z szanowną Lady Slytherin? - zapytał. Zawahałem się. Śmierć ojca ją załamała. Od kiedy dotarła do nas ta koszmarna wiadomość praktycznie nie wychodziła poza obręb swojej komnaty. Całkowicie pogrążyła się w rozpaczy. Później, kiedy przywieziono ciało ojca, klęczała uparcie przy łożu, na którym go złożono. Wyglądała jak ktoś kto zaraz położy się obok i umrze. Siłą musiałem wyciągnąć ją z pomieszczenia, choć wrzeszczała i szarpała się, a łzy spływały po jej bladych policzkach, musiałem być nieugięty. Widok martwego męża stanowił dla niej zbyt ogromny szok.

\- Jak najbardziej - odpowiedziałem w końcu. - Proszę za mną.

Poprowadziłem go korytarzem, podtrzymując niezobowiązującą rozmowę o sprawach dworu. Zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce zdążył mi opowiedzieć o kilku przygodach z młodości mojego ojca. Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że tak poważny, dystyngowany człowiek, jakim był Alesander Slytherin, mógł robić tak nieodpowiedzialne i jednocześnie niedorzeczne rzeczy. Zaśmiałem się krótko, osłupiały. Chyba wychwycił tę nutkę niedowierzania, bo szybko mnie zapewnił:

\- Naprawdę. To nie są historie wyssane z palca, Salazarze. Choć przyznam ci rację, to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Gdybym nie znał twojego ojca z młodzieńczych lat, nigdy bym nie dał wiary we własne słowa.

\- Uznajmy, że mnie pan przekonał, Arcymistrzu - zgodziłem się z rozbawieniem. Uśmiech spełzł z mojej twarzy, kiedy stanęliśmy przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. - To tutaj.

Zapukałem lekko, po czym uchyliłem drzwi, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Zanim zdążyłem się odezwać, nasz wysoko postawiony gość przepchnął się obok, wchodząc pierwszy.

\- Lady Sarah! Proszę się nie kłopotać wstawaniem - zawołał od progu. Podszedł do łóżka, na którym półleżała, bawiąc się włosami. To zawsze ją uspokajało. Była już ubrana w dzienny strój, więc wejście do środka nie było szczególnie niestosowne. Wyglądała jakby w ciągu nocy przybyło jej parę lat. Oczy miała zapuchnięte od płaczu i podkrążone, a twarz bladą. Podejrzewałem, że Joseph naszprycował ją eliksirem uspokajającym. Wymusiła na sobie delikatny uśmiech, mimo że w spojrzeniu nadal czaił się ogromny smutek. Arcymistrz pochwycił jej dłoń i ucałował szarmancko. - Wciąż wygląda pani olśniewająco. Jak zresztą za każdym razem, kiedy panią widzę.

\- A pan jak zawsze wie, co powiedzieć kobiecie, Michaelu - zachichotała uroczo. - Salazarze, zostaw nas proszę samych - zwróciła się do mnie. Zerknąłem na nią z ukosa, ale nie skomentowałem. Niech będzie tak jak sobie życzy. Być może rozmowa z Arcymistrzem jej pomoże wyrwać się z otchłani żalu. Wydaje się, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Skinąłem głową w zgodzie.

\- Będę w salonie - rzuciłem krótko.

Szedłem w zamierzonym kierunku, dumając nad sytuacją. Mojego brata jak zwykle nie było w pobliżu. Prawdopodobnie upijał się do nieprzytomności w jakiejś szemranej knajpie albo odsypiał wczorajszy stan. Poinformowałem skrzaty, że jednak posilimy się w jadalni. Ufałem, że Arcymistrz w jakiś sposób podniesie matkę na duchu i wkrótce oboje do mnie dołączą. Zdążyłem zasiąść do stołu zanim rzeczywiście tak się stało. Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Na policzkach miała świeże ślady łez, ale wydawała się bardziej stabilna emocjonalnie niż wczoraj. W pewnym sensie zdołała zebrać się w sobie i miałem nadzieję, że będzie tylko lepiej. Kiedy się do nas przysiedli, posłałem mężczyźnie wdzięczne spojrzenie. Mrugnął do mnie w odpowiedzi.

\- Lady Sarah czy pozwolisz, że porwę twojego syna na resztę dnia? - Zwrócił się do matki z delikatnie przesadną kurtuazją.

\- Myślę, że dam sobie radę przez ten czas bez niego - odwzajemniła się pobłażliwie.

\- Fantastycznie - podsumował, po czym konwersacja upadła na rzecz posilania się. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co mam o nim myśleć. Z drugiej strony wydawał się być lekkoduchem i to nie do końca mi odpowiadało. Nie byłem pewny w jakim stopniu mogłem mu rzeczywiście zaufać. Obawiałem się, że może mieć jakiś ukryty motyw. Z drugiej strony najwyraźniej pomógł matce. W dodatku nie przypominał żadnego ze sztywnych członków Rady, którzy wielokrotnie przewijali się przez naszą posiadłość ze względu na aktywną działalność mojego ojca w poprawnym funkcjonowaniu czarodziejskiej polityki. Byli raczej słabymi czarodziejami, ale uważali się za nie wiadomo kogo ze względu na pozycję i bogactwo. Natomiast potęga magii Arcymistrza zdawała się parzyć skórę i iskrzyć po zetknięciu z moją własną siłą magiczną. A on w żaden sposób nie dał mi odczuć, iż jestem znacznie niżej od niego. Niechętnie przyznaję, że zaskarbił sobie tym moje uznanie. Posiłek zakończył się trochę za szybko jak na mój gust. Byłem zaciekawiony tym, co stary czarodziej ma mi do zaoferowania, o czym poinformuje i czego nauczy. Aczkolwiek wewnętrznie czułem strach, że będzie mnie sprawdzał tylko po to by w końcu wyśmiać szyderczo oraz stwierdzić, iż do niczego się nie nadaję. Co jeśli powie, że nie jestem godzien zająć tak poważanego stanowiska?

Ostatecznie wkrótce zasiedliśmy wspólnie przy biurku w gabinecie ojca. Z nerwów spociły mi się ręce, więc dyskretnie wycierałem je w wewnętrzną część szaty.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Salazarze. To co ci dzisiaj powiem jest naprawdę ważne. Ze względu na sytuację, zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca dużo wcześniej niż zakładaliśmy. Dlatego musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. Wiele z tego nie jestem ci w stanie przekazać. To przychodzi latami, w parze z doświadczeniem. Oczywiście wiele się nauczysz na własnych błędach tak jak i my wszyscy. Jednakże nie wahaj się ze zwróceniem się do mnie o pomoc czy radę. Zrobię co tylko w mojej mocy ze względu na twoją matkę i świętej pamięci ojca. To wspaniali ludzie i mam głęboką nadzieję, że pójdziesz w ich ślady. Koniec z wywodami starego człowieka - zakończył tą część swojej wypowiedzi jakby sam siebie przywoływał do porządku. - Zacznijmy od twojej pozycji w tym rodzie. W dniu dzisiejszym oficjalnie staniesz się głową rodziny Slytherina. Czy rozumiesz, co to oznacza? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie oczekująco. Zmieszałem się.

\- Taak...? - mruknąłem niepewnie, ale pod jego cynicznym spojrzeniem od razu się poprawiłem: - Nie do końca.

\- Tak myślałem. Dobrze, więc po kolei. Nie chodzi tylko o posiadłość czy rodzinne interesy. Wraz z tą funkcją przyjmujesz rolę zarządcy waszego obszaru. Jutro pokażę ci na mapie, które miejsca przynależą do okręgu Slytherina. Dostaniesz też ode mnie zakres twoich obowiązków, spisałem je zawczasu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Naszym światem rządzą pewne prawa, które musimy respektować, żebyśmy mogli żyć we względnym spokoju. Twoim zadaniem będzie znać, a także rozumieć, te zasady. I w razie potrzeby wydać sprawiedliwy osąd. Każdy przynależący do waszego okręgu będzie miał prawo przyjść do ciebie w wielu sprawach. O ile się nie mylę, Alesander udostępniał swój czas publicznie w każdy wtorek i czwartek. Możesz to jednak skorygować. Pamiętaj jednak, że obywatele mają obowiązek zgłosić ci wszelkie uchybienia czy wykroczenia. Czy teraz już rozumiesz jak wielkiego zobowiązania się podejmujesz?

Głos utknął mi w gardle, więc tylko skinąłem głową. W głębi duszy czułem strach. Wiedziałem, że do naszego domu przybywało grono gości każdego tygodnia. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, więc uznałem, że przychodzili w zwykłych interesach. Czy podołam? Tego nie wiem. Nie mam jednak wyboru, nie splamię imienia naszych przodków.

\- Przejdźmy do następnej części. Jak pewnie ci wiadomo, zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca w Radzie Trzynastu. Każdy jej członek pochodzi ze starego, potężnego rodu. To właśnie Rada zwołuje obrady i ustala wszelkie prawa, które mają na celu ulepszenie funkcjonowania naszego społeczeństwa. Pamiętaj, że twój głos jest równie ważny jak ich. Nie możesz pokazać, że się boisz bądź jesteś niepewny swoich decyzji. Ludzie będący u władzy są jak wilki. Konkurują między sobą i walczą, żeby zyskać. Podejrzewam, że staniesz się ich ulubionym celem, gdyż wciąż jesteś bardzo młody i niedoświadczony. Część z nich bała się twojego ojca, niektórzy darzyli go przyjaźnią, a inni z kolei uparcie podważali jego pozycję. Bez względu na wszystko, musisz mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Nie dać się wrobić czy zastraszyć. Pokaż im, że twardy z ciebie czarodziej i nie poddasz się łatwo bandzie zbyt aroganckich, dla ich własnego dobra, szlachciców.

Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie.W jego jasnych, brązowych oczach widziałem gniew i pogardę. To było zaskakujące. Chciałem się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat, a mając na uwadze jego wywód nie wahałem się z zadaniem pytania, które błądziło mi niespokojnie po głowie.

\- Arcymistrzu? - Wtrąciłem się zanim ochłonął i kontynuował. - Mówiłeś, że Rada ma na względzie dobro naszego społeczeństwa. Dlaczego wyrażasz się teraz w ten sposób? Twoja magia się wzburzyła.

\- Skąd... - Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, ale zaraz się opanował i uśmiechnął ze zrozumieniem. - Jesteś naturalnym empatą? Zadziwiające. - Zamyślił się na moment. A ja gapiłem się na niego oszołomiony. Co to jest naturalny empata? Wolałem nie drążyć tematu skoro najwidoczniej mam to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Poczytam i się dowiem. Albo podpytam Rowenę. Ona wie przecież absolutnie wszystko. - Zadałeś mi jednak pytanie, więc czuję się zobowiązany do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Widzisz, mój drogi, Rada została powołana do wyższych celów. Jej głównym zamierzeniem miało być niesienie pomocy innym czarodziejom i utrzymywanie porządku. Z czasem jednak chciwość i zarozumiałość uderzyła panującym do głowy, a przerażająca część członków Rady uległa własnym żądzom. Pozostała tylko garstka ludzi, takich jak twój ojciec, którzy wciąż walczą o lepsze jutro. To bardzo przykre. Niestety nic na to nie poradzę. Porzućmy ten temat, powrócimy do niego po dzisiejszej ceremonii. Teraz pozostało nam jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zorganizowania.


	3. Błogosławieństwo przodków

Arcymistrz przechadzał się po bibliotece, przesuwając palcami po całej długości półek.

\- Gdzieś tu była... jestem prawie pewny...

\- Szuka Pan czegoś konkretnego? - spytałem z zaciekawieniem, przystając tuż za nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Chyba odrobinę go przestraszyłem.

\- Na moją magię, Salazarze! - wykrzyknął, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Jego oddech był znacznie przyśpieszony.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. - Pochyliłem głowę, na pozór w wyrazie skruchy, a w rzeczywistości po to by skryć zadowolony uśmieszek. Jeśli chodzi o sztukę bezszelestnego poruszania się, opanowałem ją do perfekcji.

\- Nic się właściwie nie stało. Tylko na przyszłość proszę byś się tak do mnie nie skradał. Ani do żadnego innego, dobrze wyszkolonego czarodzieja. Zaskoczony mógłby cię zaatakować. A szukam książki o rytuałach pogrzebowych, którą chciałbym ci sprezentować. Wiem, że Alesander miał taką w swojej kolekcji.

Podszedłem nieśpiesznie do biurka i wygrzebałem spod sterty pergaminów, stare, sfatygowane tomiszcze.

\- Chodzi Panu o tę książkę? - Zainteresowałem się. Zmrużył oczy, uważnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Dokładnie tę. Czytałeś ją? - Wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Być może początkowo założył, że jestem skończonym idiotą i kompletnie nieprzygotowany będę czekał na ceremonię by najeść się wstydu. Poważnie rozważałem czy nie powinienem się czasem obrazić. W końcu takie założenie było dość uwłaczające.

\- W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, nie miałem większego wyboru - odpowiedziałem kąśliwie, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie było moim celem, obrażenie cię. Naprawdę. Jeśli to zrobiłem to całkiem nieświadomie, wybacz - zastrzegł dostrzegając moje zirytowanie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, podając mu księgę. Wertował ją w skupieniu przez moment by zaraz zawołać z satysfakcją: - Jest!

Gestem nakazał bym się zbliżył, a kiedy to uczyniłem, wskazał mi palcem fragment tekstu dotyczący oddawania hołdu zmarłemu.

\- Wiem już jak to wygląda - poinformowałem go łaskawie. - Do grobu najpierw schodzi rodzina, żegnając się ze zmarłym i pozwalając odejść w spokoju. Następnie dołącza do nich Rada, która przypieczętowuje grobowiec by w żaden sposób nie został splądrowany. Wszyscy pozostali, tworzą na zewnątrz ochronny krąg.

\- Tak, normalnie właśnie w ten sposób wygląda ta część ceremoniału - potwierdził.- Jednak Alesander nie zdążył dać ci błogosławieństwa.

\- Czego...?

\- Widzisz, Salazarze, w każdej liczącej się rodzinie z tradycjami, kiedy przychodzi odpowiedni czas, głowa rodziny przygotowuje swojego pierworodnego - bądź jak miało to miejsce w nielicznych przypadkach, pierworodną - do przejęcia funkcji. Oczywiście zanim odstąpi stanowiska, mija sporo czasu, ale dziedzic jest gotowy. W tym momencie Lord oddaje synowi część swojej magii oraz rodzinną pieczęć. Dzięki temu, jego władza nie może zostać zakwestionowana.

Patrzyłem na niego oszołomiony. Dlaczego w takim razie uczył mnie tego wszystkiego skoro w każdej chwili mogłem zostać zdegradowany?

\- Mój ojciec nie żyje - przypomniałem pustym tonem. - Nie przekaże mi więc błogosławieństwa ani pieczęci. - Żałowałem, że obudził we mnie płonną nadzieję. To było nie w porządku. Czułem się skrajnie oszukany. Drań, pomyślałem mściwie. Nie miałem pojęcia co mu to dało. Czy odczuwał z tej racji jakąś sadystyczną radość? Cieszył się, że władza rodu Slytherina upadnie? Obłudnik.

\- Tutaj zaczyna się właśnie moja rola. Przecież nie możemy postawić cię w tak trudnej, a także niezręcznej sytuacji, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się do mnie pobłażliwie.

Zaskoczył mnie na tyle, że zapominając o wszelakich zasadach dobrego wychowania, gapiłem się na niego w milczeniu, szeroko rozwartymi oczami, na przemian otwierając oraz zamykając usta niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Jednocześnie zrobiło mi się głupio, że tak złorzeczyłem na niego w duchu. Wymierzyłem sobie mentalny policzek, licząc, iż na mojej twarzy nie maluje się zbyt wyraźnie poczucie winy.

\- Nie bądź taki zszokowany, chłopcze. To przecież jasne jak słońce, że nie marnowałbym tyle swojego i twojego czasu bez żadnego konkretnego celu - prychnął z przyganą.

Wyjaśnił mi szczegóły swojego planu. Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli "odrobinę" nagiąć czarodziejskie zwyczaje. Nie martwi mnie to jednak. Zrobię co trzeba by utrzymać prestiż mojej rodziny. Jestem pewien, że właśnie tego chciałby mój ojciec.

Noc nadeszła niezwykle szybko. Dopiero teraz byłem naprawdę spanikowany. Na dworze już czekały głowy rodzin pospólstwa z naszego rejonu, jak półgębkiem zdążył poinformować mnie Arcymistrz. Jedenaścioro Radnych stało wokół trumny, w której leżał mój ojciec. Ubrani byli w identyczne czarne szaty z kapturami przysłaniającymi ich twarze. Milczeli zgodnie, ale czułem na sobie ich piorunujące spojrzenia. Naciągnąłem bardziej własny kaptur, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczył mojej czerwonej ze wstydu twarzy. Czułem, że wyjściowe ubranie przykleiło się do moich mokrych od potu pleców, swędząc niemiłosiernie. Błagam, niech te męczarnie skończą się czym prędzej, powtarzałem w duchu. W panującej wokół ciszy, głos Arcymistrza brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno. Podejrzewam, że roznosił się również wśród osób, będących na zewnątrz.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj by pożegnać Alesandra Slytherina, szanowanego członka Rady, głowę wspaniałego rodu, a także najznakomitszy umysł naszych czasów. Wszyscy darzyli go szacunkiem, respektując jego zdanie. Wielu z nas zaszło znacznie dalej, ofiarując mu swą przyjaźń. Dzisiejszy dzień jest przykrym dla każdego z tutaj obecnych. Chciałbym złożyć wyrazy głębokiego ubolewania, by choć trochę ulżyć cierpieniu pozostawionej w rozpaczy rodzinie. Nie ma słów, które mogłyby wyrazić żal jaki odczuwam po stracie tak idealnego druha. - Pochylił przed nami głowę, a członkowie Rady poszli za jego przykładem. Po minucie ciszy dodał: - Rozpocznijmy ceremonie.

Członkowie Rady za pomocą magii unieśli trumnę w górę, byśmy w zwartym szyku, mogli opuścić dwór. Na podwórzu powitała nas żałobna melodia. Owijała się wokół nas, dźwięczna, oczekująca. Zadrżałem, kiedy chłodny podmuch wiatru przeniknął mnie na wylot. Ruszyliśmy wzdłuż drogi. My na przedzie, za nami Rada wraz ze zwłokami ojca, a tuż za nimi wszyscy pozostali mężczyźni, niosący pochodnie rozżarzone błękitnymi płomieniami, symbolizującymi smutek. Muzyka zmieniła tempo, ogrzewała nas głębokimi tonami, niosąc pocieszenie. Droga na czarodziejski cmentarz naszego rejonu była długa i mozolna. Prowadziła poprzez potężny bór, którego nie mógł sforsować żaden mugol. Gęste, ponure drzewa wyprostowały się przed nami, unosząc swe korony, tworząc szerokie przejście, prowadzące przez samo serce lasu. To było niesamowite widowisko. Błękitne płomienie migotały wśród liści, a ich blask rozpraszał mrok, tworząc nieco złowrogą poświatę. Melodia narastała, dołączyły do niej wysokie, przyprawiające o dreszcze, nuty, a zaraz potem potężne uderzenia bębnów. Czułem jak magia zgromadzonych zaczyna iskrzyć, kotłując się wokół konduktu pogrzebowego. Naciskała, mieszała się z innymi, drżała niespokojnie, pieszczotliwie muskając moją skórę. Hałas stał się nieznośny, wysokie tony przeplatały się z tymi niskimi, aż zaczęło mi dzwonić w uszach. I nagle, ostatnie uderzenie bębna, po czym, jak ręką odjąć, wszystko ucichło. Miałem sucho w ustach, z pewnością byłem też rozpalony. Oddychałem płytko, nie mogąc wziąć głębszego oddechu. Dotarliśmy do bramy. Świat wybuchł. Feeria barw oślepiła mnie na moment zanim przekroczyłem granice cmentarza. Dopiero teraz otoczył nas półmrok, gęsta mgła, pochłonęła najbliższą okolicę. Przenikliwe zimno wdarło się pod szatę, mrożąc nawet krew w żyłach. Odrętwiały szedłem przed siebie niepewnie, a serce kołatało w piersi niczym ptak, próbujący wyrwać się z klatki. Zamarliśmy przed wejściem do rodzinnego grobowca. Trumnę odstawiono na mokrą glebę z cichym plaśnięciem. Muzyka wznowiła się z pełną mocą. Podszedłem by pochylić głowę z szacunkiem przed moim zmarłym ojcem, po czym przysłoniłem jego twarz przetykanym złotem jedwabiem. Arcymistrz uniósł dłoń, gestem nakazując by Rada została na swoim miejscu. Zaskoczone szepty rozległy się wśród poruszonego tłumu. Nie zwracając na nie uwagi, Arcymistrz i ja, sami podnieśliśmy trumnę, wchodząc do grobowca. Pozostali zostali na zewnątrz. Zeszliśmy w głąb ziemi po krętych schodach, a wokół nas zapalały się pochodnie, oświetlając drogę. Z trudem ułożyliśmy ojca w krypcie. Wbrew pozorom wewnątrz było mnóstwo miejsca, z czego większość została utworzona za pomocą magii. Wysokie sklepienie rzucało cienie na kamienną podłogę, kilkanaście innych trumien stojących w rzędach wzdłuż trzech ścian.

\- Stań jak najbliżej - nakazał szeptem Arcymistrz, odsuwając się dwa kroki w prawo. Odrzucił kaptur, odsłaniając twarz zastygłą w wyrazie skupienia. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, odpinając klamrę podtrzymującą płaszcz i pozwalając mu opaść swobodnie na podłoże u moich stóp. Stary czarodziej rozpoczął intonację. Cichym, głębokim tonem przypominającym szmer, z którego nie mogłem wyłapać żadnych konkretnych słów. Parne powietrze drgnęło lekko jakby pod wpływem nieistniejącego wietrzyka, a świece zamigotały, przywołując cienie w kształcie ludzkich sylwetek. Ponure, dymne mary bez choćby zarysów twarzy dołączyły swe ochrypłe głosy do zaklęcia. Czułem wyraźnie pojawiającą się na moim ciele gęsią skórkę. Szumiało mi w uszach, a świat przed oczyma wirował łagodnie. Arcymistrz zbliżył się do mnie, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał coraz donośniej, podczas gdy zjawy powoli zacieśniały krąg wokół nas. Powietrze zgęstniało, niemal utrudniając oddychanie. Przytłoczony upadłem na kolana, uginając się pod naporem narastającej magii. Z trudem skupiałem wzrok na obcych, bladych palcach pokrytych popiołem, które rysowały skomplikowane runy na moich odsłoniętych przedramionach. W ślad za nimi podążał piekący impuls bólu. Arcymistrz przeniósł dłoń wyżej, ku mojej twarzy. Nieśpiesznie nakreślił mi na czole pieczęć, której kształt mgliście kojarzyłem. Kiedy zakończył, pochwycił rękę ojca i przyłożył do mojego naznaczonego czoła. Moje ciało zapłonęło żywym ogniem w gorliwej odpowiedzi. Ktoś krzyczał i tylko resztkami świadomości zorientowałem się, że to ja sam. Trzymałem się kurczowo za głowę, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Jedyne na czym byłem w stanie się skupić to powoli odpływający ból. Oddychałem szybko i płytko, próbując zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Po chwili, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zapadła wreszcie grobowa cisza. Pochodnie odżyły na nowo, rozpraszając cienie. Spojrzałem na ogniste znaki na swoich ramionach, które bladły już, wtapiając się w rozgrzaną skórę. Ciało ojca jakby zapadło się lekko w sobie, kiedy pozostałości jego magii ulotniły się.

\- Co to miało być? - wychrypiałem osłupiały, mozolnie podnosząc się z klęczek. Arcymistrz w zamyśleniu pomógł mi w tym przedsięwzięciu. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, jakby zaklęcie wyssało z niego wszelkie pokłady energii. - Słyszałem, że to prawie wcale nie boli.

\- Wybacz, Salazarze - powiedział z nieskrywaną skruchą w głosie. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że skutki zaklęcia odbiją się na tobie wielokrotnie. To pierwsze przekazanie jakiego się podjąłem. I byłem niestety tylko pośrednikiem.

\- Czy to miało coś wspólnego ze zjawami, które się pojawiły? - spytałem z ciekawością, podnosząc płaszcz, by zarzucić go sobie na plecy. Czułem się jak pijany od ilości magii, która zgromadziła się w moim ciele, potężny i wszechmogący. Na usta cisnął się niekontrolowany uśmieszek pełen zadowolenia. Cichutkie szepty obijały się delikatnie o tył mojej czaszki w miarowym, spokojnym tempie, wywołując lekką senność. Arcymistrz popatrzył na mnie w skupieniu, a jego wzrok przebijał mnie na wylot.

\- Zjawy, powiadasz? - wymruczał bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. - Ciekawe. Niezwykle ciekawe. Najwyraźniej jesteś bardziej interesującym młodzieńcem niż przypuszczałem. Nie sądzę, by wielu czarodziejów dostało błogosławieństwo przodków.  
Uniósł brew, a jego jasne spojrzenie wyrażało uznanie. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Opinia Arcymistrza wydawała mi się niezmiernie krótkowzroczna. Jego wypowiedź sugerowała, że w jakiś sposób byłem wyjątkowy, ale grubo się mylił. Prezentowałem się zupełnie zwyczajnie. Nie posiadałem żadnych niesamowitych umiejętności czy wyjątkowych darów i na wszystko co potrafiłem musiałem ciężko zapracować. Moim zdaniem tu chodziło o coś innego. O miejsce przesiąknięte starodawną magią, sytuację, w której - oprócz martwego ojca - uczestniczyła jeszcze jedna, dodatkowo silna osoba, która dokładała swoje przy przekierowaniu. Poza tym magia rodu Slytherina sama w sobie była dość unikalna. Wzmacnialiśmy ją przecież od pokoleń, łącząc się z wybranymi rodzinami, kolekcjonując wyłącznie czystą, czarodziejską krew. Nie powiedziałem nic na słowa Arcymistrza, lecz zanotowałem w myślach, żeby zgłębić ten rytuał, ponieważ modyfikacja mogła zaowocować nieziemskimi wynikami. Nie miałem pojęcia jak mógł nie doceniać takich możliwości. 

Być może starość zdążyła przesłonić bystrość jego umysłu. Pstryknął palcami, pochłaniając moją uwagę. Dzyń. Dzyń. Dzyń. Cichy dźwięk odbijał się od ścian w krótkich odstępach czasu, skutecznie się od nas oddalając i stopniowo milknąć. Dziesięciu magów należących do Rady zeszło naszym śladem do krypty. Niektórzy z nich obserwowali mnie z rezerwą, posyłając Arcymistrzowi wrogie spojrzenia. Inni skupiali swą uwagę na zwłokach ojca, wydając się zupełnie obojętni na sytuację. Na znak każdy z nich uniósł dłoń, wypowiadając ceremonialne słowa pożegnalne w starym języku wymarłej już rasy najbardziej magicznych stworzeń jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Wiedziano o nich coraz mniej, ponieważ informację zacierały się z pokolenia na pokolenie. Nie znano nawet ich ówczesnej nazwy, bo zostały po nich tylko nieliczne zapiski dotyczące rytuałów opartych na magicznych rdzeniach, magii krwi i nekromancji. Na otwartej trumnie pojawiło się ciężkie, zdobione wieko z wyrzeźbioną na nim podobizną ojca. Rzeźba wyglądała jak żywa osoba, choć miała jednolitą barwę i sprawiała wrażenie pogrążonej we głębokim śnie. Pochyliliśmy głowy z szacunkiem. Ceremonia pogrzebania dobiegła końca.


	4. Ceremonia Cieni

Czułem fale niewyobrażalnej mocy przepływającej przez moje ciało, balansującej między przyjemnością, a słodkim, nieokiełznanym bólem.  
Stałem wśród tłumu oszołomiony, lekki jak nigdy, niemal unosząc się nad ziemią. Magia rozrywała mnie od wewnątrz swoją potęgą i niezrównanym rozmiarem. Jeszcze nie mogłem jej wypuścić w noc, chociaż szalała, chcąc się wyrwać. Nadszedł czas na Ceremonię Cieni, drugą część pogrzebowej uroczystości. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczyłem, ale wiedziałem jak się odbywa i byłem bardziej niż podekscytowany. Napięcie wzrastało, powodując wszechobecne poruszenie. Czarodziejskie cmentarze były starannie ukryte przed oczami mugoli, a specjalne zaklęcia, którymi je otoczono sprawiały, że gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś niemagiczny chciał pójść w ich kierunku, jego umysł natychmiastowo zmieniłby kierunek. Proste, ale użyteczne zaklęcie.

Podążyliśmy powoli w kierunku centralnej części cmentarza. Każdy z nich posiadał umieszczoną po środku wielką polanę, a dopiero wokół niej pojawiały się groby czy grobowce jak miało to miejsce w przypadku potężnych, starych rodów jak mój. Towarzysząca nam muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo, równie ciężka co wcześniej, ale wyczekująca. Ponaglające uderzenia bębna przyśpieszały bicie mojego serca, przez co drżałem, ale nie byłem w tym osamotniony. Powietrze nagrzewało się z każdą chwilą, dopóki policzków nie smagały gorące, pustynne wiatry. Kręciło mi się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń, a oddech stał się płytki, urywany. Czułem się jak człowiek na skraju śmierci i byłem gotów powitać ją z otwartymi ramionami. Rozeszliśmy się wokół ustawionego na tę okazję stosu drewna. Drażniące nuty stopniowo cichły, a gdy padł ostatni akord, donośnym głosem powiedziałem:

\- Witajcie na Ceremonii Cieni! Najwyższy czas, by granice zostały zatarte! Dzisiaj wszystko jest dozwolone.

Tłum wiwatował, kiedy opuściłem osłony i moja magia ruszyła w noc. Ognisko zapłonęło w mgnieniu oka, rozrzucając wokół morze iskier. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, kiedy pozostali czarodzieje poszli moim śladem. To było... niesamowite i oszałamiające. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem takiej ilości magii spuszczonej ze smyczy w jednym miejscu. Zgodnie zsunęliśmy kaptury, odrzucając głowy w tył, pozwalając, by płomienie lizały nas po twarzach. Ogniste macki rozcapierzały się wokół, ale nie parzyły. To był czarodziejski ogień ceremonialny. Miał srebrno-złoty, przetykany ciemnymi wstęgami kolor. Dźwięki nasiliły się, skradając po skórze niczym pajęcza armia, a niebo zagrzmiało w odpowiedzi trzykrotnie. Wokół wezbrała gęsta niczym mleko mgła, a zmarli powstali, wizualizując się wokół i dołączając do biesiadujących. Można było ponownie ujrzeć swoich najbliższych, nacieszyć się ich obecnością. Szkoda jedynie, że różniły się od zwyczajnych duchów, nie mogąc się z nami porozumiewać.

Rozglądałem się dookoła, odganiając senny, otumaniający wpływ magii, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka, jakbym strzepywał z siebie resztki przymusu. Inni delektowali się nim, zamykając oczy. Dopiero co przeszedłem ceremonię przejęcia, więc prawdopodobnie byłem jedyną osobą zdolną, by odeprzeć od siebie kuszący napór zmieszanej, różnorodnej magii. Nawet zwykle opanowana, najbardziej racjonalna osoba jaką znałem, Rowena, poddała się zniewalającej potędze. Nic dziwnego. Każdy ród miał swoje upodobania i był naturalnie uwarunkowany. Jedni, tak jak moja rodzina, pławili się w ciemności, a mroczna magia stanowiła ich codzienność i przychodziła najłatwiej. Z kolei Gryffindorowie przykładowo, mieli skłonności do jej jasnej, łagodnej wersji. A ród Ravenclaw był absolutnie neutralny i obojętnie podchodził do obu tych rodzajów magii.

Mieszanka różnorodnych preferencji wielu powaliła na kolana, jak zdążyłem zauważyć. Obecni kołysali się powoli w rytm cichych, kojących uderzeń. Martwi przemieszczali się między nimi, muskając ich ciała chłodnym dotykiem śmierci i w tym wypadku to było doskonałe uczucie. Podniosłem wzrok, gdy odczułem coś takiego. Przede mną stał ojciec we własnej osobie, wyglądając zupełnie jak za życia i trzymał dłoń na moim ramieniu. Spływało na mnie wiele uczuć, czułem się bezpieczny oraz szczęśliwy ze świadomością, iż jest ze mnie dumny. To był dar cieni. Potrafili zsyłać na ciebie różne, w większości pozytywne emocje. Zrozumiałem, że wierzy we mnie. Nie rozczaruj mnie, mówiły jego oczy. Zrób wszystko co w twojej mocy.

Skinąłem głową, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dochodziła północ. Czas dobiegał końca. Pijani obcą mocą czarodzieje zaczynali opuszczać polanę, a moje skrzaty domowe wręczały im po małej fiolce wypełnionej eliksirem wzmacniającym. Po takiej uroczystości zabronione było puścić gościa bez tego podarku. Po utracie takiej ilości własnej magii i przyjęciu zupełnie obcej, niektórzy chorowali kilka dni, inni nawet wymiotowali krwią, a niegdyś zdarzały się też zgony. Ognisko dogasało z cichym sykiem, a melodia zupełnie zniknęła.  
Nogi się pode mną ugięły od nagłej fali wyczerpania, która spłynęła na mnie z siłą tsunami, cudem utrzymałem się na nogach. Mętnym wzrokiem powiodłem po polanie. Moja matka siedziała właśnie na wilgotnej od rosy ziemi, a obok niej przycupnęli dwaj mężczyźni. Arcymistrz przykładał jej dłoń do czoła, szepcząc coś pod nosem, natomiast Seth pomagał jej wypić eliksir. Podszedłem do nich, próbując iść w miarę prosto, co było niezmiernie trudne. W głowie mi się kręciło, a ziemia wirowała, co rusz uciekając spod moich stóp. W takich chwilach ciężko zachować godność i postawę dziedzica wielkiego rodu. Seth rzucił we mnie szklaną fiolką, której nie byłem w stanie złapać, ponieważ lekko zamazany obraz rozjeżdżał się na boki. Odruchowe zaklęcie przywołało do mnie buteleczkę zanim ta choćby dotknęła podłoża. Niesamowite jaką wprawę można osiągnąć wielogodzinnymi ćwiczeniami. Nadal czułem się chory, ale nie chciałem narzekać, ponieważ przynajmniej ostrość wzroku wróciła. Arcymistrz pomógł się podnieść matce i zaoferował swoje ramię.

\- Pozwolisz, Lady Sarah? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, Michaelu - odpowiedziała, chwytając go pod ramię. Zatrzymałem Setha, pozwalając, by nas nieznacznie wyprzedzili. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie.

\- Jesteś trzeźwy. - Zanotowałem tą informację ze zdumieniem.

\- Cóż za trafny wniosek - zironizował. - Długo nad tym myślałeś?  
Chciał się odwrócić i odejść, ale złapałem go za rękę.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziałem miękko. - Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu... nie pamiętam, kiedy cię takim widziałem. I... wyglądasz elegancko. Nie przyniosłeś nam też dzisiaj wstydu. Jestem mile zaskoczony.

To nie brzmiało najlepiej, ale nie kłamałem. Naprawdę obawiałem się, że w jakiś sposób mnie ośmieszy. Może u Setha nastąpiła jakaś pozytywna zmiana?  
\- To był też mój ojciec, wiesz? Nawet ja nie jestem takim palantem, żeby kompromitować go podczas ceremonii pogrzebania.

Wyrwał się z mojego uścisku i wciskając ręce do kieszeni szaty, ruszył przed siebie. Niech to, inaczej planowałem tą rozmowę. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Teraz jestem Lordem, a pierwsze co powinienem zrobić to nauczyć się wyczucia. Moja popędliwość oraz brak zahamowań kiedyś mnie zgubi. Rowena miała rację, zrozumiałem w przebłysku geniuszu, bywam strasznym dupkiem. Ostatecznie czułem się zobligowany do sprowadzenia brata z powrotem na dobrą drogę, najwyższy czas. Zanotowałem w myślach, by nad nim popracować. Zaraz po tym jak zapanuję nad własnym niewyparzonym językiem oczywiście.

Po dotarciu do dworu byłem już zupełnie wyczerpany. Padłem na łóżko, ściągając wyłącznie buty. Na więcej brakło mi sił. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnąłem w ubraniu.

***

Obudziłem się nagle, wyrwany gwałtownie ze snu. Wszystko mnie bolało jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie miałem nawet siły ruszyć ręką, a o podniesieniu się do pozycji siedzącej mogłem co najwyżej pomarzyć. Gapiłem się w sufit, rozważając co z tym zrobić.  
\- Mądralo - rzuciłem w przestrzeń, nie drgnąwszy choćby o cal. Cichy trzask poinformował mnie o przybyciu skrzata.

\- Młody Lord Slytherin wzywał, sir? - zapytał, zapewne kłaniając się nisko jak to te stworzenia miały w zwyczaju. W zasadzie to im współczułem. Gdyby ktoś uwięził moją magię to dostałbym szału i rozniósłbym winowajców w drobny pył. Gołymi rękoma, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

\- Przynieś mi fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego - rozkazałem natychmiast. - A najlepiej dwie. I jedną przeciwbólowego.

\- Tak, sir. Mądrala już przynosi.  
Trzask. Trzask. W międzyczasie nie zdążyłem się nawet zastanowić co zjadłbym na śniadanie, a on już był z powrotem. Pomógł mi wypić eliksiry, a ja od razu poczułem się o niebo lepiej.

\- Dziękuję Mądralo, możesz odejść. - Odprawiłem go gestem, wstając powoli. Dopiero zaczynałem w pełni odczuwać wszelkie bodźce i prędko odkryłem niesamowitą nowinę. Wczorajszy zastrzyk magii wcale nie zniknął. Znacznie rozrośnięta moc uspokoiła się nieco, ale wciąż pulsowała tuż pod skórą. Czułem jej słodkawy smak na języku. To był ten rodzaj słodkości, który kojarzy się ze śmiercią. Nienaturalny, dziwnie drażniący zmysły, będący zaledwie na skraju dobrego i złego znaczenia.

Zażyłem kąpieli, po czym ubrałem się tak jak zwykle, w wygodne szaty bez zbędnej elegancji. Materiał był miękki, czarny jak bezksiężycowa noc bez jakichkolwiek zdobień rzucających się w oczy poza srebrną klamrą z wygrawerowanym "S", znakiem naszego rodu. W ten sam sposób oznaczaliśmy fiolki z eliksirami, którymi tak się szczyciliśmy oraz wszelkie pozostałe rzeczy.   
Nie raczyłem odsunąć zasłon w swojej sypialni, więc dopiero wychodząc na korytarz dotarło do mnie jak niemożliwie wczesna była jeszcze godzina. Dopiero zaczynało świtać, więc spałem maksymalnie cztery godziny. Nic dziwnego, że tak mnie wszystko bolało, organizm nie zdążył się zregenerować.

Ślęczałem nad opasłym tomem dotyczącym czarodziejskiego prawa. Lektura była raczej nudna, więc strony przewracałem przy pomocy magii, nie kwapiąc się, by choćby dotknąć kartek. Z wieloma rzeczami się nie zgadzałem. Przykładowo kompletną stratą czasu wydawało mi się organizowanie sądów, dla tych, którzy dopuścili się działania na szkodę innego czarodzieja, zagrażając jego zdrowiu lub życiu, w sytuacji, gdy ten nie był stanie się bronić. Gdybym złapał takiego delikwenta na gorącym uczynku, nie ręczyłbym za siebie. Tak samo sprawa wyglądała przy rodzinnych waśniach. Jeśli jakiś czarodziej zabiłby swojego krewniaka, by podnieść swój status lub przejąć rodzinne interesy - co niekiedy miewało miejsce - stawał przed sądem rodzinnym w obecności przynajmniej jednego przedstawiciela Głównej Rady, do której notabene na dniach miałem wstąpić, który miał za zadanie sporządzić odpowiedni protokół i dopilnować, by kara była współmierna do winy. Totalny idiotyzm. Moim zdaniem rodzinne spory należało rozwiązywać wśród swoich bez obecności osób trzecich. Publiczne pranie brudów nieszczególnie mnie zachwycało. Na szczęście moja rodzina była zbyt sprytna, by dać się ograniczyć słowami zapisanymi w głupiej księdze. Niepokorni krewniacy mieli w zwyczaju ulegać niepokojąco śmiertelnym wypadkom.

Kolejną rzeczą, która mnie frustrowała było poświęcanie cennego czasu pomniejszym rodom, by dopomóc im w ich przyziemnych, codziennych sprawach. A o mugolach to już nawet szkoda wspominać. Myśl o spędzeniu choćby chwili w ich towarzystwie i pomaganie tym nędznym pół-ludziom napawała mnie głębokim wstrętem. Odczuwałem raczej pogardę wobec wszystkich, którzy nie mogli parać się magią, nawet jeśli to nie była ich wina. Wbrew temu co sądził Arcymistrz, nie miałem nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek empatią, w dodatku pewnie nie zauważyłbym jej nawet, gdyby stanęła tuż obok i napluła mi prosto w twarz. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

Byłem zniesmaczony nieco przydługą lista zabronionych rzeczy czysto czarnomagicznych. To skandal i dyskryminacja. Gdyby ktokolwiek ośmielił się skontrolować w jakiś sposób naszą posiadłość to dostałby ataku serca. Szczyciliśmy się bowiem niezrównaną znajomością tej gałęzi magii, a wiele z zakazanych przedmiotów wyszło właśnie spod naszych rąk. Ignoranci, nie doceniali kunsztu oraz potęgi jakie niosły za sobą te unikalne dzieła. Wszelkie niedozwolone księgi również sumiennie kolekcjonowaliśmy w naszej bibliotece. Naprawdę potrafiły... rozbudzić wyobraźnię.

Przymknąwszy powieki odchyliłem się w tył, rozpierając wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Kreśliłem palcami mimowolne wzory na podłokietniku, łagodnie wypuszczając niewielkie wstęgi wciąż buzującej we mnie magii. Ocknąłem się, czując subtelną woń spalenizny. Zerknąłem w dół, patrząc beznamiętnie na wyryte głęboko w drewnie, posrebrzane runy lekko nadpalone na brzegach. Interesujące.

\- Dowiedziałem się od skrzata, że cię tu zastanę - powiedział na przywitanie Arcymistrz, wchodząc do biblioteki. Jeśli wyczuł zapach spalenizny to postanowił tego nie komentować. To było z mojej strony nierozważne, mogłem wzniecić pożar, więc byłem wdzięczny za brak uciążliwego kazania. W miejscu takim jak to, ogień rozprzestrzeniałby się w mgnieniu oka. - Ponoć zaszyłeś się tutaj o świcie.

\- Przebudziłem się wcześnie i nie czułem potrzeby wracać do kontynuowania snu - wyjaśniłem, wzruszając ramionami. - Poza tym lubię tu przebywać.

Skinął głową, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć. - Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim, aprobującym uśmiechem zanim dodał: - Chęć zdobywania wiedzy to cecha godna podziwu. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby się w tym nie zatracić. Wielu zmarnowało młodość , a niektórzy nawet całe życie w pogoni za informacjami, które ostatecznie przepadły razem z nimi. Dzielenie się nabytą mądrością to największy dar, a uczeń przerastający mistrza jest najcenniejszą zapłatą za trud wiążący się z nauczaniem.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać - rzekłem w odpowiedzi, zastanawiając się nad słowami Arcymistrza. Byłem w stanie zrozumieć jego przesłanie i doceniałem przenikliwość. - Szukał mnie pan z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

\- Ach, racja. Rozmawiałem z twoją matką i doszliśmy do wniosku, że zatrzymam się u was na najbliższe trzy dni. Jutro, a także w czwartek chciałbym pokazać ci jak wygląda praca Zarządcy dystryktu. Wspomogę ewentualną radą i naprowadzę na odpowiednią ścieżkę. Potem wyjadę i spotkamy się przed najbliższym spotkaniem Rady Trzynastu, na którym zostaniesz oficjalnie przedstawiony. Czy takie rozwiązanie ci odpowiada?

Zamyśliłem się, rozważając jego słowa. Oczywiście doceniałem jego troskę oraz starania w chwilach równie dla mnie trudnych. Jednak przedłużająca się obecność obcego czarodzieja w progach mojego domu napawała mnie raczej niechęcią niż optymizmem. Mój ród od zawsze cechował terytorializm i w tej kwestii nie odstawałem od reszty rodziny. Nie byliśmy szczególnie przychylni nieswojej magii z wyjątkiem najbliższych, zaufanych przyjaciół. Zdawałem sobie jednak sprawę, że pomoc Arcymistrza mogła stać się nieoceniona w próbie postawienia pierwszych samodzielnych kroków w dorosłym życiu. Ponadto nie chciałbym uczynić sobie z niego wroga. Instynkt samozachowawczy, by mi na to z pewnością nie pozwolił.

\- Oczywiście - oznajmiłem gładko. - Będę rad, mogąc wzorować się na czarodzieju z autorytetem takim jak pański. Dopilnuję, by na czas pobytu tutaj niczego panu nie zabrakło. Mam nadzieję, że gościnę w moim domu raczy pan wspominać z zadowoleniem.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Arcymistrz zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem. Wydawał mi się coraz bardziej ekscentrycznym starcem.

\- Och, Salazarze! Widzę, że operowanie słowami masz opanowane do perfekcji. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż utrzesz nosa tym sztywniakom z Rady. Wierzę, że będzie to niezapomniane wydarzenie.

Otwarłem usta, by skomentować to w jakikolwiek sposób, ale prędko się rozmyśliłem, nie znajdując w swojej głowie żadnej adekwatnej odpowiedzi. Czułem w kościach, że najbliższe tygodnie miały się okazać ogromnym wyzwaniem dla mojej, bądź co bądź, marnej cierpliwości.


	5. Postawić sprawę jasno

Wtorek zapowiadał się niezbyt obiecująco. Wiedziałem to od chwili, w której tylko wstałem lewą nogą. Tak rozpoczęty dzień nie miał prawa zakończyć się dobrze.

\- Salazar, kochanie - zawołała za mną matka, kiedy zmierzałem do gabinetu. Wziąłem głęboki wdech zanim odwróciłem w jej stronę z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wczorajszego wieczoru dopadła Setha, próbując przelać na niego swoją rodzicielską miłość. Wymknął się z posiadłości, kiedy tylko na moment spuściła go z oka i do tej pory unikał jej ze wszelkich sił. Kochałem matkę, będąc jej naprawdę wdzięczny, że poświęciła swój czas, by wychować mnie oraz Setha, nie zrzucając tego obowiązku na skrzaty czy zatrudnioną guwernantkę jak robiły to inne kobiety z wielkich rodów. A jednak moja cierpliwość miała granice, a ona skutecznie wyczerpywała moje zasoby odkładane sumiennie na najbliższy miesiąc.

Właściwie jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić to wychowywanie nas wyszło jej raczej mizernie, zważywszy na to co z nas wyrosło. Z jednej strony ja ze swoimi skłonnościami do przemocy i problemami z panowaniem nad gniewem, a z drugiej Seth... tutaj nie muszę chyba nic więcej dodawać. - Wyglądasz bardzo szykownie, mój mały Lordzie.

Uniosłem sceptycznie brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdegustowaniem. Pogładziła szczupłą dłonią przód mojej szaty, poprawiła kołnierz, po czym próbowała dosięgnąć również włosów, ale cofnąłem się zapobiegawczo.  
\- Matko, błagam... - powiedziałem zniesmaczony. Przekraczała granice mojej przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Ja po prostu jestem dumna, skarbie - powiedziała przymilnie.

\- Taaaak, świetnie. - Przeciągnąłem samogłoskę, by zaraz uciąć krótko. - Nie mam teraz czasu.  
Właściwie nie skłamałem, rzeczywiście się śpieszyłem. W duchu dziękowałem przodkom za tą wymówkę. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby wziąć przykład z Setha i unikać jej jak najdłużej.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie, powiewając dramatycznie szatą. Mój krok był znacznie bardziej sprężysty i szybszy niż zwykle. W tym wypadku najlepszą obronę stanowił taktyczny odwrót.  
Wpadłem do gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z hukiem i opierając się o nie dla pewności. Stojący przy regale Arcymistrz obejrzał się na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś stanął oko w oko z Rogogonem Węgierskim - zasugerował, odkładając książkę na miejsce.

\- Gorzej - odparłem. - Z uczuciami.

Stary czarodziej spoglądał na mnie przez chwilę ze zmieszaniem odbijającym się na jego pomarszczonej twarzy. Po czym parsknął śmiechem nie przystającym komuś o takiej pozycji.  
\- Czyżbyś spotkał po drodze szanowną Lady Sarah? - zapytał zaraz ze spokojem. Nie nadążałem za zmiennością jego nastrojów.

\- To aż takie oczywiste?

\- Podejrzewam, że próbuje znaleźć jakieś ujście swoich nagromadzonych emocji.

\- Jest nie do zniesienia - potwierdziłem skwapliwie, podchodząc do fotela i opadając na niego z jękiem.

\- Domyślam się, że to może być dla ciebie trudne...

\- Trudne?! To mało powiedziane! - Zbulwersowałem się. Naprawdę, niedopowiedzenie roku.

Zmierzyłem go morderczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Spróbuj ją zrozumieć, wiele ostatnio przeszła...

\- Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, możemy przejść do moich obowiązków? - Zmieniłem temat, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać jego kazania. Strata ojca dotknęła nas wszystkich, nie rozumiem dlaczego powinna być uprzywilejowana w tej sytuacji. Rozumiem, że straciła męża, że za nim tęskni, ale to nie znaczy, że ma się nad nami znęcać. Jak mam być szczery to nad Sethem w sumie mogłabym odrobinę. Czym jednak ja zawiniłem?

\- W porządku, mój chłopcze - odpowiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała łagodna dezaprobata. Ledwie stłumiłem buzującą we mnie wściekłość. Nie miał najmniejszego prawa traktować mnie protekcjonalnie. Był dla mnie nikim. I żaden ze mnie jego "chłopiec". Dyskretnie pod blatem zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, naznaczając ich wnętrza krwawymi półksiężycami. Panuj nad sobą, powtarzałem w myślach. Coraz częściej mi się to zdarzało i zaczynało mnie to powoli niepokoić. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy moja magia wzrosła, zachowując się niczym dzikie zwierzę na uwięzi. Brałem pod uwagę zaproszenie Roweny w najbliższym czasie. Chciałem z nią omówić ostatnie wydarzenia, zwłaszcza, że dla niej udział w podobnej ceremonii również stanowił pierwszy raz. Poza tym musiałem z siebie wyrzucić kumulację frustracji, złości i obaw. Nie było nic lepszego na wyładowanie emocji niż mały pojedynek z niezwykle inteligentną czarownicą. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem ojca potrząsającego głową z dezaprobatą. Nie sądził, żeby to było zajęcie dla damy i zdecydowanie nie uważał jej za godnego przeciwnika. Och, jakże słodkim tryumfem byłoby pokazanie mu jak bardzo się mylił. To już niestety nie nastąpi, ale myślenie o tym również mnie satysfakcjonowało. W życiu bym jej tego nie uświadomił, ale czułem dumę z powodu naszej przyjaźni, a niekiedy łapałem się wręcz na podziwianiu Roweny. Ceniłem inteligencję ponad wszystko, a tej konkretnej cechy z pewnością jej nie brakowało. Czyjeś chrząknięcie wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

\- Rozumiem, że masz teraz dużo spraw na głowie, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Wkrótce przyjdzie Joseph i będziemy mogli zaczynać.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście - mruknąłem, prostując się na fotelu. Niepokoiło mnie nowe zadanie. To nie było coś do czego mogłem się przygotować, a nie istniało nic czego nienawidziłbym bardziej niż niekompetencji. Przodkowie, pomóżcie! Nie pozwólcie bym ośmieszył siebie lub swoją rodzinę. Nawet w oczach osób równie mało znaczących jak nasi dzisiejsi goście. - A Joseph do czego jest nam potrzebny?

\- Ktoś musi notować - wytłumaczył cierpliwie Arcymistrz, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Chyba, że sam chcesz się tym zająć.  
\- Nie, raczej nie skorzystam z propozycji, dziękuję - odpowiedziałem od razu. Wygłupiłem się. Przecież to było oczywiste, idioto, skarciłem się w duchu. - Co jeśli nie będę umiał im pomóc?

\- Spokojnie Salazarze, będę tuż za tobą, gdybyś potrzebował jakiejkolwiek rady - zapewnił mnie. Jego słowa nie podziałały wcale na mój ściśnięty w supeł żołądek. Obym tylko nie zwymiotował to doszczętnie zrujnowałoby moją reputację. Poza tym, bez żartów... NIGDY w życiu nie zapytałbym go o nic w obecności osób trzecich. Nie ma szans na taką ewentualność. To zwyczajnie niemożliwe, a wręcz nieprawdopodobne. Chwila słabości minęła tak szybko jak przyszła. Do stu tysięcy zaklęć! Nazywam się Salazar Slytherin i nie ma rzeczy, której nie byłbym w stanie zrobić. Uniosłem dumnie głowę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejdź, Josephie - powiedziałem. On zawsze pukał w ten sam sposób, trzy razy i ani stuknięcia więcej, w równych, nieśpiesznych odstępach czasu. Niezwykle charakterystyczne. Wyczarowałem mu proste krzesło obok swojego biurka. Dziwne, że wcześniej go tu nie było.

\- Usiądź. Wkrótce zaczynamy - powiedziałem ze znudzeniem. Tak, stary dobry Salazar zdecydowanie powrócił do zdrowia psychicznego. Równowaga w przyrodzie nie ucierpiała.

\- Słudze nie przystoi siedzieć w jednym pomieszczeniu z Panem - odezwał się Arcymistrz, kiedy Joseph niezdecydowanie stanął obok.  
Krew mnie zalała, ale nawet nie odwróciłem głowy, by zerknąć na starego czarodzieja.

\- O ile się nie mylę to ja jestem tutaj Lordem - zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, choć mój głos pozostał zimny oraz ostry niczym lód. Patrzyłem przed siebie. - I to JA decyduję co komu przystoi.

\- Jednakże może to zostać źle odebrane...

Nie kłopotałem się wstawaniem. Powoli odwróciłem się tylko w jego stronę z chłodnym spojrzeniem, by przez zaciśnięte zęby oznajmić:  
\- Jeśli sądzi Pan, Arcymistrzu, że obchodzi mnie opinia kogokolwiek to jest Pan w błędzie. To oni dostosują się do mnie, a nie na odwrót. Proszę nie zapominać, że Pańska obecność tutaj ma czysto służbowy charakter. Sprawdzi Pan wyłącznie to czy odpowiednio wykonam swoje obowiązki, więc nie życzę sobie podważania mojego autorytetu.

Obserwował mnie przez chwilę uważnie, oceniając, a mały grymas przemknął przez jego twarz zanim ostatecznie się rozchmurzył. Dobrze się kamuflował albo miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że rozmawiam z dwiema różnymi osobami zamiast z jedną.

\- Serdecznie cię przepraszam, Salazarze. - Skinął mi głową. - Masz absolutną rację. Wybacz niefortunne wtrącenie.

Odpowiedziałem mu również skinieniem, ale tylko dlatego, że wypadało. Nie, żebym często robić coś co wypadało. Ostatecznie nie zachowałem się zbyt uprzejmie, a Arcymistrz nie był przecież byle kim.

\- Siadaj Josephie - powtórzyłem twardo, a zmieszany sługa usiadł sztywno wyprostowany.

\- Wejść - powiedziałem w kierunku drzwi, dyskretnie wzmacniając głos zaklęciem. Pierwszym na dziesięcioosobowej liście zaplanowanych do przyjęcia tego dnia osób był zasuszony staruszek w znoszonym aczkolwiek schludnym ubraniu. Zdjął on z głowy postrzępiony kapelusz, który lata świetności miał już dawno za sobą i miętolił go nerwowo w rękach. Nie wyczuwałem w nim ani grama magii, więc zdecydowanie musiał być mugolem. Odczuwałem pewien niesmak z tego powodu, ale swoją twarz pozostawiłem bez wyrazu.

\- Panie mój - powiedział na powitanie cichym, ochrypłym głosem, kłaniając się nisko, choć jego zgarbione plecy trzeszczały przy tym niemiłosiernie. I tyle. Zapadła cisza. Stał, patrząc na swoje wytarte buty, jakby zobaczył w nich coś niesamowitego i nadal miętolił przeklęty kapelusz.

\- Z czym do mnie przychodzisz? - Starałem się mówić neutralnie, beznamiętnym tonem, ale jak dla mnie brzmiał on raczej tak jakbym był śmiertelnie znużony. Mężczyzna wydawał się tym speszyć jeszcze bardziej, ale wydusił coś cicho. Kompletnie go nie zrozumiałem. Niemalże prychnąłem pod nosem. Tak niewiele brakowało.

\- Proszę mówić głośniej - odezwał się znienacka Arcymistrz tonem słodkim niczym miód. - Tak, aby twój Lord mógł cię słyszeć.

\- Przepraszam, Panie - wymamrotał tamten, wciąż gapiąc się w dół. - Ja żem przyszedł, bom...

\- Patrz na mnie, kiedy się do mnie zwracasz - przerwałem mu nagle, a Arcymistrz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Nawet zaalarmowany Joseph uniósł głowę znad pergaminu, po którym skrobał dotąd zawzięcie. Oczywiście takie zachowanie również było niedopuszczalne, ale nie potrafiłem sobie odpuścić okazji, by dopiec staremu magowi. - I podejdź bliżej. Nie będziemy do siebie krzyczeć przez całe pomieszczenie.

Zerknął na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby wyrosła mi nagle druga głowa, był więcej przerażony. Wykonał rozkaz, robiąc parę kroków w przód, a jego stare, wyblakłe oczy wydawały się patrzeć na mnie z uwielbieniem. Odepchnąłem od siebie, chęć odchrząknięcia i z łagodnym, fałszywym uśmiechem ponagliłem jego wypowiedź.

\- Panie ja żem przyszedł, bo mom ważny problem. - Spróbował ponownie, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Susza trwa już prowie miesiąc, a deszczówki nie momy od dwóch. Plony uschły na wiór, a mom trzy córy, młódki jeszcze, nie do wydania, a kobite moją choroba jakaś zmogła, wstoć ni może. Plony uschły, a zapasy się kończą. Głodować nom przyjdzie lada dzień, biada nam, biada! Bez jedzynia to nawet do zimy nie dotrwomy.

\- Dlaczego więc nie wzięliście wody z rzeki jak pozostali mieszkańcy? - spytałem, wysłuchawszy cierpliwie jego biadolenia.

Popatrzył na mnie jak zbity pies zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Braliśmy Panie, ale po zeszłym roku to niewiele nom zostało, a za dostęp do rzeki trza zapłocić. Dalyj trochu mieszkomy, więc przez sąsiadów musim przejść, a oni niechętni.

Byłem pewny, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Coś ty powiedział? - wyrwało mi się zbyt ostrym tonem. Staruch zapadł się w sobie, jakbym co najmniej miał zamiar go wychłostać. Starałem się uspokoić, choć pewnie nie udałoby mi się to równie skutecznie, gdyby nie milcząca obecność Arcymistrza za moimi plecami. Nie mogłem teraz stracić nad sobą panowania. - Płaciłeś komuś za dostęp do rzeki?!

\- Tak, Panie - potwierdził, kiwając głową energicznie, jakby w ten sposób chciał potwierdzić swoje słowa.

\- Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie zgłosiłeś? - spytałem, zerkając pytająco na Josepha, który niezauważalnie zaprzeczył minimalnym drgnięciem głowy.

\- Nie rozumim Panie - powiedział niepewnie. - Czego nie zgłosiłem?

\- Chociażby tego, że ktoś wymaga od ciebie zapłaty za dostęp do wody, która do nikogo z nich nie należy!

\- Ale my wszyscy to robim. - Patrzył na mnie bezrozumnie. - Wszyscy płacim.

\- Co to znaczy wszyscy? - dopytywałem, choć wewnątrz mnie roznosiło. Czy to naprawdę takie trudne sklecić parę zdań? Odpowiedzieć na banalnie proste pytania? I ta jego wymowa, musiałem porządnie się skupić, żeby w ogóle człowieka zrozumieć.

\- Wszyscy co nie mieszkomy obok rzeki - wyjaśnił powoli, jakby to było oczywiste. A jednak nie było. Jeśli komuś mieliby za to płacić to mnie, ponieważ wszystkie ziemie w tym dystrykcie przynależały do nas, a rzekę praktycznie mieliśmy na własność. Gdybym zechciał to skrzaty z pewnością odnalazłyby stosowne dokumenty. Mniejsza z tym. Sytuacja, o której właśnie była mowa, przerosła moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Zwyczajnie nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Skandaliczne! Takie zagrywki przemknęły bez echa pod czujnym okiem ojca? Nieprawdopodobne. Już ja ich nauczę pokory, bo ewidentnie się rozpanoszyli.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - spytałem na koniec, żeby wyklarować sobie pełny obraz zanim wydam werdykt.

\- Pożyczkę chciołem, Panie - rzekł z wyraźnym skrępowaniem. - Niewiele, tyle żebym ino rodzinę wykormił. Ja bym nie śmioł dla siebie, ale rodzina dla mnie najważniejszo. Nie chcym jałmużny, oddam wszystko. Wiencyj pracować będym to spłacem.

Normalne oniemiałem. Potarłem nasadę nosa, żeby podsumować to czego się do tej pory dowiedziałem. W innej sytuacji nic bym nie pożyczył, nie żebym był skąpy czy coś, ale tego się zwyczajnie nie robi. Jednakże w tych okolicznościach...

\- Ja, Salazar Slytherin ogłaszam co następuje: dostaniesz ode mnie dziesięć srebrnych monet, których nie będziesz musiał zwracać. - Stary człowiek wytrzeszczył oczy, a one niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit. Miałem nadzieję, że mi tutaj nie zejdzie, bo zrobiłby się nie lada problem. Natychmiastowo zaczął mi dziękować, upadłszy na kolana. Powstrzymałem go ruchem ręki. Nienawidzę scen. A już zwłaszcza takich, które dotyczą wdzięczności za coś co mu się należało, za niedopatrzenie mojego rodu. - Ponadto, zostanie dopilnowane, by Tobie oraz pozostałym rodzinom zapewniono bezpłatny dostęp do rzeki oraz zwrócono wszelkie zapłaty, które uiściliście.

Mężczyzna się popłakał, przysięgam. Łzy spływały po jego nieco przykurzonej, pomarszczonej twarzy.

\- Dziękujem Panie, dziękujem... ja żem nawet nie śnił o takiej dobroci! Pan miłosierny taki, szlachytny mężczyzna. Mądrzyjszy niż sam Pan świntyj pamięci ojciec Wasz. Niech Bogowie wynagrodzom dobrotliwość i serce złote!

\- Idź już - odprawiłem go machnięciem ręki. - I jeszcze dzisiaj zgłoś się do skarbnika. Niezwłocznie go powiadomię.

W pokłonach, wciąż dziękując, nareszcie się oddalił. W końcu! Od dłuższego czasu odliczałem minuty do tej błogosławionej chwili. Wezwałem skrzata, by natychmiast poinformował Johna Parkera o dzisiejszej wizycie starca i jej celu. Po tym dopiero odwróciłem się do obserwującego mnie Arcymistrza.

\- Ładnie z tego wybrnąłeś - pochwalił, a ja posłałem mu zarozumiałe spojrzenie. To było do przewidzenia. Ja przecież ze wszystkim radziłem sobie doskonale. - W jego oczach zyskałeś wizerunek Boga. Nie zdziw się, jeśli nazwie wnuki na twoją cześć.

Wzdrygnąłem się. To przerażająca perspektywa. Oby tylko Rowena się nie dowiedziała o moim żałosnym bohaterstwie. Na bycie dobrym mi się zebrało... moment perfekcyjny sobie wybrałem, nie powiem. To prawie jak strzał Avadą w stopę. Prawie spłonąłem ze wstydu.

\- Następny! - zawołałem, chcąc przebrnąć przez tą farsę jak najszybciej. Do gabinetu weszło tym razem dwóch jegomości, patrzących na siebie wrogo. Wyglądali jakby przyszli prosto z pola bitwy, ubrania w strzępach, brudni jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Z czym przychodzicie? - zapytałem, by mieć to już za sobą. Skłonili się szybko, niezdarnie, prawie nie spuszczając z siebie oczu.

\- Jego przeklęty syn zakradł się w nocy do mojego domu i zszargał dobre imię mojej córki - zaczął ten grubszy, z ciemnym wąsem pod dużym, zaczerwienionym nosem. Przynajmniej mówił normalnie, jak cywilizowany człowiek. Jego oko ciemniało, puchnąc z każdą chwilą, jakby porządnie oberwał.

\- Sama się prosiła! - odwarknął ten drugi, chudy jak szkielet w dodatku z rozbitą, zakrwawioną wargą. - Od tygodni się kręciła wokół niego! W głowie mu zawróciła, ot co!

\- Tak żeś syna wychował? Na złodzieja? - zapytał tamten, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Co to cnoty niewinnych dziewcząt po nocach kradnie?

Ewidentnie zanosiło się na karczemną bijatykę między nimi. Kusiło mnie, żeby zobaczyć do jakiego stanu się doprowadzą, ale to była dopiero druga audiencja dzisiaj, a ja miałem serdecznie dość.

\- Dosyć, Panowie - uciąłem ostro. - Czego konkretnie ode mnie chcecie? Niczyjej cnoty nie zwrócę, więc jak inaczej mogę pomoc?

\- Ukarać go trzeba - zakrzyknął ten grubszy, po czym szybko się zreflektował i dodał: - ...Panie.

\- Panie, powinien lepiej córki pilnować - odpowiedział konkurent. - Taki jest jego ojcowski obowiązek!

Powietrze znowu zgęstniało, a oni nastroszyli się na siebie nawzajem. Prawie, rzucając się sobie do gardeł. Przejechałem dłonią po twarzy, kątem oka widząc, że Joseph skrył uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, wystarczająco się nasłuchałem. - Przerwałem im oschle walkę na spojrzenia. - Ja, Salazar Slytherin, oświadczam, że rzeczony młody człowiek poślubi kobietę, o której mowa, w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy.

\- Ale Panie... - Nagle jakoś obydwaj byli zdumiewająco zgodni.

\- Cisza! Strona, przez którą ów ślub nie będzie miał miejsca, zapłaci grzywnę w wysokości tysiąca srebrników. To jest moje ostatnie słowo, a teraz do widzenia.

Spuściwszy z rezygnacją głowy, ruszyli do wyjścia, mamrocząc krótkie: "dziękuję, Panie". W ich myślach zapewne brzmiało to zupełnie inaczej, ale nie chciało mi się sprawdzać.

\- A, jeszcze jedno - Zwróciłem się do nich, kiedy byli już przy drzwiach. - Radzę zachowywać się stosownie. Jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi i wymagam, żeby tego typu spory rozwiązywano w cywilizowany sposób.

Skinęli niechętnie głowami, wychodząc. A nie mówiłem? Ten dzień nie mógł się skończyć dobrze. Nie przewidziałem tylko, że wcale nie będzie chciał się skończyć.


	6. Przyjaciele dbają o wzajemną sprawność

\- Roweno Ravenclaw, dobrze cię widzieć - zawołałem, zacierając ręce z zadowoleniem. Od rana chodziłem podekscytowany, nie mogąc doczekać się jej wizyty. Szczerze tego bowiem potrzebowałem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie powściągliwie, przytuliwszy mnie na powitanie.

\- Ciebie również, Salazarze - powiedziała, dygając z gracją zanim się nie roześmiała. Sam nie potrafiłem powstrzymać warg rozciągających się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Gotowy?

\- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - potwierdziłem, ciągnąc ją za sobą. - Wgniotę cię w ziemię, panienko.

Z zadowoleniem przeciągałem słowa, a ona uniosła ironicznie brwi na to jak ją nazwałem.

\- Ach tak? Na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłabym się zawczasu.

Szybkim krokiem dotarliśmy do Sali Pojedynków. Było to ogromne, niemalże puste pomieszczenie o jasnoszarych ścianach i wysokim, magicznie oświetlonym suficie. Jedną ze ścian pokrywała wisząca broń - głównie szable, miecze i sztylety. Wszystko wykute z najlepszej jakości stali, z ozdobnymi pozłacanymi rękojeściami i perfekcyjnym wyważeniem. Szkoda, że Seth urodził się palantem, bo miałbym przynajmniej partnera do sparringów.  
Rowena zaklęciem zmieniła swoją elegancką suknię w prosty, męski strój, nadal wyglądając jak dama.

\- Drętwota - rzuciła na wstępie bez jakiegokolwiek oficjalnego pozdrowienia. Podstępna, mała żmijka powinna należeć do mojej rodziny. Sprytna i przebiegła, nie mogłem jej tego odmówić.

\- Immobulus - odpowiedziałem równie delikatnie. Krążyła wokół mnie, szczerząc się jak hiena, podczas gdy jej tarcza, jasna i silna, wyrastała między nami. - Inkanserus!

\- Petrificus totalus!  
\- Protego... Tarantallegra...  
\- Dilitrilasi! - Uniosłem brew, jeśli tak chcesz się bawić to nie będę oponował. Pokaż na co cie stać.  
\- Sinecutis!*

Zachichotała z rozbawieniem.  
\- Czarna magia, Salazarze? Nieładnie... Bombarda!  
Odskoczyłem w ostatniej chwili, przyglądając się jak zaklęcie uderza w ścianę, wybijając w niej dużą dziurę.

\- Blisko było, ale nie wystarczająco. - Puściłem jej oczko, kiedy zawadiacko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Culter!  
Płynnie przeszliśmy na czary niewerbalne, krążąc wokół siebie w morderczym tańcu. To było świeże, odprężające doświadczenie. Ze wszystkich rzuconych przez nią zaklęć ostatecznie trafił mnie niewinny Expeliarmus. Raveclaw przedwcześnie ucieszona napawała się zwycięstwem. Nie mogłem pozwolić jej zatryumfować, więc subtelnie wezwałem swoją magię, rzucając to samo w wersji bezróżdżkowej. Jej oblicze pokryło się wyrazem zdumienia, a zaraz potem przeszło w burzowe nachmurzenie.

\- Co jest? Zaskoczona? - Wyszczerzyłem się nieco szyderczo przez co czoło jej się nachmurzyło. - Zostałaś daleko z tyłu, moja droga.

Czułem kipiącą w niej złość, roziskrzoną magię, która kotłowała się tuż pod skórą. Roześmiałem się w głos, odrzucając głowę w tył. Zwycięstwo, choć małe, napełniało mnie niezrównaną satysfakcją. Cisnęła we mnie czystą, nagrzaną do czerwoności mocą, pławiłem się w niej, kiedy syczała dziko napotkawszy moją własną, zimną i mroczną. Rowena nie potrafiła przegrywać i to była kolejna rzecz, która nas łączyła.

\- Kiedy? - wydyszała zziajana, pochylając się, by oprzeć dłonie na kolanach.

\- Pracuję nad tym od jakiegoś czasu - powiedziałem neutralnym tonem, żeby nie pomyślała, że się przechwalam. Chociaż właśnie to robiłem. Od dziecka rywalizowaliśmy na wiedzę i umiejętności, próbując się nawzajem prześcignąć. Podejrzewałem, że nigdy z tego nie wyrośniemy.

\- To co się stało? - zapytała, kiedy wreszcie rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie na kanapie, a skrzaty przyniosły tacę z napojami. Miała wciąż zaczerwienione policzki, a wilgotne od potu włosy, które wyślizgnęły się z jej misternie ułożonego koka, przykleiły się do czoła. Zdjąłem wierzchnią szatę, przerzucając ją przez oparcie, a ona machnięciem różdżki przywróciła swoją suknię.

\- Matka doprowadza mnie do szału - oświadczyłem, jedną ręką rozmasowując sobie kark. Naprawdę mi ulżyło, stałem się znacznie spokojniejszy.

Spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Tym razem to nie Seth zalazł ci za skórę? Niesamowite! Wreszcie odkryłeś obecność innych osób w swoim życiu? Gratuluję, lepiej późno niż wcale.

W chwilach takich jak ta żałowałem, że wzrok nie mógł zabijać.

\- Dziękuję... twoje zdanie o mnie jak zwykle przewyższa wszelkie oczekiwania - zironizowałem poirytowany. To zdumiewające jak przy pomocy kilku słów potrafiła podkopać resztki mojej wiary w ludzkość.

\- Nie krzyw się tak - rzuciła z przekorą, przekrzywiając głowę. - Wyglądasz na jeszcze większego gbura niż w rzeczywistości jesteś, kiedy się naburmuszasz. Dzieci płaczą już na twój widok czy musisz jeszcze nad tym popracować?

Zmarszczyłem czoło i postukałem się w brodę z zamyśleniem.  
\- Przypomnij mi... dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą przyjaźnię?

\- W twoim wieku to normalne, że pamięć szwankuje - zaszydziła bezczelnie. - Z najwyższą przyjemnością przypomnę ci więc, że bardzo mnie podziwiasz i nieustannie zapewniam ci wysoce pobudzającą rozrywkę intelektualną. Doprawdy, zanudziłbyś się sam na sam z takim gburem jak ty.

\- Mów dalej. - Machnąłem ręką lekceważąco, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. - Jestem ciekaw ile obelg wytrzymam zanim cię przypadkiem zabiję.

W rzeczywistości raczej bym tego nie zrobił, ale przecież zdarzają się różne... wypadki. Szeroki uśmiech Roweny zbladł nieco, a ona sama poruszyła się niekomfortowo.

\- To co zrobiła? - spytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Ona... - Wzdrygnąłem się na dość świeże wspomnienie. - Ona przelewa na mnie swoje... uczucia! Za każdym razem jak mnie widzi dotyka moich policzków. Poprawia szaty! I... i mówi do mnie pieszczotliwie!

Kąciki ust Roweny zadrżały niebezpiecznie, kiedy próbowała zapanować nad sobą. Nie powstrzymała jednak cichego parsknięcia w reakcji na moją zniesmaczoną, pełną oburzenia minę.

\- Prze-przepraszam, Sal, ale... nie mogę... - wydusiła, roześmiawszy się w głos, kiedy posłałem jej mordercze spojrzenie. Śmiała się, aż z kącików jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie ma to jak profesjonalizm. Spodziewałem się po niej nieco więcej.

\- Jesteś dziś nieznośna - oznajmiłem, żeby nie miała wątpliwości. Naprawdę doprowadzała mnie już do szału.

\- Grzybek przeprasza, sir. Przyszedł list do panny Ravenclaw, sir.

Pokazałem mu, żeby podszedł. Wręczył kobiecie pergamin, a ona zabrała się za czytanie. Z każdym słowem stawała się coraz bardziej podekscytowana. Zerwała się z kanapy, wygładzając suknię.

\- Wybacz, Salazarze. Mam spotkanie, wrócimy do tego później.

\- Odprowadzę cię - rzekłem, podnosząc się z kanapy leniwie. - Co za spotkanie?

Szliśmy ramię w ramię, kiedy zerknęła na mnie, wyrywając się z chwilowego zamyślenia.  
\- Zaprosiłam kilka osób, żeby rozeznać się w ich opinii. Mamy mały problem w naszym dystrykcie i potrzebujemy dodatkowej wiedzy.

\- Ach, tak? - Zainteresowałem się mimowolnie. Mnie nie zaprosiła, a w niczym nie ustępowałem tym tak zwanym specjalistom. - Cóż to za problem?

\- Nie oczekuję zbyt wiele po dzisiejszym spotkaniu, więc możesz mnie oczekiwać, choć nie wiem kiedy konkretnie to nastąpi. Nie chcę na razie mieszać cię do tego, gdyby jednak moje podejrzenia okazały się błędne.

Dotarliśmy do drzwi, więc pożegnałem ją uprzejmie.

\- Dziękuję za wizytę, panno Ravenclaw. Liczę, że pani spotkanie będzie mimo wszystko owocne.

\- Nie gniewaj się, Sal. Zaprosiłabym cię, ale sam wiesz, że nie jesteś najbardziej lubianą osobą wśród specjalistów.

\- Nie moja wina, że są krótkowzroczni, a ich wnioski na ogół błędne. - Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Są fachowcami - poprawiła mnie. - Nie powinieneś wytykać im drobnych pomyłek przy każdej okazji.

\- Przecież wiesz jak nie znoszę niekompetencji. I to tacy ignoranci mają mistrzowski tytuł, a ja nie! Mimo, że nie dorastają mi do pięt.

\- W świetle czarodziejskiego prawa jesteś za młody na takie wyróżnienie - zauważyła. - I brak ci jeszcze doświadczenia.

\- Idź już. Zanim znajdę błędy też w twoim rozumowaniu. - Nachmurzyłem się. Ucałowała mnie na pożegnanie w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Kiedy zniknęła mi z oczu, wytarłem się z niesmakiem.  
\- Kobiety... - mruknąłem do siebie, zmierzając do biblioteki.

***

Unikałem wszystkich począwszy od Setha, poprzez moją matkę, a na Arcymistrzu skończywszy. Wczorajszy dzień dzięki temu stał się niezwykle spokojny i prawie wręcz przyjemny. Dzisiaj z kolei musiałem przetrwać kolejną szopkę z obcymi czarodziejami w roli głównej. Czwartki miały się wkrótce stać drugimi znienawidzonymi przeze mnie dniami. Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji było to, że nareszcie mogłem pozbyć się z domu Arcymistrza. Niecierpliwie odliczałem czas do jego wyjazdu.  
\- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedziałem ponuro, wchodząc do gabinetu bocznymi drzwiami zamiast tymi od strony korytarza, gdzie oczekiwali już interesanci.

\- Widzę, że tryskasz dziś optymizmem, Salazarze - rzucił Arcymistrz na powitanie. - Dzisiaj również nie było cię na śniadaniu.

\- Zjadłem wcześniej - odparowałem, choć nie była to cała prawda. Nie chcąc się z nimi spotkać zwyczajnie zamówiłem śniadanie do swojej komnaty. - Wejść!

Do gabinetu wszedł Casimir Reid, kojarzyłem mężczyznę z widzenia, ponieważ spotykał się z moim ojcem często również na towarzyskiej stopie. Obydwaj uwielbiali polowania. Casimir pochodził z dobrego, choć średniozamożnego rodu zafascynowanego czarną magią. Szczycili się głównie polowaniem na unikalne, czarnomagiczne stworzenia. Z tego co pamiętałem, nie było go na pogrzebie.

\- Witaj Panie - powiedział, kłaniając się z gracją. Różnica między nim, a przybyłymi dwa dni temu była jak przepaść. Od razu poczułem się lepiej. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a jasne, bujne włosy miał elegancko zaczesane. Wyjściowe szaty leżały na nim perfekcyjnie. - Przyjmij najwyższe wyrazy ubolewania z powodu śmierci Alessandra. Żałuję głęboko, że nie mogłem zjawić się na pogrzebie, ale wieść dotarła do mnie już po fakcie. Byłem akurat na poszukiwaniach w odległych zakątkach świata i sowa długo nie potrafiła mnie odnaleźć.

\- Dziękuję, Casimirze, rozumiem powody twojej nieobecności. - Skinąłem głową łaskawie, po czym zapytałem z najszczerszą ciekawością. W mojej pamięci wciąż były żywe wspomnienia z opowieści mojego ojca. - Czy podczas swoich poszukiwań natknąłeś się na coś interesującego?

Reid zmierzył mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Arcymistrza. Od razu pojąłem, że musiał przywieźć ze sobą coś niebezpiecznego i nielegalnego, co podlegało wysokiej karze.

\- Właściwie to nic godnego uwagi, mój Panie. Nie znaleźliśmy nic ponad to co zwykle. Nałapaliśmy trochę chochlików kornwalijskich, jednego Czerwonego Kapturka i prawie nawet usidliliśmy testrala! Niesamowity widok, te ostatnie potrafią spędzić sen z powiek, kiedy widzi się je po raz pierwszy.

\- Chętnie wysłuchałbym twoich opowieści, muszą być wielce pasjonujące. Chętnie spotkam się z tobą w tej sprawie, więc w dogodnym czasie wyślę ci sowę.

\- Będę wypatrywał wiadomości z niecierpliwością. - Pochylił głowę uprzejmie, a jego oczy błyszczały. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam za nieobecność i pragnę ze szczerego serca złożyć gratulacje. Alessander wiele mi o Panu opowiadał, więc mam podstawy podejrzewać, że w niedługim czasie przerośnie Pan nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania.

\- Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Z pewnością stanę na wysokości zadania i nikogo nie zawiodę - powiedziałem pewnie. - Czy to wszystko na dzisiaj?

\- Tak. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas, Lordzie. Niech moc będzie z tobą.

\- Niech magia ma cię w swojej opiece i doprowadzi do rychłego spotkania - odpowiedziałem, skinąwszy lekko. Ukłonił się ponownie, po czym wyszedł.

\- Witaj Lordzie - rzucił od wejścia kolejny czardziej. Musiał pochodzić z pomniejszego rodu, ponieważ jego nieznacznie otyła, niska postać nic mi nie mówiła.

\- Z czym przychodzisz? - zapytałem, stukając palcami o oparcie fotela.

\- Mam prośbę dotyczącą osłon. Wysłałem oficjalne pismo, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Chciałem prosić o wzmocnienie ich i dodanie kilku nowych zabezpieczeń. Ostatnio kręci się sporo mugoli coraz bliżej mojej posiadłości.

\- Wyślę kogoś kto się tym zajmie - zdecydowałem. - A co do rzeczonego pisma, żadnego nie otrzymałem. Być może mój świętej pamięci ojciec odebrał go przed swoją wyprawą i nie zdążył już wydać odpowiednich rozkazów.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję za informacje i proszę o niezwłoczne zajęcie się tą sprawą. Niepokoi mnie tak bliska obecność mugoli.

Odprawiłem go z zapewnieniem, że jeszcze dzisiaj się tym zajmę. Zachowaniem naszego istnienia w tajemnicy wolałem zająć się osobiście. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim.

***

Cztery osoby później wciąż czułem się zdumiewająco dobrze. Jednak obcowanie z czarodziejami było znacznie lepsze. Musiałem natomiast obmyślić plan, który pozwoli mi zrezygnować z przykrego obowiązku spotykania się z mugolami na rzecz kogoś innego. Pierwszy zarys powoli pojawiał się w mojej głowie.

\- Fantastycznie sobie poradziłeś, Salazarze - powiedział Arcymistrz, kiedy staliśmy już w drzwiach. Wyjeżdżał! Wreszcie! W duchu cieszyłem się jak dziecko, chociaż wyraz twarzy pozostawał nieprzenikniony. - Trzymaj tak dalej, a będzie tylko lepiej.

\- Dziękuję za wszelką udzieloną pomoc - wyrecytowałem szybko, próbując powstrzymać chęć wypchnięcia go za drzwi. - Naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - To była przyjemność. Wkrótce się zobaczymy, wyślę ci sowę z datą spotkania Rady. Do tego czasu, trzymaj się Salazarze.

Uścisnął moją rękę i z tymi słowami opuścił posiadłość. Zatrzasnąłem za nim drzwi, a magia ochronna domu cieszyła się razem ze mną. Czułem to w kościach.  
Miałem wolne popołudnie, ponieważ stary czarodziej obiecał zająć się kłopotem z niefortunnymi osłonami. Zatarłem ręce, najwyższa pora doprowadzić własne osłony do porządku i zablokować je przed niechcianymi osobami. Magia krwi idealnie się nada, a mnie mały trening też dobrze zrobi. Czas brać się do pracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wymyślone przeze mnie zaklęcie. Oddziela skórę od reszty w miejscu zetknięcia się czaru z ciałem.


	7. Niespodziewany balast

Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się zaspać. Nigdy wcześniej taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca i było to co najmniej niepokojące. Przespałem ponad dwanaście godzin bez jakichkolwiek snów czy koszmarów, a obudziłem się w końcu w samo południe. Ostre słońce padała prosto na moją twarz, ponieważ najwyraźniej któryś ze skrzatów odsunął zasłony zaniepokojony moją przedłużającą się absencją. Usiadłem gwałtownie przez moment nie wiedząc co się stało ani gdzie właściwie jestem. Rozproszenie szybko jednakże minęło, a ja powróciłem w pełni do siebie. Eksperymentalne zaklęcie umysłu, które ćwiczyłem zeszłego wieczoru musiało wykroczyć poza ramy. Nie bez powodu wszelkie sprawy związane z legilimencją i oklumencją odbywały się najczęściej w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach. To ciężka sztuka, osiągnąć cokolwiek w tej dziedzinie, zwłaszcza że wiele jej rejonów wciąż pozostaje niezbadanych. Wygląda na to, że podczas snu przypadkiem opuściłem swoje ciało, a moja świadomość błąkała się gdzieś po okolicy. Niepokojąca myśl. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się o tym nie dowie, przynajmniej dopóki nie zgłębię wystarczająco tego tematu. Ubrałem się powoli, próbując nawiązać do nocnej eskapady. Największym minusem był brak jakichkolwiek informacji. Nie wiedziałem gdzie błąkał się mój umysł ani w jakim celu. Musiałem prędko to skorygować. Być może problem tkwił w samym zaklęciu, ale niekoniecznie. Planowałem zająć się tym zaraz po śniadaniu, a właściwie obiedzie, jeśli miałbym spojrzeć realnie na godzinę. Wyszedłem na korytarz, ziewając ze znużeniem. Tyle godzin, a ja nie czułem się szczególnie wyspany. Zanotowałem kolejny minus. Szedłem wzdłuż holu gorączkowo się nad wszystkim zastanawiając, nieobecnym wzrokiem przeczesując trasę. Ściana, rzeźba, okno, zaczarowane zbroje, okno, Ravenclaw, obrazy, rzeźba... Zaraz, chwila... Ravenclaw?! Nagle ten nienaturalny widok zwrócił całą moją uwagę.

\- Rowena? - zapytałem, opanowując czym prędzej głupią minę. Musiałem odchrząknąć dyskretnie, bo głos miałem jeszcze zachrypnięty od długiego spania. - Wiedziałem, że zjawisz się u mnie na dniach, ale nie, że będzie to miało miejsce następnego dnia.

Wyglądało na to, że w najbliższym czasie jednak nie zjem upragnionego śniadania. Ani obiadu. W ogóle żadnego posiłku. Rowena w szale rozwiązywania zagadek nie dopuszczała do siebie możliwości rozproszenia czymś tak nieistotnym jak jedzenie. Poklepałem ją więc z rezygnacją po plecach. To wszystko na co było mnie chwilowo stać. Zrobię co mam zrobić, udzielę swojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, by pokazać jej, że trzymam poziom i wciąż przebijam tę bandę kretynów, których zaprosiła do siebie wczorajszego dnia. Z przyjemnością utrę jej nosa, a potem zjem w spokoju, delektując się czymś smacznym.

\- Wybacz - powiedziała, choć w jej głosie nie było nawet grama skruchy. Przebiegła wiedźma. - Sprawa jest naprawdę niecierpiąca zwłoki, a poza tym uprzedzałam, że się zjawię. Nie bądź taki zaskoczony.

Przewróciłem oczami, mając nadzieję, że szybko to z siebie wyrzuci i załatwimy sprawę jeszcze w korytarzu. Z pewnością jej nudne problemy nie są na tyle absorbujące, bym nie mógł ich rozwiązać w pięć minut.

\- Znajdziesz chwilę, by porozmawiać? - spytała, a ja naprawdę zacząłem wątpić w jej mądrość. Mój podły nastrój od razu się pogorszył, ale uprzejmie wskazałem jej drogę. W końcu byłem wykształconym, dobrze wychowanym czarodziejem, Lordem w dodatku.

\- Brudek - zawołałem, a skrzat z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się tuż obok. - Zawiadom proszę kuchnię, niech przygotują dodatkowe nakrycie. Dzisiaj będziemy mieć na obiedzie gościa. I przynieś do salonu wino. Najlepiej cały dzban - dodałem po zastanowieniu. - Natychmiast!

Musiałem się napić. Nachodząca mnie z rana nieznośna kobieta nie była szczytem moich marzeń. Nawet jeśli godzina wskazywała inaczej to dla mnie był właśnie poranek, ponieważ dopiero się obudziłem. Powinna wiedzieć najlepiej, że po przebudzeniu jestem jeszcze bardziej zrzędliwy niż zwykle. 

Wskazałem jej fotel, żeby czym prędzej usiadła i się streszczała. Nie chciałem marnować całego dnia. Podniosłem jeden ze stojących na stole kielichów, uprzednio nalawszy do niego szczodrze wina. Wytrawne, cierpkie, lekko pikantne w smaku... idealne, moje ulubione. Stanąłem obok własnego fotela, delektując się napitkiem, gdy nagle uniosłem wzrok i napotkałem obce spojrzenie. Duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z niekrytą ciekawością. Niemalże udławiłem się przełykanym winem i tylko wprawnie rzucone niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie powstrzymało mnie od rozkaszlenia się i oplucia gości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tego chłopca, bo z pewnością nie był jeszcze mężczyzną. Miał z piętnaście, góra szesnaście, lat i niepokojąco duże, nienaturalnie zielone oczy osadzone w drobnej twarzy, które zdawały się mnie osaczać. Nie potrafiłem odwrócić wzroku, pochłonięty bez reszty w jego spojrzeniu, w którym odbijało się wiele emocji. Patrzyliśmy na siebie dopóki do rzeczywistości nie przywołało mnie chrząknięcie Roweny. Stłumiłem warknięcie, które cisnęło się bezwiednie na usta. Na wszystkich przodków, co się ze mną działo?! Opadłem na fotel, obserwując Ravenclaw uważnie, choć uwagę wciąż przyciągał jasnowłosy chłopak. Było w nim coś dziwnego, lekko nienaturalnego, co bez reszty zaprzątało moje myśli. Po chwili elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, a ja rozpoznałem schemat.

\- Nie! - wykrzyknąłem, zrywając się z fotela nim choćby zdążyła mrugnąć. Potrząsałem głową, żeby podkreślić swoje negatywne nastawienie. Kobieta też wstała, zapewne z zamiarem poczęstowania mnie mętnymi wyjaśnieniami lub przedstawieniem wyssanych z palca argumentów. - Mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale nie sądziłem, że miałaś na myśli coś takiego! Nie, nie, nie. Zapomnij! Jeśli myślałaś, że zwalisz mi na głowę opiekę nad jakimś mugolskim dzieciakiem to grubo się pomyliłaś. A ja miałem cię za inteligentną czarownicę! Dobre sobie, powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Ravenclaw zacisnęła usta w charakterystyczną, prostą linię. Widziałem gniew w jej oczach, kiedy mierzyła mnie morderczo. Nie pozostałem jej dłużny. Zanim ostatecznie się odezwała, wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Salazarze Slytherin - zaczęła złowrogo, a mnie już ogarniało rozbawienie. Prześmiesznie wyglądała, kiedy się złościła. - Żyjesz tylko dzięki temu chłopcu i mojej chęci, by mu pomóc. Ostrzegam cię, nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie obrazić, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Kątem oka spostrzegłem jak chłopak z trudem opanowywał drżenie, więc musiał być nieźle przerażony jej zachowaniem. Niemalże udusiłem się z powodu tłumionego śmiechu, słowo daję. I prawie nie czułem gniewu. Praaawie. Przybrałem nieprzeniknioną maskę, odkładając kielich z winem na stół. Powoli, nieśpiesznie podszedłem do niej, aż znalazłem się bardzo blisko. Za blisko, jak uważał mój wewnętrzny radar naruszania komfortu strefy osobistej. Od dziecka byłem przeczulony na tym punkcie. Cofnęła się o krok, z trudem utrzymując równowagę napotkawszy za sobą fotel. Złapałem ją za brodę, unosząc jej głowę, by na mnie spojrzała. Przewaga wzrostu to najlepsze co mogło mnie spotkać.

\- Pożałuję, tak? - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Żyję tylko dzięki temu chłopcu? Na twoim miejscu następnym razem zastanowiłbym się zanim powiesz coś równie... żałosnego. Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz, mała wiedźmo.

Uwolniłem nieznacznie swoją magię, by zachłannie mogła dotknąć kobiety swoimi mrocznymi mackami. Zaatakowała ją raczej boleśnie. Widziałem to poprzez cienie pełzające po skórze, zostawiające zaczerwienione ślady i zmieniającym się wyrazie jej twarzy. Chciała się cofnąć, ale trzymałem mocno, nie pozwalając uciec. Powinna tego zakosztować. Byłem prawdziwym, mrocznym czarodziejem, parałem się najgroźniejszymi odmianami mocy, igrałem z nią i podporządkowywałem sobie. Ojciec wiecznie powtarzał, że nie powinienem w ten sposób wychodzić czarnej magii naprzeciw, wielu nie wytrzymało takiej pokusy, pozwalając porwać się szaleństwu. Musiałem przyznać, że w pewien sposób rzeczywiście była uzależniająca, ale ja - w przeciwieństwie do innych - nie znosiłem, gdy mi coś narzucano. To JA byłem panem i dyktowałem warunki.

Byłem pod wrażeniem, że nie uciekła spojrzeniem, hardo patrząc mi w oczy. Pozwoliłem sobie na zadowolony uśmiech. Wystarczająco mnie satysfakcjonowała. Nic dziwnego, że obdarzyłem ją przyjaźnią, była bowiem niezłomna i nieustannie kusiła los. Chłopak patrzył na nas w głębokim szoku i prawie pisnął, kiedy zmierzyłem go wzrokiem zanim wypuściłem czarownicę z uścisku. Powróciłem na swój fotel, dolewając do kielicha wina. Rowena chwyciła ten przygotowany dla niej i wypiła zawartość duszkiem. 

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy - powiedziałem całkowicie zrelaksowany. Mały epizod, a stanowił idealne źródło mojej rozrywki. Odpowiedź przyszła sama, ponieważ byłem znudzony jej niepoważnymi pomysłami. - Czego tym razem chcesz? Znowu przyprowadzasz mugolaka pod mój dach, wiedząc, że jestem absolutnie temu przeciwny. Jeśli znowu szukasz nauczyciela, to moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Jeżeli szukasz niańki, moja odpowiedź również brzmi nie. A jeżeli szukasz mu domu, to powiem jasno i wyraźnie: po moim trupie. To już... ach, tak... trzeci raz, kiedy to robisz. Próbujesz zwalić mi na głowę nieproszony obowiązek, zapewniając za każdym razem, że to naprawdę wyjątkowy przypadek. Za pierwszym razem, nie posłuchałem głosu rozsądku i godzinę później szczerze tego żałowałem. Za drugim razem z miejsca wysłałem cię do diabła. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś? Mam dosyć twoich nierozsądnych farmazonów, naprawdę. Zapytam ostatni raz: co tym razem wymyśliłaś?

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz się nadymać i wyładowywać frustrację na mojej osobie to w końcu się dowiesz - warknęła w końcu zniecierpliwiona. Westchnąłem ciężko, machnięciem dłoni dając jej pozwolenie na dalsze torturowanie mnie.

\- Ten oto chłopak nazywa się Dominik Montgomery i pochodzi z Zamkowej Doliny. Kilka dni temu dostałam niepokojącą sowę od naszego zarządcy o pewnej niecodziennej sytuacji, która miała miejsce podczas naszej nieobecności. Zdobył on wspomnienia piątki chłopców, którym przytrafiło się coś złego... - zaczęła swój monolog. Zamiast patrzeć na nią, obserwowałem uważnie rzeczonego Dominika, który niemal kulił się pod ciężarem mojego wzroku. Czułem się zmęczony, dopadało mnie coraz większe znudzenie, a najchętniej bym się komuś wyżalił. W końcu w tej sytuacji to ja byłem najbardziej poszkodowany. - Cała sytuacja miała miejsce nad rzeką...

Dalej słyszałem tylko przynudzanie. Bla, bla, bla... Jakaś awantura, przepychanki plebsu, bla, bla, bla. Pilnowałem się, żeby nie zasnąć. Z tego co ostatecznie zrozumiałem kluczowy dla całej historii był niekontrolowany wybuch magii u chłopaka.

\- I co w tym niezwykłego? - spytałem, kiedy skończyła, patrząc na mnie oczekująco. - Często się to zdarza, chociaż mało kiedy u kogoś w jego wieku.  
\- Pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i nie został zawarty w spisie jako magiczny.

\- Mamy w ogóle taki spis? - Naprawdę byłem zdziwiony. 

\- Prowadzimy zapisy czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Zwykle sąsiedzi są na tyle uprzejmi, że przychodzą do nas ze swoimi zażaleniami, uważając takie osoby za diabelskie nasienie i żądając, by spalić ich na stosie. Chwała przodkom, że ktoś inteligentny wymyślił Obliviate.

\- Francis Hufflepuff, zdaje się. To on wymyślił zaklęcie zapomnienia, kiedy jakiś nędzny mugol próbował uwieść jego córkę i ewidentnie nie przyswajał słowa "nie" - oświeciłem ją chętnie za co otrzymałem zdegustowane spojrzenie. - Nadal nie rozumiem jednak czego ode mnie oczekujesz.

\- Dominik, kochanie, zostaw nas na chwilkę. Potrzebuję pomówić z Panem Salazarem na osobności. - Łagodnie wyprosiła chłopaka za drzwi. Do mnie nigdy nie zwracała się takim tonem. Wiecznie tylko narzekała, obrażała i wyśmiewała. Czułem się dogłębnie urażony.

\- Chcę, żebyś się nim zajął - powiedziała prosto z mostu, kiedy tylko zniknął nam z oczu.

\- Czy ty postradałaś zmysły?! - Podniosłem głos niemalże do krzyku. Ona też nie przyswajała słowa: "nie". Jednakże potrafiłem być równie uparty co ta wiedźma. - Powiedziałaś, że chcesz pomóc temu chłopcu, a zamiast tego wysyłasz go na pewną śmierć?

\- Nie przesadzaj, Salazarze. Przecież go nie zabijesz. Nawet ty masz swoje granice - stwierdziła po chwili zastanowienia. Zapowietrzyłem się z wrażenia.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze, że nie jestem niańką! Ani jakimś cholernym przytułkiem dla mugolskich sierot!

\- On wcale nie jest sierotą - zaprzeczyła.

\- To tym bardziej zabieraj go stąd natychmiast. Niech zejdzie mi z oczu i wraca do swojej zawszonej rodzinki.

Dzban z winem eksplodował nagle, wyrywając mnie z transu. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy wstałem, zaczynając krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości. Zacisnąłem zęby. Rowena wydawała się na pozór absolutnie spokojna, tylko lekko drżące powieki powiedziały mi, że jest krok od utraty panowania nad sobą.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony - powiedziała ugodowym tonem po krótkiej walce na spojrzenia. - Będziesz miał go tylko dla siebie.

Podeszła do mnie powoli, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, kiedy się pochylała, by wyszeptać: - Zupełnie jak czysty pergamin czekający tylko aż przelejesz na niego swoją ogromną wiedzę. Taki potencjał w twoich rękach. Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Była tak blisko, że aż wstrzymałem oddech. Przyglądała mi się spod przymrużonych powiek, niczym syrena wzywająca żeglarza. Wiedziałem, że mnie podpuszcza, ale nie potrafiłem się oprzeć pokusie. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze mnie znała, własnie tego pragnąłem. Uczynić kogoś na swoje podobieństwo, przekazać wszystko co sam wiedziałem i umiałem, a przyznam nieskromnie, że było tego całkiem sporo. Potrząsnąłem głową, próbując wyrzucić z myśli niechciane obrazy. To niesprawiedliwe, że grała na moich emocjach z taką łatwością i wprawą.

-Nie, nie, nie - zaprzeczałem, ale nawet w moich własnych uszach brzmiało to słabo oraz niepewnie. - Nie zgadzam się.

Cofnęła się nieco z niezadowoleniem wyraźnie widocznym na twarzy, po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

\- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zaniepokoiłem się nie na żarty. Coś w jej głosie podpowiadało mi, że nie chciałem wiedzieć co wymyśliła.

\- Znaleźć twoją matkę - powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ja zamarłem w połowie kroku. - Z przykrością będę zmuszona ją poinformować na jakiego niegrzecznego, bezdusznego mężczyznę wyrósł jej ukochany, starszy synek. Myślę, że jeśli poświęci biednemu Salowi więcej czasu i pokaże mu jak bardzo go kocha to z pewnością będzie w stanie jeszcze uratować jego małe, zimne serduszko przed wieczną, zgorzkniałą samotnością.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - wysapałem, a moje serce biło szaleńczo, podchodząc niemal do gardła.

\- Sprawdź mnie - odparowała, a wyzwanie pobrzmiewało w jej głosie. Ani przez sekundę nie wątpiłem, że uczyni swą groźbę prawdziwą. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby postawić na swoim. Nie odpowiedziałem, więc chwyciła za klamkę.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Zgadzam się - zawołałem pośpiesznie. Widziałem ten głupawy, zwycięski uśmieszek, który próbowała ukryć, odwracając się w moją stronę. Klasnęła w dłonie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- No popatrz, jak chcesz to potrafisz. Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - To było zdecydowanie retoryczne pytanie, ponieważ od razu dodała: - Chodź, przekażemy Dominikowi dobre wieści.

Dobre? Chyba dla ciebie, pomyślałem, ale nie odważyłem się powiedzieć tego głośno. Ta wiedźma bywała nieprzewidywalna. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy do jadali. Chwilę wcześniej byłem głodny jak wilk, ale apetyt zupełnie mi przeszedł. Całym sobą starałem się pokazać jak bardzo to wszystko było mi nie na rękę.

\- Doszliśmy do konsensusu - zaczęła Rowena, a ja skomentowałem to wyłącznie cichym prychnięciem. Spojrzała na mnie ostro, unosząc ostrzegawczo brew. Wzdrygnąłem się niezauważalnie. - Postanowiliśmy, że zostaniesz w posiadłości Slytherinów, gdzie otrzymasz podstawowe wyszkolenie magiczne, co jednocześnie pozwoli nam na weryfikacje mocy jaką dysponujesz. Salazar w swojej uprzejmości przedstawi ci twój plan dnia, będzie on też oceniał twoje postępy...

\- Ale jeśli nie będą one zadowalające to pierwsze co zrobię wyślę sowę do panny Ravenclaw, by zabrała cię do domu w tempie natychmiastowym . - Postanowiłem się wtrącić. Raz kozie śmierć. Rowena przez moment rozważała moją sugestię, po czym skinęła głową w przyzwoleniu, nie próbując bardziej wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi za co byłem wdzięczny.

\- R-rozumiem - odpowiedział, przyglądając mi się nerwowo, ale uciekł spojrzeniem, kiedy został na tym przyłapany. - Postaram się pani nie zawieść - dodał jeszcze, skłoniwszy się wyjątkowo niezdarnie. Rowena zaśmiała się szczerze rozbawiona, ale w pozytywnym sensie. Ja z kolei wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ponieważ ten chłopak był zupełną porażką. Żałosny, to mało powiedziane.

\- Moi drodzy, na mnie już pora. Przygotowań do ważnego rytuału lepiej nie odciągać zbyt długo. Mniemam, że dacie sobie radę sami, chłopcy - zrobiła pauzę, by spojrzeć na mnie znacząco - wpadnę wkrótce zobaczyć jak wam idzie.

Oczywiście miała na myśli głównie mnie. _Wpadnę zobaczyć czy zachowujesz się odpowiednio_ , przeczytałem ukrytą między wierszami wiadomość. Przewróciłem oczami.

\- Trafisz sama do drzwi? - spytałem, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. Potwierdziła krótko i już jej nie było. Psioczyłem w duchu do oporu, ale w żaden sposób tego nie okazałem. Machnąłem ręką na chłopaka, by poszedł za mną, po czym odwróciłem się z rozmachem i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyłem wzdłuż holu. Zaprowadziłem go do pokoju gościnnego, nic specjalnego - łóżko, szafa, biurko i regał na książki z kilkoma lekkimi lekturami. Całą drogę milczałem, powstrzymując się usilnie od zdmuchnięcia go z powierzchni ziemi. Gdybym go zabił moje aktualne problemy ulotniłyby się w mgnieniu oka. Za to Rowena z pewnością okrutnie, by się zemściła, ale tego wolałem jednak uniknąć.

\- Twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu, więc naciesz się wolnością póki możesz - powiedziałem oschle na początek. Niech wie, że ze mną nie ma żartów. - Najmę nauczycieli, którzy nauczą cię podstaw. Mam czterech odpowiednich kandydatów i do poniedziałku z pewnością zdążą się tu zjawić. Pobudka o siódmej i radzę ci nie zaspać, bo inaczej nie zjesz śniadania, które punkt ósma będzie dostępne w jadalni. Zajęcia rozpoczniesz o dziesiątej. W poniedziałek rozpoczną się one od historii. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym kim jesteśmy, co próbujemy osiągnąć, a o czarodziejskiej przeszłości nawet nie mam zamiaru teraz wspominać. Nie cierpię ignorancji, więc poznasz zasady rządzące naszym światem oraz dowiesz się wszystkiego co warto wiedzieć o całej magicznej społeczności, choćbym osobiście miał wepchnąć ci te informacje do zakutego łba. - Zaczerpnąłem powietrza i nie czekając nawet na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony kontynuowałem: - Wtorek upłynie ci pod hasłem: "zaklęcia". Nie ciesz się jednak zawczasu, ponieważ czeka cię sama teoria. Do praktyki przejdziemy dopiero, kiedy opanujesz przynajmniej podstawy. W sumie i tak bez różdżki nie miałoby to żadnego sensu.

\- Różdżka? Co to takiego? - spytał z ciekawością, a mi ręce opadły. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek musiał odpowiadać na równie głupie pytanie. To będzie bardzo trudna przeprawa, współczułem sobie w duchu. Mugol, mugol, mugol - skandował cichutki głosik z tyłu mojego umysłu. Zignorowałem Dominika, marszcząc brwi z irytacją.

\- W środę zielarstwo. Dowiesz się wszystkiego o roślinach, które uprawiamy oraz ich zastosowaniach. Niektóre z nich możesz znać z czasów mieszkania z mugolskimi rodzicami. Zajęcia te będą odbywać się na zewnątrz - poinformowałem go gładko.

\- Przepraszam, kim są mugole? Nikt jeszcze nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie. - Ja również tego nie zrobię, zarechotałem w myślach. Możesz poszukać wyjaśnienia w książkach, głupi bachorze. Wyglądało na to, że Rowena zupełnie o niczym mu nie powiedziała.

\- Czwartek to transmutacja, jeden z najtrudniejszych przedmiotów, choć jak tak na ciebie patrzę to wszystkie mogą się okazać równie skomplikowane - westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, widząc jak moja przyszłość zaczyna się jawić w czarnych barwach. - W piątek astronomia oraz eliksiry, a w sobotę opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Liczę, że nie zmarnujesz całej niedzieli na obijaniu się tylko powtórzysz materiał oraz odrobisz powierzone ci zadania. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

Chłopak zbladł wyraźnie, więc nagle jego włosy odcinały się widocznie od jego twarzy. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy czasem nie zwymiotuje, ale chyba pozbierał się w sobie. Nie odpowiedział, a ja miałem największą ochotę zapłakać nad swoim parszywym losem. Na co mi to było? Potarłem skronie, próbując się opanować.

\- Dobrze, więc po kolei. Czego konkretnie nie zrozumiałeś? - zapytałem, siląc się na cierpliwość.

\- Wszystkiego po słowach: _twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu..._

Gapiłem się na niego przez chwilę, będąc szczerze przekonanym, że dzieciak żartuje. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że jego bezmyślny wyraz twarzy wcale nie jest wynikiem zdumiewającej gry aktorskiej, niemal padłem trupem. To przechodziło WSZELKIE pojęcie. Po raz pierwszy nie byłem pewny czy przeżyję nadchodzący tydzień.


	8. Niektórzy poważnie traktują zobowiązania

Pół nocy zajęło mi ostatecznie rozpisanie mu całego planu na najbliższy tydzień i wytłumaczenie na czym będą polegały poszczególne zajęcia. Pomijając fakt, że praktycznie nic z tego nie zapamiętał - co nawiasem mówiąc było dla mnie kompletnie niezrozumiałe - spędziłem z nim stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu. Sprawdziwszy godzinę nagle zorientowałem się ile cennych godzin poświęciłem zwykłemu mugolakowi. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na falę obezwładniającej wściekłości, która mnie zalała. Wstałem gniewnie, odruchowo złapawszy chłopaka za gardło. Odczuwałem niezłomne pragnienie, by go udusić i wreszcie mieć święty spokój. Zielone, wpatrujące się we mnie z przerażeniem oczy przywołały mnie do rzeczywistości. Puściłem go z nagłym zaskoczeniem, gapiąc się na własną dłoń, jakby należała do kogoś innego. Minąłem Dominika bez słowa, starannie unikając jego zastraszonego spojrzenia, po czym niemal wybiegłem z komnaty. Zmroziło mnie do szpiku kości. Takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne. Praktycznie uciekałem w popłochu, w przelocie mijając nawet zdumionego brakiem mojej reakcji Setha, ale nie przystanąłem. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Wypadłem na dziedziniec zalany blaskiem księżyca, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. _Co się ze mną działo? Dlaczego ten durny dzieciak, którego Rowena przywlokła tu jak bezpańskiego pieska, działał na mnie jak płachta na byka? Za jakie grzechy ja się w to wszystko w ogóle wplątałem?_ Usiadłem na jednej z ozdobnych ławek stojących w ogrodzie, rozmyślając nad beznadziejnością tej sytuacji. Mugolscy bogowie się na mnie uwzięli, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Musieli rzucić na mnie jakieś przekleństwo, ponieważ cały ten koszmar był nieprawdopodobny. Chyba nikt w całym wszechświecie nie miał równie wielkiego pecha. Ssanie w żołądku uświadomiło mi dotkliwie, że przez cały dzień kompletnie niczego nie zjadłem. Rozważałem przez moment czy nie zignorować potrzeb ciała i poczekać w oczekiwaniu na śmierć głodową, ale koniec końców uznałem, że nie wypada. Z westchnieniem wstałem i powlokłem się do kuchni, powłócząc nogami. Nie dostrzegałem żadnych jasnych stron minionego dnia i chyba musiałem się pogodzić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Kto wie, może odrobinę mi się poszczęści i chłopak okaże się być bardziej charłakiem niż czarodziejem? Rowena nie miałaby wyjścia, musiałaby go zabrać. W nieco lepszym nastroju wparowałem do kuchni, budząc nieszczęsne skrzaty domowe.

\- Dzban wina i pieczeń z dzika - zamówiłem, wiedząc doskonale, że serwowały to na dzisiejszym obiedzie, po czym rozsiadłem się przy stole. Nikt mnie nie widział, a skrzaty nie odważyłyby się mi sprzeciwić, więc miałem głęboko w poważaniu gdzie oraz przy kim będę jadł. Planowałem jak najszybciej rozpocząć pracę nad sobą, ponieważ często się powtarzałem. Moja wewnętrzna równowaga została zachwiana, a ja miałem rozliczne powody, by przywrócić ją do stanu używalności. Obcowanie z ludźmi w stanie własnego emocjonalnego rozchwiania mogło przynieść nieoczekiwane problemy, a w końcu również poważne konsekwencje. Poza tym, nie byłem przecież dziką, nieokiełznaną bestią tylko cywilizowanym, potężnym czarodziejem. Skrzaty zaserwowały mi wreszcie niezwykle późny obiad, przyglądając mi się ukradkiem podejrzliwie. Nigdy w życiu nic mi tak nie smakowało jak ta dzisiejsza odgrzewana pieczeń z dzika, więc pałaszowałem ją ze smakiem. Skończywszy posilanie się, podziękowałem krótko i zabrawszy ze sobą dzban, ruszyłem w kierunku swojej sypialni, by przy lampce wina skupić się na medytacji. Przed samym snem napisałem jeszcze krótką wiadomość do naszej krawcowej, by jak najszybciej uszyła i nadesłała szaty dla Dominika. Nie mogłem przecież dopuścić, by paradował po rezydencji w swoich ubraniach bezdomnego. Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś go takim ujrzał. Z poczuciem niezgorzej wykonanego obowiązku, odpłynąłem w sen.

***

Obudziłem się w niedziele rano nastawiony pesymistycznie wobec całego świat. Dopadł mnie depresyjny nastrój i przez moment rozważałem czy nie spędzić tego dnia, będąc zakopanym pod miękką, ciepłą pierzyną. To była niezwykle kusząca propozycja. Postanowiłem, że wrócę do łoża natychmiast po załatwieniu kilku niecierpiących zwłoki spraw. Tym razem nie przepuściłem śniadania, poleciłem skrzatom, by dostarczały posiłki do komnaty Dominika, byłem niemalże miły dla matki, po czym wpadłem na iście genialny pomysł. Zaczaiłem się w holu niedaleko wyjścia, czekając na moment, w którym Seth będzie usiłował wymknąć się z domostwa.  
\- Mój drogi bracie - zacząłem, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Jego zszokowane spojrzenie napotkało mój szeroki, nienaganny uśmiech.

\- Ile wypiłeś? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ani kropelki - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Policzki mnie bolały, ale zadowolony uśmiech nie chciał zejść twarzy. - Jestem całkowicie, niezaprzeczalnie trzeźwy.

Seth zawahał się przez moment, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i drżącą ręką ją we mnie wycelował.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, rozśmieszając mnie tym niezmiernie. - I co zrobiłeś z Salazarem?

\- Ej, ej... spokojnie. Zrobisz komuś krzywdę! I obawiam się, że tym kimś mogę być ja. - Westchnąłem ciężko, przywołując jego różdżkę do siebie krótkim gestem dłoni. Wolałem nie ryzykować. - Mam pokojowe zamiary!

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał niespokojnie, wciąż mierząc mnie tym swoim pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem. - Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać z rana twoich kazań.

\- Bracie mój, druhu jednej krwi - zawołałem z patosem. - Jestem rad, że było nam dane spotkać się tego pięknego poranka.

Oczy Setha powiększyły się do rozmiarów okazałego talerza, kiedy wytrzeszczał je w moim kierunku.  
\- Brałeś coś? Jakiś przeterminowany eliksir? Nawdychałeś się trujących oparów z kociołka? Będziesz umierał?

Brzmiał na szczerze zaniepokojonego każdą z tych ewentualności co w sumie nawet mnie zaskoczyło. Byłem przekonany, że życzy mi długiej, bolesnej śmierci za każdym razem, kiedy choćby o mnie pomyśli.

\- Widzisz mój jedyny bracie, mam wobec ciebie plany i to nie byle jakie! Postanowiłem, że przejmiesz część władzy jaka spoczywa na barkach Lorda. Będzie to dla ciebie idealny trening na wypadem gdybym przedwcześnie odszedł z tego świata - co może się wkrótce wydarzyć, jeśli przyjdzie mi sprawować długotrwałą pieczę nad chłopakiem pokroju Dominika - lub znalazłbyś odpowiednią kandydatkę na żonę i postanowił przejąć jej rodzinne obowiązki.

Seth zaśmiał się ochryple, jakbym postradał zmysły.  
\- Chyba żartujesz - wymamrotał, próbując znaleźć na mojej twarzy jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.

\- Jestem całkowicie poważny - odparowałem, chwytając go za ramię i ściskając lekko w geście otuchy. - Zaczniesz we wtorek od przyjęcia mugolskich interesantów. Joseph cię wprowadzi. Ufam, że dasz sobie radę.

Poklepałem go jeszcze po ramieniu, odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem w stronę biblioteki, pogwizdując pod nosem. Nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Joseph pierwszy mnie o tym poinformuje. A ja będę przygotowany, mając stare, dobre Obliviate na podorędziu. Mogłem odhaczyć przynudzających mugoli ze swojej listy kłopotów zaprzątających niespokojne myśli. Progres odnotowano.

W ciszy przechadzałem się pomiędzy regałami, a skrzat dreptał za mną, uginając się pod ciężarem ksiąg, które mu wręczyłem.  
\- Jeszcze ta - powiedziałem. - Zanieś te książki do mojej sypialni.

Grzybek zapiszczał z ulgą i zniknął z trzaskiem. Byłem zdumiewająco zrelaksowany, absolutnie spokojny. Postanowiłem nie psuć sobie tego dnia i spędzić jego dalszą część w łóżku. Nawet mnie należał się przecież dzień wolnego.

***

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Paczki dla mojego nieproszonego gościa dotarły jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem. Napisałem odpowiednią notatkę, w której uświadomiłem mu jakim nietaktem byłoby poruszanie się po rezydencji szanowanego rodu w szatach rodem ze śmietnika, po czym kazałem umieścić ją wraz z ubraniami w pokoju intruza. Byłem wręcz uosobieniem dobroci, kiedy w wyśmienitym nastroju zerwałem się z łóżka bladym świtem. Ubrałem się starannie, dobierając szaty tak, by wyglądać bardziej onieśmielająco niż zwykle, po czym wyszedłem na korytarz.

\- Brudek! Grzybek! Mrukałka! - zawołałem, zmierzając w stronę gabinetu. Skrzaty zmaterializowały się obok mnie ze standardowym trzaskiem.

\- Tak, sir? - spytały niemal jednocześnie, przebierając krótkimi nóżkami, by za mną nadążyć.

\- Brudek, dopilnuj, by mój drogi brat wytrzeźwiał czym prędzej i utrzymał się w tym stanie przynajmniej do jutrzejszego wieczora - poleciłem na dobry początek. Nie miałem przecież zamiaru się skompromitować, więc wolałem dać mu czas i okazję, by się odpowiednio przygotował.

\- Tak, sir - powiedział z nieszczęśliwą miną, posyłając pobratymcom błagalne spojrzenia, po czym zniknął.

\- Grzybek, dopilnuj, by komnaty dla ewentualnych nauczycieli były przygotowane na wszelki wypadek, choć nie sądzę, żeby któryś miał w planach zatrzymanie się tu na dłużej przy takiej rozbieżności czasowej z zajęciami.

\- Tak, sir. - Pokiwał energicznie swoją dużą głową, wyglądając na bardziej zadowolonego niż jego poprzednik.

\- Mrukałko! Zorganizuj mojej matce jakieś wysoce pochłaniające zajęcie. Wszystko byle trzymała się jak najdalej od gości i Dominika... przynajmniej na razie - zarządziłem, odprawiając skrzatkę gestem. Wyglądała jakbym kazał jej przekonać magiczne społeczeństwo, że w tym roku Samhain odbędzie się w czerwcu.  
Zignorowałem ją, kontynuując swoją wędrówkę do gabinetu. Miałem do zrobienia jeszcze kilka rzeczy przed pojawieniem się pierwszego nauczyciela. Postanowiłem umówić się na prywatne spotkanie z niezwykłym Casimirem. Szczerze mnie ciekawiło cóż za stworzenie przywlókł ze sobą do domu.

_Szanowny Casimirze,_

_Jeśli nadal jesteś zainteresowany nieoficjalnym spotkaniem to chciałbym zaproponować sobotnie popołudnie. Byłbym niezmiernie rad, mogąc gościć cię w swoich skromnym progach._

_Z poważaniem,  
SS_

Zostawiłem list na biurku, by przy najbliższej okazji polecić któremuś skrzatu wysłanie go.  
Pukanie do drzwi przerwało mi gorączkowe sporządzanie notatek na temat ostatniego eksperymentalnego zaklęcia z magii umysłu.

\- Zapraszam - rzuciłem w stronę drzwi, kończąc zapisywać myśl.  
Charles Kelly nie był najwybitniejszym czarodziejem pod słońcem, ale posiadał wystarczającą ilość wiedzy, by nauczyć chłopaka podstaw. Miał też dobre podejście, potrafił zainteresować tematem i cieszył się nienaganną opinią wielu szanowanych rodów, choć ponoć cierpliwością nie grzeszył.

\- Lordzie - przywitał się skinieniem głowy. - To zaszczyt, że zwróciłeś się akurat do mnie z tą sprawą, choć wielu innych mentorów z największą przyjemnością podjęłoby się nauczania podopiecznego samego Slytherina.

Stłumiłem chęć przewrócenia oczami, przesuwając po blacie przygotowane wczoraj dokumenty. Odebrał je, zabierając się bezzwłocznie do skrupulatnego zapoznania z ich treścią. Nie było w nich nic nadzwyczajnego, klauzula poufności, informacje odnośnie warunków zatrudnienia oraz kwoty wynagrodzenia jaka mu przysługuje, a także paru innych standardowych procedurach. Wolałem się zabezpieczyć na każdą ewentualność. Po kilku minutach skinął głową, zgadzając się na oferowane warunki.

\- Kropla krwi w tym miejscu, proszę - powiedziałem, wskazując róg pergaminu. Krwawy odcisk jego kciuka zalśnił czystym złotem, po czym zniknął. Z moim stało się to samo. Umowa została zawarta, więc uśmiechnąłem się sucho, wstając.

\- Mamy jeszcze chwilę przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, więc zapraszam na śniadanie - powiedziałem, zbliżając się do drzwi, by opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Dziękuję, chętnie skorzystam z tej szczodrej oferty.

Szliśmy obok siebie w milczeniu zanim ostrożnie zapytał:  
\- Jaki jest mój nowy uczeń?

Po krótkim zastanowieniu postanowiłem odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Kłamstwo przecież ma krótkie nogi, ale bardzo szybko mogłoby wyjść na jaw.  
\- Tak jak wspomniałem w liście, ma on niemal szesnaście lat i zerową wiedzę o naszym świecie. Nie znam go na tyle, by wydać odpowiedni osąd, ale nie robiłbym sobie nadziei na twoim miejscu. Niestety nie spodziewam się po tym chłopaku zbyt wiele, choć niezmiernie chciałbym się mylić w drodze wyjątku.

\- Mogę w takim razie zapytać co chłopak jak ten opisany przed momentem robi pod pańską opieką?

\- Zapytać możesz, ale nie zamierzam odpowiadać - rzuciłem krótko, chłodnym głosem. - To moja prywatna sprawa.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Lordzie - powiedział gładko. - Nie chciałem być wścibski ani nieuprzejmy.

Machnąłem ręką lekceważąco, ponieważ to dopiero jego pierwsze potknięcie. Byłem ciekawy czy następnym razem pohamuje głupie pytania.

***

Po śniadaniu zasiedliśmy w salonie, czekając. Na stoliku między naszymi fotelami skrzaty rozłożyły przekąski i napitek. Rozmawialiśmy niezobowiązująco, siedząc tam od dłuższego czasu, a ten niestety uciekał nieubłaganie. Minutę po dziesiątej zacząłem odczuwać pewien dyskomfort. Kwadrans później zrobiło mi się niewymownie głupio, kiedy Kelly spoglądał na mnie spod uniesionych brwi. Zmierzyłem go lodowatym spojrzeniem zanim ponownie odwrócił twarz w kierunku drzwi. Pół godziny później zacisnąłem zęby, a wściekłość zalała mnie gorącą falą pełną skrytego upokorzenia. Z najwyższą dyskrecją rzuciłem niewerbalne, bezróżdżkowe Tempus, wymyślając jednocześnie odpowiedni sposób na zabicie swojego podopiecznego. Najchętniej powiesiłbym go za uszy z okna najwyższej wieży, powinno go to wystarczająco nauczyć pokory, a Ravenclaw nie ścigałaby mnie za trupa.

\- Przepraszam bardzo - wtrącił Charles, wyrywając mnie z moich rozważań. - Byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą czy ja coś źle zrozumiałem?

Przywołałem na twarz beznamiętny wyraz, choć oczy przepełniało rozdrażnienie.

\- Zgadza się, byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą. Najwyraźniej rozpoczęcie zajęć będzie musiało zaczekać - poinformowałem go chłodno. Wydawał się zmieszany, lekko zniecierpliwiony i może wręcz nieznacznie zdegustowany. Nieszczególnie mnie to jednak interesowało.

\- Pański wychowanek zawsze jest taki niepunktualny? - zapytał bezczelnie czym tylko dolał oliwy do ognia. Pochyliłem się nad stołem, cedząc przez zęby:

\- Nakazałem mu, by dołączył do nas tylko wtedy gdy będzie rzeczywiście gotów. Masz z tym jakiś problem, Kelly?

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy... - zaczął, ale przerwałem mu, uciszając go zaklęciem.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia to droga wolna. - Wskazałem mu drzwi leniwym ruchem ręki. Podniósł się natychmiast, tupiąc nogą i gromiąc mnie wzrokiem. Prawie wyśmiałem go prosto w twarz.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju na czyjekolwiek humorki dzisiaj, wynoś się zanim pozbawię cię głosu na zawsze - mruknąłem, a on niemalże wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Gwałtownym ruchem ręki zrzuciłem ze stołu pozostałości po jedzeniu.

\- Grzybek! Pergamin i pióro, ale migiem!

Postanowiłem zaczekać i zdecydowanie nie była to kwestia cierpliwości.

***

Bawiłem się piórem, w zamyśleniu błądząc wzrokiem po pergaminie. Słyszałem kroki, ale nie uniosłem głowy. Nikły posmak magii podpowiedział mi, że spóźnialski postanowił jednak zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością.

\- Jedenasta - wycedziłem przez zęby, zwiastując nadchodzącą burzę, która miała na celu zmiażdżyć dzieciaka jak zwykłego robala.

\- Tak, wiem. Najmocniej przepraszam - powiedział, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta strachu zmieszana ze skruchą. Zupełnie mnie to nie wzruszyło. Zacisnąłem mocniej palce na piórze i wypełniając pustą, białą przestrzeń zamaszystym pismem.

\- Jedenasta. - Powtórzyłem uparcie, a złość doprowadzała moją krew do wrzenia. Natychmiast. Go. Zabierz. Niczego więcej nie pragnąłem. Rowena powinna otrzymać taką wiadomość już kilka minut po ósmej. A jednak czekałem. Wciąż rozważałem czy pozbycie się go nie stanowiłoby najlepszej opcji dla świata.

\- Zgubiłem się - rzucił, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. Niemal zaśmiałem się mu w twarz, chociaż głupota tego argumentu ewidentnie odjęła mi mowę. Zgubiłem się. Przodkowie, trzymajcie mnie wszyscy, bo jeden nie ma co. To najbardziej żałosna, beznadziejna wymówka jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. Jak można się zgubić w takim małym domu? Kilka korytarzy to aż taka przeszkoda nie do pokonania? Przecież są od tego skrzaty! Ba! Pierwszy lepszy obraz wskazałby mu drogę, gdyby tylko zapytał. Nie dość, że idiota to jeszcze ślepy?

\- To, co trzymam w dłoni - zacząłem, podnosząc wzrok nad pergaminu i podsuwając mu ten skrawek pod sam nos, żeby czasem czegoś nie przegapił - to list do Roweny Ravenclaw. Chcesz przeczytać?

Chłopak pochwycił w końcu kawałek papieru i raczył przeczytać to, co napisałem. Widziałem jak nerwowo przełyka ślinę... jak drżą mu kolana, a oczy przybierają wyraz niczym u spłoszonej sarny.

\- Jeden powód, dla którego mam nie odesłać cię do diabła. Wymień chociaż JEDEN - zaakcentowałem wyraźnie. Nie byłem, co prawda, pewny czy chciałem go wysłać do diabła dosłownie czy też do jego ludzkiej wersji, czyli drogiej Roweny. Z drugiej strony, gdzie diabeł nie może... Każdy dobrze wie o co chodzi.

\- Proszę dać mi szansę - błagał. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby dzisiejsza sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Nie spóźniłem się umyślnie, bywam roztargniony i po prostu zgubiłem się i niemal cztery godziny błądziłem po korytarzach i...

Zacznijmy od tego, że on praktycznie wcale nie miał mocy i w moich oczach właściwie zakrawał o charłaka niż czarodzieja. Po drugie, zupełnie nie szanował mnie ani zasad panujących w tym domu. Wystarczająco pobłażałem mu do tej pory, więc częstował mnie argumentami równie kretyńskimi co on sam.

\- Zaraz, co? Błądziłeś cztery godziny po korytarzach? - Byłem bardziej niż zdumiony. Brałem pod uwagę możliwość, że gdzieś po drodze się pogubił, ale miało to raczej hm... krótkotrwały charakter. Rozważałem, że spał smacznie w tym czasie, mając gdzieś dobre maniery oraz punktualność. To niemożliwe, by jego ignorancja przekraczała wszelkie granice. Nikt nie jest aż tak bezmyślny.

\- T-tak - zająknął się, ale brnął dalej. - Wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale po prostu nie mogłem znaleźć właściwej drogi.

Złorzeczyłem pod nosem, pragnąc, by ziemia rozstąpiła się pod stopami Dominika i pochłonęła go raz na zawsze. Pierwszego siwego włosa nazwę jego imieniem, nawet jeśli niczego mi to nie zrekompensuje. Mierzyłem go gniewnym wzrokiem, próbując utrzymać niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, kiedy nazwałem go głupcem.

\- Wypraszam sobie, nie... jestem... głupi? - Wyraźnie miękł pod naporem mojego wściekłego spojrzenia, odnotowałem ten fakt z niemałą satysfakcją. Nie umniejszyło to jednak w żadnym stopniu targającym mną wrogich emocji. Podniosłem się szybko, chwytając go za uszy, ciągnąc mocno. Zupełnie jak ojciec karcący krnąbrne dziecko. Widziałem to kiedyś, chociaż nigdy osobiście nie doświadczyłem. Za młodu stanowiłem raczej przykład do naśladowania, najlepiej ułożony chłopiec w rodzinie i okolicy. Moi rodzice lubili się tym szczycić. Dopiero dojrzewanie zmieniło mnie w zimnego, aroganckiego dupka jak raczyła mi wypominać Ravenclaw.

\- Podobno zostałeś poinformowany, kim jesteśmy... - zacząłem nadzwyczaj spokojnie, zanim zupełnie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. - Kim TY jesteś. Czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem! Dlaczego nie wezwałeś skrzata?!

\- A-ale jaaak? - krzyknął, wierzgając przy tym niczym ranny jednorożec. Ścierpły mi palce od niewygodnego uchwytu, więc go puściłem, choć przyznam, że przyjemnie się patrzyło jak cierpi. Potarł zaczerwienione uszy. Niech się cieszy, że mu ich nie wytargałem. Przynajmniej byłoby wtedy ciekawiej.

\- Po imieniu, a jak inaczej? - Naprawdę. Nie nadążałem za rozwojem sytuacji. Moja wyobraźnia nie obejmowała nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, stawiałem zwykle na racjonalizm. Wziąłem kilka potężnych wdechów, chociaż w duchu marzyłem o szklaneczce czegoś mocniejszego na ukojenie zszarganych nerwów. - Charles Kelly zrezygnował z nauczania cię, imbecylu. Uznał, że... nie pozwoli się tak traktować i wyszedł, a miał prowadzić zajęcia w poniedziałki i wtorki.

Zmilczałem część o tym, że ostatecznie to ja go wyprosiłem, ponieważ mnie irytował. Na swoje wytłumaczenie dodam, iż byłem wtedy zestresowany, absolutnie w złym nastroju, ale durny dzieciak nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Jeszcze wysnułby błędne wnioski z tej niefortunnej sytuacji, a tego nie chciałem za żadne skarby.

\- Czekał raptem godzinę... trochę histeryzuje - skomentował, a ja chętnie przyznałbym mu rację, ale niestety w czarodziejskim świecie brak punktualności był w złym guście. Największa obelga wobec drugiego maga. Spóźnienie się na umówione spotkanie... Cóż, równie dobrze można by powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz: jesteś dla mnie nikim. - Przepraszam za spowodowanie tej niedogodności oraz za uszczerbek na pańskiej reputacji, Panie Salazar.

Wyrecytował niezwykle oficjalnie. Prawie jakby ktoś choć odrobinę przyłożył się do jego edukacji pod względem podstawowych zasad dobrego wychowania. Naprawdę udało mu się mnie rozbawić.

\- Ktoś pokroju Charlesa nie jest w stanie zagrozić niczyjej reputacji, a już zwłaszcza nie mojej - warknąłem dobitnie, uspokajając się nieznacznie zaraz potem. - Dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć skoro skutecznie pozbyłeś się swojego nauczyciela zanim w ogóle spróbował zrobić z ciebie choćby namiastkę czarodzieja. Ze mną, uprzedzam, tak łatwo nie będzie. Zgodnie z planem poprowadzę jutrzejsze zajęcia, ponieważ nie zdążę do tego czasu sprowadzić nikogo nowego na zastępstwo. Wyczerpałeś pokłady mojej cierpliwości na dzisiaj, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli zejdziesz mi z oczu. Udaj się do jadalni, a skrzaty podadzą ci posiłek. Resztę dnia spędzisz na czytaniu. Najmniejsza księga, w czerwonej oprawie to twoje zadanie na popołudnie. Znajdziesz ją u siebie w sypialni. Zaklęcie oraz cel rzucenia, zwróć uwagę na poprawną wymowę. Jutro sprawdzę ile zdążyłeś się nauczyć. A teraz odejdź.

Odprawiłem go gestem, sięgając po stojącą na kominku karafkę z winem. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałem czegoś mocniejszego. Nowy tydzień zapowiadał się gorzej niż myślałem.


	9. Pretensje i przekroczone granice

Dominik skutecznie doprowadzał mnie do ostateczności. Kompletnie niczego sobie nie przyswoił, żadnej - choćby najmniejszej - informacji. Byłem rozczarowany, choć spodziewałem się przecież, że zbytnio się nie przyłoży. Nie wysnuł wniosków z wczorajszej awantury, najwidoczniej nie posiadał instynktu samozachowawczego i wcale nie uczył się na własnych błędach. Jakim cudem ten dzieciak właściwie dożył dnia dzisiejszego? Nie miałem pojęcia. Musiał to być nie lada wyczyn w jego beznadziejnym przypadku.

Próbowałem cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć, ale bez większych sukcesów. Nie potrafił podać nazwy zaklęcia ani wytłumaczyć jak działa którekolwiek z podanych przeze mnie. Jedno wielkie, bezgraniczne dno.

\- Miałeś się uczyć, a rezultat wskazuje, że nie ruszyłeś nawet małym palcem, aby COKOLWIEK zapamiętać - oznajmiłem gniewnie, marszcząc brwi, kiedy z rozmachem zatrzaskiwałem księgę. Pchnąłem ją w jego stronę, choć wolałem raczej mu nią przydzwonić w pustą łepetynę. Za jakie grzechy mnie to spotyka? Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale nie dałem mu dojść do słowa. - Nie próbuj mi nawet wmawiać, że przeczytałeś choćby jedno zdanie. Rowena nalegała, bym przyjął cię na ucznia, zapewnił ci odpowiednie warunki do nauki oraz niezbędne materiały. Zgodziłem się, pomimo że nie było mi to na rękę, a ty niewdzięcznie zmarnowałeś mój czas. Jeszcze dziś wyślę do panny Ravenclaw adekwatną wiadomość, a ty rób co ci się żywnie podoba jak do tej pory. Lepiej dla ciebie, byś nie wchodził mi więcej w drogę.

Odsunąłem krzesło od stołu z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem i posyłałem Dominikowi pozornie srogie spojrzenie, opuszczając bibliotekę. Przez krótki moment zrobiło mi się go nawet szkoda. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy jaki sobą przedstawiał poruszył jakąś czułą strunę w głębi mojego nieczułego serca. Tak naprawdę nie byłem na niego wściekły. Siląc się na szczerość, musiałbym przyznać, że ostatnio sam nakręcałem gniew kłębiący się wewnątrz mnie. Nie znajdywałem ku temu żadnych powodów, które miałyby jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zerknąłem za siebie, wiedząc, że nie patrzy w moim kierunku. I rzeczywiście, pochylał się w przód, targając za włosy, jakby tłumił gwałtowny wybuch emocji. Dostrzegłem łzy skapujące z jego podbródka na szatę i fragment blatu. Uciekłem stamtąd niczym tchórz, którym byłem. Chciałem uniknąć wziętej na siebie odpowiedzialności, ponieważ nie potrafiłem mu pomóc. Moja osobowość raczej odstraszała niż motywowała do czegokolwiek. Umiałem jedynie karcić, emanować dezaprobatą, depcząc poczucie jakiejkolwiek wartości u innych. Szlifowałem te umiejętności od lat. Nie zdawałem sobie chyba sprawy jaki to może mieć wpływ na kogoś równie niestabilnego emocjonalnie co Dominik. To było coś zupełnie innego niż sprowadzanie słabszych od siebie do parteru. 

Byłem już na drugim końcu budynku, kiedy ostatecznie ruszyło mnie sumienie. Najwidoczniej miękłem na starość. Zawróciłem niechętnie, mając przed oczami bezbronną postać, przytłoczoną i wyraźnie samotną. Zdusiłem większą część współczucia, taka uczuciowość zdecydowanie nie była w moim stylu. Nagły świst powietrza zwrócił moją uwagę, gdy mijałem drzwi wejściowe. Odwróciłem się i w tej samej chwili poczułem nagły ból głowy zanim nieco mnie zmroczyło. Straciwszy równowagę runąłem w tył na posadzkę. Czoło pulsowało tępo, podczas gdy ja lokalizowałem źródło ataku. Znajoma czerwona księga leżała niemal w zasięgu mojej ręki, a kiedy uniosłem wzrok dostrzegłem Dominika, który stał w progu z mieszaniną przerażenia i niekłamanej satysfakcji na twarzy. O przodkowie! Całe szczęście, że nie kazałem mu przeczytać niczego cięższego. Taki cios mógłby mnie zabić. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, prostując palec w niecenzuralnym geście.

\- Pierdol się, Slutherin!* - krzyknął i uciekł zanim zdążyłem zareagować. Zamarłem zszokowany równie bezczelnym, niekulturalnym zachowaniem. A właściwie, czego ja się niby spodziewałem po kimś wychowanym przez mugoli? Miałem w tym swój udział i prawdopodobnie osobiście doprowadziłem go do ostateczności. Nie posiadałem doświadczenia w poruszaniu się po tak delikatnym gruncie. Siedząc na zimnej posadzce, próbując rozmasować obolałe czoło, zastanawiałem się jak powinienem zareagować. Nie chciałem, żeby popełnił samobójstwo po spotkaniu ze mną za moment. Podniosłem się, ruszając jego śladem. Natknąłem się na niego całkiem niedaleko od wejścia. Skulił się w sobie, kucając i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wyjaśnienie dla swojego zachowania - powiedziałem chłodno, starając się go jednak nie przerazić śmiertelnie. Z trudem utrzymywałem wściekłą postawę. Domyślałem się bowiem, że głupio muszę wyglądać z guzem na czole. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby posmarować go potem odpowiednim eliksirem. - Mam się pierdolić, tak?

\- Właśnie tak, pierdol się! - odpyskował uparcie, na co uniosłem sceptycznie brwi. - Od samego początku mną pomiatasz, traktujesz jak śmiecia. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem?

Byłem bardziej niż zainteresowany rozwojem sytuacji, zwłaszcza że mieliśmy towarzystwo. Rowena, której nie zdążyłem jeszcze zaprosić w odwiedziny, obserwowała nas z boku uważnie. Ciekawe czy postanowi interweniować. Uznałem, że w tych okolicznościach nie powinienem ukrywać tego co mi zalegało na wątrobie.

\- Nie respektujesz zasad panujących w moim domu, choć przygarnąłem cię pod swój dach, nakarmiłem i przyodziałem. Nie wypełniasz należycie powierzonych ci obowiązków, choć nie wykraczają one poza samą naukę. Nie robisz zupełnie nic w kierunku tego, by zyskać w moich oczach jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Na szacunek musisz sobie zapracować, od nikogo nie dostaniesz go w prezencie.

\- Zasady! Obowiązki! - Dominik roześmiał się histerycznie. - Pierwszą złamaną zasadą było spóźnienie się. Tak, to prawda. Nie zjawiłem się na czas, ale nawet nie próbowałeś postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Naprawdę się zgubiłem! To wciąż dla mnie całkiem nowe miejsce, a nikt nie raczył mnie po nim oprowadzić. Nie wypełnianie obowiązków? No tak, bo przecież każdy, kto dopiero dowiedział się, że jest... jak to ująłeś? A, czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem, potrafi to przyswoić niczym błahostkę. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłem zwykłym chłopcem, a teraz cały mój świat przewrócił się do góry nogami. Nazywacie mnie czarodziejem, ale kompletnie niczego nie tłumaczycie. Nie pomagacie mi zrozumieć ani się przystosować! W ogóle w niczym mi nie pomagacie.

\- Jeśli tak cię to frapowało to trzeba było poszukać informacji w książkach, które zostawiłem w twojej sypialni, a nie czekać aż podam ci wszystko jak na tacy - odparowałem, choć w jakimś stopniu miał nieco racji. Nie odpowiedziałem na żadne z jego pytań, uznając je za głupie zlekceważyłem go zupełnie. Nie powinienem postępować w ten sposób. Nie uświadamiałem sobie, że on rzeczywiście tego nie pojmuje, bo dla mnie to było naturalne. - Czego oczekujesz? Mam cię trzymać za rączkę do cholery?

\- Wsparcia! Oczekuję wsparcia, nic więcej. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? Może też odrobinę wyrozumiałości. Jestem... jestem tylko... tylko człowiekiem. - Gapiłem się na niego z konsternacją, kiedy zalał się łzami. Kucnął niczym bezbronne, zagubione dziecko. - Zabraliście mnie z domu, nie dając nawet czasu się odpowiednio pożegnać. W jednej chwili utraciłem wszystko co znałem, a jedyni ludzie, którzy mnie kochają są daleko stąd. Jestem tutaj całkiem sam, otoczony wyłącznie przez pogardę i niezrozumienie.

Niezdecydowanie zrobiłem kilka kroków naprzód, chcąc jakoś do niego dotrzeć. Nie wiedziałem czy mam coś może powiedzieć albo poklepać go po plecach pocieszająco... Co się powinno czynić w takiej sytuacji? Na szczęście, nie musiałem odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie, ponieważ nie byłem w stanie podejść bliżej. Jakiś niewidzialny rodzaj tarczy wyrastał z ziemi, blokując fizyczny dostęp do Dominika. Nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkałem. Obmacałem ją ostrożnie opuszkami palców, dziwiąc się jedwabistej, choć twardej jak stal, strukturze. 

\- Pragnę zostać czarodziejem - ogłosił nagle, a jego głos brzmiał mocno oraz wyraźnie - bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Robić i umieć to samo co wy. Dlaczego nie chcecie mi w tym pomóc?

Milczałem, nie odnajdując w głowie adekwatnych słów. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem odpowiadać na równie trudne pytania. To zdecydowanie przerastało moje kompetencje. Pociągnąłem lekko kołnierz szaty, czując rozpływające się po ciele ciepło. Robiło się coraz goręcej jakby temperatura powietrza wzrastała gwałtownie. Płonąłem. I nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Ktoś krzyczał. Być może to byłem ja... Albo może Rowena? Nie potrafiłem tego rozstrzygnąć, pożerany przez bezlitosny ogień. Wymamrotałem kilka prostych zaklęć, a potem wykrztusiłem też - jedno czy dwa - silniejsze. Bez skutku. Rozpadałem się od intensywności żaru, ledwie rejestrując swój upadek. Kolana zderzyły się z twardą ziemią, a z ust wyrwał się jęk. Z trudem przypomniałem sobie potężne zaklęcie zamrażające, a kiedy zdołałem je wreszcie wyszeptać... ból zniknął... jak ręką odjął. Zamrugałem zaskoczony. Ostatecznie nie miałem pewności czy mój czar zadziałał. Równie dobrze to mogła być przecież zasługa Dominika. Przyjrzałem mu się w zadumie. Chyba jednak musiałem się zgodzić z szanowną koleżanką, że mieliśmy przed sobą wyjątkowego czarodzieja, ale prędzej odgryzł bym sobie język niż powiedział to na głos.

***

Wszyscy siedzieliśmy w salonie. Dokonywałem oględzin swojego zaczerwienionego ciała, żeby sprawdzić jak wiele szkód wyrządziła mi nieznana klątwa. Kątem oka widziałem też, że Dominik z oszołomieniem na twarzy obserwował moją reakcję. Postanowiłem pozostać tak obojętnym jak tylko się dało w tej sytuacji. Ravenclaw obejmowała chłopca ramieniem, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu miałem ochotę natychmiast strząsnąć jej rękę, przerwać ten czuły dotyk. Irytacja podrażniała i tak nadwyrężone nerwy. Dominik wyglądał na zupełnie rozbitego i zagubionego, a w jego oczach lśniło zawstydzenie. Oddychał płytko, podejmując kilka miernych prób jakiegokolwiek tłumaczenia się. Rowena zmierzyła mnie srogim spojrzeniem, a ja posłałem jej w odpowiedzi rozdrażniony grymas, choć nie odezwałem się choćby słowem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu i było to pierwsze całkiem zrozumiałe słowo w dotychczas niepowstrzymanym potoku jego bełkotu. - Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie potrafię w żaden sposób usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania.

\- W porządku, Dominiku. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło - odezwała się dobrotliwa czarownica, uśmiechając się do niego słodko. Przewróciłem oczami na jej matczyne zachowanie. - Niestety, nie wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu dorośli na tyle, by przyznać się do błędu i przeprosić , ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie wybaczyć Salazarowi jego grubiaństwo oraz to jak cię potraktował.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, słuchałem ich dalszej rozmowy tylko jednym uchem, ale nie omieszkałem prychnąć na jej bezczelne słowa. Niech sobie myśli i mówi co jej się żywcem podoba, ale nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Naprawdę. Zasłużył sobie na wszystko co go spotkało. Przynajmniej tak usiłowałem sobie wmówić. To była zdecydowanie bezpieczniejsza opcja.

\- Salazar jest zwyczajnie uprzedzony - kontynuowała obrażanie mnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I jeszcze ośmielała się piorunować mnie wrogim spojrzeniem z dezaprobatą wymalowaną na twarzy. Głupia kobieta. Powinienem wypalić jej taki napis centralnie na czole, żeby dokładnie zapamiętała. - Nie znosi mugolaków i ciężko go przekonać, żeby dał im jakąkolwiek szansę. To też moja wina, ponieważ rzuciłam cię prosto w paszczę lwa, wiedząc, że może nie traktować cię najlepiej...

\- Po pierwsze - przerwałem ten bezsensowny monolog zanim rozkręciła się na dobre - jestem WĘŻEM, a nie jakimś durnym kotem. A po drugie, wiedz, że nie traktuję go w ten sposób, ponieważ jest mugolakiem. Traktuję go tak, bo jest leniwy i nie spełnia moich oczekiwań.

\- Dobre sobie! - żachnęła się, postanowiwszy zmilczeć moją trafną uwagę o niepoprawnych zwierzęcych porównaniach. - Oboje doskonale wiemy, że mugolskie pochodzenie przeważyło szalę na jego niekorzyść. Skreśliłeś go tak samo jak poprzednich wychowanków. Zaprzeczając, obrażasz moją inteligencję, więc z łaski swojej odpuść sobie te żałosne wymówki.

Na usta cisnęły mi się same ostre komentarze. Już samo nawiązanie do rzekomej inteligencji niemal powaliło mnie na kolana z rozbawienia. Jej... co proszę? Chętnie pogrążyłbym się w dyskusji na ten temat, ale ciche chrząknięcie zwróciło naszą uwagę.

\- Kim jest mugolak? - spytał głosem prawie tak cichym jak szept, choć wydawał się naprawdę zafrapowany.

\- To osoba, która urodziła się w niemagicznej rodzinie. Mugolak, czyli innymi słowy: szlama - wyjaśniłem ochoczo, za co Rowena uderzyła mnie w zaczerwienione, lekko piekące ramię. Zabolało. Zmierzyłem ją ponurym spojrzeniem. - Twoi rodzice są mugolami, czyli osobami, które nie posiadają żadnych mocy. Ty, będąc ich synem, a jednocześnie czarodziejem, stałeś się mugolakiem. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, rozumiem - mruknął, ale nie wydawał się przekonany. Zawahał się na sekundę, po czym dodał pełne wątpliwości słowo: - Tylko...

\- Co znowu? - Byłem głęboko poirytowany, zniechęcony i zaczynałem się niecierpliwić. Mógłby być chociaż odrobinę bardziej... inteligentny. Albo chociaż mniej głupi. To też pewnie, by mnie usatysfakcjonowało w jakimś stopniu. Nie miałem ochoty ponownie mu wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Zwłaszcza, że zrobiłem to najlepiej jak potrafiłem.

\- Nie jestem ich biologicznym synem - wyznał, a ja zamarłem. _Że co proszę?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slutherin - celowa gra słów. Poprawne "Slyt" z nazwiska Salazara zostało zamienione na "Slut", co w języku angielskim jest obraźliwe. Dokładne tłumaczenie możecie znaleźć słowniku, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani jego znaczeniem.


	10. Sprawiedliwy werdykt

Jeśli Dominik chciał nas zaskoczyć to niezaprzeczalnie mu się to właśnie udało. Gapiłem się na niego w zdumieniu, by zaraz podążyć wzrokiem ku Rowenie, napotykając w ten sposób jej rozszerzone z zaskoczenia oczy.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nic o tym nie wiedziałaś? - spytałem, marszcząc brwi. Musiałem przerwać miotanie spojrzeniem między tym dwojgiem, żeby nie dostać oczopląsu. Głowa rozbolała mnie od nadmiaru wrażeń. To zdecydowanie był dziwny, pełen niespodzianek dzień. Nieznajomość pochodzenia Dominika zmieniała nieco postać rzeczy, stawiając go w nieco lepszym świetle. Co prawda, mieliśmy tylko dwie opcje, ale obie równie prawdopodobne. Mógł urodzić się zarówno w mugolskiej jak i czarodziejskiej rodzinie.

\- Odnalezienie dziecka wiąże się z obligatoryjnymi formalnościami, jednak nie przypominam sobie, by ktokolwiek zgłaszał zaginięcie dziecka, a tym bardziej przygarnięcie jednego - odpowiedziała Rowena, w zamyśleniu pocierając ucho. Robiła tak czasami, kiedy potrzebowała się skupić, co niekiedy niezmiernie mnie bawiło. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym kontynuowała: - Mieszkańcy zgłaszają takie rzeczy Georgowi, on następnie przekazuje je nam, byśmy mogli je zawrzeć w rejestrze. Wydaje mi się wielce nieprawdopodobne, by umknęło mi równie istotne wydarzenie.

Podejrzewałem, że rozwodziła się nad poszczególnymi krokami prawnymi ze względu na Dominika. Osobiście byłbym rozdrażniony - albo raczej obrażony - gdyby usiłowała to tłumaczyć mnie. W końcu byłem już głową Rodu, nie? Wiedziałem takie rzeczy.

\- Przejrzyj rejestry jeszcze raz. Może coś przeoczyłaś? Jeśli nie to koniecznie pomów ze swoim ojcem, a następnie z tym całym Georgem - skrzywiłem się. Wstałem z fotela, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by zrozumiała, że dzisiejsze spotkanie zostało zakończone. Najwyższa pora, żeby się ulotniła. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby za to uchybienie odpowiadał wasz zarządca. Byłbym rad, gdybyś zechciała go tu przyprowadzić. Chętnie osobiście zadałbym mu kilka pytań, za pozwoleniem oczywiście, by usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia.

Jeśli nie chciałby odpowiadać po dobroci to zawsze zostawało mi w zapasie kilka buteleczek starego, dobrego Veritaserum. Zawsze też mógłbym skorzystać ze swoich zdolności do legilimencji. Nigdy nie odmawiam darmowym ćwiczeniom na żywym króliku doświadczalnym.

Rowena potaknęła, pojąwszy aluzję i ruszyła d wyjścia, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Dominika, który opadł bezwładnie na fotel, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała. 

\- Byłabym zapomniała, że trzeba rozwiązać sprawę dotyczącą dalszego losu Dominika. Jak mniemam, mam go natychmiast zabrać z twojego domu? - Świdrowała mnie spojrzeniem, ale pozostałem obojętny, sięgając po kielich, by upić łyk wina. "Tak", chciałem natychmiast potwierdzić, lecz cichy, natrętny głosik w mojej głowie powtarzał: nie, nie, zostaw, nie rusz. Moje.

Gdybym był głupim lwem, uznałbym, że moje wewnętrzne ja zawarczało zaborczo. Byłem jednak stuprocentowym wężem, więc uciszyłem własną głupotę.

\- Tak będzie lepiej - powiedziałem zdawkowo, choć nie byłem zachwycony tą perspektywą. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do myśli posiadania pod ręką kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie był moim wkurzającym bratem ani nadopiekuńczą matką. Postanowiłem ją nieco podpuścić i zobaczyć, co się stanie. - Nie jest w stanie się niczego nauczyć, a wszelkie próby pójdą na marne. Jest roztargnionym dzieciakiem, a uczniem jeszcze gorszym.

\- Postąpimy zgodnie z twoim życzeniem - powiedziała, zaskakując mnie niemiło. Prawie nie udało mi się ukryć niezadowolonego grymasu. Nie tak to sobie planowałem. - Wybacz mi, że naraziłam cię na nieprzyjemności.

Skinęła mi głową, a ja stłumiłem chęć zaprotestowania. Z drugiej strony, w mojej głowie alarmująco zapłonęła ostrzegawcza świeczka. Niebezpieczeństwo! Takie zachowanie zupełnie nie było w jej stylu. Znałem ją naprawdę dobrze i byłem pewny, że zareaguje zupełnie inaczej. Coś musiało być na rzeczy, a ja czekałem, by dowiedzieć się co konkretnie. Przekrzywiłem głowę, wlepiając w nią badawcze spojrzenie, odpuściwszy sobie upicie kolejnego łyka.

\- Pozwól jednak, że zabiorę go jutro. Zaraz po rozwiązaniu tej zagadkowej sprawy. Wolę, żeby ktoś miał go na oku zanim znajdę... - zawiesiła głos na moment, jakby szukała odpowiedniego słowa, ale zapewne miała na celu uzyskanie oczekiwanego efektu - ...kompetentnego nauczyciela.

Zepchnąłem rozbawienie w czeluść własnego jestestwa, zmuszając się, by obdarzyć ją morderczym spojrzeniem. Była bardziej niż przewidywalna. Myślała, że może mną manipulować, ale troszeczkę się przeliczyła. Niedoczekanie! Zawsze starałem się być krok przed wszystkimi. Niekiedy udawało się jej mnie zaskoczyć, ale takie sytuacje mogłem policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Umiejętnie wpakowała mnie w opiekę nad niesfornym chłopakiem, to musiałem przyznać bez bicia. Tym razem jednak... tylko jej się wydawało, że wodzi mnie za nos. 

\- Jestem najlepszym nauczycielem w całym magicznym świecie - oznajmiłem obrażony z absolutną pewnością w głosie. Nie znałem nikogo, kto przewyższałby mnie w tej kwestii. Nawet ona, z tą swoją cząstkową wiedzą, nie mogła się ze mną równać. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej mi brakowało, była cierpliwość, ale pracowałem nad tym sumiennie. Wskazałem palcem na Dominika, warcząc ostro: - To jest beznadziejny przypadek. Nie zdoła się niczego nauczyć!

\- Moja świętej pamięci matka zwykła mawiać - zaczęła kazanie zadowolonym z siebie tonem, niedbale odwracając się do mnie bokiem - że nie ma złych uczniów. Są tylko źli nauczyciele. I wiesz co? Całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Nie musisz się jednak martwić, ponieważ nikt się nie dowie o twojej nieudanej próbie. Fakt, iż sam Salazar Slytherin nie podołał temu zadaniu, cóż... mógłby stanowić nie lada przeszkodę, a wolałabym tego uniknąć.

Zamknąłem oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, by się nieco uspokoić. A potem jeszcze raz tyle samo, gdyż za pierwszym nie zadziałało. Grała w moją grę, podążała za wskazówkami, ale nie musiała wychodzić przed szereg. To już zakrawało o jawną zniewagę. Nawet gdybym nie planował zatrzymania chłopaka na dłużej, w tej sytuacji nie miałbym innego wyjścia jak przyjąć rzuconą rękawicę. Wbrew pozorom, byłem zbyt ambitny, żeby się po prostu poddać. Przyłożyłem palce do czoła, chcąc wspomóc oczyszczanie umysłu z irytacji.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc porozmawiamy jutro, kiedy przyjadę odebrać Dominika - dodała zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Oburzenie odebrało mi na moment mowę. - Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, sama trafię.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, zamiatając suknią posadzę, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię:

\- Mój drogi, spakuj proszę swoje rzeczy, żebyś był gotowy do drogi. Powinnam się wyrobić ze wszystkim przed wieczorem. Do zobaczenia.

***

Zamarłem niczym posąg, analizując w myślach całą sytuację. Jej słowa wzburzyły mnie niezwykle, ale jednak osiągnąłem swój cel. Odwróciłem się w kierunku chłopaka, który od jej wyjścia ani drgnął. Wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego perspektywą zostania ze mną sam na sam. A jeszcze nie tak dawno odważnie stawił mi czoła. Dziwne. Co za rozstrzał osobowości...

Podszedłem do niego powoli, szykując się do ataku. Emocje buzowały we mnie z potężną siłą, podżegane do działania przez nieustannie kłębiącą się pod skórą magię. Chwyciłem go za kołnierz, unosząc w górę na wysokość swoich oczu, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chciałem, by wyraźnie zrozumiał przekaz. Tętnice na jego szyi muskały wierzch moich palców mocnymi uderzeniami. Musiał rzeczywiście odczuwać silne zdenerwowanie.

\- Zostaniesz - oznajmiłem tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Dominik nawet nie pisnął, zaciskając wargi. Stałem się nieugięty, twardy niczym głaz. - Będziesz nadal się uczył, a ja nadzorował twoje postępy. Poinformuję nauczycieli o twojej... ociężałości umysłowej, ale pokonamy tą przeszkodę. Sprowadzę również najlepszych magomedyków, by zgłębili twój przypadek. Zrozumiałeś?

Puściłem go niechętnie, a uczucie ciepła na skórze zniknęło niemal natychmiast. Dominik skinął głową, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się krótko przed tym jak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Plan ulega zmianie, przynajmniej dopóki nie poznamy przyczyny twojej niepojętej głupoty i ograniczeń, a także podejrzanych problemów z pamięcią - Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed obrażaniem go. Jeśli to czyniło mnie złym człowiekiem to zdecydowanie mogłem z tym żyć. - Będziesz uczył się wyłącznie zaklęć, ale tak jak do tej pory tylko teorii bez praktyki. Sprawdzimy w ten sposób, czy poświęcając czas jednej dziedzinie, osiągniesz jakikolwiek pozytywny efekt. Znajdę odpowiedniego nauczyciela, by wspomógł cię w tym procesie. A teraz idź spać.

Opadłem na fotel, przymykając powieki, kiedy dopadło mnie znużenie. Pławiłem się w ciszy, która zapadła po moich słowach. Lubiłem momenty takie jak ten, kiedy nagle wszystko znikało. Żadnych niepotrzebnych dźwięków, awantur, miliona pytań. Zwykła, nagła cisza. Nawet, jeśli trwała niespełna minutę, uznawałem to za swego rodzaju maleńki sukces.

\- Dobranoc - wyszeptał Dominik, cicho wychodząc śladem Roweny. Machnąłem ręką, by przygasić część świec, które uznałem za niepotrzebne. Chwilę później chłopak wrócił, zwracając moją uwagę. Co znowu? - P-panie Slytherin?

\- Tak? - Łaskawie zezwoliłem, by pytał, spoglądając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Zaczerwienił się wyraźnie, a jego intensywnie zielone oczy zabłysły w nikłym świetle, jakby należały do kota.

\- Czy... czy jakiś skrzat mógłby zaprowadzić mnie do pokoju? - zapytał na jednym wydechu, zawstydzony samym sobą. Wolałem, żeby poprosił o pomoc niż gdyby znowu błąkał się po domostwie przez kilka godzin. Kto wie na co, lub co gorsza, na kogo, by się natknął. 

\- Ząbek - rzuciłem w przestrzeń, a skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast po mojej lewej stronie, co wywnioskowałem po cichym, znajomym trzasku towarzyszącemu aportacji. - Zaprowadź pana Montgomery do jego komnaty.

\- Dziękuję! - wykrzyknął Dominik podekscytowanym głosem, obserwując skrzata uważnie. Odprowadziłem go spojrzeniem, po czym z westchnieniem zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem sobie odpocząć po męczącym dniu.

***

Rowena, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, rzeczywiście przybyła następnego dnia w towarzystwie przerażonego Georga. Gardziłem nim całym, począwszy od wytrzeszczonych ze strachu oczu, poprzez bladą jak ścianę, pospolitą twarz i niekontrolowanie drżące ręce, a na spoconym czole skończywszy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mogłem stwierdzić, iż zdecydowanie był winny. Czego konkretnie? Miałem zamiar prędko się tego dowiedzieć.

Przyjąłem ich w gabinecie, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swoim ulubionym fotelu. Oparłem łokcie na biurku, splatając palce, by oprzeć na nich brodę. Wskazałem swoim gościom dwa krzesła naprzeciwko mnie, ale Rowena oczywiście musiała mi zrobić na złość, przysiadając na skraju blatu. Posłałem jej jadowite spojrzenie, ale zdawała się go nie dostrzegać.

\- George, wybacz, że tak niespodziewanie cię tutaj wezwałam. Nastąpiły pewne... niepokojące okoliczności, które mam nadzieję, zdołasz nam wyjaśnić - zaczęła Ravenclaw spokojnym tonem, łagodząc w ten sposób nieco napiętą atmosferę . Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, jakby próbując nad sobą zapanować. - Co wiesz o Montgomerych?

Na zadane wprost, nieoczekiwane pytanie, George znacząco pozieleniał. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie z paniką, starannie unikając naszych oczu, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał, zawył rozpaczliwie, po czym upadł na kolana, składając ręce jak do modlitwy. Strasznie słaby typ skoro złamał się zanim nawet porządnie zaczęliśmy przesłuchanie. To było za proste, żebym odczuł jakąkolwiek satysfakcję.

\- Pani! Błagam o wybaczenie, zdradziłem cię. - Ta informacja wprawiła nas w lekkie osłupienie. Facet zupełnie nie owijał w bawełnę, jakby wypił właśnie podwójną dawkę eliksiru prawdy.

\- Czy ma to związek z Dominikiem Montgomery? - zadała kolejne pytanie, zachowując zimną krew. Ja za samo słowo "zdrada" z miejsca bym go zabił, a dopiero potem pytał o szczegóły.

\- William i Beatrycze Montgomery... dziewięć lat temu, podczas codziennego spaceru, znaleźli chłopca. Nieprzytomnego, leżącego w błocie, ale żywego. To dobrzy ludzie, zabrali go pod swój dach, zaopiekowali się nim...

\- Co było dalej? - Mężczyzna zamilkł, jakby zabrakło mu już odwagi, ale Rowena drążyła temat, kując żelazo póki gorące. George podniósł się z kolan, a jego twarz wykrzywiał bolesny grymas. Po pokrzywionej, zgarbionej sylwetce poznałem, że dokuczał mu zaawansowany reumatyzm, więc nie protestowałem, kiedy opadł na jedno z wolnych krzeseł. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby je potem wyrzucić. Tchórzostwo i nielojalność mogło być zaraźliwe.

\- William przybył do mnie natychmiast - powiedział, przywołując w myślach konkretne wspomnienie. Poznałem po wyrazie oczu. - Był strasznie przejęty, opowiadając mi co się stało, a następnie poprosił o pomoc w odnalezieniu rodziny chłopca. To był jeden z moich obowiązków, zaakceptowałem je, zgadzając się zostać zarządcą pani rodu... i zawiodłem. Zhańbiłem nie tylko siebie i otrzymany tytuł, ale również swoją rodzinę.

\- Mamy przez to rozumieć, że nie podjąłeś stosownych kroków? Nie zrobiłeś zupełnie nic w tej sprawie? - zapytałem, unosząc brew. Interesującego zarządcę sobie wybrali, naprawdę, gratuluję. Kompetentny najwyraźniej nie był, a i na zbyt inteligentnego też mi nie wyglądał. Świdrowałem go ostrym wzrokiem, aż poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

\- Poświęciłem cały dzień na zebranie informacji, by jak najrzetelniej przedstawić sprawę - kontynuował, jakbym nic kompletnie od siebie nie wtrącił. - Opis wyglądu chłopca, kto, kiedy i gdzie go znalazł, nie pominąłem choćby najmniejszego szczegółu... Wraz ze wschodem słońca zaprzęgłem konia, ruszając do zamku, ale...

\- Nie dotarłeś - zauważyła rezolutnie Rowena. Spostrzegawczość na najwyższym poziomie, moja droga.

Mężczyzna opowiedział nam ciekawą bajeczkę o tym jak został uderzony, w skutek czego spadł z konia, po czym porwany. Ponoć ocknął się związany, w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu pilnowanym przez wielkiego, pokrytego bliznami potwora. Już sama wzmianka o domniemanym potworze była mocno przesadzona i nierealistyczna, ale zmilczałem. Na jego oczach potwór wzniecił ognisko, a następnie spalił notatki. Chciało mi się śmiać, ale zachowałem kamienny wyraz twarzy. George wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego, zawstydzonego i winnego jednocześnie. Pozwoliłem sobie subtelnie zaglądnąć do jego umysłu, szukając potwierdzenia. Nie kłamał. Nieco jedynie wyolbrzymiał. Ludzie często tak robili, więc powiedzenie, że strach ma wielkie oczy, wydawało się całkiem adekwatne. Wymieniłem z Roweną spojrzenie, skinąwszy lekko głową, a ona pojęła przesłanie. Pokazała mu gestem, by mówił dalej.

\- Kazał mi zapomnieć o wszystkim czego się dowiedziałem, żebym udawał, że chłopak nie istnieje i zadbać, by nikt nie interesował się przybłędą. Mówiłem, że to niemożliwe do wykonania. Każdy w sąsiedztwie zauważyłby, że w rodzinie pojawił się kilkuletni dzieciak. Beatrycze była często widywana i w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądała na brzemienną. Mieszkańcy nie są głupi, a z pewnością nie aż tak jak się mu wydawało. Wymusił na mnie obietnicę, że nikomu nie dostarczę tych informacji. Chłopiec miał żyć w Zamkowej Dolinie do końca swoich dni, a ja miałem zabrać tę tajemnicę do grobu. 

\- Czemu tak mu zależało? - Rowena zadała nurtujące mnie pytanie, choć brzmiała, jakby mówiła bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- Zagroził, że zabije moją rodzinę, jeśli odmówię... musiałem się zgodzić - tłumaczył się niestrudzenie mężczyzna. - Pani! Uwierz mi! Tak ciężko było stawać przed twoim obliczem niemal każdego dnia ze świadomością... po tym jak pomogłem takim kanaliom. Chciałem jakoś zadośćuczynić, naprawić szkody... Chłopak... on zawsze był inny. Chciałem wykorzystać ten fakt, zwrócić na niego uwagę, a wtedy się okazało, że był czarodziejem! Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności! Dar od niebios bym mógł odpokutować swoją zdradę. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Cóż, nic dziwnego, ja też nie mogłem. - Wszystko zaczęło się układać w całość. Chłopak podrzucony w praktycznie mugolskie okolice, a Pani rodzina rzadko pojawia się w tych stronach. Nie mieli pojęcia, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Chodziło o to, by żaden czarodziej go nie odnalazł... Wykorzystałem to, wystosowując oskarżenie, przekazując dowody, że ma moc.

George zamilkł na chwilę, dając nam czas do przemyślenia jego opowieści i zastanowienia się. Siedział w milczeniu, zgarbiony z pochyloną głową, co rusz, pociągając nosem. Wyłamywał nerwowo palce, kiedy po kilku minutach powiedział, załamującym się głosem: - Nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób odpokutować tego, co zrobiłem. Pogodziłem się z myślą, iż do końca życia będę dźwigać to brzemię. Błagam jednak o łaskę. Moja rodzina nie poradzi sobie beze mnie.

Zwiesił głowę, oczekując na werdykt. Za zdradę karą była śmierć. Walczyłem z Roweną na spojrzenia. Wiedziałem, że się na to nie zgodzi. Była zbyt miękka, a jej delikatne, kobiece serduszko mogłoby nie przeżyć wymierzenia równie surowej kary. Rzuciłem szybko zaklęcie wyciszające, by się z nią szeptem posprzeczać. Ostatecznie wygrała, więc niechętnie przystałem na jej decyzję. W końcu George był jej zarządcą, a nie moim. Nie miałem w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Rzeczywiście wniósł sporo pomocnych informacji, które nieco rozjaśniły sytuację. Wciąż jednak mieliśmy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Postanowiłem, że dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.


	11. Medycy za knuta i niekonwencjonalne metody nauczania

Zak Morgan był zachłannym, irytującym człowiekiem, którego zatrudnienie wiele kosztowało. Pracował już u mnie niemal tydzień, a nauczanie Dominika wydawało się powoli przynosić efekty. Odczuwałem, jednak pewien dyskomfort oraz znaczne zaniepokojenie, obserwując z uwagą swojego podopiecznego. Chłopak z dnia na dzień wyglądał coraz gorzej. Blady, rozkojarzony nawet bardziej niż zwykle, zdawał się czymś zamartwiać. Nie chciałem wyjść na przewrażliwionego, więc nie odważyłem się zapytać. Uznałem, że przyszedłby do mnie, gdyby działo się złego. Prawdopodobnie był nieco zmęczony, ślęczeniem po nocach nad książkami. Sam tego doświadczałem, będąc w jego wieku.

\- Widać jakieś postępy? - zapytałem Morgana, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Dominika, który wzdrygnął się prawie niezauważalnie. Mężczyzna natomiast ożywił się, zachwycony obdarzoną go uwagą i chętny podzielić się wszelakimi sukcesami. Powstrzymałem krzywy, pogardliwy uśmieszek wprost cisnący się na usta.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział zbyt arogancko jak na mój gust. - Chłopak naprawdę się przykłada, więc myślę, że jest dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Zresztą, proszę go przetestować osobiście.

_On ma imię_ , warknąłem w duchu, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Zak działał mi na nerwy bardziej niż niekompetencja Dominika. Nie potrafiłem w sumie określić, dlaczego tak się działo. Może to pełne pazerności spojrzenie hieny, przemądrzałość albo zbytnia pewność siebie? Może to coś kryło się w jego gestach albo postawie? Nie wiedziałem.

\- Dominiku? - spytałem. Nie zareagował dopóki nie odezwał się jego nauczyciel.

\- Zaklęcie wywołujące światło?

Obserwowałem go uważnie, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego szczegółu. Wahał się przez moment, jakby nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć, po czym skrzywiwszy się, niemal wykrzyczał:

\- Lumos! - Gwałtownie poderwał się w górę, popychając stół i tym samym rozlewając zawartość jednego z przewróconych właśnie kielichów. Wyszedł z jadalni pośpiesznym krokiem, nie reagując na moje wołanie. Pobiegłbym za nim, ale to stanowczo uwłaczało mojej godności, zwłaszcza w obecności osób trzecich.

\- Co to miało być? - spytałem ostro, mierząc Morgana wzrokiem.

Wzruszył ramionami, choć nadal wydawał się wciąż być z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony.

\- Dzieciak przesadza - oświadczył prosto, wykrzywiając wargi nieco szyderczo. - Wydaje mu się chyba, że odrobina pracy, którą włożył w naukę, to niewiadomo jakie poświęcenie.

Nie uwierzyłem w ani jedno jego słowo. Czułem niemal smak jego kłamstwa na języku, ale nie miałem żadnych dowodów. Spojrzałem na niego chłodno.

\- Jeśli się dowiem, że mnie okłamałeś... - zawiesiłem na sekundę głos, dla lepszego efektu - to cię zabiję. Możesz być tego pewien.

Opuściłem jadalnie w ślad za Dominikiem, zostawiając Zaka samemu sobie.

***

\- P-panie!

Uniosłem wzrok znad opasłego tomu, kiedy skrzat domowy zmaterializował się tuż przede mną. Obdarzyłem go karcącym spojrzeniem, ponieważ nie znosiłem, gdy mi przerywano zgłębianie kolejnych aspektów magii. Nauka była nieodłącznym elementem mojego życia. Co prawda, godzina była raczej późna, ale zapał wciąż mnie jeszcze nie odpuścić. Albo raczej to upór nakazywał mi kontynuować mimo zmęczenia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałem szybko, zaniepokojony pobladłą twarzą stworzenia.

\- Panicz Dominik, on...chyba ciężko z-zachorował, sir- wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Drążyłem temat, wstając prędko i udając się do wyjścia. Podenerwowany skrzat dreptał tuż za mną.

\- Ząbek nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, sir. Ząbek nie wiedział co robić, sir.

Przyśpieszyłem kroku, czując jak opanowuje mnie lekki strach. Co tak wytrąciło z równowagi skrzata? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że te pozostają niewzruszone na podobne sytuacje. Musiało być naprawdę źle. Nie, żebym się martwił czy coś... Nie chciałbym jedynie, żeby Rowena uznała, iż to z mojej winy jej pieszczoszkowi przytrafiło się jakieś nieszczęście.

\- Przestań z tym ciągłym "sir" - nakazałem poirytowany. - I mów natychmiast co mu dolega!

\- Tak jest, si... Panicz Dominik jest rozpalony niczym piec - powiedział, przebierając krótkimi nóżkami coraz szybciej, by za mną nadążyć. - Trzęsie się i wymiotuje! I ciągle traci przytomność.

Wpadłem do dusznego pomieszczenia i pierwsze co poczułem to straszny smród. Sam miałem ochotę zwymiotować, więc czym prędzej rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące i rozkazałem Ząbkowi otworzyć okna. Joseph już był przy łóżku Dominika, sprawdzając jego stan.

\- Powinniśmy chyba wezwać medyka - oznajmił zaniepokojonym tonem. - Nie mam pojęcia co mu dolega.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, wsłuchując się w magię, uciekającą falami z drobnego ciała. Zwykle można było zidentyfikować chorobę poprzez nowe nuty pojawiające się w barwie i intensywności mocy danej osoby. A przynajmniej ja to potrafiłem o ile wcześniej zetknąłem się z czymś podobnym. Tym razem nie byłem nawet blisko rozwiązania zagadki. Magia Dominika miała niemal bordowy kolor i parzyła nieznośnie, więc wycofałem własne, badawcze macki.

\- Zrób to - nakazałem od razu. - Bezzwłocznie.

Joseph skinął mi posłusznie głową, po czym wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Domyślałem się, że jakąkolwiek pomoc uzyskamy najwcześniej z samego rana, ale byłem skłonny utrzymać chłopaka przy życiu przynajmniej do tego czasu. Usiadłem na krześle dostawionym obok łóżka, nakrywając swojego podopiecznego dodatkowymi kocami przyniesionymi przez skrzaty i zaklęciem rozpaliłem ogień w kominku. Podałem mu jeszcze własne, specjalne eliksiry, którymi szczyciła się moja rodzina, a które kosztowały majątek ze względu na swój unikalny skład i nieznaną innym recepturę. Pomogły całkiem niewiele, zauważyłem z rozdrażnieniem jakiś czas później.

***

Jakiś czas później Dominik się przebudził. Komnatę rozświetlał jedynie blask lekko przygasających płomieni, więc wokół panował półmrok. Podniosłem się z fotela, dotykając dłonią jego rozpalonego czoła. Chciałem się cofnąć niemal sekundę po tym nikłym kontakcie, ale chłopak najwyraźniej miał inne plany, ponieważ chwycił moją rękę w słabym uścisku. Gdybym zechciał, mógłbym ją wyrwać, wcale się przy tym nie wysilając. A jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. Z zapartym tchem obserwowałem rozwój sytuacji.

\- Ciepła - wyszeptał Dominik, ciągnąc mnie nieco w swoją stronę, więc pozwoliłem mu na to z czystej ciekawości. Obawiałem się nieco, że w pewnym momencie stracę równowagę i go przygniotę swoim ciężarem, ale nie zareagowałem. Mój podopieczny odwrócił się na drugi bok, zmuszając mnie jednocześnie do objęcia go. Zassałem powietrze, zaskoczony własnym, mocno bijącym sercem, po czym ostrożnie ułożyłem się za nim, przywierając do lekko wilgotnych od potu pleców. Czułem własny, ciepły oddech, odbijający się od jego karku, a przez mój umysł przetaczała się fala sprzecznych emocji. Przez resztę nocy nie zmrużyłem oka, czuwając.

***

Oczekiwałem na Rowenę niemal przy samym wejściu do domostwa, nerwowo wydeptując dziurę w podłodze. Zjawiła się w tym samym czasie, co pierwszy magomedyk. Ogólnikowo nakreśliłem im sytuację, uważnie obserwowany przez czujne, kobiece oko. Najwyraźniej coś zwróciło jej uwagę i przyznam szczerze, byłem przerażony. Miałem wrażenie, że targające mną uczucia odbijają się wyraźnie na twarzy, a tego wolałbym uniknąć. Zaprowadziłem ich do sypialni Dominika, który wciąż majaczył w gorączce, po czym oparłem się o ścianę, założywszy ręce na piersi. Magomedyk pochylił się nad chorym z jednej strony, a Ravenclaw uczyniła to samo tylko z drugiej. Chudy, szpakowaty mężczyzna badał chłopaka przez chwilę, po czym wyprostował się ze słowami:

\- Umrze wkrótce.

\- Na jakiej podstawie ta diagnoza? - spytała racjonalnie Rowena, patrząc sceptycznie na maga. - Ma zbyt wysoką temperaturę, jego ciało sobie nie radzi. Podejrzewam, że ten stan się utrzyma, a wtedy najprawdopodobniej chłopak hm... wyparuje.

\- Co to za bzdury? - Nie wytrzymałem. Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałem. - Nie da się wyparować. To fizycznie niewykonalne.

\- Jestem tylko magomedykiem - odpowiedział oschle, jakbym go uraził. - Co ja tam wiem...

\- Najwyraźniej niewiele - skwitowałem, odpychając się od ściany. - Nie wiem kto wydał ci uprawnienia, ale musiał być niespełna rozumu. Wynoś się. W tym domu nie toleruje się skrajnej niekompetencji.

\- Salazarze! - Wyrwało się z oburzeniem jedynej kobiecie w towarzystwie. Posłałem jej niecierpliwe spojrzenie, niemal wypychając medyka z pomieszczenia. Niepotrzebnie mnie tak zirytował.

\- Grzybek! - Skrzat pojawił się niemal natychmiast. - Pokaż naszemu gościowi, gdzie są drzwi, a potem przekaż Josephowi, żeby znalazł kogoś z większym ilorazem inteligencji.

\- T-tak, sir - zająknął się, po czym podążył za wyproszonym czarodziejem.

\- Nie musiałeś być taki niegrzeczny - zganiła mnie, siadając na krześle przy Dominiku, by pogładzić jego dłoń. - Wiem, że masz zamiar się ze mną kłócić, ale odpuść. Interesują mnie ważniejsze rzeczy niż twoja standardowa gburowatość. Co mu się stało?

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie mam pojęcia. Skrzat mnie zawołał, więc przyszedłem. Resztę historii znasz. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. Naprawdę nie miałem jak rozwijać swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ nic więcej się nie wydarzyło.

\- Coś się wydarzyło - oznajmiła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, a ja zamarłem w oczekiwaniu. - Rumieniłeś się jak piwonia, kiedy rozmawialiśmy wcześniej.

\- Nadinterpretujesz fakty - zbyłem ją nonszalancko, choć serce zamarło mi w piersi. Musiałem najwyraźniej przestać się kontrolować, skoro mogła dostrzec równie subtelne sygnały. Nigdy się nie rumieniłem, choć moja blada cera miała ku temu pewne predyspozycje. Cechowała mnie za to skłonność do mrugania częściej niż to konieczne i nerwowego zaciskania dłoni.

\- Nigdy sobie nie dopowiadam - zaprzeczyła odruchowo, po czym uśmiechając się półgębkiem, dodała: - Ale możesz być pewny, że przyjrzę się dokładnie tej sprawie.

Pod jej czujnym okiem, poczułem pewnego rodzaju niepewność, z którą nie potrafiłem się utożsamić. Wybijała mnie ona z ustalonego rytmu, pogrążając umysł w bezsensownych rozważaniach.

Pukanie do drzwi na szczęście wybawiło mnie z opresji.

\- Wejść! - zawołałem bezzwłocznie. Joseph skinął mi głową, przepuszczając w drzwiach kolejnego medyka, po czym zniknął w milczeniu.

\- Witam, nazywam się...

\- Wiem jak się nazywasz, przejdź do rzeczy. Nie mamy całego dnia. - Mag zmierzył mnie wrogim spojrzeniem, choć jego twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona. Uniósł dumnie głowę, po czym zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym leżał chory. Zszedłem mu z drogi, wracając do opierania się o ścian i obserwując każdy jego ruch. Pomachał parę razy różdżką, zaglądnął pod powieki Dominika, aż wreszcie względnie go obejrzał.

\- Jak długo znajduje się w takim stanie? - spytał profesjonalnie, zupełnie bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Nieco ponad dwanaście godzin - odpowiedziałem.

\- Podawał mu pan jakieś eliksiry?

\- Tak, przeciwgorączkowe oraz przeciwbólowe. - Nie dodałem nic więcej, choć mnie kusiło. Musiał mieć rozeznanie w środowisku, a moje eliksiry uchodziły za najlepsze. Warzyłem je wyłącznie z najwyższej jakości składników. Rodzina Slytherinów od wieków miała smykałkę do tej dziedziny magii.

Medyk przyglądał się Dominikowi przez kilka chwil, po czym oznajmił:

\- Niestety nie mam pojęcia co mu dolega. Wygląda na to, że gorączka bierze się z wewnątrz jego osoby bez przyczyn zewnętrznych. To nie wirus ani żadna znana dotąd choroba. Zaklęcie skanujące nie wykazało również śladu zatrucia czy negatywnego oddziaływania magii. Przykro mi, ale nie potrafię pomóc.

Westchnąłem ciężko, odprowadzając go do drzwi.

\- Dziękuję za poświęcony czas. Mimo pańskiej niewiedzy, zamierzam wystawić pozytywną opinię. Niewielu w tej branży jest szczerych na tyle, by nie wymyślać niestworzonych hipotez.

\- Dziękuję, tak myślę. Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie ocenić czy powinienem się obrazić, więc lepiej uznam to za komplement. Jeśli dowie się pan co dolega pańskiemu podopiecznemu, uprzejmie proszę o informację. Kto wie, może komuś innemu uratuję dzięki niej życie.

\- Tak zrobię. Skrzat odprowadzi pana do drzwi. Grzybek!

Dopiero ostatni medyk przydał się na cokolwiek. Chociaż nie był w stanie określić na co choruje Dominik to przynajmniej powiedział, że najgorsze już za nami. W ciągu kilku dni chłopak powinien całkiem stanąć na nogach, a do tego czasu mieliśmy zapewnić mu optymalne nawodnienie i karmić lekkostrawnymi daniami, żeby szybciej nabrał sił. Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział...

***

Pomogłem Dominikowi usiąść na łóżku, żeby w spokoju mógł zjeść. Pogardził delikatną zupą, która pozwoliłaby organizmowi lepiej się przystosować. Wyglądał lepiej niż wcześniej, choć wciąż był blady jak śnieg. Przynajmniej przestał zwracać wszystko, co ledwie dotarło do jego żołądka. Skrzat dostarczył tacę ze śniadaniem, na której, zgodnie z życzeniem chorego, znajdował się bochenek chleba posmarowanego masłem i kawałek wołowiny polanej winem.

Dominik zajadał się w najlepsze, więc miałem czas, by przemyśleć wszystko co się wydarzyło. Nadal nie rozumiałem dlaczego odczuwałem przerażenie na myśl, że chłopak mógłby nie przeżyć nocy. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do jego głośnej, nachalnej osoby, nawet jeśli ostatnio zupełne się zmienił. Był wyraźnie przygaszony i wyglądał, jakby się czegoś obawiał, choć nic na ten temat nie wspomniał. Co prawda, rozpocząłem własne śledztwo w tej niejasnej sprawie, bez większych rezultatów jak do tej pory. Mój czas jednakże był nieograniczony, więc z pewnością wreszcie rozwiążę tą zagadkę. Rowena przestała piorunować mnie wzrokiem oraz fukać pod nosem. Najwyraźniej poprawiający się stan Dominika ukrócił nieco jej gniew na to, że nie została poinformowana o jego stanie od razu. Wtedy jednak miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Porzuciła wcześniejszą złość na rzecz matkowania chłopakowi.

\- Czuję się znacznie lepiej, Roweno - oznajmił, kiedy przez ponad kilkanaście minut wgapiała się w niego czujnie, co nawet z boku wyglądało niepokojąco. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła gest i poczochrała go po włosach. Zdążyłem przywyknąć, że w naszym prywatnym gronie mogłem zapomnieć o zachowaniu choćby pozorów dobrego wychowania. Etykieta szła w las za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykaliśmy w trójkę. - Marzy mi się wyjść trochę na zewnątrz, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

\- Nawet mowy nie ma - zareagowałem bez mrugnięcie okiem, zbywając jego błagalny ton. Założyłem ręce na piersi, gotowy stawić czynny opór. Jeszcze tego mi tu brakowało, żeby się dodatkowo przeziębił. - Wyglądasz jak cień i jestem pewien, że jak tylko ruszysz się z łóżka to zejdziesz z tego świata. A nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tłumaczyć nikomu, co robi trup w jednej z moich gościnnych komnat.

\- Jak zawsze twoje poczucie odpowiedzialności za los innych jest godne podziwu - zbeształa mnie ironicznie, posyłając jednocześnie dezaprobujące spojrzenie, co ostatnimi czasy czyniła najchętniej. Chciała chwycić Dominika za dłoń, by ostatecznie poprzeć mnie w decyzji, kiedy ten niespodziewanie szarpnął ręką jak tylko go dotknęła. Chyba w tym samym momencie dostrzegliśmy poszarzałą tkaninę, oplecioną niezdarnie wokół jego dłoni. - Co ci się stało?

\- Skaleczyłem się, nic poważnego - zbagatelizować, choć jego głos zadrżał nim ostatecznie umilkł, wsadzając do ust kolejny kawałek mięsa

\- Dlaczego nie pokazałeś tego magomedykowi? - Rowena była uparta i nigdy nie pozwalała niczego bagatelizować. - Mogło to spowodować objawy, które niemal cię zabiły! Nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć.

\- Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku, to skaleczenie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - zapewnił, kiedy przełknął, a następnie zgrabnie zmienił temat. Nie słuchałem już dalszej części tej paplaniny, ponieważ moją uwagę pochłonął widok za oknem. Mój brat kłócił się zawzięcie z matką na środku dziedzińca, a na to nie mogłem pozwolić.

***

\- ... zupełnie ci odbiło! Nigdy wcześniej cię to nie interesowało, a nagle próbujesz rozstawiać nas po kątach? Nawet Salazar ma cię po dziurki w nosie! - wrzeszczał, o dziwo, będąc raczej trzeźwym. Pobladła z szoku matka zamarła w bezruchu.

\- Wystarczy, Seth - powiedziałem oschle. - Nie powinieneś był tego mówić.

\- Zamknij się! Obydwoje się zamknijcie! Mam dość wysłuchiwania waszych żalów! Mam dość zakazów, nakazów i ciągłego obrażania mnie. - Nie przestawał krzyczeć, a mi przemknęło przez myśl, by rzucić na niego _silencio._ A jednak postanowiłem wysłuchać tego co miał do powiedzenia. - Po tylu latach nagle sobie przypomniałaś, że masz dzieci? Chciałbym cię poinformować, iż jesteśmy już dorośli i nie potrzebujemy twojej żałosnej uwagi. Przestań się wtrącać, bo nikomu nie jest to na rękę. I tak nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym, co dzieje się pod twoim dachem. Wciąż jesteś zapatrzona wyłącznie w czubek własnego nosa. Nie jesteś jedyną, którą zabolała śmierć ojca. - Wziął głęboki wdech, a potem odwrócił się w moją stronę. - A ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy! Przygarnąłeś jakąś przybłędę niemal prosto z ulicy, opłacając mu nauczycieli, nie dostrzegając nawet, że ten pożal się fachowiec używa na nim beztrosko czarnej magii...

\- Czekaj, co ty powiedziałeś? - Zmrużyłem wściekle oczy, puszczając mimo uszu jego wcześniejsze wywody. Uczepiłem się tego, co wydawało się najistotniejsze.

\- No widzisz? Ty również jesteś całkowicie ślepy! Idź, sam się przekonaj. - Wydął wargi niczym naburmuszone dziecko. Machnąłem na nich ręką, wracając się z powrotem. Musieli sobie dać radę sami, ponieważ ja niestety miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż użeranie się ze swoją irytującą rodzinką. Pewne podejrzenia wypłynęły na wierzch mojego umysłu, a ja odczułem niezłomną potrzebę, by je potwierdzić lub zanegować.

***

Zamiast spokojnie wejść do komnaty, wpadłem niczym huragan z rozszalałą magią ledwie trzymaną na jakiejkolwiek wodzy. Nie byłem już nawet zdenerwowany tylko szczerze, niezaprzeczalnie wkurzony. Moja wściekłość niemal przybrała nową, odrębną osobowość.

\- Pokaż rękę - nakazałem przerażonemu Dominikowi, wyciągając własną w oczekiwaniu. Uciekł przede mną wzrokiem, choć przecież to nie na niego byłem zły. Może odrobinę, ponieważ mnie nie poinformował, mając ku temu wiele sposobności. Zerknął na Rowenę, szukając u niej pomocy. - DŁOŃ! JUŻ!

Ravenclaw desperacko stanęła przede mną, starając się powstrzymać kolejny krok.

\- Salazar, na wszystkie moce, co w ciebie wstąpiło?! - wykrzyczała, będąc na skraju paniki. Dostrzegałem ją wyraźnie w wielkich, rozszerzonych ze strachu źrenicach. Zignorowałem kobietę, leniwie odpychając ją przy pomocy szalejącej magii. Wylądowała prosto na ścianie, choć nie przejąłem się, ponieważ uderzenie nie było wystarczająco silne, by zrobić jej jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Zbliżyłem się do chłopaka, który odsunął się jak najdalej, niespodziewanie spadając z łóżka. Doskoczyłem do niego, kiedy kuląc się w przerażeniu, próbował się podnieść. Byłem niepowstrzymany. Złapałem go za nadgarstek, przyciągając do siebie jednym, silnym pociągnięciem. Materiał, którym ktoś, zapewne ten głupi dzieciak, owinął ranę, był niepierwszej świeżości. Zwyczajnie śmierdział, więc zastanawiałem się jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie poczuć. Dominik wyrywał się i protestował, kiedy odwijałem prowizoryczny, przesiąknięty ropą oraz krwią, opatrunek. To co ujrzałem sprawiło, że zamarłem w szoku i oburzeniu. Nie było żadnej rany, tylko paskudne, wyryte na wierzchu dłoni napisy, układające się w znane mi dobrze zaklęcia. 

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - spytałem, instynktownie ściskając mocniej dłoń Dominika. Chłopak zachlipał w odpowiedzi, po czym jeszcze raz bezskutecznie spróbował się wyrwać. Nawet bez osłabienia spowodowanego chorobą, nie miał najmniejszych szans w starciu ze mną. Zwłaszcza, kiedy byłem równie wściekły. - Lumos, Accio, Muffliato, Alohomora...

Dopiero po przeczytaniu na głos dotarło do mnie, że były to właśnie te zaklęcia, które Dominik znał na pamięć, bez trudu potrafił wymienić oraz opisać.

\- Salazar? Coś ty tym razem wymyślił?! - Stojąca za mną Rowena, zerkająca zza mojego ramienia, wrzasnęła rozdzierająco. Z początku nie zrozumiałem, co miała na myśli. Chwilę później, poczułem jak moja złość opada nieco, a na jej miejsce wpełza pełne zdumienia zaskoczenie. Domyśliłem się, że zasługa krwawych blizn została właśnie przypisana mojej, zupełnie niewinnej osobie. Jak to się właściwie stało?

\- Głupia kobieto, nie używam TAKICH metod, żeby czegokolwiek nauczyć. Stać mnie na o wiele więcej! Jak śmiesz w ogóle mnie podejrzewać?! - Moja twarz płonęła z upokorzenia. Nawet ja bym się nie posunął do czegoś podobnego. To było poniżej mojej godności. Zrezygnowałem ostatecznie z dalszej kłótni, ponieważ przekalkulowałem priorytety i uznałem, że dobro Dominika jest ważniejsze niż moja urażona duma. - Sam to sobie zrobiłeś?

Starałem się brzmieć łagodnie, choć moje doświadczenie w tej kwestii plasowało się bardzo blisko zera. Oczywiście, nie sądziłem, by chłopak był zdolny do samookaleczenia się nawet dla zadowolenia mojej osoby. Podejrzewałem, że maczał w tym swoje wstrętne łapy jego nauczyciel. Seth najwyraźniej wiedział o czym mówił. Zamierzałem się z nim później rozmówić. Dominik wciąż był zaniepokojony, więc wypuściłem go z uścisku, żeby mógł się uspokoić. Kiwał się w przód i w tył, przyciskając ranną rękę do piersi.

\- Pan Morgan - wydusił z siebie, wzdrygnąwszy się przy tym wyraźnie. Widziałem czającą się w jego oczach prawdę. - Pan Morgan przyniósł pióro... P-powiedział, że jest magiczne i pomoże mi w nauce.

\- Magiczne pióro? - Skrzywiłem się na podobną głupotę. A Rowena posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, jakbym był jakimś jasnowidzem.

\- Nie potrzebowało atramentu, nawet kropelki - odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle. - Kazał mi pisać, ale gdy tylko napisałem słowo, poczułem coś dziwnego. Na dłoni pojawiły się wtedy litery, aż utworzyły zapisany przeze mnie wyraz.

\- Na potężnych przodków! Myślałam, że już dawno zakazano używania krwawych piór! - Rowena pobladła, a ja odniosłem wrażenie, iż zostałem spoliczkowany. 

\- Zakazano - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dokładnie pamiętałem opowieści ojca o obradach, na których wielu czarodziei, w tym on sam, walczyło o wpisanie krwawych piór w rejestr przedmiotów zakazanych. Były to skandaliczne, niedopuszczalne metody stosowane niegdyś do nauczania bądź karania nieposłusznych uczniów. A jednak od wielu lat groziły wysokie kary za używanie ich. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że jedno z nich trafi pod mój dach, raniąc osobę, którą obiecałem się opiekować. - Zabiję go.

To nie było nawet stwierdzenie. To był fakt. Zak Morgan mógł się już uważać za trupa.


	12. Niekontrolowana furia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: W poniższym rozdziale pojawiają się treści, które można uznać za drastyczne. Osoby o słabych nerwach proszone są o kliknięcie w mały, czerwony kwadracik z białym krzyżykiem w środku, znajdujący się w prawym, górnym rogu ekranu. Dziękuję.

Prowodyr mojej nieskończonej wściekłości zajmował jeden ze skromniejszych pokoi gościnnych piętro niżej, informacja zaszczepiła się w moim umyśle, prowadząc mnie w danym kierunku, gdy szedłem przez siebie niemal oszalały ze wzrokiem przesłoniętym czerwoną mgłą. To co aktualnie działo się w mojej głowie, przekraczało wszelkie granice wyobrażeń. Czułem, że zaraz eksploduję pod naciskiem rozszalałej magii. Chyba dostałem gorączki, ponieważ byłem niemożliwie rozpalony. Rozpadałem się od nacisku pełnej siły magicznej, która najwyraźniej, dotąd uśpiona, kryła się w odmętach mojej duszy. A ona zaraz składała mnie na nowo, popychając w kierunku celu. Z rozmachem otworzyłem drzwi, niemal wyrzucając je z zawiasów, kiedy z hukiem uderzyły w ścianę. I wtedy go dostrzegłem, a moja agresja gwałtownie wzrosła, choć nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Dopadłem go dosłownie w ułamku sekundy, nawet nie zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji, kiedy chwyciłem go za poły i siłą zmusiłem do powstania. Nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia w kwestii umniejszenia mojej złości. Użycie siły fizycznej pozwoliło mi skupić się, by trzymać magię w środku i nie dopuścić do jej przedwczesnego uwolnienia.

\- Śmiesz używać krwawego pióra w moim domu?! - wysyczałem przez zęby, zmuszając go, by patrzył mi w oczy. Potrząsnąłem nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Moja siła wspomagana czarami była nieograniczona. Razem z nią stawałem się niepokonany, niezwyciężony, a przede wszystkim bezkarny. Nie potrzebowałem do tego żadnych zaklęć! Dlaczego inni czarodzieje nie korzystali z pokładów, które skrywały się w najróżniejszych zakamarkach ciała? Żałosny mężczyzna przede mną zakwilił niczym prosie.

\- Panie Slytherin, nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi! - pisnął, odzyskując nieco chęci do walki i szarpiąc się w moim uścisku. Nie mógł jednak kompletnie nic zrobić. W żaden sposób mi nie zagrażał.

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Morgan - warknąłem, rzucając go na podłogę u mych stóp z zamiarem rozejrzenia się po jego pokoju. Niczym oszalałe zwierze, rozejrzałem się wokół, po czym zirytowany zmieniłem podejście. - Pierdolę to - wymruczałem, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę z połów szaty, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż konieczności, ponieważ nie była mi ona zupełnie potrzebna.

\- Accio krwawe pióro! - zawołałem, a w odpowiedzi coś w biurku zastukało. Wyrwałem szufladę, nie kłopocząc się kluczem, po czym wysypałem jej zawartość na podłogę. Nie znalazłem tego czego szukałem, ale nie zamierzałem odpuścić. MUSIAŁO tutaj być. Opróżniałem pozostałe skrytki w antycznym meblu, aż w końcu na ziemi znalazło się niewielkie, podłużne pudełko. Serce zamarło mi w piersi, kiedy je rozpoznałem. Tego typu czarnomagiczne przedmioty zawsze trzymało się w zabezpieczonych odpowiednimi runami pojemnikach z bukowego drewna. Pochyliłem się i szarpnąłem za wieko, ale to ani drgnęło. Mogłem nakazać Morganowi je otworzyć, ale umknęło to mojej uwadze. Zadziałała najprostsza _Alohomora_ , co jednocześnie mnie zadowalało i irytowało. W środku ujrzałem brązowe pióro, którego dutkę wciąż pokrywała czerwień, którą od razu zidentyfikowałem jako krew. W końcu nie bez powodu nazywano ten przedmiot tak, a nie inaczej. 

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię, tak? - Zamachałem mu tym świństwem przed twarzą, a Zak pobladł raptownie. Zaczął bezgłośnie gestykulować, jakby słowa utknęły mu w parszywym gardle. Odkryłem jego największy sekret, a on nie miał nic co mogłoby złagodzić mój gniew, nic co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić. - Lubisz czarną magię, tak? Kręci cię to? - mówiłem cicho, na pozór zupełnie spokojnie, choć w moim głosie czaiła się groźba. Okrążałem go powoli niczym drapieżnik swoją upatrzoną ofiarę. Byłem niezaprzeczalnym mistrzem w tej dziedzinie magii i on musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Słynąłem ze swojego niepohamowania oraz uwielbienia dla ciemnej strony magii. A przede wszystkim mówiono o mnie, że nie mam umiaru, nie respektuję granic ani powszechnie przyjętych zachowań. Słyszałem nawet jak ci bardziej religijni, zwłaszcza mugole, nazywali mnie diabłem wcielonym. I może byłbym skłonny przyznać im rację, przynajmniej w tym momencie. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę w jego stronę, bo gdybym nie użył jej jako katalizatora to skonałby zbyt szybko jak na mój sadystyczny gust. - Skoro tak to ja ci chętnie pokażę, czym jest prawdziwa magia. _Crucio!_

Zak wrzeszczał niczym opętany i podejrzewam, że słyszała go cała okolica, kiedy rzucał się w konwulsjach po całej podłodze. Przyglądałem mu się w skupieniu, na przemian zmniejszając i zwiększając moc zaklęcia. Niemal czułem podniecenie, kiedy tak wył , próbując wyrwać się z sideł agonii. Czułem, że próbuje się oprzeć, wyrwać spod wpływu, by przerwać zaklęcie, więc z rozkoszą oparłem stopę na jego klatce piersiowej, naciskając z umiarkowaną siłą. Chciałem przybić go do podłoża niczym robala nadzianego na szpilkę, ale w ten sposób mógłby mi się przypadkiem wymknąć prosto w miłosierne objęcia śmierci. Patrzył na mnie wytrzeszczonymi w przerażeniu oczyma, z kurczowo zaciśniętą szczęką i krwią wypływającą powoli z kącików ust. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że odgryzł sobie język. Nie było litości. I nagle, jakbym zmienił zdanie, cofnąłem się o krok, zrywając czar. Przyglądałem się Zakowi z przekrzywioną głową, czując w powietrzu smród fekaliów. Obrzydliwe. On naprawdę był absolutnie żałosnym stworzeniem. Niemalże roześmiałem się w głos.

\- Crucio - rzuciłem bezosobowo, choć wściekłość wciąż buzowała wewnątrz mnie to zdawała się nieco oddalona, jakby z satysfakcją towarzyszyła mi w oglądaniu przedstawienia. Morgan przypominał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy z zakrwawioną, mokrą od łez twarzą i brudną, zaplamioną szatą. Widziałem jak zbliżał się do bram śmierci, chciałem zaprowadzić go na sam skraj, a potem odebrać nadzieję na uwolnienie. I tak bez końca.

Jakiś intruz wkroczył na moje terytorium, szarpiąc mnie za ramię i próbując przerwać zabawę, która przecież dopiero się rozpoczęła. Chciałem wypalić na jego ciele "Nie będę dotykał cudzej własności", a potem zmusić go Imperiusem do pisania krwawym piórem aż podyktowane napisy wyryłyby się nawet na jego kościach.

\- Nie wtrącaj się - warknąłem, odpychając Rowenę. Nie przerwałem czaru, ponieważ Morgan wciąż jeszcze nie balansował między życiem, a śmiercią. Nadal nie uciekało z niego życie, choć zdawał się powoli odchodzić od zmysłów, tracąc przytomność. Musiał cierpieć ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chłopak należał do mnie i Zak nie miał prawa choćby spojrzeć krzywo w jego kierunku, a co dopiero go perfidnie krzywdzić. Moją złość napędzała również świadomość, że niczego nie zauważyłem, a wszelkie oznaki bagatelizowałem. Cóż, akurat padło na tą żałosną imitację czarodzieja, że potrzebowałem odreagować. Satysfakcja wpychała mi na usta radosny uśmieszek, kiedy tak wił się pod rozszalałą siłą mojej magii. Choć wciąż było mi mało. Kara nie była wystarczająco adekwatna do przewinienia. Musiał cierpieć. Bardziej i bardziej z każdą chwilą, najlepiej w nieskończoność. Miałem na to cały czas tego świata, a zamierzałem go w pełni wykorzystać. Tak samo jak swój dotąd uśpiony potencjał.

Ewidentnie męska, choć drobna dłoń, zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Zaraz potem osobnik, którego zidentyfikowałem jako Dominika, zawisł na moim ramieniu całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu próbował ingerować w karanie Morgana, choć ten skrzywdził go tak okrutnie. Spojrzałem na niego, marszcząc brwi, ale wciąż nie opuszczając ręki. Chłopak słaniał się na nogach, ale wyraźnie nadal starał się walczyć resztkami sił.

\- Panie Slytherin, proszę, dość... - wydusił z siebie, chwiejąc się lekko i patrząc na mnie lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem. Obserwowałem go chłodno, beznamiętnie, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Z jednej strony szlag mnie trafiał, że w ogóle wstał z łóżka i fatygował się taki kawał drogi dla tego śmiecia. Z drugiej strony istniała realna możliwość, że mógłbym zabić naszego drogiego nauczyciela w ciągu kilku następnych chwil, odbierając sobie tym samym dalszą, wyśmienitą zabawę. Stanowczo za szybko. Głowa chłopaka lekko opadła zanim podniósł ją i wyszeptał ponownie "Panie Slytherin", a wtedy nogi się pod nim ugięły, po czym powoli zaczął osuwać się na ziemię. Przerwałem zaklęcie, przerzucając całą uwagę na Dominika i chwytając go w ostatniej chwili, kilka cali nad podłogą.

Spojrzałem na Morgana przenikliwie, mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem, trzymając omdlałe ciało mojego wychowanka w ramionach.

\- Uciekaj Morgan, póki jeszcze możesz. Nasze następne spotkanie będzie twoim ostatnim, masz na to moje słowo - wycedziłem przez zęby, podnosząc Dominika do góry i poprawiając uchwyt, by czasem mi się nie wyślizgnął. Zanotowałem w myślach, żeby przy pierwszej możliwej okazji podążyć tropem Morgana, zapolować. A kiedy znów dostanę go w swoje ręce, nie będzie w pobliżu żadnych świadków, nikogo kto mógłby się wtrącić, a wtedy... wtedy dokończę to, co zacząłem, delektując się każdą sekundą.

***

Rowena powinna poradzić sobie z wyprowadzeniem kanalii poza obręb domostwa. Ufałem, że zrobi to wystarczająco dyskretnie, choć opinia krążąca po świecie o mojej osobie, raczej nie mogła już stać się gorsza. Morgan będzie milczał jak grób, to wiedziałem na pewno. Byłem ponad nim, zwłaszcza, że używanie krwawych piór i tak przecież karano śmiercią. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie bym sam wymierzył sprawiedliwość. Teraz jednak moją głowę zaprzątało coś zgoła innego. Dominik wciąż był strasznie osłabiony i niepokoiło mnie to coraz bardziej. Chciałem, żeby już stanął na nogi całkowicie zdrowy, równie irytujący jak zawsze. Brakowało mi tego bardziej niż byłem skłonny przyznać. Postanowiłem przydzielić mu inny pokój, który znajdował się zaraz obok mojej komnaty. Wolałbym mieć na niego oko, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ułożyłem go na łóżku, obserwując spokojny, bezbronny wyraz twarzy, który wywoływał we mnie ciepłe, choć nieproszone, uczucia.

***

Staliśmy zaraz za drzwiami pokoju Dominika.

\- Powinieneś to zgłosić władzom - powtórzyła Rowena, kontynuując sprzeczkę między nami.

Przewróciłem oczami, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę. Była naprawdę nieznośna i sprzykrzyło mi się jej towarzystwo dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Co za różnica kto go zabije? - spytałem sfrustrowany, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jest różnica! Powinien stanąć przed sądem, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, co uczynił. Musi mieć proces! Nie jesteśmy już barbarzyńcami, Salazarze!

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz - odpowiedziałem od razu. Byłem zdeterminowany, by wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy. - Jeśli postawimy go przed sądem, Rada wezwie Dominika jako świadka. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie rzucisz go na pożarcie tym hienom. I tak krzywo by na niego patrzyli przez samo to, że jest mugolakiem. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem jedynym uprzedzonym czarodziejem na świecie, prawda? Jest nas więcej niż myślisz. Już sam ten fakt, umniejszyłby wagę jego słów, dając Morganowi szansę na wyłganie się.

\- A nasze słowa? One liczą się o wiele więcej niż jego - zaprotestowała uparcie.

\- Jestem członkiem Rady, jakbyś zapomniała. Nie wolno mi być świadkiem w żadnej sprawie. A ty jesteś kobietą. Nigdy nie potraktują cię poważnie, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zrobią wszystko, by podkopać twoją nienaganną opinię.

Rowena niemal zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia. A przecież powiedziałem wyłącznie prawdę. Takie niestety były realia. Może i byliśmy ponad mugolami, wyprzedzaliśmy ich pod wieloma względami, ale kobiece zdanie wciąż nie miało takiej siły przebicia jak męskie. Szanowałem ją, uznawałem jej niewątpliwą inteligencję, ale w rzeczywistości niewielkie miało to znaczenie dla ogółu. Czarodzieje lubili uznawać się za lepszych od reszty, nawet wśród swoich.

\- To... to niesprawiedliwe!

\- Owszem, zgadzam się z tobą, ale nie mam na to żadnego wpływu. - Posłałem jej krzywy uśmiech. - Koniec dyskusji, Rowena. Postanowione. Sam zajmę się Morganem, choć jeśli Dominik zapyta to przekazaliśmy go w ręce władzy. Na twoim miejscu przyjąłbym to do wiadomości i uważał na słowa.

\- Jesteś dziecinny. - Zabrzmiała jednocześnie zgryźliwie jak i oskarżycielsko. - Widziałam, że uznałeś go za swoją nową zabawkę i nie podoba mi się to. Wiem co potrafisz zrobić, a ty wiesz, że tego nie pochwalam.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Owszem, masz całkowitą rację, chętnie się z nim zabawię. I wcale nie potrzebuję do tego twojej aprobaty. - Skrzywiłem się nieco, próbując pozbyć się narastającego bólu głowy, który nie opuszczał mnie od czasu wyjścia z pokoju tego śmiecia. - I bądź łaskawa nie drzeć się tak, głowa mi zaraz eksploduje. 

\- Nie dziwię się - stwierdziła. - Cud, że jeszcze w ogóle żyjesz, po tym jak szastasz magią na prawo i lewo. Używanie tak złożonych pokładów bez różdżki potrafi nawet zabić. Nikt cię o tym nie poinformował?

\- Jakoś pominęli ten element mojej edukacji - powiedziałem, mrużąc oczy. Dobrze wiedzieć, że powinienem zgłębić ten temat. I otrzymałem swoją odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie, choć nie taką jakiej się spodziewałem. Powinienem bardziej uważać na przyszłość. Usłyszałem ciche kroki dochodzące z głębi pokoju, więc zamarłem, unosząc dłoń, by powstrzymać Rowene przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. - Idź już, porozmawiamy innym razem - dodałem jeszcze zanim drzwi otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem, a ja byłem zmuszony odwrócić się w stronę niesfornego podopiecznego, zasłaniając mu tym samym widok na korytarz. Zgromiłem go spojrzeniem, wkładając w to tyle perswazji ile tylko byłem w stanie. Chłopak zrozumiawszy przesłanie, prychnął pod nosem, ale posłusznie wrócił na posłanie, rozkładając się na całej jego szerokości. Podążyłem za nim, ponieważ czekała nas poważna rozmowa, choć Dominik wydawał się nie podzielać mojej chęci nawiązania konwersacji. Chwyciłem jedną z jego dłoni, podnosząc ją z pościeli, by umieścić na jego brzuchu, robiąc tym samym miejsce dla siebie. Przysiadłem na skraju łóżka, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu i rozważając, od czego powinienem zacząć. Chłopak zaśmiał się, a choć nie miałem pojęcia co go rozbawiło, postanowiłem puścić to mimo uszu.

\- Zgłosiliśmy odpowiednim osobom zachowanie Zaka Morgana i nie będzie cię on dłużej uczyć - powiedziałem, mrużąc gniewnie oczy na myśl, że on był gdzieś tam na wolności, a ja musiałem czekać, by prawidłowo się nim zająć. Zniecierpliwienie narastało wewnątrz mnie powoli, ale miarowo. - Otrzyma stosowną karę... - Tak, tak, tego byłem bardziej niż pewien. Z trudem zdusiłem leniwy, zadowolony uśmieszek, cisnący się na usta. Dominik mógłby niewłaściwie zinterpretować moje zachowanie i wolałem uniknąć podobnych komplikacji. Postanowiłem dokończyć myśl, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości: - ... tym razem jednak od osób, które stanowią wymiar sprawiedliwości w naszym świecie.

Diaboliczny śmiech, któremu nie pozwoliłem wymknąć się na wolność, wibrował w moim wnętrzu. Tak się złożyło, że właściwie nawet nie skłamałem. Należałem przecież do członków Rady, a to ona właśnie była prawem. Idealnie, lepiej nie mogło się wszystko ułożyć. W niedalekiej przyszłości miałem pełnić funkcję kata, sprawować władzę nad życiem i śmiercią pewnego drania lubującego się w znęcaniu nad mniejszymi od siebie. Moje podekscytowanie sięgało zenitu.

\- Postanowiłem również, że nie sprowadzę więcej nauczycieli i osobiście zajmę się nauczaniem ciebie, jeśli oczywiście wyrazisz taką chęć. Rozumiem jednak, że ostatnie wydarzenia mogły nieco... wytrącić cię z równowagi, więc dam ci czas do namysłu, tyle ile będziesz potrzebował. Masz moje słowo, że jeśli się zgodzisz na kontynuację zajęć, tym razem wszystko odbędzie się dokładnie tak jak należy.

\- Chciałbym! - wykrzyknął Dominik bez zastanowienia, zaskakując mnie swoją nagłą reakcją. Oczywiście pozytywnie.

\- W takim razie mam jeden warunek, który musisz spełnić, jeśli chcesz tu zostać - powiedziałem poważnym tonem, zapowiadającym kłopoty. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią zaciśniętą w pięść, by odchrząknąć przed rozpoczęciem tego obrzydliwie uczuciowego, choć krótkiego przemówienia: - Jeżeli znów będzie działo się coś złego, coś będzie cię trapiło... masz z tym przyjść do mnie. Rozumiesz?

Skinął ostrożnie głową, wpatrując się uważnie w moją twarz. Poczułem, że spełniłem swój obywatelski obowiązek, wyczerpałem limit dobrych uczynków na najbliższy rok, więc dodałem szybko:

\- Nie chcę powtórki z tego, co zaszło.

Dominik milczał przez długą chwilę niczym zaklęty, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać czy aby na pewno z nim było wszystko w porządku. A może powiedziałem coś nie tak? Cholera, idzie się pogubić w całym tym emocjonalnym bagnie. Jak mam stawiać kroki skoro nie wiem dokąd zmierzam, a droga pod moimi stopami skrywa się za mgłą? Niech to wszyscy diabli. Co robić, co robić?! - zastanawiałem się gorączkowo. A wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co kompletnie zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Chłopak zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, po czym podniósł się i opadł na kolana. Otwarte w szoku usta zasłonił dłońmi i zaczął się trząść jeszcze zanim wybuchnął płaczem. Zwariował, ot co! Zerwałem się na równe nogi, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Przodkowie, pomóżcie, nie mam pojęcia co robić.

\- Co jest? - zapytałem, starając się brzmieć normalnie. Czy to już histeria? Powinienem go uderzyć? Nie mogąc się zdecydować, postanowiłem stać jak słup soli, gapiąc się na podopiecznego bezmyślnie.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu zdobyłem przyjaciela - wykrztusił z siebie wreszcie, ocierając łzy z twarzy, podczas gdy ja nadal wrośnięty w podłogę, analizowałem jego słowa.

\- Kto mówił o przyjaźni? - wyrzuciłem z siebie nagle, przytomniejąc zupełnie, ale Dominik zdawał się kompletnie ignorować mnie oraz wszystko inne wokół, mamrocząc jedynie pod nosem jakieś brednie o przyjaźni. Nie wiedziałem co ja takiego w życiu zrobiłem, że pokarało mnie aż w takim stopniu. Naprawdę nie miałem zielonego pojęcia.


	13. Mając władzę, samemu można ustalać zasady

Jeśli wiedziałbym wcześniej to, co wiem teraz... z pewnością powściągnąłbym wodze swoich opiekuńczych zapędów. Wpadłem bowiem prosto w jedno, wielkie bagno, z którego nijak nie potrafiłem się wydostać. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru, a tym bardziej ochoty, by zostawać czyimkolwiek przyjacielem. Rowena i tak w wystarczającym stopniu zadbała o nadpsucie mojej krwi i nadszarpnięcie nerwów. Poza tym, nie czułem się pewnie w takiej roli, a moje doświadczenie w podobnych relacjach balansowało niebezpiecznie na krawędzi kompletnego zera, a wszelkie wskazówki czerpałem wyłącznie z wnikliwej interpretacji spotkań z panną Ravenclaw, która - notabene - kategorycznie zakazała mi wyprowadzać chłopaka z błędu. Naciskała bym porozmawiał z Dominikiem i zapewnił go, że może liczyć na moje pełne wsparcie, a ja, chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem się zgodzić, ponieważ za jej słowami stały silne argumenty w postaci mojej własnej, uciążliwej matki, a teraz szczerze tego żałowałem. Właściwie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko podporządkowałem się woli tej szurniętej kobiety, jakimś cudem cała sytuacja odwracała się na moją niekorzyść. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś tam diabeł spoglądał na mnie z piekielnego pipidówka, śmiejąc się do rozpuku nad moim nieszczęściem.

Naprawdę dawałem z siebie wszystko, by świecić przykładem jako lord, największa duma swego rodu, ale - jak na złość - życie z każdym dniem rzucało mi pod nogi kolejne kłody. A żeby tak szlag trafił tego, kto wymyślił cholerne zrządzenie losu. Co rusz, ktoś ośmielał się nadwyrężać moje i tak już niezwykle ubogie pokłady cierpliwości, igrającym tym samym z ogniem.

Niemal wyszedłem z siebie i stanąłem obok, kiedy jakimś cudem ewoluowałem z Pana Slytherina na Salazara, bez udziału choćby najmniejszej krztyny dobrej woli z mojej strony czy nieświadomego zachęcenia go do podobnych naruszeń. Wszelakie zmiany to zło, nie wróżyły niczego dobrego, dlatego z całego serca ich nie znosiłem.

Największym szokiem z całej gromady poufałości, których Dominik śmiał się dopuścić, było używanie zdrobnienia od mojego imienia. _Sal_. Moje obecne życie jawiło się w czarnych barwach i zapowiadało nadchodzącą katastrofę, a słowo "Sal" obijało się o mój umysł alarmująco.

Nadal zdumiewał mnie rozwój wydarzeń ostatnimi czasy. To niepokojące, że zupełnie straciłem kontrole. Linki, za które dotąd umiejętnie pociągałem, nieustannie wymykały mi się z rąk, tworząc niezrównany chaos.

Jedynym pozytywem obecnej sytuacji było to, że Dominik zdawał się zapomnieć o przykrościach jakie spotkały go ze strony Morgana, biorąc się do pracy z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem. Wydawał się całkowicie radosny, przepełniony nową, pozytywną energią, co jednocześnie wprawiało mnie w zadowolenie jak i zakłopotanie. Z niepokojem odkryłem sprzeczne emocje targające moją osobą, kiedy chociażby pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Nie miałem jednak wystarczająco czasu, by przeanalizować, o co konkretnie mi chodziło.

Naukę swojego podopiecznego postanowiłem zacząć od zera, od samych podstaw. W końcu z jego mizerną wiedzą nie mogłem się pokusić o zaprezentowanie niczego bardziej ambitnego.

Przechadzałem się po bibliotece z dość lekką lekturą przeznaczoną raczej dla znacznie młodszych czarodziejów, jednak napisaną niezwykle łatwym - do zaadaptowania i zrozumienia - stylu. Dominik zdawał się być w zupełnie innym świecie, ponieważ jego twarz przybrała zamyślony, odległy wyraz. Jego ręka zamarła nad pergaminem w całkowitym bezruchu, choć powinien był tworzyć skrupulatne notatki. Nagle, ni stąd ni, zowąd zachichotał głośno. Poirytowany marnotrawieniem mojego cennego czasu, zaciskając usta, smagnąłem go w głowę karcąco.

\- Z czego rżysz? - zapytałem, kiedy odwrócił się w moją stronę wciąż szczerze rozbawiony. Miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech, zauważyłem. A nieśmiały dołeczek pojawiał się na jego lewym policzku zawsze w towarzystwie roześmianych oczu. - Skup się na zadaniu.

Obserwowałem go uważnie, podczas gdy zamiast rzeczywiście czytać z księgi, recytowałem z pamięci jakieś łatwe formułki. Kiedy nie zareagował tak jak tego oczekiwałem, postanowiłem się wtrącić.

\- Rozumiem, że wszystko to umiesz i mogę przeprowadzić test? - zapytałem zimno, pochylając się nad nim, żeby poczuł na karku oddech śmierci. Zerknąłem na leżący przed chłopakiem pergamin, na którym nabazgrał aż jedną całą linijkę. Ręce mi opadły bezsilnie, kiedy wzdychałem głośno. Bezstresowe wychowanie ewidentnie przynosiło marne skutki. - To zdanie przeczytałem godzinę temu. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od tamtej pory nie zapisałeś nawet słowa?

Niby widziałem pustą przestrzeń na kartce, ale nieszczególnie chciało mi się wierzyć w to, że był aż takim ignorantem... albo leniem. Wbiłem mordercze spojrzenie w jego plecy, ponieważ najwyraźniej bał się odwrócić, by zmierzyć z moim nieprzychylnym nastawieniem. Wiercił się na swoim miejscu, jakby coś go gryzło. I to nie tylko w przenośni. Już miałem na języku kąśliwą uwagę, ale zacisnąłem wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś pochopnie. Przechodziliśmy już przez etap nieufności i miałem nadzieję, że jednak postara się przede mną otworzyć.

Ukrywał coś, a ja chciałem wiedzieć co konkretnie, żeby znowu nie dać się zaskoczyć w równie nieprzyjemny sposób jak ostatnio. Przyciągnąłem fotel, by usiąść obok niego, dzięki temu nasze oczy mogły się bez problemu napotkać na tej samej wysokości. Chwyciłem za boki krzesła Dominika, a następnie szybko odwróciłem go w swoją stronę. Jeśli miał się uzewnętrznić to z pewnością nie mogłem pozwolić mu uciec od nadciągającej konfrontacji. Musiałem mieć jego niepodzielną uwagę, żeby skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na mnie oraz tym co niepotrzebnie zaprzątało mu głowę. Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, badając grząski grunt między nami.

\- Co cię trapi? - zapytałem wreszcie, nie owijając w bawełnę. Skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi, chcąc się nieco odgrodzić od chłopaka, który miał na mnie niebezpiecznie duży wpływ. W ten sposób mogłem chociaż trochę nad sobą zapanować... w jakimkolwiek kierunku to zmierzało, nie planowałem wychodzić przed szereg. Dominik roześmiał się ponownie, zbijając mnie z pantałyku. Ubrudziłem się czymś na twarzy? Albo powiedziałem coś, co usprawiedliwiałoby podobny wybuch rozbawienia? Czułem coraz większe zmieszanie w obliczu obecnej sytuacji. Wreszcie uspokoił, ocierając łzy wywołane śmiechem, ale to nie pomogło na moją rosnącą konsternację.

\- Niezbyt sobie radzisz, co? - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. -Z przeprowadzaniem takich rozmów - dodał, jakbym miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości. Oczywiście, że nie radziłem sobie najlepiej w tych skomplikowanych kwestiach. Naprawdę był tym zdziwiony? Przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego z kim ma do czynienia. Każdy kto przebywał w moim towarzystwie dłużej niż pięć minut, wiedział, że w kontaktach międzyludzkich miałem wyjątkowo skąpe doświadczenie. I nigdy nie pragnąłem tego zmieniać. 

\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli - niemal wykrzyknął, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. I to zanim zdążyłem choćby otworzyć usta. - Po prostu... zdajesz się nie wiedzieć co zrobić, kiedy ktoś ewidentnie mierzy się z problemami. - Pocierał głowę, wyglądając jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał, a ja rozważałem czy to ze mną jest coś nie tak czy raczej z nim. Naprawdę dziwna sytuacja. Czasami muszę usilnie przekonywać samego siebie, że nie trafiłem wcale do równoległej rzeczywistości, ponieważ podświadomie wiem, że wyłącznie ta opcja tłumaczy niektóre sprawy między nami.

Cierpliwość nie należała do grona moich niezaprzeczalnych cech. Zwłaszcza, że nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia o tym czego mogły dotyczyć obawy Dominika. Jeśli uznam, iż to coś błahego, mogę skwitować to salwą śmiechu oraz kpin, a podobne zachowanie raz na zawsze zamknie mi drogę do zaufania chłopaka. Z drugiej strony... to mogło dotyczyć mnie i wcale nie być żałosne, a wtedy nie wiedziałbym jak postąpić. Przyłapałem się na nerwowym postukiwaniu palcami o blat, ale nie przerwałem kojącej czynności.

\- Miewam sny - wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie, a ja zmarszczyłem czoło sceptycznie.

\- Prawdopodobnie jak każdy czarodziej na tym padole. Albo mugol - zauważyłem oschle, próbując zrozumieć do czego zmierzał. Cała ta rozmowa, która jeszcze się nawet porządnie nie rozpoczęła, już stanęła mi ością w gardle. Idiotyczne. Kto mnie podkusił, żeby w ogóle nawiązywać do tematu młodocianych rozterek? O przodkowie! A jeśli on... miał na myśli... EROTYCZNE sny?! Przełknąłem niezauważenie ślinę, modląc się gorąco, żeby nie zauważył mojej potencjalnej paniki.

\- W zasadzie, to jeden sen, powtarzający się od czasu do czasu - wytłumaczył szybko z zawstydzeniem, a ja niemalże wytrzeszczyłem oczy, będąc szczerze przerażonym kierunkiem jego wypowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o Rowenę. Błagam! Tylko nie ona! Ani Seth. Oby też nie chodziło o moją matkę. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle nie dotyczyło to nikogo kogo znam. - Jestem w nim ja, sam w jakimś nieznanym mi miejscu. Ciężko określić gdzie dokładnie - zamilkł na moment, więc skrycie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Może jednak nie będę musiał się zmierzyć z potencjalnie dojrzewającym nastolatkiem. Popatrzył na mnie niepewnie. Całe szczęście, że nie potrafił korzystać z legilimencji. Nie chciałbym, żeby przypadkiem natknął się w mojej głowie na niepokojące myśli dotyczące jego osoby.

\- Zabrzmię głupio, jeśli powiem, że to jest po prostu nicość? - Pokręciłem głową, gestem pokazując mu, żeby mówił dalej. Sny na ogół bywały raczej niejasne, więc niczym mnie nie zaskoczył. - Raczej stoję, chociaż nie widzę swoich nóg. Nie mogę się ruszyć, jedynie patrzę przed siebie i obserwuję. W tym śnie pojawia się mężczyzna, zawsze. - Ponownie zacząłem rozważać czy jego opowiadanie nie zmierza jednak w nieodpowiednim kierunku. Samo wyraźne podkreślenie, że to mężczyzna, sugerowało całkiem wiele. Nie byłem pewny czy chciałem znać ciąg dalszy. A co jeśli to ja mu się śniłem?! Tego w ogóle nie brałem wcześniej pod uwagę. Z drugiej strony, nie sądziłem, żeby kiedykolwiek postanowił mnie poinformować o czymś takim. I to prosto w oczy. A mimo głosu zdrowego rozsądku, odczułem pewien dyskomfort. - Czasem stoi daleko i podchodzi do mnie, czasem od razu jest przede mną. Z każdym następnym spotkaniem z nim robię się wyższy, wcześniej klękał, by spojrzeć mi w oczy, a teraz... jesteśmy niemal równego wzrostu. Patrzy na mnie jakbyśmy się znali , uśmiecha się i kładzie ręce na moich ramionach. Zaczyna mówić, jego usta wyraźnie się poruszają, nie jestem jednak w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa - zrobił krótką pauzę, by odetchnąć głęboko. - Ostatnio ten sen... przerodził się w koszmar. Jego oczy, usta, nos... wszystko rozpłynęło się. Miałem przed sobą pustą skórę, nic więcej. Nigdy nie widziałem nic równie strasznego. W nocy, kiedy obudziłem się schorowany, nastąpił przełom i wychwyciłem jakieś słowo, chociaż ręki uciąć sobie nie dam, że poprawnie.

\- Co usłyszałeś? - zapytałem zaintrygowany, pochylając się nieco do przodu. Normalnie sny powtarzają się sporadycznie, często w ogóle o nich nie pamiętamy za dnia. Tylko te, które związane są z silnymi emocjami towarzyszącymi danej sytuacji mogą nabrać systematycznego charakteru. Tak samo jak te, w których podświadomość usilnie stara się przekazać nam coś ważnego. Oparłem łokieć o blat, a głowę o dłoń, żeby się skupić. 

\- Powiedział: _gryf._ Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. - Dominik zagryzł usta w wyniku strachu widocznym nieco w jego oczach, po czym pokusił się o stwierdzenie: - Sądzę, że ma to związek z moimi wspomnieniami... a raczej ich brakiem.

\- Znasz mężczyznę ze snu? Wydaje ci się znajomy? Czujesz cokolwiek, widząc go, czy raczej towarzyszy ci obojętność? - zadałem mu kilka najbardziej istotnych pytań, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie po jego słowach. Potrzebowałem rzeczowych odpowiedzi, żeby wiedzieć od której strony zabrać się za rozwiązanie problemu.

\- Myślę, że tak, znałem go kiedyś. Kiedy patrzę na niego, czuję jakbym patrzył na kogoś mi drogiego. Jakby łączyła nas jakaś więź, której jednak nie potrafię określić. - Dominik zamilkł, a ja razem z nim. Musiałem zebrać myśli. - Nie wiem ile miałem lat, gdy straciłem pamięć. Nie pamiętam nic sprzed tego okresu, mam również problemy z zapamiętywaniem zdarzeń po utracie wspomnień. Tak jakby... coś złego przytrafiło się mojej głowie, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale mam przeczucie, że odkrycie, co ten mężczyzna chciał mi przekazać, może mi pomóc w pozbieraniu się.

Rozważałem przez chwilę wszelkie za i przeciw. Oczywiście mógł mieć sporo racji. Podejrzewałem jednak, że jego umysł nie został uszkodzony tylko w jakiś sposób zblokowany. Tylko dlaczego ktoś miałby ingerować we wspomnienia zwykłego chłopaka? Może dowiedział się czegoś czego nie powinien? Znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie? Z drugiej strony, już sama reakcja wobec zarządcy Ravenclawów budziła moje podejrzenia. Wciąż brakowało mi wielu elementów, by skompletować tą układankę.

\- Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że masz rację - potwierdziłem, skinąwszy głową. Nie chciałem go wtajemniczać w swoje rozmyślania, żeby zyskać czas, by ponownie wszystko rozważyć. - Mężczyzna może być postacią z twojego dzieciństwa, kimś ważnym, może nawet krewnym. Aczkolwiek, może też stanowić obraz twoich wyobrażeń, będących fikcją lub prawdą, które umysł podświadomie skrywa w najgłębszych zakamarkach, objawiając je jako reakcję na niespodziewaną utratę pamięci. 

\- To może być ktoś, kogo znałem? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, uczepiwszy się tej jednej informacji. Ludzie są tacy przewidywalni. Zamiast spojrzeć szerzej na różne opcje, wolą uczepić się konkretnej myśli. Nic dziwnego, że najczęściej są później rozczarowani i przełykają gorzki smak porażki. Jego sny mogły, ale nie musiały mieć jakiejś większej wartości.

\- Ciężko ocenić czy rzeczywiście jest to ktoś realny, kogo niegdyś znałeś. Równie dobrze to może być jedynie odpowiedź na wewnętrzne pragnienie posiadania osoby, której na tobie zależało - odpowiedziałem, starając się dobierać słowa tak, by nie dobić chłopaka w jeszcze większym stopniu, ale bez większego powodzenia. Jego oczy na powrót wypełnił smutek. - Jeżeli we śnie masz do czynienia z kimś, kogo odbierasz w ten sposób, może to znaczyć, że rzeczywiście go znałeś i był on ważny dla dawnego ciebie. Z drugiej strony mogłeś go też poznać po wypadku. Zauważyłem, że masz poważne problemy z pamięcią oraz koncentracją, zapominasz, co przed momentem czytałeś...

\- Sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć - oznajmił Dominik, wzdychając ciężko. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając potylicę o oparcie krzesła i przymykając oczy. Miałem doskonały widok na jego bladą szyję, poruszające się jabłko Adama, kiedy nerwowo przełykał ślinę i małego pieprzyka, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegłem. Potrząsnąłem lekko głową, ciesząc się w duchu, że miał przymknięte oczy i nie był w stanie zobaczyć mojego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Zastanawiam się, co mężczyzna z twojego snu chciał powiedzieć poprzez gryfa - rzuciłem, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić tor własnych, niechcianych myśli. Pochyliłem się do przodu, zmieniając niewygodną pozycję i opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć - stwierdził Dominik, po czym podniósł się gwałtownie, zbijając mnie z pantałyku. - Powinniśmy napisać do Roweny! - krzyknął, a ja automatycznie poczułem się obrażony. Niby co ona mogła wymyślić? Nic ponad to na co sam wpadłem. Idiotyczny pomysł. Naprawdę zaczynałem być poirytowany podobnym niedocenianiem. - Być może ona ma pojęcie, co mój sen oznacza?

Skrzywiłem się z rozdrażnieniem, ale potaknąłem na znak zgody. Skoro tak chce to niech mu będzie. Przeczuwałem, że wizyta Ravenclaw przyprawi mnie o kolejny ból głowy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wpadnie na coś, co mnie nie przyszłoby do głowy pierwszemu. Jej kąśliwe uwagi każdego wyprowadziłyby z równowagi. Dlatego wolałem się zabezpieczyć i rozpocząć własne badania, angażując się w sytuację.

Rzuciłem zaklęcie Tempus, reflektując, że byłem prawie spóźniony na umówione spotkanie. A przecież nienawidziłem braku punktualności i nie zamierzałem utożsamiać się z tą cechą bez względu na powód.

\- Muszę wyjść na jakiś czas. Mam umówionego gościa. Liczę, że poświęcisz ten czas na naukę lub poszukiwanie informacji. Przekażę skrzatom, żeby przyniosły ci kilka książek o gryfach. Jak wrócę, zgłębimy tą sprawę w kilku innych aspektach.

Dominik skinął niechętnie głową. Najwyraźniej liczył na chwilę wytchnienia od prób spamiętania czegokolwiek, ale ze mną nie ma tak łatwo.

\- Kto przychodzi? - zapytał z ciekawością.

\- Nikt ważny, nie znasz. I nie powinno cię to interesować - odpowiedziałem, karcąc go za zbytnie wścibstwo. Nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego, a ja nie byłem zobowiązany, by informować go o każdym swoim posunięciu. Wzruszył ramionami, choć wydawał się nieco urażony.

***

Przemierzałem korytarze domostwa, śpiesząc się, by moja opinia nie została zszargana. Moim dzisiejszym gościem był Casimir Reid. Dostałem od niego pilną sowę z samego rana. Nie wytłumaczył listownie o co chodzi, ale wyraźnie zaznaczył, że to ważne. Przyznam szczerze, że byłem bardziej niż zaciekawiony. Wiedziałem, iż prowadził niezwykle interesujące życie, będąc przy tym zdumiewająco ostrożnym. Zwykle nie pakował się w tarapaty, nie wdawał w żadne zatargi z sąsiadami, a opinia publiczna o nim pozostawała nienaganna. Zdawał się nie mieć nic konkretnego za uszami i nie obnosił się z własną, niebezpieczną profesją. Czekał już na mnie pod gabinetem, nerwowo mnąc w dłoniach rąbek szaty. Zaniepokojenie odbijało się na jego zmęczonej twarzy i wyglądał jakby ostatnio nie sypiał najlepiej.

\- Witaj, Casimirze - powiedziałem na wstępie, nie wzmiankując o jakiejkolwiek możliwości mojego spóźnienia. - Wejdź, proszę.

Przepuściłem go przodem, ponieważ wydawał się niezdecydowany. Odniosłem wrażenie, iż rozważa rychłą ucieczkę przed nadchodzącą rozmową. Przyznaję, że moje zainteresowanie jeszcze się nasiliło. Wskazałem mu krzesło niedbałym gestem, po czym usiadłem za biurkiem.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytałem, dostrzegając jego niechęć do rozpoczęcia konwersacji. Wiercił się dyskretnie na krześle, jakby szukając odpowiedniej pozycji, a jedynie uzewnętrzniając gnębiące go obawy.

\- Panie... - Skinął głową, po czym głośno przełknął ślinę. - Wybacz za ten pośpiech. Wiem, że byliśmy umówieni dopiero na sobotę, lecz sprawa z którą przybywam nie pozwala na dalszą zwłokę. Pamiętasz może nasze ostatnie spotkanie? Rozmawialiśmy o... mojej niedawnej wyprawie.

\- Tak, pamiętam doskonale - przyznałem. - Niezmiernie mnie zaciekawiłeś swoim znaleziskiem, choć obowiązki dotąd nie pozwoliły mi zgłębić tego tematu.

\- T-tak... tak, ja właśnie w tej sprawie, Lordzie - wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok. - Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Nie przewidziałem tego, choć prawdopodobnie powinienem. Zgubiła mnie własna pycha... i teraz mam duży problem. Nie wiedziałem czy wypada mi prosić Pana o pomoc. Zwłaszcza, że jak się zapewne domyśliłeś, moje nowe zwierzątko... cóż, nie do końca wpasowuje się w słowo "legalne".

\- Spokojnie - powiedziałem, pochylając się nieco do przodu, by móc wygodnie oprzeć łokcie na blacie i zapleść dłonie. - W tym wypadku, ja jestem prawem. I zapewniam cię, że unikniesz konsekwencji, jeśli mnie nie rozczarujesz.

Popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem, a ja uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. Kimże byłem, by potępiać nielegalną działalność, przedmioty... czy zwierzęta, skoro połowa wyposażenia tego domu była wyjątkowo czarnomagiczna i zakazana. Pochwalałem raczej działania na własną rękę oraz smykałkę do dobrych interesów.

\- W porządku - odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając dłonie ze zdenerwowaniem. - Przyszedłem, ponieważ pańska rodzina słynęła niegdyś z pewnej umiejętności, która mogłaby okazać się nieocenioną pomocą.

Zmarszczyłem brwi z zastanowieniem.

\- Chodzi o eliksiry? Mroczną stronę magii? Wytworzenie unikalnego przedmiotu?

\- Ekhem... Nie. Chodzi mi raczej o umiejętność, w którą racjonalna część umysłu nie chce wierzyć. Nie znalazłem konkretnych, wiarygodnych wzmianek potwierdzających jej istnienie, dlatego jestem zmuszony spytać Pana bezpośrednio. Jeśli się mylę to błagam o wybaczenie. Proszę również nie odebrać mnie jako osoby naiwnej czy skrajnie głupiej.

\- Do rzeczy - ponagliłem. Moja ciekawość paliła mnie niczym rozżarzony pręt, przytknięty do wnętrzności

\- Chodzą słuchy, że rodzina Slytherinów jest ściśle związana z wężami...

\- ...oczywiście - wtrąciłem się. - To fantastyczne gady, które szczerze podziwiam. I nie tylko ja uważam je za godne uwagi. W końcu nie bez powodu mamy węża w rodowym herbie.

\- Tak, tak, to całkowicie zrozumiałe, osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko, a wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że to wyjątkowo interesujące stworzenia. Nurtuje mnie jednak nieco inna sprawa, a mianowicie fakt, iż ponoć potraficie się z nimi porozumieć - powiedział szybko, niemal na jednym wdechu, zerkając na mnie z ukosa.

\- Ach, tak - mruknąłem z zadumą. Ciekawe skąd miał takie informacje. W końcu nie były to powszechnie znane szczegóły, zwłaszcza wśród pomniejszych rodów. A jednak zadowalało mnie, że prawdopodobnie zadał sobie sporo trudu, by się tego dowiedzieć. Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie, rozpierając się wygodniej na fotelu. - Owszem, zgadza się. Moja rodzina od dawna miała tę zdolność, choć nie u wszystkich się ona objawiła.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie wyśmiany za wiarę w podobne bajeczki. Najwidoczniej nie dawał wiary żadnym plotkom. Racjonalny umysł u czarodzieja? No proszę. A myślałem, że tylko mugole są ograniczeni.

\- Och - wyrwało mu się zanim zdążył to powstrzymać. Szyję oraz część jego twarzy pokrył brzydki rumieniec, kiedy się speszył. - W takim razie... to zmienia postać rzeczy. Pozwolę sobie zapytać, czy wśród mieszkańców dworu ktokolwiek posługuje się tą umiejętnością?

\- Dopisuje ci szczęście, Casimirze - wyszczerzyłem się złowieszczo, po czym dodałem w wężomowie: _\- Masz taką osobę dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.*_

Reid wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a on sam niemal poderwał się z krzesła. Widziałem to w dokładnie w jego gwałtownym ruchu, który sugerował, że ucieczka była tym czego aktualnie pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Podobała mi się jego żywa reakcja. Dzięki niej mogłem wyczuć, że osiągnąłem swój cel. Bawił mnie jego strach, który niemal namacalnie unosił się w powietrzu. Nie do końca rozumiałem powód, z którego on wynikał. Być może uważał za nienaturalne, takie dźwięki wydobywające się z ust człowieka.

\- Nie martw się, nie gryzę - parsknąłem, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem, kiedy walczył sam ze sobą. Po chwili opanował się, a na jego twarz powrócił spokój. Jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało. W jednej, krótkiej chwili przeistoczył się z małej kupki przestraszonego nieszczęścia w człowieka głęboko zainteresowanego, żądnego wiedzy.

\- To niesamowite! - wyrzucił z siebie, a jego oczy płonęły. - Jak to działa? To jak znajomość obcego języka? Musisz sobie tłumaczyć z naszego na wężowy i odwrotnie? Czy da się tego nauczyć? Czy węże też korzystają z czegoś co brzmi jak syczące słowa? Nigdy tego nie zauważyłem, ale...

\- Casimirze - powiedziałem ostro i wystarczająco dosadnie, żeby przebić się przez jego zapędy. - To nie czas ani miejsce na tą rozmowę. Podobno miałeś jakiś problem?

\- A, właśnie. Proszę o wybaczenie, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem z tego wszystkiego. Z ostatniej wyprawy przywiozłem ze sobą jajo bazyliszka. Spodziewałem się, że potrwa więcej czasu nim się wykluje, ale trochę się przeliczyłem. Pod moją nieobecność wąż wymknął się z domu i grasuje teraz po okolicy.

Bazyliszek?! Naprawdę?! Moje serce podskoczyło w piersi, a podekscytowanie na powrót zagościło w umyśle, kiedy rozważałem związane z tym możliwości. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem na oczy żywego bazyliszka, choć któryś z moich przodków ponoć trzymał jednego w swoim dworze. Z zapisków, które po sobie pozostawił, dowiedziałem się, że wężousty mógł zapanować nad tym wspaniałym, majestatycznym, a jednocześnie niezwykle groźnym stworzeniem. Z powodzeniem patrząc mu w oczy, nie martwiąc się możliwością rychłej śmierci. Z jego rozkazu bazyliszek mógł też powstrzymywać się od zabijania innych osób. Zapragnąłem mieć takiego wyjątkowego chowańca. Po prostu musiałem go mieć. Nie było innej opcji.

\- Rozumiem, że wiesz gdzie on teraz jest?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem skończonym idiotą - obruszył się. - Problem w tym, że nie pozwala nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć. Zapewne znasz właściwości jego skóry i wiesz, iż nie działają na nią żadne zaklęcia, więc złapanie go jest znacznie cięższe niż się wydaje. Jest jeszcze zbyt młody, by jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, ale powoduje nim ból równy cruciatusowi. A poza tym zdaje się piekielnie szybki i zwinny. Nie potrafimy go okiełznać, choć zajmujemy się groźnymi zwierzętami od niepamiętnych czasów - wyjaśnił naprędce, a ja słuchałem jak zaczarowany. To wszystko brzmiało coraz lepiej.

\- Podaj swoją cenę - rzuciłem od razu, kiedy skończył. Popatrzył na mnie bezrozumnie, a ja poczułem chęć, by nim potrząsnąć. - Pomogę ci, ale chcę go dla siebie, więc podaj cenę.

\- Możesz go zatrzymać, jeśli chcesz, Panie. Nie chcę kłopotów, a bazyliszek jednak przekracza moje możliwości. Nie zażądam nic za uwolnienie mnie od tego problemu.

\- To bardzo rozsądne z twojej strony - odpowiedziałem z zachwytem. - Zajmę się nim tak szybko jak zdołam, muszę tylko załatwić jedną niecierpiącą sprawę. Daj mi znać, jeśli postanowi się przemieścić w inne miejsce, wolałbym, żebyśmy nie stracili go z oczu.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedział pokornie, choć widziałem, że odetchnął z ulgą. - Dziękuję.

\- Salazar.

\- Słucham?

\- Tak mam na imię. I chcę, żebyś się tak do mnie zwracał - wyjaśniłem, ponieważ nie wyglądał jakby w najbliższym stuleciu miał zrozumieć o co mi chodziło. - Ufam, że ta sprawa zostanie między nami? Tak samo jak informacja o pewnym bazyliszku, który w krótkim czasie znajdzie się pod tym dachem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Pan... Salazarze.

\- Fantastycznie. - Przypieczętowaliśmy niepisaną umowę między nami krótkim uściskiem dłoni. - Wiedz, że nie zostanie ci to zapomniane. Kiedy już uporam się z tym, co mam do zrobienia, porozmawiamy o twoim wynagrodzeniu.

\- Nie...

\- ...zrobimy jak powiedziałem - uciąłem zanim zdążył zaprotestować, bo wyraźnie się do tego przymierzał. - Oczekuj mojej sowy.

\- Tak zrobię - odparł, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. - I jeszcze raz dziękuję, Salazarze.

A jednak ten dzień nie okazał się aż tak parszywy jak zakładałem. Trzeba to będzie uczcić, ale najpierw... pewien irytujący chłopak potrzebował całej mojej uwagi i zamierzałem się na tym skupić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wężomowa


	14. Nieznana magia

Zmarnowaliśmy cztery godziny, wyszukując wszelkich informacji na temat gryfów. O tym czym dokładnie są, skąd pochodzą... i innych tym podobnym bzdetach. Wiedziałem to już wcześniej, ale wolałem się upewnić czy aby niczego nie przegapiłem. Nie wątpiłem w swoją pamięć ani inteligencję, ale niekiedy dobrze było spojrzeć na temat szerzej, świeżym okiem. W tym wypadku na niewiele się to zdało.

\- Nijak nie potrafię wychwycić związku między Tobą, a gryfem - westchnąłem ciężko, rozmasowując sobie skronie. Byłem zmęczony, a cichy, niecierpliwy głosik z tyłu głowy popędzał mnie do szybszego działania. Wolałem być teraz zupełnie gdzieś indziej, najlepiej w pobliżu pewnego stworzenia, które wkrótce miało stać się moim rozkosznym chowańcem.

\- Może pochodzę z miejsca, w których występują? - zapytał, a ja posłałem mu spojrzenie pełne litości. Co za głupota! Powinien dziesięć razy zastanowić się zanim coś powie. Dla swojego i mojego dobra.

\- Czy ty w ogóle rejestrujesz to o czym czytasz? Chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu? Gryfy pochodzą z odległych krajów, nie ma szans, byś stamtąd pochodził - odpowiedziałem mu, starając się nie zabrzmieć zgryźliwie. - Zresztą, nawet zgłoszenie twojego zaginięcia nie pomogłoby ci odnaleźć rodziny, nawet jeśli byś stamtąd pochodził. Od pokoleń jesteśmy skłóceni z rezydującymi tam czarodziejami i nie byłoby mowy o jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Tu rodzi się pytanie: po co ktoś miałby szantażować George'a Gritza, by nie informował o zagubionym, małym chłopcu, jeżeli taka informacja nie przyniosłaby żadnego efektu? Nie mówię, że twoje rozumowanie jest całkowicie błędne, ale jeśli podążymy tym torem, będziemy musieli założyć, że możesz pochodzić z każdego innego kraju, a to nieco poszerza zakres naszych poszukiwań i zarazem cholernie utrudnia. Wątpię w to jednak, ponieważ George w swoich poszukiwaniach nie przekroczył granic naszego państwa, więc to musiało się zacząć gdzieś w bliższej lub dalszej okolicy. Poza tym nie sądzę, by ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, by przetransportować cię aż tutaj skoro jest wiele innych miejsc. Zwłaszcza, że w niektórych z nich miałbyś niskie prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia. Gdybym ja chciał się kogoś pozbyć to raczej nie pozwoliłbym mu dotrzeć do innych czarodziei, gdzie sprawa prędko mogła zostać rozwiązana.

Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, jakby właśnie sobie wyobrażał, do czego byłem zdolny. I chyba nie spodobało mu się to, co widział, bo potrząsnął głową, wracając do tematu. Ignorując oczywiście ostatnią część mojej wypowiedzi.

\- Masz rację. Skupmy się wyłącznie na Anglii. Czy istnieje jakakolwiek hodowla gryfów lub jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się tym tematem? Co prawda, w księdze zapisali, że wszelkie próby oswojenia kończyły się niepowodzeniem, ale czy możemy założyć, że autor sprawdził wszystkich czarodziejów? - Dominik zamknął księgę i pochylił się, opierając czołem o oprawę. Wyglądał zupełnie tak jak ja się czułem. Z zaskoczeniem zanotowałem, że jednak coś tam zostawało w jego pustej głowie, nawet jeśli skończył czytać. Najwyraźniej temat był wystarczająco interesujący. - Śmiem wątpić. Jestem przekonany, że żyje wielu czarodziejów wystarczająco szalonych, by podjąć się takiego wyzwania.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - powiedziałem, przytakując z zadowoleniem. Pierwsza dobra dedukcja, niemal byłem pod wrażeniem. Może jednak coś z niego wyrośnie. - Istnieje jedna, niedaleko stąd. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli cokolwiek z tobą wspólnego. Właściciele mają dwójkę dzieci, nie zgłosili zaginięcia żadnego z nich. - O tym akurat wiedziałem dość sporo. Hodowlą dzikich bestii zajmował się bowiem kuzyn Casimira. Cała rodzina Reidów szczyciła się swoim szaleństwem i nonszalanckim stosunkiem do niebezpiecznych stworzeń, a mnie niezmiennie to intrygowało, więc miałem ich na oku.

\- To rewir mojej rodziny, wszystkie zaginięcia są zgłaszane naszym zarządcom każdego miasta i wsi, a następnie umieszczane w oficjalnych rejestrach. Sprawdziłem wszystkie sprzed piętnastu lat i było ich tylko trzy, z czego dwa zakończyły się odnalezieniem zaginionych, a jedno... cóż, pewien czterolatek nie był należycie pilnowany i utopił się w jeziorze. Jego ciało znaleziono kilka dni po zgłoszeniu.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Jeśli ktoś nie potrafił utrzymać bachora na wodzy to nie była przecież moja sprawa. Nie znosiłem małych gnojków.

\- Mówisz to z takim spokojem? - Dominik uniósł brwi w ewidentnym zdziwieniu. - Przecież to tragedia! Zwłaszcza, że było to jeszcze dziecko!

Zirytowałem się nieco, rozważając przypadkowe kopnięcie go pod stołem. Chyba pozwolę mojemu bazyliszkowi go zjeść, tak dla zasady.

\- Nie odpowiadam za bezmyślność innych. Jeżeli nie potrafią wyobrazić sobie konsekwencji podejmowanych decyzji, to ponoszą zasłużoną karę. Za głupotę się płaci, czasem surowo.

\- Sal, zdajesz się być inteligentnym czarodziejem, ale w momentach takich jak ten mam wrażenie, że ulegasz procesowi skretynienia. Oczekujesz od dziecka rozwagi, której czasem brakuje nawet i dorosłemu. Nie ma w tym ziarna sensu. Powinieneś... - Jego wypowiedź została nagle urwana, choć i tak zdążył powiedzieć stanowczo za dużo. Był tak zaaferowany wielką, szarobrązową sową wlatującą do pomieszczenia, że zupełnie mnie zignorował. A ja czułem się zniesmaczony obecnością ptaszyska Roweny w mojej bibliotece. Muszę zapamiętać, że zawsze należy mieć okna zamknięte. Nawet, jeśli jaśnie królewicz narzeka, że w pomieszczeniu jest za duszno, by rozsądnie myśleć. - Odpowiedź od Roweny!

Jakbym sam tego nie wiedział, doprawdy. Ten chłopak miał zdumiewającą umiejętność do stwierdzania oczywistości. Podbiegł do sowy i zabrał list, po czym skierował się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Opierzony, przerośnięty kurczak siedzący na parapecie, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. To coś zamachało skrzydłami, a do tego zahuczało z oburzeniem, żeby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dominik zaśmiał się i wrócił do stworzenia, by pogłaskać pióra.

\- Lubisz czułości, co Grace? - zapytał idiotycznie, a sowa, jakby zrozumiała, co powiedział, zahukała dla odmiany przyjaźnie. Odwróciła się i odleciała, a on odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Na wszelki wypadek od razu zamknąłem okno za pomocą magii, żeby uniknąć powtórki z rozrywki. - Rowena odpisała, może rzuci światło na pewne sprawy.

Napisał do niej! A to zdrajca. Przecież ja miałem się tym zająć zanim w ogóle wtajemniczymy ją w całą sytuację. Głupkowaty uśmieszek wciąż przyklejony do jego twarzy, nie pomagał. Za to kojąco działało na mnie wyobrażanie sobie jak wielki wąż pochłania Dominika w całości. Żywcem. Nie pozwoliłbym mu go zabić wzrokiem, ale mógłbym pomóc, petryfikując ofiarę, żeby się nie wierciła.

Stanąłem za chłopakiem, kiedy ten z niecierpliwością rozrywał kopertę, by jak najszybciej przeczytać zawartość.

Pomijając nieistotne szczegóły ze swojego życia, którymi uraczyła nas na wstępie, przeszła szybko do własnych teorii, przy czym zaczęła od poparcia mojego rozumowania odnośnie powiązań Dominika z gryfami.

Następnie wspomniała o wtajemniczeniu Finlaya, a mnie niemal trafił szlag. Czarodziej ten był cwaniakiem jakich mało i uważał, że wie wszystko najlepiej. Chętnie też wygłaszał swoje poglądy, nawet jeśli tyczyły się to lepszych od niego. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tyczyły się lepszych od niego. Zawsze oceniał wszystkich po usłyszeniu zaledwie kilku plotek, nie zniżając się do poznania kogokolwiek lepiej. Zapatrzony w siebie idiota.

Nie rozszarpałem listu na strzępy, tylko dlatego, iż zaciekawił mnie jej tok myślenia. Nawiązała do naszych rodowych herbów, a ja w lot pojąłem do czego zmierzała i nie byłem pewny czy ten kierunek mi się podoba.

Zbyłem milczeniem jej uwagę o krukach oraz wężach, notując w pamięci, by powrócić do tego tematu w odpowiednim czasie. I w jej obecności, oczywiście.

Postanowiłem zaufać, że się nie myliła. Nie chciało mi się sprawdzać czy wymieniła wszystkich, ale znałem ją wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, iż sumiennie podchodziła do różnych spraw. Uznałem, że branie pod uwagę Stewartów oraz Robertsonów było bezsensowne skoro już się nimi zajęła. Zostali nam Walshowie.

\- Więc Walshowie mogą być moją rodziną? - spytał Dominik, kiedy skończył czytać, unosząc wzrok znad listu. Przełknąłem przytyk, który poinformowałby go o tym, że nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc". Dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego, wolałem go nie poprawiać. Jego zarumienione policzki podpowiedziały mi, że chłopak bardzo się podekscytował. Nie chciałem zabijać tej nadziei, która pojawiła się w jego oczach.

\- Jest niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, dlatego nie nastawiaj się na dobre wieści. Jeżeli to był zły trop, zawód będzie boleśniejszy - ostrzegłem go delikatnie. Wyjąłem list z jego rąk, by jeszcze raz, na spokojnie się z nim zapoznać. - Z samego rana wybiorę się do Walshów, trzeba to załatwić jak najszybciej. 

Widmo mojego chowańca machało mi z coraz bardziej oddalonej przyszłości.

***

Aportowałem się na terenie Gryffindorów, pilnując, by moja twarz skrywała się w cieniu kaptura. Postępowałem nie do końca zgodnie z zasadami, ponieważ powinienem najpierw oficjalnie się zapowiedzieć. Tak się postępowało w przypadku silnych, wysoko usytuowanych rodów, wkraczając na ich terytorium. O ile dane rodziny nie były zaprzyjaźnione. Jak w przypadku Roweny i moim. Dostrzegałem zaciekawione spojrzenia rzucane mi przez mijanych ludzi, choć żaden nie odważył się mnie zaczepić. Dotarłem do domu Walshów, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Zapukałem do drzwi, a drzwi otworzyła mi jakaś kobieta.

\- Czy zastałem Waltera? - zapytałem na wstępie.

\- Kim pan jest? - odparowała, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. Rzuciłem na nią dyskretnego _imperiusa_ , by wpuściła mnie do środka. Nie chciałem wzbudzać jeszcze większej sensacji. Nie mogłem tak po prostu jej wypytywać, w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być. Zamknąłem drzwi, wsłuchując się uważnie w otoczenie. Nie słyszałem żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z głębi domu, więc uznałem, że akurat jest sama. To nawet dobrze się składało, bo kobiecy mózg zwykle był słabiej chroniony. Nie poświęcało mu się aż takiej uwagi jak męskiemu, więc stanowił dla mnie kopalnię informacji.

- _Legilimens_ \- rzuciłem, nie dając jej czasu na reakcję. Przegrzebałem się szybko przez niepotrzebne informacje dotyczące życia codziennego, aż znalazłem to czego szukałem. Wydostałem się z jej umysłu, orientując się nagle, że znalazła się na kolanach. W ogóle nie zarejestrowałem jej upadku. Być może moje wtargnięcie okazało się nieco brutalniejsze niż przypuszczałem. No trudno. Hołdowałem zasadzie: po trupach do celu. - _Obliviate!_

Kobieta zamrugała, patrząc na mnie przez moment zamglonym spojrzeniem.

\- C-co się stało? - spytała.

\- Akurat przechodziłem, kiedy zauważyłem, że niemal zemdlała pani na progu - powiedziałem fałszywie zaniepokojonym głosem. - Złapałem panią, ale chyba nie czułaś się najlepiej, więc pozwoliłem sobie zaprowadzić cię do środka. Niczego pani nie pamięta?

\- Nie, przepraszam. Wydaje mi się, że już mi lepiej - powiedziała niepewnie, puszczając się mojego ramienia. - Dziękuję, panie...?

\- Montgomery. August Montgomery - skłamałem płynnie.

\- Może napije się pan herbaty? - spytała uprzejmie, chociaż wizja obcego pod nieobecność męża, nie napawała jej radością.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Troszkę się śpieszę - odrzuciłem prędko ofertę, po czym dodałem: - Na przyszłość, proszę na siebie uważać.

_Zwłaszcza na nieznajomych_ , uściśliłem w myślach.

***

Wróciłem do domu przed południem. Dominik zdawał się porzucić dotychczasowe zajęcie i przybiegł prędko, zasypując mnie od progu pytaniami.

\- Walshowie w przeciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat mieli w rodzinie tylko jedno dziecko, córkę, która zmarła rok temu - powiedziałem mu, obserwując jak ulatuje z niego cała nadzieja, a spojrzenie staje się przygnębione. Byłem zmęczony i marzyłem wyłącznie o ciepłym łóżku.

\- Więc wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia - rzucił z żalem Dominik, a mnie ponownie nie chciało się go poprawiać. - Myślałem, że wszystko się wyjaśni... Co teraz?

\- Podejrzewam, że postaci z twojego snu wcale nie chodziło o gryfa - powiedziałem po namyśle. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby uporządkować sobie wszystkie informacje i doszedłem do wniosku, iż musiało chodzić o coś całkiem innego. - Możliwe też, że źle usłyszałeś i poświęciliśmy ostatnie dni na próżno.

Dominik sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która za moment się popłacze. Jego oczy błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez, a mnie kusiło, by zrobić coś, co mogłoby go pocieszyć. Tylko nie miałem pojęcia czym to "coś" mogłoby być. Odsunął się nieco i usiadł na kamiennych schodach, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciałem, by był przygnębiony czy smutny. Coś w moim wnętrzu zaciskało się boleśnie na ten widok..

\- Wiem jednak, co możemy zrobić, by poznać prawdę - zaryzykowałem po chwili. Krążyło mi to po głowie przez całą drogę powrotną. Nie sądziłem jednak, by chłopak ufał mi aż w takim stopniu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, żeby w ogóle mi ufał. W końcu nie dałem mu ku temu zbyt wielu powodów. - Użyję legilimencji. Jeżeli wyrazisz zgodę, rzecz jasna.

***

Ku mojemu najwyższemu zdumieniu, Dominik zgodził się zaryzykować. Najwyraźniej chęć poznania prawdy zdominowała nieufność wobec mnie. Z konsternacją zauważyłem, że wolałbym, by wynikało to z innych powodów.

Siedział na fotelu wyciągniętym na środek pokoju wyraźnie podenerwowany. Stałem naprzeciwko niego, leniwie obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. Skupiłem całą uwagę na swoim zadaniu. Nie chciałbym przypadkowo naruszyć delikatnej struktury jego umysłu. Zwłaszcza, że ktoś przede mną ewidentnie w nim już namieszał.

\- Legilimencja jest dziedziną magii, uważanej za niebezpieczną i wielu nieprzychylnie patrzy na jej stosowanie - zacząłem na wstępie. Chciałem, żeby wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości, więc musiałem się upewnić, iż ma jasność co do tego, że wiem co robię. - Jest to zdolność, która pomaga wkroczyć w umysł innej osoby i poznać skrywające się w nim uczucia i wspomnienia. Jest to sztuka, której opanowanie jest nie lada wyzwaniem dla czarodziejów i nie każdy posiada ku temu predyspozycje.

\- Jak rozumiem, świetnie nią władasz? - zapytał Dominik z uśmiechem, którym maskował niepokój. Ukuł mnie ten lekki przytyk pobrzmiewający w jego głosie.

\- Przyswajam sobie wiedzę i zdobywam umiejętności bez najmniejszego trudu. Nie jest sztuką nauczyć się czegoś, kiedy jest się po prostu dobrym czarodziejem - przyznałem prosto, ale zgodnie z prawdą. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do umniejszania swoich zdolności. Pracowałem nad nimi od zawsze i szczyciłem się własną samodyscypliną i organizacją. To właśnie te cechy doprowadziły mnie do punktu, w którym jestem. Do tego kim się stałem.

Chłopak zachichotał, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Irytujące.

\- Powinienem coś zrobić? - spytał, wiercąc się w fotelu, szukając odpowiedniej pozycji.

\- Jeżeli skupisz się na śnie i przywołasz go w myślach, będzie to bardzo pomocne i nie będę musiał dokonywać selekcji twoich wspomnień. Jednak nie będzie problemu, jeśli ci się to nie uda. Postaram się nie ingerować za bardzo w twoją prywatność - zapewniłem go. Musiał poczuć się bezpiecznie, żeby nie bronić się przed najściem. To wiele by utrudniło. Wycelowałem w niego różdżką, na co drgnął niespokojnie. - Rozluźnij się.

\- Sal? - odezwał się, a jakaś wrażliwa nuta pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. Wyglądał jakby wyszedł ze swojej bezpiecznej strefy, podatny na wszelkie zranienia. Chciałem zmyć ten strach z jego oblicza. Wygładzić zmarszczki niepokoju w kącikach oczu zbyt ufnych dla jego własnego dobra. - Czy to będzie bolało?

\- Nie powinno - uznałem z lekkim wahaniem. Nie wiedziałem co znajdę w jego głowie. Równie dobrze mogłem natknąć się na jakąś blokadę czy inną, nienaturalną przeszkodę. - Zwykle odczuwa się wtedy drżenie, potliwość, a przede wszystkim zmęczenie nieporównywalne do fizycznego. To twój pierwszy raz, więc możesz jednak odczuwać zawroty głowy.

\- Dobrze... po prostu przypomniałem sobie Morgana... nie chciałbym się posikać na twoich oczach - powiedział, po czym się zaczerwienił. Westchnąłem. Wydawało mi się to lepszym posunięciem niż drążenie tego tematu. Chłopak był już wystarczająco speszony. Nawet bez moich zapewnień, że nie musi się krępować. Wszystko rozumiałem.

\- Zaufaj mi - niemal wyszeptałem. Byłem pewny, że usłyszał dopiero wtedy, kiedy skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ufam jak nikomu dotąd - odpowiedział, zamykając oczy. Mój żołądek wywinął koziołka, a ja nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu wpływającego na twarz. _Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, by ktoś cię skrzywdził_ , pomyślałem. Skupiłem się na swoim zadaniu, żeby przypadkiem nie popełnić jakiegoś błędu, choć i tak nie brałem pod uwagę takiej możliwości.

- _Legilimens._

***

Znalazłem się wewnątrz umysłu Dominika. Nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, ponieważ to nie był MÓJ umysł. Nie posiadałem tutaj praktycznie żadnej władzy, nie mogłem nawet przybrać fizycznej postaci... to znaczy nie całkiem fizycznej; ciężko to wytłumaczyć, jeśli samemu się tego nie doświadczyło. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej wszedłbym do umysłu chłopaka - a nie tylko pobieżnie przeglądał jego myśli - bądź łączyłyby nas więzy krwi lub magii, miałbym możliwość wytworzenia swojego mentalnego obrazu. Niestety.

Rozejrzałem się wokół. Głowa Dominika była totalnie zabałaganiona. Przez moment sam czułem się zagubiony, zastanawiając się jak on może normalnie funkcjonować. Nic dziwnego, że nauka kompletnie mu umykała skoro jego umysł tak dosadnie przypominał śmietnik. Milion niepotrzebnych, pomieszanych myśli, nakładające się na siebie emocje, zagmatwane uczucia. Jakiś koszmar. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę lubiłem porządek.

Dominik przypomniał sobie chyba o moich zleceniach, ponieważ jakimś cudem skupił się na swoim śnie. Mentalnie dotknąłem jego pleców, chcąc go ponaglić, a jednocześnie wesprzeć.

Oglądałem sen uważnie, skupiając się na szczegółach. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że z każdą chwilą, każdym kolejnym słowem, coraz bardziej zatapiałem się w jego umyśle. Niewidzialne sidła oplatały już moje nogi, sięgały powoli ud. Ocknąłem się, jakby ze snu. Zmieszany i otępiały. Odruchowo podjąłem się próby zerwania połączenia, ale bez skutku. Szamotałem się w magicznych więzach niczym zwierzę na uwięzi. Ktoś ewidentnie chciał mnie zatrzymać wewnątrz, wiedziałem za dużo. Ciekawe co to za zaklęcie. Chociaż w tym momencie bardziej interesowała mnie wolność niż nowatorskie, zaawansowane czary. Mogłem ingerować własną magią, miałem przecież zorganizowany, potężny umysł, ale niepotrzebnie mógłbym uszkodzić Dominika. Mimo wszystko wolałem tego uniknąć.

Ostrożnie szarpnąłem za więzy, dziwiąc się ich konstrukcji. To było jak poezja, niemal się zauroczyłem. Przepuściłem między palcami maleńkiego ognia, przypalając zakończenia nerwowe tego czegoś. Czymkolwiek to było. W jakiś dziwny, niepojęty sposób to żyło. Najwyraźniej na dobre zadomowiło się w jego umyśle, zyskując własną, pasożytniczą osobowość. Nadpaliłem przytrzymujące mnie nienawistne pnącza, a one zaczęły się cofać pod naciskiem destrukcyjnej magii, więc podążyłem za nimi, zostawiając Dominika sam na sam z jego snem. Musiałem dotrzeć do sedna zaklęcia, by wyrwać je z korzeniami i zniwelować ewentualne oddziaływanie. Szybko zauważyłem, że nie było ono głupie, a wręcz przeciwnie; umiejętnie lawirowało między rdzeniem chłopaka, czując się tu jak u siebie. W niektórych miejscach niemal perfekcyjnie naśladowało jego aurę, co zbijało mnie z tropu. Musiałem pozostać całkowicie skupiony, zmarszczyłem czoło, kiedy zaklęcie zniknęło z pola mojego widzenia. Zamknąłem oczy, wypuszczając magiczne macki własnej mocy, żeby namierzyły intruza. Pasożyt był silny, cwany, ale również niestabilny. Migotał niczym jaskrawozielone światełko we wzburzonym jeziorze pełnym mętnej, zgniłej wody. Podążałem w stronę centrum, w kierunku jego siedliska, gdzie potężna kula energii napędzała jego rozwój, zadanie i cel. Odnalazłem ją, stoczywszy po drodze kilka walk pełnych szarpaniny i nieczystych zagrań. To coś żywiło się Dominikiem, odkryłem ze zdumieniem. Owijało się wokół jego umysłu, pochłaniając wszystko co tylko miał do zaoferowania; nic dziwnego, że jego nauka była aż tak problematyczna. Z satysfakcją wbiłem rozżarzone dłonie w sam środek wylęgarni pasożyta, spalając go od wewnątrz. Wił się, wrzeszcząc nieludzkim głosem, skwiercząc i wyjąc. Włoski na moim ciele stanęłyby dęba, a pot zapewne spłynąłby po plecach, gdybym oczywiście miał właśnie materialną postać.

Byłem już tak blisko swojego celu, naciskałem, paląc to coś żywcem, kiedy - nim wybuchnęło w miliard prędko znikających iskier - posłało w moją stronę impuls energii, który powalił mnie na kolana. Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, oblizując wargi z mojej własnej krwi, uświadamiając sobie, że powróciłem do rzeczywistości. Tak! Udało się. Zniszczyłem zaklęcie i choć był to powód do radości, gdzieś w głębi duszy czułem małe ukłucie żalu, że nie zdołałem rozwiązać zagadki jego pochodzenia. Mógłbym się temu przyjrzeć, rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze, zbadać do czego było zdolne. Cóż, przepadło i sam byłem sobie winien. Najważniejsze, że Dominik został uwolniony. Właśnie, Dominik! Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. Podczołgałem się do niego, zbyt wyzuty z sił by wstać. Chłopak rzucał się i szarpał, leżąc na podłodze u podnóża fotela, na którym wcześniej leżał. Jego oczy, choć szeroko otwarte, zdawały się zupełnie ślepe na rzeczywisty świat, a usta miał rozwarte w niemym krzyku. Złapałem go za ramiona, potrząsając nim niczym bezwładną lalką, szepcząc gorączkowo inkantację zakańczającą zaklęcie. I wtedy wrzasnął nieludzko, jakby ktoś obdzierał go żywcem.

\- Dominik! - zawołałem potrząsając nim, choć pragnąłem tylko uciec od dotyku tego nienaturalnie gorącego ciała. Czułem jak na moich dłoniach pojawiają się pęcherze, kiedy te nieopatrznie zetknęły się z rozpaloną skórą. Pot skroplił jego zaczerwienioną twarz i szyję, wargi miał suche i spierzchnięte, a mokre, lepkie włosy przywarły do czoła. - Dominik! DOMINIK!

I nagle zareagował... dziko, gwałtownie... poderwał się do siadu w jednej sekundzie, drżąc niekontrolowanie na całym ciele. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, kiedy rozglądał się wokół przerażonym spojrzeniem, dopóki nasze oczy się nie spotkały.

Ulga spłynęła na mnie niczym chłodna, odświeżająca woda, zostawiając po sobie obolałe od ciągłego napięcia mięśnie. Byłem zaniepokojony, ale szczęśliwy, że przeżył. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że jego umysł nie został w żaden sposób uszkodzony. Musiałem to później sprawdzić.

_Rowena mnie zabije_ , pomyślałem. Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Euforia wywołana korzystaniem z czarnej magii, opadła, zabierając ze sobą całą słodycz, pozostawiając w ustach cierpki, metaliczny posmak. Nigdy wcześniej nie zatraciłem się w mroku do tego stopnia. Dotąd to ja byłem panem, miałem absolutną władzę... Teraz zacząłem wątpić czy kiedykolwiek potrafiłem nad nią zapanować. Strach ścisnął mnie za gardło, kiedy pojąłem powagę sytuacji. Swoją nierozwagą mogłem zabić nas oboje i nawet tego nie zauważyć. Wziąłem głęboki, powolny wdech, a potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden, aż zacząłem się uspokajać. Poluźniłem uścisk na ramionach chłopaka i powoli podniosłem się do pozycji stojącej. Dominik rzucił się na mnie mocno, obejmując ściśle i wtulając twarz w moją pierś, a siła uderzenia odebrała mi na moment dech. Łkał głośno, wołając moje imię z wyjątkową desperacją w głosie. Trzymał się mnie kurczowo, jakby nic innego mu nie pozostało... jakby nic się nie liczyło, a świat wokół przestał istnieć.


	15. To zmienia postać rzeczy

Staliśmy tak na środku salonu całą wieczność. Nogi powoli odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, a Dominik wciąż obejmował mnie w pasie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Przez dłuższą chwilę obejmowałem go niezgrabnie, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia.

\- To już koniec, jesteś bezpieczny - powtarzałem jak mantrę. Bezskutecznie. Zdawał się mnie nie słyszeć, pogrążony w dziwnym transie. Był tutaj ciałem, ale jego umysł pozostawał nieobecny. Różdżka leżała daleko poza moim zasięgiem, wypuszczona wcześniej z odrętwiałych palców. I tak na nic by mi się nie przydała, ponieważ mój wewnętrzny ogień przygasł. Czułem się pusty jak studnia w czasie długotrwałej suszy. Absolutnie bezsilny. Nie wiedziałem co robić. W Dominika jakby wstąpiła nieznana siła, równie dobrze mógłbym próbować przesunąć ogromny, ciężki głaz. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo.

\- Grzybek! Służka! Brudek! - zawołałem w przestrzeń. Sekundę później obok mnie pojawiły się trzy skrzaty.

\- Panie Slytherin - skłoniły się równocześnie, patrząc na nas swoimi dużymi, wyłupiastymi oczami. Speszyłem się nieco pod naporem ich zaciekawionych, zaskoczonych spojrzeń. - Czym możemy służyć, sir?

Właśnie. Tu pojawiał się mały problem. Sam nie wiedziałem co począć z nieszczęsnym chłopakiem. Uważałem, że w najbliższym czasie nie powinniśmy stosować żadnych zaklęć wobec niego, mógł być przecież niestabilny. Nie miałem pojęcia co mogłoby się stać. Stłumiłem w zarodku nieszczęśliwy jęk i powiedziałem zrezygnowany:

\- Zdejmijcie go ze mnie. - Oczy skrzatów nabrały niezrozumiałego, skonsternowanego wyrazu, jakby widzieli mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Tylko bez użycia magii! Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował.

\- Tak, sir - odpowiedział Grzybek bez przekonania, a Służka spłoniła się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. Tylko Brudek nadal się gapił, a ja mógłbym przysiąc, że w jego oczach czaiło się zażenowanie. Zacisnąłem powieki, nie chcąc być świadkiem tej uwłaczającej, kompromitującej sceny. Czułem się strasznie upokorzony. Najchętniej w ogóle wymazałbym to z pamięci. Może Rowena będzie tak miła i rzuci na mnie później błogosławione obliviate. Poproszę ją, jeśli duma mi na to pozwoli.

***

Siedziałem oparty plecami o fotel i odchyliwszy głowę wygodnie w tył, próbowałem drzemać. Ręce wsparłem luźno na podłokietnikach, pozwalając sobie na odpoczynek. Czekałem na przybycie Roweny, której Grzybek miał przesłać wiadomość w moim imieniu. Dominik nadal pozostawał nieobecny, siedząc między moimi nogami z twarzą wtuloną w poły szaty. Nie miałem najmniejszej chęci z nim walczyć, oboje byliśmy przemęczeni. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu.

Wreszcie się pojawiła. Wpadła do pomieszczenia niczym huragan, aż drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Pozwoliłem swoim powiekom pozostać zamkniętymi przez kilka kolejnych sekund.

\- Nie śpieszyłaś się - warknąłem, choć nie zabrzmiało to zbyt groźnie ani srogo. Przemawiało przeze mnie wyczerpanie. Spojrzałem na nią, tłumiąc parsknięcie śmiechem na widok jej zdumionej miny. - Nim zaczniesz mnie oskarżać o całe zło świata czarodziejów, pozwól, że wyjaśnię... to ja tutaj zostałem uwięziony.

\- Uwięziony? - wydawała się zdziwiona moimi słowami. Ostrożnie podeszła bliżej i przykucnęła, wyciągnąwszy rękę w stronę Dominnika. Potrząsnąłem głową, żeby odwieść ją od tego absurdalnego pomysłu. _Nie dotykaj, nie dotykaj, NIE DOTYKAJ!_ Jej dłoń zawisła nieruchomo kilka cali od głowy chłopaka, a ja odetchnąłem w duchu z ulgą. Przerażała mnie moja własna reakcja wobec tego dzieciaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem aż takich problemów z zaborczością. Uczucie to dławiło mnie w piersi, popychało prosto w dziki szał. W tym temacie zaślepiony umysł wyjątkowo zgadzał się z ogłupiałym sercem, sprzymierzając się przeciwko mnie. A jednak najgorsza i tak była magia. Moja własna magia, zdająca się mieć indywidualne pragnienia, łasiła się wobec jego osoby z zadowoleniem. Byłem wewnętrznie rozdarty, walcząc sam ze sobą. - Co się stało?

\- Użyłem legilimencji - odpowiedziałem, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Rawenclaw, ale wyjaśniłem dla świętego spokoju: - W słusznej sprawie, oczywiście. I za zgodą Dominika. Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić jego sen.

Wiedziałem, że nie pochwalała moich metod radzenia sobie z problemami, nigdy się z tym nie kryła, a wręcz przeciwnie. Stawiała mi czoła z charakterystyczną dla niej zawziętością i poczuciem sprawiedliwości, nawet kiedy inni pokornie kulili głowy. Byłem zbyt dumny, by głośno przyznać się do błędu. Tym razem postąpiłem jak głupiec porywający się z motyką na słońce.

\- Jak się domyślasz, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sam ledwo wyrwałem się z jego umysłu... - przymknąłem oczy, wspominając całe wydarzenie, po czym kontynuowałem: - ... on tam pozostał, nic nie mogłem zrobić. Przeciwzaklęcie nie działało! To nie był zwykły sen, Roweno, tego jestem pewien. Przez jakiś czas bezskutecznie próbowałem go wybudzić, aż wreszcie się udało. Był bardzo przerażony, prawdopodobnie nadal nie wie, co się właściwie wydarzyło... sam nie jestem pewien co widziałem... pewnie dlatego się na mnie rzucił. Od tamtej pory tkwię w jego uścisku i nie mogę się z niego wydostać. 

Chciałem jej powiedzieć o zaklęciu, o wnętrzu jego głowy, o tym jak zniszczyłem pnącza oplatające magią jego umysł... ale za każdym razem, kiedy otwierałem usta, coś uciskało nieprzyjemnie tył mojej czaszki, a cichy głos kategorycznie zabraniał mi dzielić się tą wiedzą, więc wreszcie zamilkłem sfrustrowany.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? - spytała Ravenclaw złośliwie z kpiną pobrzmiewającą w jej rozbawionym głosie. Skrzywiłem się zirytowany jej lekceważącym, pozbawionym szacunku zachowaniem.

\- To nie czas na twoje docinki, Roweno - odgryzłem się oschle, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Ta kobieta nie miała w sobie za knuta litości. - Od trzech godzin tkwię w tym pokoju, nie czuję ani rąk, ani nóg i jestem na skraju wytrzymałości. Pomóż mi go uspokoić.

\- Próbowałeś być człowiekiem? - spytała z powagą. Zastanawiałem się za kogo ona mnie ma. Kim jestem w jej oczach, skoro zadaje podobne pytania. Co widziała, patrząc na moją osobę? Jeśli nie uznawała mnie za człowieka, jak mogła oddać podatnego na wpływy młodego człowieka pod moja opiekę? Skoro ja byłem tym złym to jak ta sytuacja świadczyła o niej? Przełknąłem gorycz złości, ale nie powiedziałem nic. - W takich momentach wypada pocieszyć, wiesz... przytulić chociażby.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że nie próbowałem? Rąk już nie czuję, a nijak to pomogło. Inne pomysły, niby inteligentna wiedźmo?

Rowena zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, ewidentnie rozgniewana. Długo przyglądała się Dominikowi z badawczą uwagą zanim w ogóle ponownie się odezwała.

\- Mówi cokolwiek? - zapytała, przerywając niekomfortową ciszę, która zapadła po moich słowach. Poza tym nie zrobiła nawet najmniejszego ruchu, ostrożna i zdystansowana. Coś w wyrazie mojej twarzy musiało skutecznie powstrzymać ją od ponownego naruszania przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Czy fakt, że nie rusza się i nie reaguje na twoją obecność kazał ci wpaść na ten jakże błyskotliwy pomysł? Równie dobrze mógłby być martwy, gdyby nie trzymał mnie kurczowo za szatę. - Ledwo utrzymywałem spokój. Nie słynąłem przecież z anielskiej cierpliwości. - Nie odezwał się od kilku godzin, jego ostatnimi słowami było moje imię, a potem zamilkł na wieki wieków. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Nigdzie się nie wybieram... - zakpiłem jej prosto w twarz z typowym dla siebie rozdrażnieniem. Zacząłem żałować pomysłu z szukaniem pomocy u tej nieznośnej kobiety.

\- A czy TY coś do niego mówiłeś? - drążyła dalej uparcie, choć mój zły nastrój zdawał się jej powoli udzielać. Rumieniec zawstydzenia pokrył moją szyję rozgrzanymi plackami, więc pochyliłem głowę, unikając jej wzroku. Łagodne, ciepłe słowa wypłynęły na wierzch mojej pamięci, nie pozwalając zapomnieć. - Chcesz mi wmówić, że siedziałeś tutaj przez bite trzy godziny nie zadawszy sobie trudu, by z nim porozmawiać?

Milczałem przez moment zażenowany. Oczywiście, że próbowałem się z nim porozumieć. Mówiłem nieustannie przez co najmniej pół godziny, od chwili, kiedy tylko skrzaty umknęły w popłochu. Najpierw cierpliwie, potem krzykiem próbowałem nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt, a kiedy nawet błagania nie odniosły żadnego skutku, dałem sobie święty spokój i postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć, uznawszy, iż musi po prostu dojść do siebie. Jednakże nie zamierzałem jej o tym informować.

\- Najpierw stałem... ale byłem wycieńczony. Potrzebowałem odpoczynku, więc usiadłem. Nie ma w tym nic zasługującego na potępienie.

\- Usiadłeś... razem z nim... - Rowena mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, nadal przyglądając się Dominikowi w skupieniu. Nagle drgnęła, a jej oczy zabłysnęły. - Więc jednak się rusza! Ułatwia nam to zadanie. Wystarczy zmusić go do wstania i wykorzystać tę aktywność, aby... - Przerwała, widząc mojej powątpiewające spojrzenie. Starałem się nie pokazywać własnego zakłopotania, ale niekoniecznie z dobrym skutkiem. - Czy chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś?

\- Bolały mnie nogi, a on odmawiał współpracy.

\- Salazar...

\- Powiedzmy, że bezwarunkowe posłuszeństwo skrzatów może uratować niejednego czarodzieja - wydusiłem z siebie z trudem, po czym zakończyłem twardo: - Nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.

Rowena przypatrywała mi się z uniesionymi brwiami, podczas gdy ja starałem się zwyczajnie uciec wzrokiem przed jej rozbawieniem. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co sobie pomyślała.

\- Dominiku - odezwała się do chłopaka swoim łagodnym głosem, ale nie spotkała się z jakąkolwiek reakcją. W sumie nie wiem czego się spodziewała. Kilkakrotnie powtórzyła zawołanie, po czym dotknęła jego włosów, na co się wzdrygnął. Zmarszczyłem czoło w zastanowieniu. Dziwne, przemknęło mi przez myśl. Na mój dotyk ani razu nie zareagował w ten sposób. Łasił się raczej do fizycznego kontaktu, pochłaniał go, łaknął.

\- Jak już mówiłem, użyłem legilimencji - zacząłem cierpko. Nie słuchała mnie czy miała problemy z pamięcią krótkotrwałą? Żadna z tych opcji nie zdawała się zachwycająca. - Oszczędź mi wykładu o tym, że nie powinienem - zastrzegłem, kiedy oburzona już otwierała usta. - W każdym razie, chciałem zobaczyć ten sen na własne oczy i ocenić, ile może w nim być prawdy, a ile fikcji.

Pochyliłem się nieco do przodu, kładąc dłoń na głowie Dominika w opiekuńczym, niemal czułym geście i opowiedziałem jej wszystko po kolei, starając się nie pominąć ani jednego szczegółu. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy drobiazg mógł okazać się kluczowy. Z trudem zbierałem myśli, głowa pulsowała bólem tak samo jak odrętwiałe ciało, które zdawało się należeć do kogoś innego. Rowena uważnie słuchała, a wyraz jej twarzy nieustannie się zmieniał. Rozpoznałem skupienie, szok oraz niedowierzanie, a nawet subtelną nutę strachu, choć to ostatnie bardziej wyczułem niż dostrzegłem. Pominąłem historię niezidentyfikowanego zaklęcia, ponieważ nie potrafiłem się przemóc, by powiedzieć choć słowo w tym temacie. Ravenclaw wysłuchała mnie do końca, nie przerywając, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Przekręciła się tak, że teraz klęczała u mych stóp, co wywołało napad szalonego rozbawienia, który ledwie zdołałem powstrzymać.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Dominik... ma coś wspólnego z Gryffindorami? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę, podzielając moje wątpliwości. Od razu spoważniałem, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

\- Nie wiem... mówię, co słyszałem - odparłem, przeciągając się. Moja szyja strzyknęła nieprzyjemnie ze dwa razy, kiedy poruszyłem głową. Westchnąłem przeciągle na ulgę jaką ta czynność przyniosła ze sobą. - Nie kojarzę mężczyzny, ale też nie znam wszystkich członków tego rodu, dlatego nie powiem ci również, czy to był jeden z Gryffindorów.

Z tego co wiedziałem, ostatni, a jednocześnie największy lord tej wiekowej rodziny, zmarł, kiedy jeszcze byłem głupim dzieciakiem. Widziałem go raz, może dwa, lecz nie pamiętałem nawet jak wyglądał. On i mój ojciec nie darzyli się przyjaźnią. Jakaś przedawniona waśń tkwiła między naszymi rodami niczym cierń, choć chyba nikt już nie pamiętał o co naprawdę poszło. Natomiast z dziedzicem tego konkretnego Gryffindora też wiązała się pewna historia. Nie mogłem sobie jednak przypomnieć, co się z nim ostatecznie stało. Wiedziałem tylko, że władzę nad rodem przejął wuj spadkobiercy, obecnie również to on zasiadał w radzie, do której wkrótce miałem dołączyć.

Jednakże nie miałem wystarczających informacji, by móc powiązać Dominika z tą rodziną. Co prawda, uczyłem się historii wielkich rodów, jak każdy szlachetnie urodzony czarodziej, lecz były to raczej odległe dzieje. Nikt nie spisywał przecież dokonań żyjących. Może był bękartem, któregoś z lordów? Jego twarz, choć spalona słońcem podczas pracy na roli, nie była w stanie całkiem skryć arystokratycznych rysów ani wysokich kości policzkowych charakterystycznych dla Gryffindorów. A te oczy, przeszywające i dumne... władcza nuta wkradająca się do barwy głosu, kiedy unosił się gniewem... Potrząsnąłem głową, by pozbyć się zaprzątających ją złudnych myśli. Moja wyobraźnia płatała mi figle. Widziałem to, co chciałem widzieć. Nic więcej. Sentyment, który żywiłem wobec chłopaka, podsycał pragnienie, by był kimś więcej niż dzieckiem biedoty.

\- Jest tylko jedno wyjście, które pomoże nam to sprawdzić - mruknęła Rowena, bawiąc się puklem swoich włosów. Po chwili wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. - Niebawem wrócę. Dowiem się wszystkiego, co będę mogła.

\- A co ze mną?! - wykrzyknąłem jeszcze, lecz nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Zniknęła za drzwiami mgnieniu oka, zanim w ogóle zdążyłem otworzyć usta. Zerknąłem w dół, na czuprynę jasnych włosów, wzdychając ciężko. Jak zwykle to ja byłem najbardziej poszkodowany i, jak zwykle, Ravenclaw całkowicie mnie zbyła. Potrząsnąłem nieco głową Dominika, wołając: - Żyjesz tam?

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zabrakło odpowiedzi. Pochyliłem się więc jeszcze bardziej, opierając czoło o miękki czubek jego głowy i zamknąłem oczy. Dawno nie czułem się równie zmęczony. Rozbudziłem się natychmiastowo w odpowiedzi na nieznaczny ruch pod sobą. Uchwyt chłopaka rozluźnił się, a on sam odsunął się wreszcie od mojej piersi. Czerwone od płaczu oczy o wstrząśniętym wyrazie, miał szeroko otwarte. Widziałem jak powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.

\- Ży... ję... - wydusił ochryple, pociągając nosem. Odchylił się nieco, by niezgrabnie opaść na tyłek, zmieniając pozycję. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, wciąż jednak siedząc między moimi nogami. Żaden z nas nie czuł niezręczności tej sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, bliskość zdawała się komfortowa, odkryłem ze zdumieniem. - Chyba trochę odleciałem? - zapytał po chwili z niepewnością w głosie, starając się uśmiechnąć. Ostatnie wydarzenia mocno nim wstrząsnęły. Wyglądał, jakby z trudem otrząsnął się z szoku. Twarz miał pobladłą, a jego wargi wciąż drżały nieco.

\- Świetnie - skwitowałem oschle, zawstydzony własnym, zdradzieckim ciałem, które łaknęło obecności Dominika. - Już przygotowywałem mowę obronną, że to nie ja cię zamordowałem...

Chciałem wstać, rozprostować zastane kości, ale okazało się to być ponad moje siły, ponieważ odrętwiałe nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Z jękiem opadłem z powrotem i rzuciłem swoim kończynom pełne zawodu spojrzenie. Ewidentnie robiły mi na złość.

\- Niech to szlag - wymamrotałem do siebie.

\- Przepraszam, przeze mnie pewnie wszystko cię boli? - Dominik zdawał się szczerze przejąć moją chwilową niemocą, co okazało się niezwykle deprymujące. Moja irytacja wzrosła, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że akurat jemu trwanie w jednej pozycji przez ostatnie godziny ani trochę nie zaszkodziło. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość! - Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie musisz, skrzaty przyniosą mi fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego i szybko stanę na nogi - odparłem szybko, pocierając obolałe nogi. Miałem przecież swoją godność i nie potrzebowałem jego pomocy. Marzyłem o ciepłej kąpieli, która z pewnością przyniosłaby znaczną ulgę.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię - zaoferował się Dominik głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Uniosłem brwi w zaskoczeniu, natomiast chłopak prędko zmienił pozycję na klęczącą i pochwycił dłońmi moją prawą nogę nim zdążyłem zareagować. Wzdrygnąłem się na ten dotyk, po części tylko z zaskoczenia. Okazał się on bowiem nieoczekiwanie delikatny, wprawny i przyjemny. Wpatrywałem się w niego z uwagą, ale zdawał się pochłonięty czynnością. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co wydarzyło się w jego umyśle. Właściwie w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy, lecz cisza, która zapadła między nami... koiła nerwy i znękaną duszę.

***

Mina Roweny okazała się bezcenna. Stłumiłem rechot, kiedy omiotła rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę zszokowanym spojrzeniem. Przez moment poczułem się, jakby przyłapała nas in flagranti. Speszyłem się niedorzecznie, próbując powstrzymać Dominika przed dalszym masażem, ale ten był niezwykle uparty oraz nieugięty. Wreszcie odpuściłem.

Ravenclaw usiadła w fotelu, obserwując nas z uwagą i nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Trzymała w dłoniach kilka pergaminów, których zawartości nie mogłem dostrzec z tej odległości.

\- Udało mi się zebrać nieco informacji na temat Gryffindorów - zaczęła, przekładając kartki. - Wilhelm Gryffindor został lordem kilka lat przed twoim ojcem, Salazarze. Miał wówczas siedemnaście lat, a jego rodziciel zmarł wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Było to niespodziewane, wielu miało nadzieję, że Robert będzie prowadził rodzinę jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka lat. Nie zdążył przygotować syna, który zresztą nie cieszył się zbytnim uznaniem i sam też nie wykazywał chęci, by objąć miejsce po ojcu. Wielu wetowało przejęcie przez niego władzy.

\- Jak więc został lordem bez poparcia? - zdziwiłem się. Chciałem poznać dalszą część tej historii, tak podobnej do mojej własnej. Ja również nie pragnąłem bycia głową rodu. Marzyłem o zdobywaniu wiedzy, rozwijaniu się, osiąganiu coraz lepszych, magicznych rezultatów, a nie o niańczeniu mieszkańców okolicznych wsi czy dbaniu o durne, przyziemne sprawy.

\- Zmienił się. Według doniesień śmierć ojca odbiła się bardzo na jego zachowaniu i szybko się poprawił, starając odzyskać utracony szacunek. Skoro stanął na czele rodu, znaczy to, że raczej mu się powiodło. W każdym razie, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat poślubił kobietę francuskiego pochodzenia, dwudziestoletnią Genovieve Ornano, która rzecz jasna przyjęła rodowe nazwisko Gryffindorów. Według informacji, nie było to małżeństwo aranżowane i doniesienia wskazują, że wyjątkowo się udało - mówiła, wzrokiem śledząc tekst na swoich cennych pergaminach. Słuchałem z uwagą, skupiając się na jej słowach. Przyłapałem się na bezmyślnym gładzeniu jasnych włosów Dominika, więc cofnąłem rękę jak poparzony. Rowena udała, że niczego nie zauważyła, choć może rzeczywiście tak było. Chłopak natomiast spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, przygryzając dolną wargę, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Problemem był brak potomka i zapewnienie stałości dziedziczenia... - zamilkła, by unieść głowę i rzucić nam zdziwione spojrzenie - który jednak został rozwiązany, gdy na świat przyszedł chłopiec, Godryk Gryffindor. Wilhelm miał wówczas czterdzieści lat. Jestem pełna podziwu, że nie rozerwali go na strzępy za brak męskiego potomka. W tej rodzinie zwykle jest to niedopuszczalne... - wyjaśniała swoje zdziwienie Dominikowi, krzywiąc się przy tym nieco. - Gryffindorowie bardzo sobie cenią męską linię rodu. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakim autorytetem musiał się cieszyć, skoro wykazali tyle cierpliwości.

\- Tak, tak - parsknąłem zniecierpliwiony. - Był wspaniałym lordem, którego wszyscy podziwiali... bla, bla, bla... wystarczy tych zachwytów. Skup się na ich dziecku, jeśli łaska.

\- Godryk Gryffindor urodził się jesienią, a jego narodziny okryła żałoba - kontynuowała, poważniejąc. - Genovieve Gryffindor zmarła przy porodzie, chłopiec natomiast przeżył.

\- Czy żyje? - Dominik oderwał się od absorbującego masażu mojej nogi i podczołgał się do siedzącej w fotelu Roweny niczym zachwycony pasjonującą historią dzieciak. Boleśnie odczułem stratę jego obecności, więc przemieściłem się w fotelu, by zamaskować własny dyskomfort. Wolałem mieć go blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Skrzywiłem się niezauważalnie i zazgrzytałem zębami w niemej złości.

\- W wieku sześciu lat chłopiec zaginął, jednak informacja o zaginięciu nie zdążyła obiec kraju, bo poinformowano natychmiast o jego śmierci.

\- Ślepa uliczka - podsumowałem kwaśno, podnosząc się w końcu z fotela. Cudownie było rozprostować stare kości. Miałem w planach ciepłą kąpiel, a następnie wygodne łóżko z miękką pierzyną. Zasłużyłem na odpoczynek, zwłaszcza, że na marne zużyłem sporo magicznej energii, która potrzebowała regeneracji. Nie znosiłem bezowocnych wysiłków i zmarnowanego czasu.

\- Poczekaj - zawołała zapobiegawczo Rowena. Oparłem się więc o starą, rzeźbioną komodę stojącą w pobliżu drzwi, patrząc na nią oczekująco. - Coś tu się nie zgadza! W dniu zaginięcia chłopca Wilhelm Gryffindor umarł!

Podszedłem do niej i wyrwawszy jej pergamin z dłoni, przeczytałem wszystko zdanie po zdaniu.

\- Zmarł, nikt jednak nie podał przyczyny... - zauważyłem z zaskoczeniem. - Nie wyprawiono ceremonii pogrzebowej dziecku! Przecież to istne szaleństwo! - krzyknąłem oburzony. Tak się nie godziło. Zmarłym trzeba okazać szacunek, żeby nie powrócili przekląć swojego zdradliwego rodu. Nawet, jeśli rodzinie się poszczęściło i nie dostała w darze przekleństwa, zasługiwała na największą pogardę i potępienie. Nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia z tymi, co nawet wiekową tradycję mają za nic.

\- Może podchodzę do tego ze sporą podejrzliwością, jednak... skoro nie wyprawili ceremonii pogrzebowej i nikt nie widział jego ciała, nie ma pewności, że chłopiec nie żyje, nie mylę się?

Wymieniliśmy się zamyślonymi spojrzeniami. Żadne z nas nie mogło zaprzeczyć. Rozumowanie Roweny miało wiele sensu.

\- Ile lat miałby teraz Godryk Gryffindor? - zapytałem, spoglądając na siedzącego na ziemi pobladłego Dominika. Mój instynkt wariował, a serce biło jak oszalałe. Czułem, że rozwiązanie leży tuż pod naszym nosem.

\- Piętnaście - odpowiedziała, choć nie było to konieczne. Umiałem przecież liczyć. Odpychałem od siebie jedyną racjonalną opcję. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Niemożliwe, rzekłbym nawet.

\- Mężczyzna ze snu... - odezwał się w końcu Dominik, wydając się pogrążony w zadumie. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się od intensywnego myślenia, a oczy lśniły. - Przyjąwszy, że... nazywam się Godryk Gryffindor, to on... on musi być moim ojcem... a ta kobieta moją matką? - Wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie. Nie wydawał się zachwycony taką ewentualnością, raczej przytłoczony, może wręcz przerażony.

\- Możemy się mylić... aczkolwiek elementy twojego... hm, snu... - zacząłem powoli, ważąc każde słowo. Nie chciałem dawać mu złudnej nadziei. Poza tym, dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to nie był sen. - ... jak i historii Gryffindorów łączą się w dość logiczną całość.

Czy ten niezbyt inteligentny, zacofany chłopak o naruszonym umyśle, mógł być dziedzicem potężnego rodu? Jakim cudem jego historia potoczyła się w ten sposób? I nikt tego wcześniej nie dostrzegł? Ja sam... jak mogłem nie zauważyć jego podobieństwa do Gryffindorów? Teraz to było całkiem jasne, widziałem przecież dawnych lordów na starych rycinach. A jednak pozostawałem ślepy, ponieważ... niech to diabli, wszystko się komplikowało.

\- To była moja matka - powtórzył chłopak znacznie już pewniej. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, pobladł, a następnie zzieleniał. Przez ułamek sekundy myślałem, że zwymiotuje, on jednak zasłonił jedynie usta dłonią. Z każdą chwilą zdawał się być coraz pewniejszy, uchwyciwszy się tej złudnej nadziei, choć zarówno mną jak i Roweną, targały wątpliwości. Potrzebowaliśmy niepodważalnego dowodu. Jeśli rzeczywiście był dziedzicem, to w czarodziejskiej Anglii działy się niepokojące rzeczy, tuż pod nosem Arcymistrza. Mógł domagać się sprawiedliwości i zadośćuczynienia, a my moglibyśmy pomóc. Ewentualnie.

\- Godryk... - powiedział z wahaniem, jakby do samego siebie. Widziałem jak łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, po czym zaśmiał się, wprawiając nas w dezorientację. Złapał się za głowę, a jego spojrzenie zamgliło się, dając mi sygnał, że coś jest nie do końca w porządku. Pochwyciłem go w ostatniej chwili, nim jego głowa roztrzaskała się o kamienną posadzkę. Rowena krzyknęła krótko, podrywając się do pozycji stojącej w mgnieniu oka.

\- Posuń się, kobieto - warknąłem do niej, ponieważ tarasowała mi przejście. - Nie będę go trzymać całą wieczność.

Rowena miała wystarczająco oleju w głowie, żeby wykonać polecenie bez szemrania. Chłopak, choć drobny i niski jak na swój wiek, jednak ważył swoje. A ja i bez dźwigania go byłem już zmęczony. Jakimś cudem dotachałem go do kanapy, po czym położyłem go na niej ostrożnie. Obiecałem przecież, że przy mnie będzie bezpieczny. Martwiło mnie to jego ciągłe mdlenie. W jego wieku to niepokojące, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy nie był okazem zdrowia.

\- Co mu jest? - spytała spanikowana Ravenclaw, pochylając się nad nim zbyt blisko jak na mój gust.

\- Jeśli przestaniesz wprowadzać zamęt to może się dowiemy - burknąłem, a ona zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, ale ustąpiła. Wystawiłem rękę nad nieprzytomne ciało, sięgając po ukryte głęboko zapasy rdzenia. Magia spłynęła w dół moich palców, owijając się opiekuńczo wokół chłopaka. Widziałem jak wije się podekscytowana, kiedy obca magia wyszła jej na spotkanie. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, a twarz zastygła grymasie. To niewiarygodne! Wyczuwałem ją, silną jak nigdy. Chłopak był zbyt potężny jak na zwykłego mugolaka. Musiał być kimś więcej. Zdecydowanie.

I wtedy magiczna macka uderzyła mnie z rażącą siłą, wyciskając z płuc dech, a z oczu łzy. Skrzywiłem się. Tak jasna, krystalicznie czysta, że to aż bolało. Rowena nie mogła zobaczyć tego co ja, więc niespokojnie szarpała za moje opuszczone wzdłuż ciała ramię. Nie słyszałem jej słów, bo w uszach mi szumiało, jakbym stał na pustym polu pośród porywistego wiatru. Zgarbiony pod naciskiem, kulący się od bólu. Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, jeśli nie chciałem go skrzywdzić. A obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię i zamierzałem dotrzymać własnych słów. Wyczuwałem ją tam, czaiła się tuż pod powierzchnią, jakby czekająca na akceptację. I wiedziałem, choć nie chciałem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Pieczęć wielkiego rodu... Pieczęć Gryffindorów.

Zerwałem połączenie, oszołomiony. Podniosłem się z kolan, choć nie zarejestrowałem upadku i na trzęsących się nogach opuściłem pomieszczenie. Niech przodkowie mają mnie w opiece.


	16. Emocjonalne rozstrojenie nerwowe

Rowena pobiegła za mną, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Przyłapała mnie, jak słaniając się na nogach, podpierałem ścianę. Pot skroplił moje czoło, a szata przykleiła się mokrych z wysiłku pleców. Byłem dogłębnie wstrząśnięty i to uczucie musiało odbić się na mojej twarzy, ponieważ Ravenclaw wyglądała na przestraszoną.

\- C-co się stało? - spytała z niepokojem, pochwyciwszy mnie za ramię. Pomogła mi osunąć się po ścianie prosto na chłodną, przyjemną podłogę korytarza, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Drżałem niekontrolowanie, podrażnione bólem nerwy wstrząsały moim ciałem raz po raz.

\- On... j-ja... to niemożliwe... nie wierzę - wyszeptałem otumaniony, obejmując się ramionami. Pochłonęło mnie zimno, a uczucie bycia intruzem odżyło w mojej pamięci. On naprawdę był Gryffindorem. Każda cząsteczka mojego ciała wiedziała o tym doskonale. To była najprawdziwsza prawda. Najwyraźniej moje koszmary zaczynały stawać się rzeczywistością.

\- Co jest niemożliwe? W co nie wierzysz? - dopytywała się Rowena ze zmartwieniem w oczach, potrząsając nerwowo moim ramieniem. Wydawała się myśleć, że oszalałem. I może rzeczywiście tak się stało. Mogłem zaprzeczyć milion razy, ale to wciąż niczego by nie zmieniło. Słowa nie chciały mi przejść przez gardło. Nie chciałem i nie potrafiłem jej tego wytłumaczyć. Musiała sama to poczuć, ale nie miała takiej możliwości. Wyczuwanie magii w ten sposób przechodziło u nas w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie, to był unikalny, cenny dar. U mnie dodatkowo wzmacniało go używanie zachłannej, potężnej mrocznej magii, która zdawała się być wyczulona na wszelkie sygnały, zwłaszcza wysyłane przez silną, jasną moc. Ścieraliśmy się nawzajem, jedno z nas mogłoby zginąć, a gdybym tego nie przerwał już byłbym trupem, ponieważ nie potrafiłbym go skrzywdzić. Magia chłopaka karała mnie za kłamstwo, za to, że wypierałem prawdę. Naciskała na mnie, żebym uwierzył. Gdybym się z tym pogodził, splotłaby się z moją własną mocą. Czułem jej intencje, kompatybilność. Nigdy o czymś podobnym nie słyszałem, więc może to był podstęp? Nie, moja magia też tego pragnęła - jedności.

Zaszlochałem głucho, ogarnięty mieszaniną sprzecznych uczuć. Magia kotłowała się we mnie rozczarowana i rozżalona, a także zła, że jej przerwałem. Dominik... Godryk, znaczy... jeśli rzeczywiście jest dziedzicem - a wszystko na to wskazuje - nie będzie mógł tu zostać. Nie będzie nawet tego chciał. Odejdzie do swojej rodziny, a ja zostanę sam. Coś wewnątrz mnie pękało z trzaskiem, a zrozpaczony krzyk pragnął wyrwać się z gardła na wolność. Nie potrafiłbym się na to zgodzić. Nie mógłbym pozwolić mu odejść. W głębi duszy byłem małym, samolubnym egoistą, tak, prawdopodobnie, jednak po tym wszystkim... nie, nie, NIE! Potrząsnąłem głową gwałtownie, wyrywając ramię z rąk Roweny i chowając twarz w dłoniach, poruszając się w przód i w tył jak szaleniec. Niemal wyłem z żalu, ściskającego kurczowo moje wnętrzności. Dusiłem się od nagłego ataku paniki, który zawładnął całym moim jestestwem. Z zaskoczeniem odkryłem, że przez ten czas zdążyłem się przywiązać do osoby, dla której zapewne byłem nikim. Jeśli on to zrozumie, będzie w stanie bez najmniejszego wysiłku wdeptać mnie w ziemię. Sam dałem mu tą władzę, kiedy pozwoliłem, by stał się moją słabością.

Zagryzłem wargi niemal do krwi, starając się opanować. _Przestań_ , powiedziałem sobie, _jesteś Slytherinem, więc zachowuj się jak Slytherin._ Wziąłem głęboki wdech, a potem jeszcze jeden, spychając emocje w zapomniane miejsce, gdzieś na samo dno. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Pieprzony Gryffindor, niech sobie będzie kim chce i jak chce. Mam to gdzieś. Mogę przecież kłamać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Niech sobie nie myśli, że tak łatwo mu odpuszczę. Czułem się oszukany. Przez życie, przez Rowenę, przez tego durnego, jasnowłosego chłopaka... Co on sobie myśli? Kim on jest, żeby wparowywać w moją codzienność swoimi buciorami, a potem nagle odkryć jakąś niestworzoną prawdę i zniknąć? Przeklinałem go w duchu najbardziej wymyślnymi słowami, jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy. Napędzałem własną złość, ponieważ, kiedy byłem wściekły, nie mogłem być zraniony. Wściekłość zawsze stawała się najsilniejsza i tłumiła skutecznie inne, żałosne uczucia.

Ravenclaw była zdezorientowana, kiedy wreszcie pozwoliłem jej odciągnąć dłonie od własnej twarzy, na którą nałożyłem beznamiętną maskę. Nie dam się skrzywdzić. Nigdy. W żaden sposób. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że Salazar zrobił się miękki na starość. Zabiorę tą żenującą informację ze sobą do grobu.

\- Sal? - spytała niepewnie, jakby obawiając się mojej reakcji. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- W jak najlepszym - odparłem, ściskając łagodnie jej ręce, po czym wstałem. - To zmęczenie, wybacz, że cię niepokoiłem - powiedziałem bezosobowo, głosem wypranym z emocji.

\- Ale... jak? C-co? - jąkała się. Patrzyła na mnie, a w jej oczach czaił się strach. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widziałem. Bezbronnej, rozdartej. Znikło gdzieś harde spojrzenie, zawzięty, nieco drapieżny wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Przepraszam, Roweno. To moja wina. Wydaje mi się, że przyda ci się odrobina odpoczynku - powiedziałem, pomagając jej wstać. Zatoczyła się lekko, więc złapałem ją w talii, prowadząc wzdłuż korytarza.

\- J-ja nie... Dominik...

\- Spokojnie, niczym się nie martw. Będę nad nim czuwał i dam ci znać jak tylko się obudzi - starałem się uspokoić jej skołatane nerwy. Spokojna Rowena jest lepsza niż jej rozchwiana emocjonalnie wersja. A przynajmniej mniej irytująca oraz bardziej wygadana. Poprowadziłem ją do najbliższej komnaty gościnnej, gdzie mogła odpocząć i pozbierać myśli. Po wielu zapewnieniach z mojej strony, że zadbam o Dominika oraz powiadomię ją niezwłocznie, kiedy się ocknie, wreszcie odpuściła. Dotknąłem jej twarzy, patrząc w oczy, kiedy rzucałem niewerbalne zaklęcie zapomnienia. Nie chciałem, żeby pamiętała. Wiedza bywała niebezpieczna, a ona była zbyt inteligentna, by w końcu nie pojąć tego, co rozegrało się przed jej oczyma.

\- Śpij - wyszeptałem, składając na jej czole delikatny pocałunek, zanim zostawiłem ją, zawracając, by zmierzyć się ze swoimi problemami. Zwłaszcza jednym, nieprzytomnym kłopotem.

***

Wpatrywałem się w chłopaka, mrużąc oczy. Przed swoim wyjściem Rowena zdążyła jeszcze wyczarować koc, którym go okryła. Zdawał się całkowicie spokojny, wyciszony, a nawet szczęśliwy. Blady uśmiech nadawał jego twarzy łagodnego, niemal anielskiego wyrazu. Podszedłem do kredensu, wyjmując z niego butelkę whisky. Potrzebowałem czegoś mocnego, żeby stawić czoła nadchodzącej przyszłości. Hojnie nalałem trunku do wysokiej szklanki, po czym przestawiłem fotel w zacienioną część pomieszczenia i usiadłem.

Popijałem whisky, bębniąc palcami w podłokietnik. Jakaś część mnie bała się konfrontacji, a inna wręcz jej pożądała. Ja sam czułem jedynie rozdrażnienie. Jeśli będzie chciał odejść to proszę bardzo - droga wolna. Nikt za nim nie zatęskni. Osobiście prędzej wyrwę sobie serce z piersi niż pozwolę sobie na uczucie straty. Przywiązałem się do Dominika, Godryk zaś, nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nic. I tego się trzymajmy.

Najpierw niepewnie otworzył swoje złudne oczy, przyzwyczajając je do oświetlenia. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał wokół nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Obserwowałem uważnie jak przekręcał nogi, stawiając je na posadzce, jakby planował wstać. Nim to jednak uczynił, w połowie ruchu, upadł z powrotem z jękiem na kanapę, plecami przywierając do oparcia. Jego powieki opadły, może z bólu, może znów stracił przytomność. Powstrzymałem się przed pośpieszeniem z pomocą. Zamiast tego dopiłem zawartość szklanki.

***

\- Jakikolwiek skrzacie domowy... - wyszeptał ochryple. To były jego pierwsze słowa, odkąd się obudził dwie godziny później. - Pierdku... Zrzędku... Bąbelku... - wymawiał po kolei imiona, a ja wykrzywiłem się szyderczo.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby moje skrzaty nosiły takie imiona - powiedziałem od niechcenia, nieco kpiąco, stając w drzwiach. Zdążyłem w międzyczasie zjeść szybki posiłek. Oczekiwanie na pobudkę niewdzięcznych dziedziców okazało się wyczerpujące i wzmagało apetyt.

\- Warto było zaryzykować - odpowiedział, po czym rozkaszlał się poważnie. - Muszę przestać mdleć, bo w końcu mnie to zabije - dodał, kiedy uspokoił płuca i uśmiechnął się lekko. Chciałem mu zmyć ten kłamliwy uśmiech z twarzy, najlepiej własną pięścią. _Nie krępuj się_ , miałem ochotę powiedzieć i przez moment, naprawdę rozważałem czy to nie byłaby dla wszystkich najlepsza opcja. Wezwałem skrzata, ponieważ dalsze gapienie się bez słowa, nie umknęłoby uwadze chłopaka. Stworzenie pochyliło się nisko, do samej podłogi.

\- Wycierku, powiadom Rowenę, że Dominik się obudził. Niech niezwłocznie się tu zjawi - rozkazałem, a sługa przytaknął entuzjastycznie, po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami przez dłuższą chwilę. Widziałem niezadowolenie w jego dużych, zielonych oczach i zapragnąłem zaśmiać mu się kpiąco prosto w twarz.

\- Dominik się nie obudził - powiedział po chwili, a ja odczułem to jak policzek. _Dominik umarł, ponieważ ty postanowiłeś się narodzić na nowo_ , pomyślałem mściwie. - Poprawnie byłoby poinformować Rowenę, że Godryk Gryffindor się przebudził.

Wpatrywałem się w niego ze złością, może nawet z obrzydzeniem. Nie miałem ochoty słuchać tych okropnych słów. Dopiero po chwili zmusiłem usta do złośliwego uśmiechu i pozwoliłem by chłopak dostrzegł moją niechęć.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. To, że mieliśmy takie podejrzenie, nie oznacza, że tak jest w rzeczywistości. Sądzę, że zrobiliśmy ci nadzieję i dlatego uroiło się w twojej głowie, że pochodzisz z szanowanego rodu i teraz moim obowiązkiem jest sprowadzenie cię na ziemię. Nie masz nic wspólnego z Gryffindorami, ciężko nawet powiedzieć, że jesteś czarodziejem, a nie parszywym charłakiem - wyplułem z siebie niczym jad. Nie panowałem nad własnymi słowami. Chciałem go zranić do żywego, obrazić i zmieszać z błotem, żeby poczuł się jak to jest. Widziałem w jego oczach te wszystkie emocje, doskonale wiedział, że moje słowa to zwykłe kłamstwa. Tym razem miał pewność co do swojej tożsamości. Mógłbym krzyczeć, miotać się, rzucać przedmiotami lub zaklęciami, ale nie sądziłem, by to mogło przynieść mi jakiekolwiek ukojenie. Patrzenie na niego napawało mnie bowiem wstrętem. Zupełnie jakbym widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jego oczy miały bardziej zielony kolor, twarz zdawała się nabrać charakteru, rysy bardziej się odznaczały. Zdawał się też wyższy, wciąż drobny, ale już bardziej subtelnie szczupły niż chudy. Z jego sylwetki emanowała duma, arogancja i pewność siebie. Zniknął gdzieś przerażony, zagubiony dzieciak, którym pragnąłem się opiekować. To był obcy człowiek. Jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Starannie maskowałem własne zdumienie.

\- Uroiło się? - Chłopak, starannie unikałem nazywania go jakimkolwiek imieniem we własnych myślach, zaśmiał się cierpko. - Z nas dwojga to raczej ty cierpisz na złudzenie, że kogokolwiek obchodzi twoje zdanie. Nie potrzebuję byś mi wierzył czy zaakceptował podstawiony ci pod nos fakt. Powiedziałem prawdę, jeśli ci się ona nie podoba, to jest to wyłącznie twój problem.

Zmierzyłem go twardym spojrzeniem, kolekcjonując i pielęgnując każde jego słowo, choć były one niczym strzały wbite prosto w moje serce. _Tak, mów dalej. Daj mi powód, bym mógł cię nienawidzić. Masz moje słowo, że niczego ci nie zapomnę Godryku Gryffindorze._ Cofnąłbym czas, gdybym mógł. Nie użyłbym legilimencji, wiedząc jak to się skończy. Dopilnowałbym, żeby nigdy się nie dowiedział. Choćby miało mnie to kosztować życie, zwłaszcza, że teraz... zdawało się być bezwartościowe.

Do pomieszczenia wpadła Rowena, a ulga wyraźnie malowała się na jej twarzy. Podbiegła do chłopaka i przytuliła go, wyrażając tym samym swoją radość. Miałem ochotę zwymiotować na ten błazeński widok. _To wilk w owczej skórze_ , chciałem wykrzyknąć. Kłamca, oszust. Zakpił sobie z nas wszystkich.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy, Dominiku! - szczebiotała, otrzepując jego szatę z niewidzialnych pyłków. - Sal też, chociaż udawał, że nic a nic go to nie obchodzi.

Przekonywałem sam siebie w duchu, że dobrze postąpiłem, wymazując jej pamięć. Nie powinna w ogóle mieć wglądu w moje słabości. Nie chciałem, żeby doszła do błędnych wniosków, że no nie wiem, mam serce, chociażby. Mogłaby później nie przełknąć rozczarowania. Chyba wyczuła wiszącą w powietrzu ciężką atmosferę, ponieważ powiodła zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem od niego do mnie i z powrotem.

\- Pokłóciliście się znowu? - spytała.

\- Widzisz, Roweno, Saaal - przeciągnął moje imię ze świadomością, iż podsyci tym moją złość. Zacisnąłem zęby, a pulsująca żyła uwydatniła się na mojej szyi. Czułem ją mocno i wyraźnie. Nie miał żadnego prawa, by tak do mnie mówić. - ...ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem rzeczywistości, jak się okazało.

\- Rzeczywistości? - Rowena zamrugała zbita z tropu. Zdawała się przytłoczona gęstą atmosferą w pomieszczeniu. - Dominiku, o czym ty...

\- Mam na imię Godryk. Godryk Gryffindor - przerwał jej, patrząc na mnie hardo. Parsknąłem gniewnie z niczym niezmąconą zawiścią. Nie mogłem znieść jego widoku. - Udowodnię ci, że mówię prawdę - powiedział po chwili, zeskakując z kanapy, by móc podejść do mnie. Nie chciałem, żeby się zbliżał. Doskonale znałem prawdę, choć akurat on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Dopilnowałem, by dostrzegł wyraz pogardy na mojej twarzy. Mimo to, wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę i czekał aż ją pochwycę. Nie zrobiłem tego, więc westchnął, po czym chwycił moją dłoń i zamknął ją w swoich dwóch w niemal czułym uścisku. Jego dotyk sprawił mi ból. Nie fizyczny, ale za to równie dotkliwy. Przez chwilę mogłem widzieć jego oczami, słyszeć jego uszami... wiedzieć, to co zostało mu przekazane. Zacisnąłem powieki. _Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, słyszysz?!_ \- chciałem krzyknąć, lecz głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

Również pozwoliłem mu zobaczyć. Dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy. _Wiem, ale wcale mi się to nie podoba._


	17. Niema konwersacja

Pamiętam, że od naszego pierwszego spotkania, towarzyszyła nam głównie cisza. Do tej pory była ona jednak komfortowa i przytulna, a teraz - gdybym się uparł - mógłbym dosłownie pokroić ją nożem. Chłopak wydawał się raczej zrelaksowany, jakby gęsta, przytłoczona atmosfera nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenie. Może zwyczajnie był zbyt głupi, by w ogóle ją dostrzec. Może to kwestia arogancji, którą szczycił się jego przeklęty ród i przekazywał następnym pokoleniom w genach.

Siedzieliśmy w salonie, w pobliżu kominka, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Choć aktualna pora roku obfitowała w nieznośny upał to noce, takie jak ta, zdarzały się przeważnie chłodne oraz zaskakująco wietrzne. Wpatrywałem się w płomienie, jak gdyby mogły udzielić mi odpowiedzi. Patrzyłem jak drewniane polana znikają, jedno po drugim. Żar pożerał wszystko na swej drodze, mógłby więc pochłonąć też moje wspomnienia, oczyścić umysł z niepoważnych rozważań. Spopielić tą część mnie, o której istnieniu wolałem nie wiedzieć.

Dominik... nie, Godryk... siedział w fotelu, z nogami przełożonymi przez podłokietnik, a jego bose stopy zwisały wygodnie poza. Merdał nimi nad podłogą od czasu do czasu, jakby chciał okazać swoje znudzenie. Rowena natomiast, wyprostowana niczym struna, zdawała się pogrążyć w głębokiej zadumie. Siłą zmuszałem się, by zachować spokój. Pilnowałem, by moje ciało pozostało pozornie rozluźnione, jakby cała sytuacja niezbyt mnie obeszła. Nadal czułem jak prześwietlał mnie wzrokiem, więc nie chciałem mu dać powodów do podejrzeń czy jakichkolwiek domysłów niebezpiecznej natury. Niedoszły lord Gryffindora... kto by pomyślał... Zdecydowanie wolałem go jako zwykłego mugolaka. Wtedy przynajmniej był MOIM mugolakiem.

\- Więc... - zacząłem, odchrząknąwszy, przerywając ciszę. Rowena zdawała się wcale mnie nie słyszeć, pogrążona w głębokich rozmyślaniach, natomiast zielone spojrzenie podążające za każdym moim ruchem, stało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne i wyczekujące. - Godryku - zaakcentowałem wyraźnie ze wstrętem - Roweno, skoro doszliśmy do wyjaśnienia zagadki, która spędzała nam sen z powiek, możemy uznać, że mój dalszy udział w tej sprawie nie jest konieczny, prawda?

Rowena drgnęła jak oparzona, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie w moją stronę. Płomienie rzucały długie cienie na jej policzki i odbijały się w oczach, nadając kobiecie srogi, drapieżny wyraz. Łypała na mnie wściekle, lecz tym razem było mi zupełnie wszystko jedno. Chłopak natomiast starał się nie pokazać po sobie zbyt wiele, choć obserwowałem go wyzywająco. Dopiero po chwili zareagował, parskając wymuszonym śmiechem, podnosząc się z wcześniejszej pozycji, by usiąść wygodnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Coś dziwnego błyszczało w jego oczach do złudzenia przypominających dwa szmaragdy.

\- Nie jest konieczny? - wyszeptał.

\- Odkryłeś kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz, a przede wszystkim, że nie jesteś mugolakiem. Teoretycznie powinieneś już sobie poradzić. Wrócisz do domu, tam się tobą należycie zaopiekują. Ewentualnie Rowena pociągnie jeszcze tą charytatywną działalność wobec twojej osoby... - zakpiłem, a przynajmniej próbowałem, bo głos drżał mi nieco, kiedy wypowiadałem słowa własnej zguby. Wolałem, żeby to wyszło ode mnie. Musiałem zachować twarz. Niech wie, że mi nie zależy. Niech idzie, skoro tak chciał los.

\- Jeżeli wrócę do domu i ogłoszę, że jestem Godrykiem Gryffindorem, to nie wiem, czy dożyję następnego dnia - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że żyję. Nie teraz.

\- Oświeć nas więc, co zamierzasz zrobić? - prychnąłem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Przyszłość napawała mnie lękiem, zwłaszcza, jeśli wisiało nad nią widmo dalszych powiązań z pewnym młodocianym lordem, który miał na mnie zdecydowanie zbyt duży wpływ.

\- Obiecałeś Rowenie, że przyjmiesz mnie pod swoje skrzydła i wyszkolisz na czarodzieja z prawdziwego zdarzenia - wypomniał głośno moje własne obietnice. - Wierzę głęboko, że nie są to tylko puste słowa z ust lorda Slytherina i wypełnisz to, czego się podjąłeś. Jeżeli jednak uważasz, iż nie podołasz zadaniu bądź przerasta cię sytuacja, w której się znalazłeś... oboje zrozumiemy.

Spoglądałem na niego, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta. Przemawiał jak lord, przebiegły i inteligentny, szczwany niczym lis. Niemalże czułem kiełkującą w sercu dumę. Brzmiał zupełnie jak ja, kiedy chciałem coś ugrać w grze, która wymykała się spod kontroli. Jak Rowena, która nie potrafiła mnie przekonać do swoich racji w żaden inny sposób.

Postanowiłem nie odpowiadać, choć kusiło mnie, by zrezygnować z honoru ten jeden raz. Chociażby po to, żeby zobaczyć jego minę. Zacisnąłem wargi w wąską, sceptyczną linię. Przeklęta duma! Jeśli chciałem, by traktowano mnie poważnie, nie mogłem rzucać słów na wiatr. Dążyłem do tego przecież od dłuższego czasu. Nikt nie mógł mi zarzucić rozdawania wszem i wobec obietnic bez pokrycia.

\- Skoro jednak twoja duma nie pozwala ci zrezygnować z danej obietnicy... - kontynuował chłopak, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Nawet nie ukrywał, że z jego strony była to zamierzona, brudna zagrywka. - To pozostanę u ciebie i będę się szkolił pod twoim okiem. Moja wiedza z początku była na zerowym poziomie, teraz jednak będzie to w większej części kwestia przypomnienia... Nie będę już stanowić takiego problemu.

\- Równie dobrze może cię sposobić jakiś inny czarodziej... chociażby Rowena - warknąłem, wiedząc doskonale, że nie mogła się równać ze mną na żadnej płaszczyźnie. Modliłem się w duchu, by zrezygnował ze swojego jakże genialnego pomysłu. Zwolnił mnie z tego przykrego obowiązku. - Zdumiewające jest, że chociaż to ona niemal porwała cię z rodzinnego domu i poinformowała o twojej przynależności do naszego świata, cała odpowiedzialność ciąży na mnie.

\- Najwyraźniej z was dwojga to ty masz większe zadatki, aby się mną opiekować - powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Stłumiłem oburzone parsknięcie. _Opiekowałem się Dominikiem, tobą nie zamierzam_ \- aż cisnęło się na usta. Rowena prychnęła pogardliwie, lecz postanowiłem ją zwyczajnie zlekceważyć. Nie ważyła się wtrącić do rozmowy, nie przerwała też naszej wymiany ostrych spojrzeń. - Posiadasz ponadprzeciętną wiedzę i umiejętności, nie panegiryzuję, i to samo tyczy się Roweny. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że bardziej nadajesz się na mentora ze względu na kolosalne różnice między waszymi charakterami i nastawieniem. Jesteś okropny, nie sposób zaprzeczyć, ale też wymagający i surowy zarówno wobec innych jak i siebie. Rowena... myślę, że podeszłaby do tego z dozą współczucia wobec mnie, podczas gdy ty nie przyjmujesz żadnych wymówek. Gdyby nie twoja pokrętna osobowość i sadyzm, nie odzyskałbym pamięci tak szybko.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam to potraktować jako obelgę, czy jako komplement... - oświadczyłem ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy. _To nie sadyzm mną kierował, tylko głupota_ , pomyślałem, ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno. Gdybym zorientował się wcześniej... nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji ani rozmowy. Mimo wszystko zdecydowałem się zaliczyć jego słowa jako pochwałę, a on w lot pojął moje zamierzenie. Roześmiał się, po czym stanął na fotelu, by zaraz potem wskoczyć na kanapę między naszą dwójkę. Przewróciłem oczami na to nieodpowiednie, hańbiące zachowanie. Jego ustami przemawiał Godryk, ale beztroska Dominika pozostała nietknięta.

\- Podejrzewam, że ktoś z rady zaplanował to wszystko - powiedział i, choć uśmiech pozostawał na jego twarzy, z oczu bił głęboki smutek. - Śmierć ojca, upozorowanie mojego zaginięcia, a następnie śmierci... To wszystko jest częścią jakiegoś większego planu i obawiam się, że jeżeli ktoś się dowie, że odzyskałem pamięć, spróbują mnie zabić. Dopóki nie nauczę się używać magii, pojedynkować się, dopóty nie będę w stanie się obronić. Dlatego, proszę abyście mi pomogli.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem ognia w kominku. Spojrzałem na Ravenclaw, napotykając jej spojrzenie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co ona o tym myśli, choć mgliście się domyślałem. Byłem nastawiony negatywnie do tej sprawy, a ona wyczuwała moje niezadowolenie, ponieważ skinęła głową przyzwalająco. Uniosłem lewą brew skonsternowany. Kiedyś mi oznajmiła, że nigdy nie wpuści mnie do swojego umysłu. Nawet, jeśli mogłoby to uratować życie któremuś z nas. Uważała, że jakikolwiek głębszy kontakt z moim mózgiem szaleńca stanowiłby ostateczność na jaką nie potrafiła się przygotować. Musnąłem wnętrze jej głowy subtelnie, przygotowany na drgnięcie i natychmiastowe odrzucenie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Słowo pojawiło się w moich myślach wyraźnie: **legilimens.**

\- _Nie chcę tego robić_ \- powiedziałem do niej wprost, choć moje usta nawet nie drgnęły. Utrzymywaliśmy natomiast stały kontakt wzrokowy, co było niezbędne do tego typu konwersacji. - _Nie chcę go tu więcej widzieć._

\- _Nie rozumiem twojej nagłej niechęci_ \- odparowała. - _Przecież już raz się zgodziłeś. Co się zmieniło?_

\- _Wszystko! Nie widzisz tego? Oszukał nas, wykorzystał. Wcale nie jest tym, za kogo się podawał! Dałem mu schronienie, pożywienie, a nawet edukację, na którą wcale nie zasłużył_. - Niepotrzebnie się zdenerwowałem. Szkoda moich nerwów.

\- _O czym ty bredzisz, na przodków?! Opamiętaj się, Salazarze! To wciąż ten sam chłopak, w dodatku tak samo zdezorientowany jak my. Przez te wszystkie lata nie miał o niczym pojęcia._

\- _Przyprowadziłaś do mnie mugolaka, którego zgodziłem się przyjąć, otoczyć opieką. Nie potrzebuję natomiast dziedzica obcego rodu pod swoim dachem! Nie będę tracił czasu na kogoś, kto wykorzysta moją szczodrą pomoc, a potem pójdzie w długą._ \- Mam za długi język, zdecydowanie. Po prostu ona wyzwala we mnie wściekłość z niebywałą łatwością. Bez najmniejszego problemu wyciąga na światło dzienne wszelkie brudy. Cieszyłem się, że chłopak nie był tego świadkiem. Z boku nasza konwersacja wyglądała zaledwie jak wymiana rozemocjonowanych spojrzeń.

- _A więc o to ci chodzi! Całkiem oszalałeś! Myślałeś, że on zostanie tu na zawsze? Z twoim charakterem nie sądzę, żeby czekała go świetlana przyszłość. Jeśli w ogóle pożyłby wystarczająco długo, by choćby o jakiejś zamarzyć!_ \- Słyszałem jej rozdrażniony krzyk całkiem wyraźnie. Owszem! Tak właśnie sądziłem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tej myśli w ostatnim czasie. Chciałem, by stał się częścią tej rodziny, nawet jeśli przyszłoby mi walczyć o to z całym światem. I to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

\- _To po co go do mnie przyprowadziłaś? Skoro masz o mnie takie zdanie..._ \- Starałem się nie brzmieć na zranionego, nie pokazać jej, iż trafiła w czuły punkt.

\- _Nie mam pojęcia co mnie podkusiło. Nie wiedziałam co z nim począć, a ty... byłeś akurat pod ręką. Myślałam, że to dobry pomysł. Przejściowe rozwiązanie sytuacji._

\- _Nie jestem przejściowym rozwiązaniem, głupia wiedźmo. Wbrew pozorom też mam jakieś uczucia, więc zabierz go zanim będę miał na rękach krew Gryffindora._

\- _Posłuchaj mnie... ty... ty zadufany w sobie egoisto! To tylko zagubiony chłopiec, dźwigający aktualnie wielkie brzemię. I pomożesz mu, dokładnie tak jak dotąd to czyniłeś, ponieważ to wciąż jedna i ta sama osoba, choć zdajesz się tego nie widzieć. Nie wiem czy postanowiłeś oślepnąć z minuty na minutę czy włączyłeś sobie jakiś pokręcony mechanizm obronny, ale spójrz wreszcie na coś poza końcem własnego nosa._

\- _Zmuś mnie._ \- wycedziłem wyzywająco.

\- _Nie zrobię tego, nie mam takiej władzy. Skoro się upierasz, niech będzie. Spójrz tylko temu chłopcu prosto w oczy i powiedz mu, by wynosił się z twojego życia, jeśli właśnie takie jest twoje życzenie. Chociaż tyle jesteś mu winien. A jeśli on zginie - a bądź pewien, że tak się stanie - nie dam ci o tym zapomnieć._

Zerwała połączenie między nami nagle i boleśnie. Unikała mojego wzroku, delikatnie głaszcząc Godryka po jasnych włosach. Zgoda, wygrałaś. Tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem, iż nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić. Nie, jeśli musiałbym patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Tak jak teraz, kiedy napotkawszy intensywne, pytające, zielone spojrzenie, słowa uwięzły mi w gardle. Zwłaszcza, mając w pamięci jej słowa. Prawda zdecydowanie leżała po jej stronie, ponieważ chłopak zginąłby, próbując ugrać cokolwiek w grze, której elementy wciąż pozostawały poza naszym zasięgiem. A zrobiłby to, bo był Gryffindorem, a oni nie słynęli z rozumu czy oczekiwania na dogodną okazję. Brakowało im sprytu oraz instynktu samozachowawczego i z pewnością charakteryzowali się nadmierną brawurą - lub głupotą, jak zwykłem to nazywać. Przysięgałem go chronić za wszelką cenę, więc nie potrafiłbym przyłożyć ręki do jego śmierci nawet, jeśli spowodowałaby ją moja decyzja, podjęta pod wpływem nieproszonych emocji i poczucia zranienia. Westchnąłem ciężko, spuszczając głowę i pocierając czubek nosa palcami. 

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał Godryk, kładąc rękę na mojej dłoni i ściskając ją lekko z wdzięcznością. Nie zareagowałem, wstrzymując jedynie powietrze w płucach, podczas gdy moje serce wariowało w odpowiedzi na nieśmiały dotyk gorącej skóry. 

\- Pomożemy ci na tyle, na ile możemy - zapewniła go Rowena pokrzepiająco, ale jej wyraz twarzy pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Spoglądała na mnie niepewnie, z niebywałą ostrożnością, nie będąc pewną, co ma przez to rozumieć. Ledwie wzruszyłem ramionami. Sam nie byłem pewien, co się działo w mojej własnej głowie. - Kiedy tylko uporam się ze swoimi zadaniami, będę znacznie częstszym gościem i wspomogę Sala. Do tego czasu, zaufaj mu, wbrew pozorom to dobry przyjaciel.

Przodkowie, zlitujcie się... Nie byłem przygotowany, by widywać ją jeszcze częściej niż do tej pory. I tak już przecież nadużywała mojej gościnności. Poza tym, ktoś mógłby wyciągnąć błędne wnioski, gdyby informacja o jej niemal stałym pobycie w tym domostwie rozprzestrzeniła się po okolicy. Musiałem zadbać, by pozostało to tajemnicą. Najwyższa pora pomyśleć nad jakimiś nowymi zaklęciami obronnymi, może nawet kilkoma maskującymi, pełnymi skomplikowanej iluzji, które ukrywałyby wszystko, co działo się po przekroczeniu głównej bramy.

\- Skoro mowa o twoich obowiązkach, to czy przypadkiem nie miałaś dzisiaj zaplanowanego spotkania z ojcem? - zapytałem pozornie niewinnie, z satysfakcją obserwując jak nagle pobladła. Zerwała się z kanapy i wybiegła bez pożegnania, choć była to niezbyt kulturalna zagrywka. Niemal roześmiałem się na wspomnienie jej spanikowanej miny. Wystarczyło jednak, że zniknęła za drzwiami, a atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała znacznie. Zostaliśmy sami, a ja nie wiedziałem, co począć z tym niewygodnym faktem.

Kątem oka uważnie obserwowałem chłopaka. Podciągnął on kolana pod samą brodę i oparł na nich czoło, po czym westchnął z przygnębieniem. Wyglądał tak krucho i bezbronnie, że niemal wyciągnąłem rękę, by choćby musnąć palcami jego ramię w nikłym geście pocieszenia. Zrezygnowałem jednak, upominając się w myślach, że teraz byliśmy czymś na kształt nieprzyjaciół i tak też powinniśmy się zachowywać. Nie mogłem nazwać nas wrogami, ponieważ nie darzyłem go choćby namiastką nienawiści, choć przodkowie tylko wiedzą, że bardzo się starałem. Długo tak patrzyłem - w milczeniu, przygryzając wargi, bijąc się z myślami i szukając jakichkolwiek zmian, choć mogły one nie być dostrzegalne gołym okiem. Wyglądał jak zawsze, jakby ostatnie wydarzenia nigdy nie miały miejsca. Badałem jego aurę swoją porywczą magią, trzymając ją w ryzach, gdy chętnie wyrywała się z mojego wnętrza, zaciekawiona i pożądająca. Wciąż nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu, nie znikły iluzje, których się spodziewałem, nie opadły nieistniejące maski. Nadal odczuwałem go w ten sam sposób, choć pieczęć jego rodu odbiła się na duszy, zostawiając namacalny ślad. Dalej był po prostu sobą, choć teraz już nie miałem pewności, co to tak naprawdę oznaczało. Być może, dopiero teraz miałem realną możliwość poznać prawdziwego... Godryka, kimkolwiek w rzeczywistości był.

\- Skończ z tą chandrą. - Mój własny głos brzmiał jakoś obco, kiedy słowa same wymknęły się przez zdradzieckie usta. Wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć czy w ogóle przerywać wiszącej w powietrzu ciszy. Uniósł lekko głowę, spoglądając na mnie przenikliwie spod przydługiej, jasnej grzywki, uśmiechając się krzywo. Wydawał się ostrożny, jakby oczekiwał na cios, słowny lub kto wie, magiczny. Moja przeszłość powracała - słowa i czyny - więc choćbym zapomniał o całym świecie i zmienił wszystko... świat nigdy mi nie zapomni. Ludzie będą pamiętać, ponieważ złe rzeczy zwykle zostają z nami do samej śmierci. A ja nigdy wcześniej nie klasyfikowałem się jako wzór dobrego człowieka. - Jutro zabiorę cię do Londynu.

\- Do Londynu? - Godryk wydawał się zdziwiony, a jego oczy zabłysły, po czym przybrały znacznie ostrożniejszy wyraz niż wcześniej. Sam byłem sobie winny. - Chcesz mnie zabrać na wycieczkę?

Serce zabiło mi mocniej, kiedy poderwał się do góry i jego twarz znalazła się na tej samej wysokości, zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od mojej własnej. Skryłem czułość pod surowym, ganiącym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie ekscytuj się tak, w interesach się wybieram. Tobie musimy kupić różdżkę, więc upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- RÓŻDŻKĘ? - Jego podekscytowany wrzask odbił się echem w moich uszach. Twarz miał poczerwieniałą od nadmiernej ekscytacji, a oczy błyszczące, rozradowane, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w skakaniu po kanapie jak zwykły, plebejski dzieciak, wykrzykując: - Będę miał różdżkę! Będę miał różdżkę!

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, pobłażliwie, obserwując jego poczynania. Ja nie potrafiłem się tak cieszyć z głupich, nieistotnych rzeczy. Choć różdżka była ważnym elementem w życiu czarodzieja to nie uważałem jej za niezbędną. Większość rzeczy w moim życiu plasowała się niezbyt wysoko, zwłaszcza, że zwyczajnie mi się należały. Zgubiłem gdzieś po drodze dziecięcą radość, szczęście z pozoru błahych spraw. Godryk musiał posiadać różdżkę, jak każdy mag, więc nie widziałem w tym nic zachwycającego. Ale on tak. I przez moment przemknęło mi przez myśl, że to właśnie było tym czymś, co tak obsesyjnie mnie do niego przyciągało.

\- Domi... Godryku... czy jak tam teraz chcesz, żeby cię nazywać... uspokój się zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę - warknąłem poirytowany tym, że kanapa wprawiona w ruch oddziaływała również na mnie. W dodatku, uwielbiałem się z nim droczyć. Miałem zamiar pochwycić go i ściągnąć na ziemię nim rzeczywiście się coś stanie, ale ten już zdążył zahaczyć o leżący na siedzeniu koc i runął wprost na kamienną podłogę z zaskoczonym piśnięciem. Zareagowałem odruchowo, instynktownie, rzucając się do przodu, by zapobiec wypadkowi. Siła, z którą zleciał, uderzając prosto we mnie, wycisnęła z moich płuc powietrze, kiedy uderzyłem w twardą posadzkę, obijając sobie plecy oraz głowę. Zamroczony od uderzenia, zamrugałem krótko w próbie odzyskania ostrości widzenia.

\- Cholera jasna, i co ja mówiłem? - wydusiłem z siebie z trudem. Zacisnąłem powieki z przeszywającego bólu w kręgosłupie, który dopadł mnie, kiedy tylko uniosłem się lekko na łokciach. Żałowałem, że nie pozwoliłem, by obił sobie ten swój szlachecki tyłek. Czułem na sobie opór jego ciała, lecz - ponieważ sam Godryk nie ważył zbyt wiele - bez trudu go przełamałem. Otworzyłem oczy i zamarłem. Nasze twarze znajdowały się jeszcze bliżej siebie niż wcześniej tam na kanapie... niemal stykaliśmy się nosami. Moje wnętrzności zacisnęły się w uciążliwy kłębek, nie pozwalając bym wydusił z siebie choćby jedno słowo. Ogarnęła mnie panika, kiedy na twarz powoli wkradał się zdradziecki rumieniec. Serce waliło w piersi niemal boleśnie, a krew tętniła w żyłach. Nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Te zielone oczy, wpatrzone we mnie ze zdumieniem i czymś na kształt fascynacji... te same, które nocami prześladowały mnie w snach... Te, o których nie mogłem przestać myśleć, ponieważ wpędzały mnie w uczuciowy obłęd... Pochłaniały mnie teraz nieubłaganie, kawałek po kawałku, docierając do najgłębszych zakamarków mojej duszy. I wtedy zrozumiałem, że nie mam szans, przepadłem z kretesem. Niech bogowie mają mnie w opiece, jeśli w ogóle jacyś istnieją.

Godryk odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, uciekając wzrokiem i przerywając tym samym tą niemal magiczną chwilę.

\- Prze-e-praszam - wydukał, łapiąc zachłannie oddech, unikając mojego spojrzenia jak ognia. Może to nawet lepiej, ponieważ nie byłem pewny czy w tej chwili mogłem ręczyć za siebie i w miarę odpowiednie zachowanie.

\- Następnym razem słuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi - powiedziałem spokojnie, choć wewnątrz mnie wszystko wrzało, roztapiając trzewia. Jakiś cudem podniosłem się do pozycji stojącej sztywnym, wyuczonym ruchem. - Jutro, po śniadaniu ruszamy w drogę. Bądź przygotowany - dodałem jeszcze suchym, wypranym z emocji głosem, unikając patrzenia na chłopaka choćby przez ułamek sekundy, ponieważ oczy mogły zdradzić moje myśli, a nawet uczucia. I uciekłem z pomieszczenia, zamiatając podłogę połami szaty i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. W tym momencie nie ufałem samemu sobie. Wiedziałem jedynie, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza... i samotności. Kiedy byłem sam, nie mogłem uczynić nic głupiego ani lekkomyślnego. Nic, czego mógłbym później żałować.


	18. Truskawkowy złodziej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział zdawał się nie mieć końca. Ciągle coś musiałam dopisywać i zmieniać. Sama się już pogubiłam :D Za jakiekolwiek nieścisłości z góry przepraszam.  
> Miłego czytania ;)

Godryk zjawił się w jadalni zadziwiająco punktualnie, co nigdy nie zdarzało się za czasów Dominika, który wiecznie wszędzie się spóźniał, nawet jeśli tylko kilka minut. To była całkiem miła odmiana. Kazałem podać na stół przygotowany dla niego posiłek zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej, więc potrawa wciąż jeszcze parowała, roznosząc w powietrzu przyjemny zapach. Mojej uwadze nie umknęło mało dyskretne skrzywienie w kącikach jego ust i odruchowe wzdrygnięcie, którego też nie udało mu się powstrzymać. Nie wyglądał na wielkiego sympatyka dziczyzny, czego zupełnie nie mogłem pojąć, ale i tak zanotowałem w myślach, by skrzaty zwróciły większą uwagę na jego jadłospis. Być może nam wszystkim przydałaby się jakaś odmiana, wyjście z przygnębiającej monotonii. Nie miałem, co prawda, większych zastrzeżeń do bezpiecznej rutyny, utartych schematów dnia czy uporządkowanego życia, a swego czasu, wręcz nienawidziłem jakichkolwiek zmian. Ostatnio zdawałem się być nieco niestabilny pod tym względem. Odkrywałem, że niektóre modyfikacje były interesujące, może przydatne i co więcej, w jakiś sposób sprawiały mi przyjemność. Zauważyłem ze zdumieniem, że nie wszystko, co nieznane, okazywało się złe.

Starannie unikałem jego wzroku, co zapewne nie uszło jego uwadze. Nie było nic co, - na ten moment - chciałbym mu powiedzieć. Wciąż sam niewiele wiedziałem. Czekały mnie długie rozważania, obserwacje i oczekiwanie na rozwój wydarzeń. Tym razem postanowiłem zaczekać, by przekonać się co przyniesie los.

Zastanawiałem się, co począć z resztą domowników. Z raportów Grzybka, mojego najbardziej zaufanego skrzata, dowiedziałem się, że Seth nie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością od wielu dni. Podejrzewałem, iż zaszył się w jakimś szemranym towarzystwie, by w pełni korzystać z mojej nieuwagi. Dowiedziałem się jednak, że do swoich obowiązków - które notabene zrzuciłem na jego barki - podchodził nad wyraz poważnie i sumiennie, pojawiając się na cotygodniowych audiencjach. Matka natomiast nadal przebywała daleko stąd, liżąc własne rany pod czułym okiem jednej ze swoich starszych sióstr. Nie zapowiadało się na jej powrót w najbliższym czasie, zwłaszcza po ostatniej awanturze, której ta kobieta stanowczo nie potrafiła przełknąć. W tej sytuacji, miałem aż nadto czasu, by zając się tym, co konieczne, załatwić swoje sprawy, a nawet uporządkować myśli.

Zaczekałem aż Godryk skończy jeść, choć nie odezwałem się w tym czasie ani słowem; nie spojrzałem na niego ani też nie dałem mu do zrozumienia, iż w ogóle zwracam uwagę na jego obecność. Właściwie traktowałem go jak powietrze, ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia jak powinienem się zachowywać w jego towarzystwie w obecnej wersji.

Ostatecznie poszedł za mną, równie milczący i zmieszany jak ja. Dotarliśmy na zewnątrz, wychodząc przez wielkie wrota, a potem kilka stopni w dół wprost na kamienistą drogę. Powóz już czekał, zgodnie z planem. Lubiłem jak wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Odruchowo poprawiłem poły szaty, jakby opinia publiczna miała na temat mojego wyglądu miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie, po czym nerwowo przeczesałem włosy. Wszedłem do środka, a Godryk ponownie podążył moim śladem niczym cień, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Miałem okazję poobserwować go dyskretnie, choć jedynie przez dokładnie trzynaście i pół minuty - sprawdziłem. Rozkoszowałem się jego skrępowaniem i nieumiejętnymi próbami uniknięcia mojego spojrzenia, kiedy na przemian to garbił się, to prostował, wiercąc się przy tym w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej pozycji. Siedział ostrożnie na krawędzi siedziska jak na szpilkach, wyglądając przy tym, jakby marzył jedynie o tym, by wyskoczyć przez okno powozu. Tylko z dobroci serca nie parsknąłem śmiechem, a wręcz udawałem, że niczego dziwnego nie zauważyłem.

Dotarliśmy na miejsce o wiele za szybko jak na mój gust. To było doprawdy zbyt zabawne, by się tym nie napawać. Niczym moje prywatne, małe zwycięstwo. Godryk wypadł z powozu, jakby go goniło stado rozzłoszczonych hipogryfów. Skryłem uśmiech, wychodząc zaraz po nim, ale zachowując neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz za sobą pierwszą teleportację? - zapytałem od niechcenia, kątem oka rejestrując krótkie skinięcie głową w odpowiedzi. Wyciągnąłem rękę w jego stronę, oczekując reakcji, której ostatecznie się jednak nie doczekałem. - Chwyć mnie za rękę, półgłówku! - warknąłem zniecierpliwiony, po czym sam złapałem jego dłoń i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Miał miękką, chłodną skórę, nieco wilgotną w dotyku, jakby się czymś denerwował. Postanowiłem nie roztrząsać tego w obecnym momencie, wykorzystując natomiast chwilę, by rzucić na niego subtelny, ale dość mocny czar rozpraszający uwagę. Nic, co mógłby wyczuć, ale wystarczająco, by oszukać większość czarodziejów o średnim poziomie mocy.

Teleportowałem nas na miejsce, ale nie puściłem chłopaka od razu, ponieważ jego pobladła twarz i mocno zaciśnięte wargi sugerowały, że mógłby nie ustać o własnych siłach. Najwyraźniej jego przygoda z tym środkiem transportu była raczej niewielka i potrzebował wiele czasu, by oswoić się z towarzyszącym jej nie całkiem przyjemnym uczuciem.

\- Najpierw kupimy ci różdżkę, potem poczekasz na mnie aż załatwię swoje sprawy - odezwałem się, przerywając ciszę jaka zapadła między nami. Liczyłem, że Domi... Godryk... okaże się wystarczająco posłuszny i nie wpadnie w jakieś nieoczekiwane kłopoty. Nie powinniśmy rzucać się w oczy ani powodować zamieszania, które spowodowałoby niefortunne pytania o mojego podopiecznego. Posłałem mu srogie spojrzenie, żeby skupił uwagę na mnie, a nie rozglądał się wokół z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. - Najlepiej idź do jakiejś gospody i poczekaj tam na mnie. Nie szukaj kłopotów, unikaj konfrontacji, najlepiej w ogóle bądź niewidzialny. Nie chcę, żebyś narobił mi wstydu.

Ostatnie zdanie dodałem wyłącznie z wrodzonej przekory. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mógłby w żaden sposób zaszkodzić mojej reputacji, a może nawet jakakolwiek korelacja z dziedzicem Gryffindorów wręcz poprawiłaby jej stan. Jestem przekonany, że w społeczeństwie moje nazwisko bądź imię stawiano jako synonim słów takich jak: potwór, czarnoksiężnik czy demon. Posądzano mnie już nawet o bycie wampirem, co było równie śmieszne, co przerażające. Nigdy w życiu nie pokusiłbym się o picie czyjejkolwiek krwi, głównie ze względów higienicznych, choć wizja nieśmiertelności kusiła swym bogatym wachlarzem możliwości.

Nie chciałem, żeby Godryk pomyślał, iż mi zależy czy wysnuł jakieś wnioski odnośnie nieistniejącej troski o jego bezpieczeństwo. Nic z tych rzeczy. Speszyłem się kierunkiem w jakim podążały moje myśli, więc jedynie machnąłem ręką na głupawy, irytujący gest, który chłopak zaserwował w odpowiedzi, po czym kazałem mu, by poszedł za mną.

\- Geraint Ollivander jest jednym z najznakomitszych wytwórców różdżek w naszym świecie - wytłumaczyłem, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. - Jest to sztuka wymagająca precyzji, zręczności, doświadczenia i przede wszystkim umiejętności, dlatego niewielu czarodziejów decyduje się parać tym trudnym rzemiosłem. Tylko nieliczni posiadają predyspozycje oraz odpowiednią wiedzę, zwykle przekazywaną wyłącznie z ojca na syna. Ważne jest, by udać się do właściwego wytwórcy, który doskonale zna się na swoim fachu.

Zerknąłem na Goryka kątem oka i z dumą spostrzegłem, iż wydawał się szczerze zafascynowany. Sam odczuwałem podobne oczarowanie, kiedy poznawałem dokładnie czarodziejski świat oraz jego historię. Z tym, że miałem wtedy jakieś cztery lata. Jednakże jako zwolennik wszelkiego kształcenia młodych umysłów, cieszyłem się z uwagi jaką mnie obdarzył. Z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów lubiłem dzielić się własną wiedzą i sprawiało mi to niebywałą przyjemność. Z zawodem przyjąłem dotarcie na miejsce. Budynek był typowy dla czarodziejskiej klasy robotniczej, zwłaszcza, że znajdował się niemal w centrum Londynu i raczej piętrzył się wzwyż, pozostając zadziwiająco smukłym. Nie wątpiłem, że w zbudowanie go włożono wiele magii, ponieważ sama konstrukcja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia i wśród mugoli uchodziłaby raczej za dość niebezpieczną. Oczywiście Ollivanderowie, którzy starannie i gorliwie chronili swoich cennych sekretów, zadbali o odpowiednie maskowanie. Dla niepożądanych oczu gmach ten prezentował się zupełnie pospolicie, wcale nie różniąc się od otaczających go mugolskich budynków. Sklep wytwórcy mógł znaleźć tylko ten, kto właśnie potrzebował kupić różdżkę. Przewróciłem oczami, widząc bladoniebieskie ściany i parapety uginające się od ciężarów donic pełnych kwiatów. Najwyraźniej wiele się tu zmieniło od czasów mojej ostatniej wizyty, w czym z pewnością maczała palce małżonka Gerainta.

Poprowadziłem Godryka na tyły budynku, gdzie znajdował się warsztat, pełniący równocześnie rolę sklepu. Na dobudówce odznaczał się wyraźny napis: Ollivanderowie. Wytwórcy różdżek od 382 p.n.e. Magia spowijająca to miejsce drwiący uszczypnęła mnie w policzki, zanim opatuliła się wokół Godryka niczym kokon w ciepłym przywitaniu.

Wszedłem do środka bez cienia zawahania, a chłopak podążył za mną w milczeniu. Spokojnie podszedłem do lady zawalonej stertą zakurzonych, drewnianych pudełek. Byłem tu, kupując własną różdżkę, a potem wraz z ojcem towarzyszyłem Sethowi w tym przedsięwzięciu, ale wciąż nie mogłem się nadziwić jakim cudem Geraint odnajdywał cokolwiek w tym bałaganie. Różdżki różniły się od siebie zupełnie jak ludzie, każda składała się z innych składników i posiadała różne właściwości, a jednak on zawsze wiedział, gdzie jaką znajdzie. Warto też dodać, że było ich przynajmniej kilkaset w tym zbiorze, a żadna z nich nie została w jakikolwiek sposób opisana. Godryk obserwował wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczyma, pochłaniając każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Dałem mu chwilę, by się napawał nowym widokiem, po czym pociągnąłem za dzwonek ustawiony na ladzie. Ollivander wyrósł przed nami bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia. Wciąż niski i drobny, z długą brodą, która posiwiała znacznie od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Zdążył też stracić pozostałości lichej strzechy, którą swego czasu mógł nazywać włosami, więc jego głowa lśniła lekko w słabym świetle.

\- Ach, Salazar Slytherin! Jak miło znów ujrzeć pana w moich skromnych progach. Nie spodziewałem się jednak wizyty wcześniej niż za kilkanaście lat, kiedy już doczeka się pan potomka. - Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, kiedy przyjacielsko poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Był jedną z nielicznych osób, które mogły uznać spotkanie mnie za "miłe". Doprawdy, zdumiewające. Odwrócił się w stronę mojego podopiecznego, po czym zamarł na moment nim powrócił do podekscytowanego trajkotania. - Godryk Gryffindor, a niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeśli to nie pan! - krzyknął, a chwilę potem zamknął chłopaka w niespodziewanym uścisku. Skrzywiłem się lekko. Ten człowiek wiedział i widział stanowczo zbyt wiele. Mogliśmy od razu wpaść do niego z wizytą, żeby poznać tożsamość naszej przybłędy. Ileż kłopotu by nam to oszczędziło! Czułem nadchodzący ból głowy, a Rowena z pewnością oszaleje jak o tym usłyszy.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Ollivander- zacząłem, opanowawszy pierwsze zaskoczenie. Nie wypadało zapominać o kurtuazji bez względu na sytuację. - Mam nadzieję, że zdrowie dopisuje zarówno panu, jak i pańskiej rodzinie.

\- Ach, naturalnie. Wszyscy zdrowi jak ryby w wodzie - odparł ze śmiechem. - Ostatnim razem widziałem pana, kiedy pański brat przyszedł po różdżkę. Doprawdy, kapryśny człowiek! Nie dziwota, że żadna różdżka go nie chciała, ha! A już stawiałem na nim krzyżyk! Cis, dwanaście i ćwierć cala, włos jednorożca, zadziwiająco giętka, zgadza się?

\- Taak - westchnąłem, wywracając oczami. - Tym razem również przyszliśmy po różdżkę, dla odmiany dla tego oto młodego człowieka. - Gestem wskazałem chłopaka, który skrzywił się niewdzięcznie. Ollivander zdawał się nie zwrócić na to uwagi.

\- Byłem przekonany, że zobaczę pana, Gryffindor, jakieś sześć, siedem lat temu. Nawet pan nie wie jak bardzo się zawiodłem, kiedy moje wyliczenia okazały się błędne! Ale stoi pan tu teraz, martwy, ale żywy! Toż to niesłychane! - Uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby właśnie nie przejrzał ich na wylot. Dreszcz niepokoju przemknął mi po plecach, kiedy uświadomiłem się z jak niebezpiecznym człowiekiem mieliśmy do czynienia. Wiedział on stanowczo zbyt wiele. - Pański ojciec był wielkim człowiekiem, ja wiem co mówię! Modrzew, trzynaście cali, włókno smoczego serca, elastyczna, oj tak, bardzo dobra różdżka.

\- Pamiętam pan wszystkie różdżki, które pan sprzedał? - spytał Godryk z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, a ja stłumiłem pogardliwe prychnięcie. Oczywiście, żaden szanowany wytwórca nie mógł sobie pozwolić na choćby najmniejsze przewinienie.

\- Można powiedzieć, że to nasz rodzinny dar - odparł, kładąc pomarszczoną, spracowaną dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Z trudem powstrzymałem się od strącenia jego ręki, bo obydwaj mogli to opacznie zrozumieć. Zacisnąłem tylko zęby w wewnętrznym wyrazie oburzenia. - Łatwiej jest zapamiętać, kiedy przychodzą osobistości, ale, przyznając nieskromnie, zapamiętuję wszystkie, ha! Godryk Gryffindor potrzebuje mojej różdżki, wspaniale! W takim razie wybór nie może być niedbały! - Zniknął między regałami, by po chwili powrócić z naręczem pudełek. Położył je na blacie i szybko przekładał, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zapowiadały się długie poszukiwania. - O, spróbujmy tę! Dwanaście i pół cala, pióro feniksa, cyprys! No, niech pan bierze - ponaglił Godryka ze zniecierpliwieniem, wciskając mu różdżkę w dłoń, by sekundę później porwać ją z powrotem. - Zdecydowanie nie... ach, może ta! Jedenaście i ćwierć cala, klon, szpon hipogryfa! Giętka, ale też psotliwa. No proszę wziąć!

Schemat powtarzał się wielokrotnie. Usiadłem przy kontuarze, ze znudzeniem obserwując chaotyczny spektakl. Przyglądałem się uważnie Godrykowi, który był równie zmieszany, co zaabsorbowany. Z trudem nadążał za nadpobudliwym staruszkiem. W pewnym momencie nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, więc uciekłem wzrokiem, z nagłym zainteresowaniem oglądając zakamarki sklepu. Powietrze wokół zgęstniało od niezręczności tej sytuacji.

\- Ach! Już wiem! - zakrzyknął, klasnąwszy dłońmi, zwracając na siebie naszą niepodzielną uwagę. Cały aż zarumienił się z podekscytowania, a jego oczy błyszczały niepokojąco. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie miał ostatnimi czasy bliskiego spotkania z wilkołakiem i jego kłami. - Nigdy nie miałem okazji nikomu jej pokazać, czuję jednak, że to jest właściwy czas, by pochwalić się jednym z moich najlepszych wytworów! - Ponownie zniknął, tym razem w głębi zaplecza. Wrócił po chwili, trzymając w ręku białe zawiniątko. Odwinął delikatny materiał, odsłaniając czarne, misternie rzeźbione pudełko, które z pewnością kryło cenną zawartość. Różdżka wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, prosta i elegancka, a jednak nawet z daleka wyczuwałem tkwiącą w niej potęgę. Nęcony silną magią, aż pochyliłem się w przód nim zdążyłem się opanować. - Wierzba, dwanaście i trzy czwarte cali, sztywna. Jedna o wyjątkowości tej różdżki świadczy jej rdzeń, ha! - zachichotał, unosząc w dłoniach magiczny przedmiot, który zamigotał ostrzegawczo w bladym blasku świec. - Łuska z ogona chimery! Zbliżenie do ich gniazda niemal przypłaciłem życiem. Na wiosnę gubią mnóstwo włosów, dlatego miałem w planach złapać choć jeden i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale kiedy czołgałem się wśród dzikich chaszczy, w dłoń wbiła mi się łuska, o spójrz, ostała mi nawet blizna, haha! Chimery ot tak nie gubią łusek przypuszczam, że musiało dojść do walki i to na chwilę przed moim przybyciem! Łuski chimer tracą na wartości po jakichś dwóch, trzech godzinach, także wyobraź sobie, jakie spotkało mnie szczęście!

Historia brzmiała nieprawdopodobnie, ale nigdy nie posądziłbym Ollivandera o kłamstwo. Człowiek jego profesji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Wiedziałem wystarczająco, żeby być pod wrażeniem jego dokonania, ponieważ praca z łuskami chimery była dość niebezpieczna i wymagała sporej precyzji i doświadczenia. Magiczne przedmioty, które ją zawierały, charakteryzowały się wytrzymałością, siłą, a przede wszystkim swą rzadkością. Różdżki posiadające taki rdzeń mógłbym z łatwością policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. I to na całym świecie.

Geraint podał różdżkę Godrykowi, a on ujął ją delikatnie, niemal z nabożną czcią. Poczułem gwałtowną reakcję jego rdzenia niczym powiew świeżego, porywistego wiatru w środku zimy. Pławiłem się w tym uczuciu, mrużąc oczy z zadowoleniem i dopiero głośny śmiech wytwórcy przywrócił mnie do świata żywych. Dziarsko poklepał chłopaka po plecach.

\- A niech mnie! - zakrzyknął, a wszelkie wątpliwości zniknęły z niego oblicza, zastąpione natychmiast przez usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. - Różdżka pana zaakceptowała, panie Gryffindor! Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko będę zmuszony się z nią rozstawać. Lubiłem trzymać ją w dłoniach, patrzeć na nią... - wyglądał na przejętego nadchodzącą stratą, a na jego oblicze wkradł się lekki smutek - ...bez wątpienia jest bardzo niezwykła. Proszę się nią dobrze zająć.

Owszem, była niezwykła i niezmiernie cenna, więc tym bardziej zaskoczyła mnie niska kwota jaką przyszło mi za nią zapłacić. Ollivander oddawał ją niemal za bezcen, najwyraźniej uznał, że Godryk jest jej wystarczająco godzien, by sprzedaż potraktować raczej jak przyjacielską transakcję. Sam chętnie bym się nią zaopiekował, więc nie mogłem pozwolić, by Geraint czuł się stratny. Rozpoznałem ten zobowiązujący krok podjęty subtelnie w moją stronę. Znieważyłbym go, nie oferując zupełnie niczego w zamian. Pieniądze to nie wszystko. W naszym świecie wciąż najbardziej liczyły się koneksje. Odliczyłem dwanaście galeonów, po czym pochyliłem się nad ladą, by szepnąć staruszkowi na ucho:

\- Proszę przyjąć najwyższe wyrazy uznania za tak niezrównany unikat. I dziękuję. Jeśli kiedykolwiek pan lub ktoś z pańskiej rodziny czegoś by potrzebował... proszę wysłać sowę, a uczynię co w mojej mocy, by pomóc.

Ollivander skinął głową z niezwykłą jak na niego powagą, akceptując ofertę, po czym z cichym pożegnaniem zniknął na zapleczu. Wspólnie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Godryk ściskał pudełko z różdżką, jakby od tego zależało jego dalsze życie. Cóż, w pewnym sensie tak było. Dla każdego czarodzieja była ona niczym skarb, nawet jeśli potrafił obyć się bez niej.

Poprowadziłem chłopaka w kierunku najbliższej gospody, żeby upewnić się, że nie wpadnie w jakieś szemrane towarzystwo. Wolałem również, by jego tożsamość pozostała tajemnicą, nawet jeśli Geraint natychmiast go przejrzał to przecież nie wszyscy byli podobnymi wirtuozami w dostrzeganiu rzeczy nieoczywistych. Poza tym on nikomu nie powie. Nie, kiedy przyjąłem jego zaproszenie do sojuszu. Jednakże w tłumie mugoli ryzyko rozpoznania spadłoby niemal do minimum. Żaden liczący się czarodziej nie zapuszczał się w takie miejsca, więc Godrykowi raczej nic nie groziło. Poza nim samym, oczywiście. Na to jednak nie potrafiłem już bardziej zaradzić.

\- Słuchaj - powiedziałem nieco szorstko dla przypomnienia, chcąc mu wszystko jeszcze raz powtórzyć. - Schowaj różdżkę, to nie jest czas ani miejsce na zabawę z nią. Masz tu na mnie czekać, więc nie waż się choćby ruszyć o krok. Postaram się załatwić wszystko jak najszybciej. Nie rozmawiaj z nikim, nawet jeśli to ktoś znajomy. Najlepiej w ogóle staraj się nie rzucać w oczy. I, na litość przodków, nie wpadnij w tarapaty!

\- Coś jeszcze, mamo? - spytał z poirytowaniem w głosie, krzywiąc się wobec mojej tyrady. Niewdzięcznik. Tylko się martwiłem. Człowiek okazuje troskę i co dostaje w zamian? Krzywą minę i stanowczo zbyt bezczelny ton. Posłałem mu lodowate spojrzenie, ale nie wyglądał na przejętego.

\- Uważaj na siebie - mruknąłem tylko, bo nie pozostało nic więcej do powiedzenia. Poza kazaniem na temat dobrego wychowania, na które nie miałem już czasu. Wcisnąłem mu w dłoń kilka monet, a on skinął mi głową i zniknął wewnątrz gospody odprowadzany moim zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, przeganiając targające mną wątpliwości i złe przeczucia. Miałem plan i zadanie do wykonania, a poza tym byłem przecież umówiony. Zszedłem z głównej drogi, wchodząc w wąski przesmyk między mugolskimi domami, by skryć się w ich cieniu, po czym teleportowałem się na miejsce.

Arcymistrz przybył po mnie osobiście jak spostrzegłem ze zdziwieniem moment po przybyciu.  
Stał nieruchomo na skraju małego miasteczka położonego w bliskim sąsiedztwie Londynu i wydawał się pogrążony w myślach. Podszedłem do niego powoli, pozwalając się dostrzec. Na ogół zaskoczony czarodziej jest najbardziej niebezpieczny, bo reaguje odruchowo. Wolałem nie ryzykować.  
\- Arcymistrzu - rzuciłem na przywitanie, skinąwszy uprzejmie głową.

Przez kilka sekund taksował mnie wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Jesteś już, Salazarze! Wspaniale. - Zatarł dłonie nim dodał: - Mamy wiele do omówienia. Pozwolisz...? - Gestem wskazał drogę, a ja rozejrzałem się z zakłopotaniem. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć powóz wyjeżdżający znienacka zza zakrętu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zmieszanie musiało odbić się na mojej twarzy, ponieważ Arcymistrz odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie:  
\- W moim wieku potrzeba jak najwięcej ruchu, żeby rozruszać stare kości. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Ależ skąd - odparłem, choć moje myśli zupełnie przeczyły temu stwierdzeniu. Nie sądziłem, by używał na mnie legilimencji, ale na wszelki wypadek i tak wzmocniłem swoje bariery oklumencyjne.

\- W swoim liście pytałeś o pewną cenną księgę - zagaił, kiedy wolnym krokiem szliśmy ramię w ramię w tylko jemu znanym kierunku. Dłonie trzymał splecione za plecami i wydawał się całkowicie zrelaksowany. Spiąłem się lekko nim zmusiłem swoje ciało do rozluźnienia. Musiałem grać, najlepiej jak potrafiłem, żeby kupił moje motywy. Utrzymanie bezpieczeństwa Godryka było w tym momencie najistotniejsze.

\- Tak, byłbym rad, mogąc do niej zerknąć, nie przeczę - odpowiedziałem nonszalancko, pilnując, by moja twarz pozostała bezosobową, obojętną maską. - Nie ukrywam, iż zbliżające się spotkanie Rady, napawa mnie niepokojem. Chciałbym przyjrzeć się ludziom, z którymi będę miał do czynienia.

A zwłaszcza pewnemu Gryffindorowi, który wszedł mi w drogę, nawet jeśli tylko pośrednio. Zajął miejsce prawowitego dziedzica, więc nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby maczał palce w śmierci jego ojca i całym późniejszym bałaganie. Zbytnia ambicja oraz pragnienie władzy to nienajlepsze połączenie. Nie raz się zdarzało, że z tego powodu członkowie rodzin mordowali się nawzajem. Często w grę wchodziły również pieniądze, czego zupełnie nie potrafiłem zrozumieć.

\- Rozumiem - potaknął cicho Arcymistrz, w skupieniu skinąwszy głową. - Jednakże, musisz zrozumieć, że księga, którą pragniesz zgłębić, kryje w sobie niebezpieczną wiedzę. Z zawartych w niej informacji mogą korzystać wyłącznie Arcymistrzowie i to tylko po złożeniu odpowiedniej przysięgi.

\- Nie ma więc żadnego sposobu...? - zapytałem z irytacją. Byłem skłonny nagiąć wszelkie zasady, złamać obowiązujące prawa, jeśli tylko miałoby mi to zapewnić dostęp do potrzebnych informacji. - Obiecał mi pan pomóc, Arcymistrzu - przypomniałem.

\- Obiecałem pomóc w miarę moich możliwości - zganił delikatnie moją popędliwość, a ja nie ukrywałem rozczarowania. - Ostatecznie nie powiedziałem "nie". Zobaczymy co da się zrobić.

Dom Arcymistrza raził swoją przeciętnością. Zwykła budowla całkiem niewielkich rozmiarów. Myślałem, że stary czarodziej osiedlił się, w którejś z rodzinnych posiadłości, ale najwyraźniej żadna z nich nie odpowiadała jego gustowi. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy po przekroczeniu progu, była wszechobecna jasność. Intensywne kolory zdawały się zalewać ściany niczym promienie słoneczne, dominował rażący błękit, złocista żółć oraz biel. Mierzyłem wszystko zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Spodziewałem się czegoś... cóż, innego. Brakowało portretów rodzinnych oraz jakichkolwiek obrazów. Nieliczne meble zdawały się kontrastować ze sobą nawzajem, walcząc o miano najbardziej zdziwaczałego pod względem kształtu i przydatności. Salon, do którego zostałem zaprowadzony, był mniejszy niż najbardziej ubogi pokój gościnny w naszej rezydencji. Kanapa z pewnością pamiętała lepsze czasy, choć wyblakła czarna niegdyś skóra była zadbana i zachowana w niezgorszym stanie. Biblioteką okazały się regały ustawione wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, uginające się od ciężaru niezliczonych ksiąg. Część z nich leżała również na blacie zabytkowego biurka.

\- Napijesz się miodu? - spytał, kiedy zasiadłem ostrożnie na wskazanej kanapie.

\- Tak, poproszę - odparłem, czując, że zaproponowany alkohol złagodzi objawy doznanego szoku i pozwoli mi przetrwać to przedstawienie bez większych uszczerbków na zdrowiu psychicznym. Opróżniłem połowę szklanki jednym, potężnym haustem, aż oczy zaszły mi łzami. Niezwykle mocny napitek. Powinienem sobie sprawić butelkę czegoś takiego. Albo od razu beczkę. W tym czasie, Arcymistrz przywlókł ze sobą coś, co wcale nie było ogromnym, ciężkim tomiszczem. Przypominało raczej mizerną lekturę dla dzieci, które tak szybko nudziły się zbyt długim czytaniem. Uniosłem sceptycznie brwi.

\- To jest ta... księga?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czule gładząc opuszkami palców sfatygowaną okładkę, jakby trzymał w dłoniach najcenniejszy skarb.

\- Owszem - potwierdził z rozrzewnieniem. - Idealna, prawda? Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Widzisz, wystarczy skupić się na czymkolwiek dotyczącym poszukiwanych informacji, a ona zapełni się tylko tym, czego potrzebujesz, bez konieczności żmudnego przeszukiwania tysięcy stron. To może być chociażby imię, nazwisko czy charakterystyczna umiejętność. Bardzo przydatne, prawda?

Zamilkłem z wrażenia, gapiąc się z zachwytem na niepozorną książeczkę. Żądza wiedzy odezwała się rozemocjonowanym głosem w mojej głowie, pragnieniem posiadania. Świerzbiły mnie dłonie, chcąc dotknąć jej wnętrza, zgłębić ją ostatecznie. Z trudem powstrzymałem się przed wstaniem z zamiarem wyrwania mu jej z rąk. Zacisnąłem zęby, zmuszając się do spokoju.

\- Wydaje się interesująca - powiedziałem opanowanym tonmem. - Czy zamierza mi ją pan pożyczyć?

\- Co słychać u twojego podopiecznego? - Niespodziewane pytanie, prowokujące nagłą zmianę tematu oraz brak odpowiedzi, wytrącił mnie z cudem odzyskanej równowagi. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, gapiąc się na niego, jakbym widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, a moja szczęka opadła ze zdumieniem. Skąd on, u licha, wiedział? Czy miał świadomość odnośnie prawdziwej tożsamości Godryka? A jeśli tak, co zamierzał zrobić w związku z tym? Niemal nieświadomie powędrowałem ręką do kieszeni szaty, zaciskając palce wokół różdżki. Czy Arcymistrz stanowił niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Skąd pan wie o Dominiku? - Pilnowałem, by mój głos nie zadrżał, kiedy wypowiadałem to fałszywe imię. Moje myśli pędziły szaleńczo, starając się poskładać rzeczywisty obraz sytuacji. Nie wykluczałem walki, choć moje szanse na wygraną plasowały się raczej dość nisko. Element zaskoczenia mógłby zadziałać na moją korzyść, ale w takim wypadku miałem tylko jedną sposobność. Jeśli zagroziłby bezpieczeństwu chłopaka, musiałbym spróbować, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Obiecałem, że nie dam go skrzywdzić i zamierzałem dotrzymać słowa, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię w życiu. To sprawa mojego honoru.

\- Ach, Salazarze - parsknął gospodarz, po czym roześmiał się łagodnie. - Po co te nerwy? Słyszałem, że przyjąłeś chłopaka pod swój dach. Wieści o twoich poszukiwaniach nauczyciela, dotarły aż tutaj. Byłem tylko ciekawy czy znalazłeś już odpowiedniego mentora.

Napięcie mięśni nieco zelżało, ale pozostawałem czujny. Kto wie, do czego mógł zmierzać ten człowiek i jakie pobudki nim kierowały.

\- Nie - wyznałem oschle. - Kompetencja tych bałwanów pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

\- Tak, słyszałem też, że ciężko sprostać twoim wymaganiom. Jak rozumiem, sam podjąłeś się wykształcenia tego młodego człowieka na wartościowego czarodzieja?

\- Zgadza się - przyznałem niechętnie. - Nie rozumiem jednak, do czego pan zmierza.

\- Wybacz, dociekliwość starego człowieka - powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie łagodnie. Wyczuwałem delikatny fałsz w tej, na pozór, niewinnej minie, przez co byłem poirytowany jego podchodami. W co on pogrywał? Zaczynałem żałować swojej prośby o księgę, choć teraz wiedziałem, że musimy uważać. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na równie dziecinne błędy. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Niech to, przecież Ollivander wie. Powinienem wymazać mu pamięć w chwili opuszczania sklepu, nawet jeśli wierzyłem, że świeżo zawarty sojusz powstrzyma go od paplania jęzorem na prawo i lewo. Teraz nie miałem już wcześniejszej pewności i niepokój pochwycił moje wnętrzności w żelaznym uścisku. - Zainteresowały mnie po prostu wieści o tym, że dziedzic rodu, który przeważnie pogardza wszystkim, co mugolskie, postanowił przyjąć pod swój dach kogoś jego pokroju.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby moje motywy były pańską sprawą - powiedziałem oschle, obdarowując rozmówcę zimnym spojrzeniem. - Aczkolwiek zrobiłem to na prośbę przyjaciółki, jeśli już musi pan wiedzieć. I bez względu na wszystko, mój stosunek do mugoli pozostaje niezmieniony.

W końcu Godryk przecież nie był mugolakiem, choć Arcymistrz nie miał o tym bladego pojęcia. Nie istniał więc powód, dla którego miałbym przewartościowywać własny światopogląd. Byłem oburzony podobnymi insynuacjami. Gdyby aż tak nie zależało mi na księdze, wyszedłbym w tym momencie.

\- Szkoda - skwitował, a na jego twarzy pogłębiło się kilka zmarszczek. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się autentycznie rozczarowany moją odpowiedzią. Dopiłem resztę miodu, by skupiwszy się na szklance, uciec na moment od jego oskarżającego spojrzenia. - Mam nadzieję, że twoje poglądy jeszcze ulegną modyfikacji. Potrzeba nam zmian, świeżej krwi. Mugolaki posiadają naprawdę wielki potencjał, wystarczy nimi tylko odpowiednio pokierować. Żałuję, że nie mam wpływu na uprzedzenia, które tak silnie tkwią w naszym społeczeństwie, jestem już za stary, żeby cokolwiek wskórać.

\- Czy to naprawdę istotne? - zapytały moje zdradzieckie usta bez pozwolenia.

\- Z roku na rok rodzi się coraz mniej silnych dzieci, zwłaszcza w rodach z równie czystym rodowodem jak twój, a co raz więcej charłaków. Magia słabnie, zanika. Powoli dostajemy tylko echo dawnej potęgi.

\- Co mają do tego mugolaki? Przecież nie mają nic do zaoferowania.

\- Mylisz się, mają. I to więcej niż ci się wydaje. Ich magia nie pochodzi od naszych przodków, jest nowa, nieograniczona, a ich umysły bardziej otwarte. Przyjrzyj się swojemu podopiecznemu, a sam będziesz mógł to dostrzec.

Tak jak wspomniałem, nic z tego. Godryk ewidentnie nie jest mugolakiem.

\- Zobaczymy - odparłem tylko, wzruszając ramionami i unikając jakiejkolwiek konkretnej odpowiedzi. Stary głupiec, niech sobie myśli co tylko chce. Mnie nic do tego.

\- Dziękuję - rzucił, jakbym zgodził się właśnie na coś wielkiej wagi. - A co do księgi, nie mogę ci jej pożyczyć ze względu na wiążącą mnie przysięgę. - Zamarłem na moment, a on w tym czasie dodał: - Myślę, że może mi się jednak zawieruszyć... na tydzień, powiedzmy.

Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa, po czym przesunął książkę na skraj blatu i odwrócił się w stronę okna, z którego rozpościerał się widok na dalekosiężne pola. Zdumiony do granic możliwości, porwałem księgę nim zdążył się rozmyślić, po czym przycisnąłem ją opiekuńczo do piersi.

\- Dziękuję, Arcymistrzu. Jestem pewien, że... odnajdzie się przed upływem siedmiu dni.

***

Gospoda prezentowała się raczej obskurnie, cuchnęła dymem, a stężenie alkoholu w powietrzu zapewne przekraczało normy. Liczyłem, że Godryk nie wpadł na wyjątkowo idiotyczny pomysł, który prowadziłby do zakupienia czegokolwiek niepożądanego. Dostrzegłem go w kącie pomieszczenia, gdzie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Prawdopodobnie moje zaklęcie wciąż działało.

\- Nareszcie! Ileż można czekać?! - zakrzyknął Dominik na mój widok, podnosząc się z blatu, na którym półleżał ze znudzoną miną, bawiąc się otrzymanymi wcześniej monetami.

\- Tyle ile trzeba - odparowałem, krzywiąc się i rzucając ostre spojrzenia na każdego, kto ośmielił się gapić na mnie bezczelnie. Doprawdy, zamiast nauki czarów powinienem najpierw wpoić mu do tego pustego łba trochę dobrego wychowania. Nie musiałbym wtedy uchodzić za skrajnego wariata, który rozmawia sam ze sobą. Najwyraźniej zaklęcie było skuteczniejsze niż podejrzewałem i wcale go nie dostrzegali, choć przecież nie stał się nagle niewidzialny. - Chodź, zanim się rozmyślę i cię tu zostawię - zagroziłem. Wstał od razu, jakby obawiał się, że rzeczywiście mógłbym to zrobić.

\- Głodny jestem - narzekał później, kiedy przechodziliśmy przez targ w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca na teleportację, ale szybko się rozchmurzył: - Kupimy truskawki?

Westchnąłem ciężko z rezygnacją, a uśmiech, którym obdarzył mnie w odpowiedzi był jaśniejszy niż słońce.

***

Wreszcie wróciliśmy do domu, choć odniosłem wrażenie, że już nigdy to nie nastąpi. Czułem się wyczerpany, a przecież i tak ostatnimi czasy zmęczenie niemal mnie nie opuszczało. Godryk był nieco nadąsany moją nieobecnością i nie miałem mu tego za złe, ponieważ załatwienie wszystkiego trwało zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż początkowo zakładałem. Szybko mu jednak przeszło, kiedy rozsiadł się wygodnie w salonie, machając swoją nową różdżką niczym mieczem, co było zupełnie idiotyczne. Komentarz odnośnie takiego zachowania ostatecznie zatrzymałem dla siebie. Padłem na kanapę bezwładnie, nie przejmując się jak może to zostać odebrane. Nie miałem sił, by choćby ułożyć się godniej, więc pokusiłem się jedynie o zamknięcie oczu. Ulga była niewyobrażalna i chwilę później popchnęła mnie ku słodkiej, sennej ciemności.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie dręczyły mnie żadne niespokojne sny czy wręcz koszmary. Może miało to coś wspólnego z moim stanem, a może po prostu była to zasługa ciepła bijącego z wesoło trzaskającego kominka albo cichej, znajomej obecności, która sprawiała, że czułem się zaskakująco komfortowo. Poza matką, która niekiedy utulała mnie do snu, jeszcze za czasów dzieciństwa(choć ojciec uważał, że niepotrzebnie rozpieszczała mnie w ten sposób i obwiniał te momenty o wszelkie kapryśne następstwa mojego charakteru) oraz skrzatów... nikt nie widział mnie śpiącego. To było przecież nie do przyjęcia.

Na ogół miałem bardzo płytki, lekki sen. I tym razem coś nieoczekiwanie mnie z niego wyrwało. Nie otwierałem oczu, starając się utrzymać równomierny oddech, by obeznać się w sytuacji. Coś ciepłego i miękkiego delikatnie musnęło mój policzek, po czym ostrożnie odgarnęło zabłąkany kosmyk włosów. Być może wciąż śniłem, balansując gdzieś na granicy sennych marzeń i rzeczywistości. Prawdopodobnie w podświadomości odtworzyły się zatarte wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, opiekuńcze gesty jakimi matka zwykła obdarowywać mnie oraz Setha zanim jeszcze sięgaliśmy jej choćby do wysokości biodra. Nikt inny zapewne nie chciałby mnie dotknąć z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie byłem przecież jak mój brat, uroczy i szarmancki w opinii młodych dziewcząt, które chętnie ogrzewały jego łoże. Nigdy się żadną zresztą nie interesowałem. Właściwie nigdy o nikim nie myślałem "w ten sposób". Moją kochanką była nauka i to jej poświęcałem swój czas bez reszty. Niemal zerwałem się na równe nogi, kiedy poczułem na twarzy ciepły oddech. Serce waliło mi w piersi niczym gong, a myśli pędziły gorączkowo niczym rozdrażnione stado hipogryfów. Z trudem pozostałem nieruchomo, choć kilka sekund później, gdy rozgrzane wargi znalazły się na moich własnych, wcale nie musiałem już udawać bowiem zamarłem zupełnie jak spetryfikowany. Oszołomiony nagłym, obcym doznaniem, drgnąłem lekko, jakby moje zdradzieckie ciało zamierzało oddać skradziony, ostrożny pocałunek. Mały złodziej odskoczył jak oparzony, przestraszny ruchem, a ja postanowiłem nadal symulować sen, ponieważ to było najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić ani jak się zachować. Niczym grom z jasnego nieba, dotarło do mnie, że mógł to uczynić wyłącznie... Godryk. Jedyna osoba, która pozostawała aktualnie na terenie domostwa. I jedyna, która ostatecznie znajdowała się w kręgu moich zainteresowań.

Słyszałem jak wybiega prędko z pomieszczenia, ale zaczekałem aż echo jego kroków całkiem ucichnie nim odważyłem się usiąść. To było... nieoczekiwane. Oblizałem spierzchnięte ze stresu usta, delektując się pozostawionym przez Godryka nikłym smakiem świeżych truskawek, którymi zajadał się przed powrotem do domu, twierdząc, że smakują słońcem i koniecznie powinienem spróbować. Cóż, ostatecznie dopiął swego, choć w sposób jakiego nigdy się nie spodziewałem.

Wróciłem myślami do tego krótkiego momentu, który zdawał się stapiać moje wnętrzności w rozżarzoną papkę. Drżącymi z emocji palcami musnąłem wargi naznaczone tym osobliwym, dość niewinnym pocałunkiem, chcąc przypomnieć sobie dokładnie to szalone uczucie. Dziwne. A przede wszystkim niepokojące. Złapałem się na tym, że nie było to dla mnie, hm... odstręczające doświadczenie. Wręcz przeciwnie, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mi bycie całowanym przez Godryka, notabene mężczyznę. Wyglądało na to, że musiałem przewartościować nieco własne priorytety. Wcześniej jakoś w ogóle nie brałem pod uwagę, iż mogłem odczuwać jakikolwiek pociąg wobec innego przedstawiciela tej samej płci. Właściwie nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć bym niegdyś pragnął kogokolwiek w ten sposób.

Stop. Nie, to stanowczo zmierzało w niepożądanym kierunku. Musiałem pamiętać, że Godryk był moim PODOPIECZNYM i jako takiego powinienem go traktować. Był młodszy ode mnie, przypominałem mu o tym przecież wielokrotnie, nazywając go lekceważąco "dzieciakiem". A to było złe. Naprawdę. W ogóle nie powinienem patrzyć na niego w podobnych kategoriach.

Mimo to, moja własna podświadomość uznała za stosowne, poinformować mnie uprzejmie, że różnica wieku wcale nie była przecież znacząca. Zdradziecki głosik w głowie szeptał nęcąco, iż w rzeczywistości nie uznawałem go za dziecko, nie tak naprawdę. W ten sposób zwyczajnie lubiłem go drażnić, czasem z powodu mojej arogancji, a innym razem, bo zachowywał się irracjonalnie. Był infantylny, irytujący oraz wymagał opieki. To w sumie też nie do końca prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Otaczałem go opieką, ponieważ czułem taką chęć, a nie dlatego, iż tego potrzebował.

Kłębiące się we mnie myśli zdawały się przeczyć sobie nawzajem, a przecież nawet nie musiałem tego roztrząsać teraz, w tym konkretnym momencie. Mogłem z powodzeniem udawać, iż ta sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. I prawdopodobnie powinienem tak właśnie zrobić. Pytanie tylko... czy byłem w stanie?


	19. Rozstania bywają bolesne

Wczorajszy dzień wydawał się odległym snem. Jedynym dowodem na jego faktyczne przeminięcie, była niepozorna książeczka schowana bezpiecznie w wewnętrznej części szaty i zabezpieczona silnym zaklęciem. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się później, mogło być wyłącznie wytworem mojej wyobraźni, nawet jeśli usta wciąż paliły mnie po tym drobnym dotyku, którego nie winienem choćby nazywać pocałunkiem. Jakaś część mnie panicznie obawiała się konfrontacji, rozwodząc się nad możliwymi reakcjami Godryka. Podejrzewałem, że uda, iż nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. W końcu nie wiedział o moim nagłym przebudzeniu i uważał, że pozostałem w błogiej nieświadomości. Z drugiej strony, nie potrafiłem wyczuć tego chłopaka, miewał zupełnie irracjonalne podejście do rzeczywistości oraz relacji międzyludzkich. Może uzna, że powinien przeprosić, ponieważ ta sytuacja nie miała prawa bytu, a może podejmie decyzję o zgłębieniu tego czegoś, co ewidentnie rozgrywało się między nami. Nie wiedziałem, która opcja wydawała się gorsza.

Wewnętrzne rozterki popchnęły mnie ku natychmiastowej decyzji o szybkiej ewakuacji z własnego domu. Jeszcze przed pójściem spać wysłałem sowę z wiadomością do Casimira. Doskonała wymówka na ulotnienie się z samego rana, ponieważ obowiązki nie mogły przecież czekać w nieskończoność, nawet, jeśli do tej pory ośmieliłem się zwlekać.

Tej nocy nie dręczyły mnie koszmary, choć sny pozostawały chaotyczne i niespokojne, pełne niejasności, a także nawarstwiających się obrazów, w których dominowały pewne zielone oczy. Przebudzeniu towarzyszyło uczucie dezorientacji oraz całkowitego zmieszania.

\- Grzybku - zawołałem skrzata, by wydać mu odpowiednie instrukcje. Moja nieobecność może prowadzić do rozstroju nerwowego u tego nieobliczalnego chłopaka. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co roi się w jego pustej głowie. - Kiedy Godryk wstanie, przekaż mu, że nie będę obecny na śniadaniu. Powiedz też, że nie zwalnia go to z codziennych obowiązków. Niech weźmie się do nauki, bo zamierzam sprawdzić jego postępy zaraz po powrocie. Uświadom mu, że jeśli wyniki okażą się niezadowalające to uczynię z niego bardzo nieszczęśliwą osobę. Rozumiesz? Zrobię z niego obiekt testowy do zaklęć albo wykorzystam części jego ciała do stworzenia jakiegoś amatorskiego eliksiru. Przekaż mu moje słowa bardzo dokładnie, żeby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do moich oczekiwań.

Skrzat miętolił rąbek swojej ścierki palcami drżącymi ze zdenerwowania, chyba nie lubił być posłańcem dla złych wieści. Skinął jednak głową, po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Poranki stawały się coraz chłodniejsze z każdym dniem powoli zbliżającej się zimy. Założyłem ocieplany płaszcz, po czym cichaczem wymknąłem się z posiadłości. Droga była pusta, cicha oraz ciemna, ponieważ brakowało jeszcze trochę czasu do nadchodzącego świtu.

Casimir czekał na mnie przed drzwiami, w nikłym świetle oliwnej lampy wiszącej nad progiem i kołyszącej się nieco na mroźnym wietrze. Pocierał ramiona, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Wybacz, że wyciągam cię z łóżka o tej porze, ale nie wiem, kiedy znowu będę miał czas - powiedziałem, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń, którą chętnie uścisnął.

\- Cieszę się, że będziemy to już mieli za sobą - odparł z ulgą. - Pokażę ci, gdzie go znajdziesz.

Pozwoliłem poprowadzić się na tyły domu, a następnie wzdłuż płotu do sadu pełnego jabłoni. Raczej wyczułem niż zobaczyłem, nikłą sieć utkaną z mrocznej magii.

\- To tutaj - powiedziałem nim zdążył się odezwać, więc skinął tylko głową. Widziałem coraz lepiej w bladoróżowym wschodzie słońca zalewającym okolicę zimnym, wątłym światłem. Wyciągnąłem rękę, by musnąć palcami niewidzialne nici, które odpowiedziały na gest łagodną pieszczotą. Pozwoliłem magii popłynąć, by rozplątała sieci z typową dla siebie łatwością.

\- Głupiutkie stworzenia - zasyczał niewyraźnie ktoś skryty zupełnie w niskiej trawie pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa. - Nie podobała mi się wasza klatka. I jestem głodna. Zabiję was nim zapoluję.

\- Nikogo nie zabijesz - odparowałem spokojnie w wężomowie, ubolewając nad swoim losem. Jakby mało było niezrównoważonych kobiet w moim życiu, nawet bazyliszek okazał się być przeciwnej płci. Casimir gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, cofając się o krok. - Nakarmię cię, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, kimkolwiek jesteś, głupcze - odparła gniewnie, wychylając maleńką głowę spomiędzy traw i językiem badając powietrze. Unikałem patrzenia w jej ślepia, zezując gdzieś w bok. Podejrzewałem, że siła spojrzenia bazyliszków brała się głównie z magii umysłu, a do tego potrzebowały bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. - Wielka istota, jednak posiada głos? Masz pojęcie, kim ja jestem?

\- Nazywam się Salazar - powiedziałem bez cienia lęku, budując potężne ściany wokół umysłu. Z pewnością poczuje potrzebę konfrontacji. - Jak się do ciebie zwracać, bazyliszku?

Wężyca potrząsnęła głową, sycząc coś niewyraźnie, po czym podpełza bliżej. Sądząc po gwałtownej reakcji, Casimir mógł wkrótce stracić przytomność z braku odpowiedniej ilości tlenu. Przyklęknąłem ostrożnie na mokrej od rosy trawie, nie drgnąwszy nawet, kiedy wężyca uniosła się znienacka, balansując tuż przed moją twarzą. Była tylko nieco grubsza od przeciętnej żmii i przynajmniej trzykrotnie dłuższa, pokryta głęboką, nasyconą barwą szmaragdowej zieleni. Rozwarła szczękę na imponującą szerokość, a jej zwinny język otarł się lekko o mój nos. Kły przypominały zaledwie ostre igły barwy kości słoniowej stanowiły w istocie śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Pozwoliłem jej na ten pokaz, próbę wywołania we mnie strachu, nie drgnąwszy nawet o milimetr.

 _Piękna_ , zachwyciłem się w duchu, jednocześnie przygryzając wnętrze policzków ze zdenerwowaniem, ponieważ nie byłem całkowicie pewny, co do prawdziwości mojej teorii. Odsunęła się nieznacznie, zatrzaskując szczękę, a nasze spojrzenia się zetknęły. Świdrowała mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem żółtych ślepi, a ja czułem subtelny nacisk na umysł, zwiastujący rychły mentalny atak. Skupiłem się na utrzymaniu bariery, przelewając w nią dużą ilość magii. Przez moment myślałem, że moja czaszka ulegnie zniszczeniu pod miażdżącą siłą jej ingerencji. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego pochłonął mnie głęboki, porywający śmiech pełen zadowolenia, odbijający się od wrażliwych ścian mojego umysłu.

\- Wspaniale, mówco, pójdę z tobą - wysyczała, ziewając, więc pozwoliłem, by wspięła się po moim nagim ramieniu, w wolnej przestrzeni między skórą, a szatą, moszcząc się wygodnie. - Nie mam imienia, więc możesz mnie nazwać, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę. Obudź mnie tylko, kiedy już zapolujesz.

Węże nie rozumiały naszego świata, a kwestia przygotowywania posiłków pozostawała dla nich tajemnicą. Musiałem pamiętać, żeby poinformować skrzaty o dostarczaniu do moich komnat odpowiedniego pożywienia. Z pewnością, któryś z nich dostanie zawału, widząc, co przyprowadziłem do domu, choć bazyliszek raczej nie wyrządzi im krzywdy. Nie mogłem przecież zaprzeczyć, że skrzaty były wyjątkowymi magicznymi stworzeniami, a gdyby nie pętały ich niewolnicze więzy, mogłyby bez trudu zdominować większość czarodziejów. Były wystarczająco potężne, by tego dokonać. Czułem wyraźnie ich dziką magię, czającą się tuż pod skórą.

Podniosłem się do pionu, otrzepując kolana wolną ręką. Dodatkowy ciężar był przyjemnie miękki i ciepły w dotyku, potęgując moje zauroczenie.

\- Idealnie - skwitowałem z uśmiechem, cisnącym się na usta. - Najwyraźniej mamy to już za sobą. Przyślę do ciebie skrzata z odpowiednią zapłatą.

Spojrzenie Casimira przepełniał głęboki respekt, a on sam zdawał się być bledszy niż ściana.  
\- P-atrzyłeś jej w o-oczy - wydukał, zieleniejąc lekko. - J-jak to możliwe?

\- Nie jest jeszcze w stanie mi zagrozić - odparłem beztrosko. - Choć pewnego dnia może stać się wystarczająco potężna, by mnie zabić. Liczę, że do tego czasu zostaniemy już przyjaciółmi.

Poklepałem go pocieszająco po ramieniu, bo wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować bądź zemdleć, chyba sam nie potrafił zdecydować.

***

Nie byłem gotowy na powrót do domu. Jeszcze nie teraz. Cieszyłem się, że zapobiegawczo zmusiłem skrzata do przekazania wiadomości, mogłem nacieszyć się spokojem i przemyśleć całą sytuację. Wężyca była marudna, wijąc się niecierpliwie wokół ramienia, muskając językiem moją skórę i sycząc z niezadowoleniem. Przekomarzałem się z nią, oczekując na zasłużony posiłek. Gospoda była czysta, zadbana i z pewnością spełniała oczekiwania nawet wybrednej klienteli. Wybrałem miejsce przy oknie, by obserwować okolicę i napawać się ciepłem promieni słońca, przemierzającego niebo w wolnej wędrówce. Ku zdziwieniu karczmarza zamówiłem dwie porcje, w tym jedną całkiem surową, ale nie przejmowałem się podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w moim kierunku.

Przyglądałem się uważnie wężycy, która wychyliła głowę z mojego rękawa, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie i wygrzewając się promieniach. Chciałem, żeby przestała już marudzić, bo najwyraźniej - jak wszystkie kobiety bez względu na gatunek - miała do świata głównie pretensje.

\- Myślę, że nazwę cię Sol - powiedziałem do niej, przekrzywiając nieco głowę w zamyśleniu. To imię wydawało się odpowiednie dla kogoś kto tak bardzo pragnął ciepła.

\- Jak chcesz - mruknęła, rozciągając się leniwie, podczas gdy jej łuski muskały przyjemnie moją skórę. - To twój dom?

\- Nie, powiem ci jak się tam znajdziemy - odparłem, czując pokusę by przesunąć palcem po jej głowie, ale bałem się, że mógłbym go stracić. W końcu nie był to jeszcze zbyt zażyły etap znajomości.

\- Dobrze. Za głośno tutaj. Nie lubię hałasu - oznajmiła, zerkając na mnie kątem oka, jakby sprawdzała czy rzeczywiście słucham. - Znasz innych mówców?

\- Nie, jestem tylko ja - powiedziałem szczerze, będąc ciekawym do czego zmierza. - Czemu pytasz?

Zmierzyła mnie z dziwnym wyrazem w oczach, a subtelne echo jej dezaprobaty musnęło mój umysł. Skrzywiłem się niezauważalnie. Odniosłem niepokojące wrażenie, że zwyczajnie popatrzyła na mnie z góry.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze czy spełnisz moje oczekiwania - oświadczyła bez skrępowania, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, próbując przetworzyć jej słowa zanim zalało mnie święte oburzenie. _A to niewdzięcznica!_

\- Uważaj - warknąłem niezadowolony. - Jeśli ty nie spełnisz moich to może jednak wrócisz do ogrodu. A idzie zima. Z pewnością będziesz zachwycona, brodząc w śniegu.

Przez kilka chwil mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, walcząc mentalnie o jakąkolwiek przewagę. Z jakiegoś powodu chcieliśmy zdominować siebie nawzajem, jakby od tego zależało nasze istnienie. 

\- Gróźb też nie lubię - dopowiedziała, a zaraz potem poczułem jej zęby naciskające na skórę nadgarstka w jasnym ostrzeżeniu, a jej głos rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie, kiedy kontynuowała: - Mój jad jeszcze cię nie zabije, ale z pewnością zaboli. Może nawet dostaniesz paraliżu.

Brzmiała na zachwyconą takim obrotem sytuacji, swoją przebiegłością i sprytem. Jej śmiech wydawał się moim własnym, kiedy nasze umysły brały udział w morderczym tańcu, którego stawką było życie. Mogliśmy też stracić rozum. To była niebezpieczna gra, która zdawała się jednakowoż satysfakcjonować nas oboje.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że bazyliszki korzystają z magii umysłu, żeby zabijać swoje ofiary.

\- Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiesz - odparła pokrętnie, przekrzywiając głowę, jakby się ze mną droczyła. Byłem zadowolony, że wiedziałem coś, co pozostawało niejasne. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie odkryto przyczyny, dla której wzrok bazyliszka zabijał. Najwidoczniej nie przeżył nikt kto mógłby o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Co jeszcze potrafisz? - dociekałem, pochylając się, by słyszeć jeszcze wyraźniej. Niemal czułem na twarzy ciepło jej oddechu.

\- Może kiedyś ci powiem - wysyczała z rozbawieniem. - Jeśli uznam, że nie nadasz się na przekąskę.

\- Dzięki, to naprawdę pocieszające - parsknąłem, choć w gruncie rzeczy poczułem się dość nieswojo. - Chyba.

Z niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której kalkulowałem swoje ostatnie decyzje odnośnie przygarnięcia Sol pod swój dach, wyrwał mnie karczmarz przynoszący potrawę.

\- Smacznego - rzuciłem szczerze, podsuwając jej talerz z surowym mięsem niemal pod sam nos. 

\- Wolę, kiedy moje jedzenie jeszcze się rusza w trakcie spożywania - narzekała, grymasząc, ale to wcale nie przeszkadzało jej w pochłonięciu tego królika naraz. Z fascynacją przyglądałem się jak znikał jej w gardle, a ona sama, jakby pęczniała.

\- Zapamiętam na przyszłość.

***  
Wracałem do domu, nie śpiesząc się zupełnie, gładząc Sol po głowie, którą wychyliła zza mojego kołnierza, w próbie pochwycenia jak największej ilości promieni słonecznych, wpadających przez okno powozu.

Planowałem udać się prosto w kierunku swojej sypialni, zdecydowany unikać Godryka najdłużej jak się da. Niestety prędko pokrzyżował moje plany, zbiegając po schodach, jakby się paliło, po czym zamarł w bezruchu na mój widok. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że zobaczył Sol, ale ta drzemała, wygodnie owinięta wokół mojego ramienia, skryta zupełnie w rękawie. Chłopak taszczył sakwojaż, przerzucony luźno przez bark i zdawał się być zmieszany, podczas gdy rumieńce wpełzały powoli po jego szyi wprost na policzki.

\- Po co ci ten tobół? - spytałem, unosząc brew i udając, że nie dostrzegłem jego zażenowania. Czytałem z jego twarzy jak z otwartej księgi. Niemal widziałem odbicie wczorajszej sytuacji w zielonych oczach, a niezbyt dyskretne zerknięcia w kierunku moich ust, zwiększyły dyskomfort towarzyszący temu spotkaniu. W celu uspokojenia skołatanych nerwów, pogładziłem Sol przez warstwę dzielącego nas materiału. Dla postronnego obserwatora mogło to wyglądać, jakbym masował obolałe ramię.

\- Bo ja... to ja chciałem powiedzieć, że... mam na myśli... - zaczął plątać się w zeznaniach, rumieniąc się przy tym wściekle.

\- Wyduś to z siebie - warknąłem zniecierpliwiony, mrużąc oczy. Skończ tą szopkę i daj mi odejść nim powiem coś nieodpowiedniego. - Nie marnuj mojego czasu.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że muszę wyjechać na kilka dni - wydusił w końcu z trudem, unikając patrzenia mi w oczy. - Do Francji.

\- Do Francji - powtórzyłem powoli, dziwiąc się, że podobna głupota wyszła przed momentem z jego ust.

\- Do Francji - potwierdził ponownie. Po tych słowach zapadła niewygodna cisza, a my mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami. Najpierw czułem zmieszanie, potem obawę, a dopiero na końcu przyszła złość. Zastanawiałem się nad przyczynami podobnej decyzji. Czy miało to związek z wczorajszą sytuacją? Przecież nawet o tym jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy!

Martwiłem się, bo jest taki niesamodzielny i nieobyty. Jak miał niby sobie poradzić sam w obcym państwie? Beze mnie, dodałem w myślach z przygnębieniem, po czym wściekłem się, choć wiedziałem, iż kiedyś to nastąpi: odejdzie, mając głęboko w poważaniu mnie i wszystko, co dla niego zrobiłem. Poza tym Rowena będzie niepocieszona. Jak ja jej to wytłumaczę? Chyba zażądam oświadczenia na piśmie, że go nie zabiłem. - Muszę dowiedzieć się nieco o rodzinie ze strony matki - dodał po chwili, przerywając szaloną gonitwę moich myśli. - Ma to dość spore znaczenie dla mojej przyszłości, a tutaj nie jestem w stanie uzyskać informacji, które mogłyby mi pomóc.

\- Informacji o czym? - zapytałem niezadowolony. Co było na tyle istotne, że postanowił mnie porzucić? Nie chciał nawet pomocy, od razu stwierdzając, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia w temacie. - Co jest takie ważne, że musisz wyruszyć aż do Francji?

\- Moja matka przekazała mi coś w dniu narodzin, a jej śmierci - odpowiedział, pocierając tył głowy z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem widocznym na twarzy. - Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak się tego pozbyć. To tylko kilka dni...

Nie strój sobie ze mnie żartów! - Moja reakcja była zaskakująco gwałtowna. W nieopanowanym napadzie szału, złapałem go za poły szaty, niemal unosząc w górę. Kilka dni... dobre żarty! Mógł mieć chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by nie kłamać mi w żywe oczy. Postanowiłem mu porządnie dopiec. - Jesteś ofiarą losu, twoje samotne podróże skończą się jak wszystko, za co się bierzesz. KA-TA-STRO-FĄ!

\- Poradzę sobie! - oburzył się Godryk w odpowiedzi, wydymając przy tym wargi jak obrażone dziecko. - Nie wyruszam w podróż wielkiej wagi, tylko na wycieczkę, jakby nie patrząc. Nawet nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek z tej rodziny żyje, także zdarzyć się może, że to będzie tylko kilkugodzinna podróż, nic więcej. Puść mnie, proszę - dodał jeszcze w próbie wyjaśnienia swoich motywów, łapiąc za moje nadgarstki, by doprowadzić do swojego uwolnienia z uścisku. Nie pozwoliłem na to, choć jego dotyk zdawał się parzyć moją skórę.

\- Jak niby zamierzasz się tam dostać, co? Nie umiesz się teleportować, a ja nie zamierzam bawić się w opiekunkę.

\- Nie prosiłem o to - odparował. A przecież pomógłbym, gdyby tego chciał. Poczułem się dotknięty tym pominięciem mojego udziału w całej sprawie. - Seth zgodził się mi pomóc. Aportujemy się w Paryżu, potem dam mu znać, kiedy będę chciał wrócić.

Słucham? Mój własny, zdradziecki brat, postanowił brać udział w tej szopce? Kiedy oni niby zostali takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi? Co mnie, u licha, ominęło? A może jeszcze mi powie, że z nim też się całował?!

\- Seth? - Święte oburzenie niemal odebrało mi dech i z wrażenia aż go puściłem. - SETH?! Dwóch bęcwałów wyruszy w podróż! Niech mnie przodkowie trzymają, jeżeli to nie jest żart. Jesteście obaj nieodpowiedzialni jak jasna cholera! To się nie może skończyć dobrze... - powiedziałem, starając się zapanować nad własnymi nerwami, po czym potarłem rozbolałe skronie.

\- Dam sobie radę - stwierdził, mierząc mnie upartym spojrzeniem. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, nieco już się nauczyłem. Zresztą, jak mówiłem, chcę tylko z kimś porozmawiać, nic poza tym. Co złego może się przydarzyć?

\- Znając ciebie? Wszystko! - warknąłem poirytowany. Godryk przyciągał kłopoty i nieszczęścia jak magnez. Wiecznie znajdował się w samym sercu różnych niefortunnych wydarzeń, co nieszczególnie dobrze mu wróżyło. Od razu moją głowę zalała fala czarnych scenariuszy; od pobicia, poprzez trwałe okaleczenie, a na śmierci skończywszy. I zabawne, że nie miałbym nawet możliwości, by przyłożyć do tego rękę. Zastanawiałem się, co nim kierowało. Czemu porywał się na to głupie przedsięwzięcie właśnie teraz? W momencie, kiedy odczuwałem tak różne, sprzeczne uczucia, których nie potrafiłem należycie zidentyfikować. Kiedy rozwiązanie tej zagmatwanej zagadki, zdawało się być niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki? Dopiero po chwili mnie olśniło. Musiało chodzić właśnie o to. O sytuację, do której przecież sam doprowadził, a której najwyraźniej nie zamierzał roztrząsać. Szybko postanowiłem poruszyć ten temat za niego, choć może to nie był najlepszy pomysł. - Dlaczego uciekasz?

\- Nie uciekam - odpowiedział, wydając się zaskoczony moim pytaniem. - Przed czym miałbym uciekać?

Spojrzałem na niego kpiąco, unosząc brwi. Doprawdy, jego reakcja zapowiadała się nadzwyczaj interesująco.

\- Przed tym, co stało się wczoraj - wyjaśniłem spokojnie, na co Godryk gwałtownie oblał się intensywnym rumieńcem, ze świstem zasysając powietrze. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się zabawnie, a nozdrza zadrgały, kiedy dotarł do niego sens moich słów. Nie odwróciłem wzroku, usatysfakcjonowany pełnym skrępowania wyrazem jego twarzy. Wyglądał na dogłębnie przerażonego i z pewnością rozważał ewakuację. - Powtórzę pytanie: dlaczego uciekasz?

\- To... to... - zaczął, jąkając się, jakby ułożenie logicznego zdania przekraczało jego kompetencje, po czym wykrzyknął: - To zupełnie nie ma związku z tą sprawą!

No proszę, a jednak zrozumiał, co miałem na myśli. Nerwowo oblizał wargi, nieświadomie chyba zerkając na moje usta, po czym cofnął się o krok, a ja odruchowo podążyłem za nim w zupełnej synchronizacji. Wnętrzności przewróciły mi się na lewą stronę, ale zadbałem, by żadne emocje nie odbiły się przypadkiem w wyrazie mojej twarzy. Lekko spocone dłonie, dyskretnie wytarłem w poły szaty, odnotowując ze zdumieniem, że to mógł być objaw zdenerwowania.

\- Więc to, co się wydarzyło wczoraj w żaden sposób nie łączy się z twoją decyzją o wyjeździe, tak? - wycedziłem z powątpiewaniem, postępując jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. Z jakiegoś powodu, zirytowało mnie jego zaprzeczenie. Zbliżyłem się ponownie, kiedy zaprzeczył kłamliwie krótkim potrząśnięciem głową, więc musiał cofnąć się w kierunku ściany, by nasze ciała się nie zetknęły. - Dlaczego więc nie poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc?

Godryk otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale zamarł niezdecydowany. Rozszyfrowałem go bez problemu. Widziałem wyraźnie w jego oczach, że wcale nie brał mnie pod uwagę. I to chyba najbardziej mnie dotknęło. Fakt, iż nie potrzebował mnie, bo byłem całkowicie zbędny w jego życiu. Nieistotny. Ach, naprawdę zabolało.

\- Nie chciałem zabierać twojego cennego czasu - skłamał, nie patrząc mi w oczy, o wiele bardziej zainteresowany jakimś nieokreślonym punktem na mojej brodzie. Zrobił krok w tył, a ja tuż za nim, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Mógłby mieć przynajmniej tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć prawdę. Powinien postawić sprawę jasno, zatrzasnąć te drzwi i ostatecznie zamknąć rozdział, który jeszcze, na dobrą sprawę, wcale się zbytnio nie rozwinął.

\- Łżesz jak pies, w dodatku dobrze wiesz, że i tak znam prawdę. Za grosz wstydu - splunąłem w bok z obrzydzeniem, poirytowany i zły jednocześnie, pochylając się i opierając dłoń na ścianie obok jego głowy. Nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Mogłem bez trudu policzyć blade piegi na jego nosie, które wcale nie rzucały się w oczy przy normalnej odległości. - Możesz mi to jakoś wyjaśnić?

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru - odparł na pozór spokojnie, chociaż jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie. - Po prostu udajmy, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca.

Cofnąłem się, przestając zmuszać go do próby przeniknięcia ściany w celu ulotnienia się jak najdalej. Nie miałem pewności czy udało mi się powstrzymać grymas zranienia nim chłopak zdążył go dostrzec. Wpatrywałem się w niego oszołomionym spojrzeniem, nie odnajdując odpowiednich słów.

\- Pora na przygodę! - zawołał Seth od progu, wchodząc do domu. Powoli odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, obserwując jak podchodził coraz bliżej. Zachowywał się całkowicie nonszalancko, z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie szaty i szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Poklepał Godryka po plecach, nie spuszczając jednak ze mnie usatysfakcjonowanego spojrzenia. W tym momencie pragnąłem tylko zrobić mu krzywdę. Cichy, kuszący głos rozlegał się z tyłu mojej czaszki, wymieniając niezliczone propozycje. Żyła na mojej skronie pulsowała boleśnie, a ciśnienie krwi w uszach gwałtownie wzrastało, doprowadzając mnie do szału. - Gotowy?

\- Tak, możemy ruszać - potwierdził Godryk, starannie unikając mojego zawiedzionego wzroku. Ruszyli razem w kierunku drzwi, a ja miałem wrażenie, że świat się rozpada pod naciskiem tej nieszczęsnej decyzji. Tak, jakbym do tej pory nie dopuszczał do siebie, że ta absurdalna sytuacja naprawdę ma miejsce. Chciałem go zatrzymać, błagać, żeby nie odchodził, ale zmilczałem. Miałem ochotę powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myślę, zganić go i wyrzucić na bruk, ale... cóż, w pewien sposób sam się przecież wyrzucił. Obserwowałem tylko bezradnie jak kierowali się do wyjścia nim chłopak odwrócił się jeszcze i zawołał z pewnością w głosie: - Nie uciekam, słowo daję. Wrócę za kilka dni, kiedy wszystko uporządkuję. No i przepraszam za tamto, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Po prostu zapomnij. Do zobaczenia!

Pomachał mi jeszcze na pożegnanie, po czym pobiegł za oddalającym się Sethem. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęli... a potem wpadłem w szał.

_Jak on mógł?! Jak śmiał?!_

Pełna frustracji bezsilność podburzała kłębiącą się we mnie złość. Cichy, zawistny głos umiejscowiony gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy szeptał nadal z oburzeniem: _zdrajca... niewdzięcznik..._

\- Tak, tak - wyszeptałem do siebie żarliwie. - Niewdzięcznik.

_Po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiliśmy..._

Oddychałem szybko, nienaturalnie płytko, a ręce trzęsły mi się w niekontrolowanym napadzie wściekłości. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Coś wyraźnie pchało mnie mocno bym stracił kontrolę. Gdzieś za moimi plecami rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nie odwróciłem się. Zamiast tego uniosłem ręce, zaślepiony krwistą, pragnącą destrukcji żądzą. Szyby w oknach korytarza popękały z trzaskiem, przerażeni przodkowie uwiecznieni na obrazach uciekali w popłochu, kiedy ich płótna rozrywały niewidzialne pazury. Wyjące z bólu demony w mojej piersi wrzeszczały wniebogłosy. My krzyczeliśmy? A może to byłem ja? Nie wiedziałem. Jakbym był więcej niż jedną osobą jednocześnie, moje myśli stawały się rozmyte, niewyraźne i poplątane.

_Zniszczyć... zabić... roznieść w pył..._

Wiatr, który wpadł do wnętrza domostwa, obrastał w siłę, szarpiąc moją szatą na różne strony, przewracając to, co nie zostało na stałe przytwierdzone do ścian i porywając matczyne, pamiątkowe bibeloty. Upadłem na kolana pośród lodowatej zawieruchy, pozostając tak do czasu, aż wszystko się uspokoiło. Do momentu, w którym napastliwy głos umilkł. Dopóki nie opadłem z sił.

Odrętwiały. Wyczerpany. I... dogłębnie nieszczęśliwy.  
\- Świetny pokaz - powiedziała Sol, o której kompletnie zapomniałem, jakby drżąc lekko. W jej głosie pobrzmiewał nikły strach. - Ale ugryzę cię, jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz.


	20. Udane polowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **UWAGA!** Osoby wrażliwe na brutalne sceny proszę uprzejmie o kliknięcie białego krzyżyka na czerwonym tle(dla nieobeznanych: prawy, górny róg ekranu). Sal wpadł w amok, szał i niedowierzanie, więc **CZUJCIE SIĘ OSTRZEŻENI!**  
>  Za uszkodzenia psychiki NIE odpowiadam - _wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność!_
> 
> PS Niby sprawdzałam rozdział dwa razy, ale jak coś jednak znajdziecie to wybaczcie.

\- Daj mi spokój, Sol - wymamrotałem spod kołdry, dociskając twarz do poduszki. - Chcę umrzeć w samotności. Idź sobie!

Ciepły, zwinny ciężar przemieścił się w górę moich pleców, nie dając za wygraną. - Przestań się nad sobą użalać - wysyczała z wyraźną irytacją. - Od trzech dni nie wychodzisz z łóżka.

\- I dobrze - skwitowałem, pstryknięciem palców, otwierając drzwi do komnaty. - Zostaw mnie.

Szarpnąłem lekko, ale wystarczająco, żeby zsunęła się ze mnie i z plaskiem spadła na podłogę. Myślałem, że to wystarczająca wskazówka odnośnie tego co powinna zrobić w pierwszej kolejności, ale była bardziej uparta niż sądziłem. Syknęła tylko z oburzeniem, a potem wspięła się na łóżko. Dałaby sobie wreszcie spokój. Czułem się tak koszmarnie, a ona wcale mi nie pomagała. Przyszła sobie ponarzekać, choć to ja przecież byłem poszkodowany.

\- Głowa mnie boli - poskarżyła się. - To twoja wina, więc zrób z tym coś.

Podniosłem się gwałtownie i nerwowym gestem ściągając z siebie kołdrę popatrzyłem na bazyliszka złowrogo.

\- Czemu się na mnie uwzięłaś, co? - spytałem poirytowany, kiedy nasze spojrzenia zetknęły się. Naprawdę czułem się fatalnie. To nawet mało powiedziane. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, a oczy pozostawały nadwrażliwe na światło i piekły nieprzyjemnie. Miałem wielką ochotę zwymiotować. - Nie możesz po prostu znaleźć sobie jakiegoś zajęcia? Nie wiem, pozwiedzaj. Albo zapoluj. Przestrasz na śmierć, któregoś z moich skrzatów. Cokolwiek!

\- Nie mogę - warknęła na mnie. - Jakbym mogła to zostawiłabym cię tu, żebyś dalej gnił, ale przyprawiasz mnie o ból głowy.

\- Niby dlaczego to moja wina? - skrzywiłem się. - Idź się martwić gdzieś indziej. To nigdy nie przynosi nic dobrego.

Padłem z powrotem na łóżko, odwracając się d niej plecami, mamrocząc po nosem przekleństwa. Pojawiło się tam coś na temat naprzykrzających się bazyliszków i upierdliwej płci żeńskiej.

\- Dobrze! - parsknęła obrażona. - Jeszcze przyjdziesz do mnie z pytaniami, ale wtedy ci nic nie powiem. Ot co!

Zbyłem ją milczeniem, więc również ucichła, choć wiedziałem, że nie opuściła mojej komnaty, ponieważ czułem jej obecność, jakby była echem mojego własnego organizmu. Dziwne.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Ból głowy, który nie opuszczał mnie od pamiętnego wybuchu, nasilił się znacznie, a brzęczenie w uszach ewidentnie zwiększyło natężenie. Z głośnym jękiem ponownie podniosłem się do siadu, dłońmi powstrzymując swoją głowę przed nagłym rozpadem na czynniki pierwsze. Z jakiegoś powodu Sol wydawała się rozbawiona moim nieciekawym stanem. Wygrzebałem się z łóżka, przeszukując szuflady w poszukiwaniu eliksiru przeciwbólowego, aż wreszcie znalazłem ostatnią buteleczkę. Wypiłem ją jednym haustem, notując w myślach, żeby jak najprędzej uwarzyć nowy zapas. Cudotwórczy płyn zadziałał niemal natychmiast, więc mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Wreszcie - parsknęła Sol, po czym zmierzywszy mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem, wypełzła z pomieszczenia. Jakaś myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. Miałem to dosłownie na końcu języka, aż naprawdę mnie olśniło.

\- To ty za tym stałaś! - wykrzyknąłem oskarżycielsko, wybiegając zaraz za nią.

\- Tak, ja - przyznała bez skrępowania. - I co z tego?

\- Dlaczego? - spytałem i, być może, w moim głosie pobrzmiewała nutka żalu. Taka mała, prawie niewyczuwalna.

\- Mówiłam ci. Wywoływałeś u mnie ból głowy - powtórzyła powoli, jakby mówiła do małego dziecka. Przez całą rozmowę pełzała uparcie do przodu, ignorując moje próby złapania jej niepodzielnej uwagi. - Nadal się gniewam, więc idź sobie. Albo nie, ja pójdę.

***

Sol przepadła gdzieś jak kamień w wodę, a ja nie bardzo wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą począć. Czułem tylko echo jej zadowolenia, kiedy plątała się w ciemnych, ciepłych zakamarkach domostwa. Musiałem z nią o tym koniecznie porozmawiać, bo coś ewidentnie było nie tak jak trzeba.

Naprawiłem wyrządzone szkody, bo choć skrzaty posprzątały zrobiony przeze mnie bałagan i odbudowały kawałek ściany, przy okazji regenerując też okno, to nie mogły nic zrobić z rozszarpaną barierą ochronną. Mentalnie dałem sobie w twarz za tak długą zwłokę. Powinienem był od razu się tym zająć. _Głupi idiota,_ podsumowałem w myślach swoje zachowanie.

Przez jakiś czas snułem się po domu bez celu, przestawiając różne rzeczy z kąta w kąt. Trochę próbowałem skupić się na czytaniu, ale notorycznie przyłapywałem się na bezmyślnym gapieniu w przestrzeń, więc ostatecznie pogodzony z porażką, wycofałem się z biblioteki. Niedługo potem zmusiłem się do zjedzenia ciepłego posiłku i nagrodziłem się za to dwoma lampkami niezwykle drogiego wina.

Zorientowałem się, że brakowało mi jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa i powoli zaczynałem żałować, że matka postanowiła spędzić tyle czasu u swojej siostry. W samotności uczucie pustki tylko się pogłębiało, choć z początku sądziłem, że cisza i spokój przyniosą mi oczekiwane ukojenie. Niestety było wręcz odwrotnie. Poirytowany nieustającą bezczynnością postanowiłem napisać do mojej _ukochanej przyjaciółki_. Musiałem w końcu wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje, które nadal uparcie kłębiły się wewnątrz mnie.

_Droga Roweno..._

Nie... Jestem zbyt rozgniewany, żeby uszło jej to na sucho, a mogła przecież nie wyczuć sarkazmu. Albo go zignorować, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne.

_Szanowna Panno Ravenclaw..._

O, znacznie lepiej. Zwrot ten wygląda nad wyraz oficjalnie i mam nadzieję, że wskaże jej kierunek, w którym w zastraszającym tempie zmierza nasza znajomość.

_Chciałbym poinformować Panią, że następnego intruza przyprowadzonego przez Panią do mojego domu wypatroszę zaraz po przekroczeniu progu, bez względu na to kim by on nie był. Pozwolę sobie na wstępie zaznaczyć, że Pani podopieczny opuścił to miejsce z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i w jednym kawałku(nad czym do tej pory ubolewam), więc nie ma potrzeby się tu fatygować. Właściwie, ze względu na łączącą nas wieloletnią przyjaźń, radziłbym nie zbliżać się do rewiru Slytherinów w najbliższym czasie, powiedzmy, że do momentu mojej śmierci, której jednakowoż nie planuję w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu kolejnych lat._

_Proszę również nie odpisywać na ten list. A najlepiej wcale nie próbować nawiązać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze mną bądź którymkolwiek z domowników._

_Z poważaniem,  
Lord Slytherin_

Ukontentowany osobiście zaszedłem do kuchni, żeby wręczyć skrzatowi ten list do wysłania. Jakoś tak człowiekowi od razu lżej na sercu jak wyrzuci z siebie pewne rzeczy. Oczywiście to była wyjątkowo ocenzurowana wersja, po wielu naniesionych poprawkach. Wolałbym, żeby nie miała na papierze wszystkich moich żalów oraz niekończącej się litanii przekleństw. To postawiłoby mnie w nie najlepszym świetle, choć pewnie wcale nie pogorszyłoby mojej reputacji. Nie sądziłem, żeby cokolwiek mogło do tego doprowadzić, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne niż się sparzyć. Tak naprawdę, po prostu umarłbym ze wstydu, gdyby Domi... Godryk przeczytał coś, co powstało przez głębokie rozczarowanie jakiego doświadczyłem z jego strony.

***

Znalazłem Sol w ogrodzie, gdzie wylegiwała się w cieple promieni słonecznych z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Stanąłem nad nią, przyglądając się jej ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - spytałem z pretensją. Wolałem, żeby nikt nie natknął się na bazyliszka w moim ogrodzie, a już z pewnością nie teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie była w stanie się obronić.

\- Polowałam, też mógłbyś spróbować - odparła z rozdrażnieniem, mierząc mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem tuż przed tym jak odpełzła kawałek dalej, gdzie nie rzucałem na nią cienia. - Idź sobie, nie jesteś przezroczysty.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie opuszczała domu albo przynajmniej pozostała w tej bardziej osłoniętej części ogrodu - oznajmiłem wprost, zakładając ręce na piersi. Byłem w nastroju na rozkazywanie.

\- Nie możesz mnie uwięzić - zasyczała złowrogo z wyraźnym oburzeniem, unosząc głowę i wysuwając ostrzegawczo kły. - Nie jestem jak te twoje skrzaty. Nie jestem niewolnikiem.

Spoglądałem na nią twardo, ale nie ustąpiła. Wyglądała na wściekłą, a zrelaksowanie całkiem opuściło jej zwinne ciało, kiedy napięła się jak struna. Wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy sykiem, a prychnięciem na co westchnąłem ciężko. Ręka sama powędrowała mi do nasady nosa, gdzie zacisnąłem palce w próbie ulżenia sobie chociaż nieznacznie. Cała ta sytuacja stresowała mnie na potęgę. Nie wiedziałem jak wytłumaczyć jej, że kierowała mną wyłącznie troska. Gdyby ktoś ją zobaczył, a mógł to zrobić wyłącznie czarodziej, od razu zorientowałby się w prawdziwej naturze Sol, ponieważ nie istniały węże takie jak ona. Była wyjątkowa i zapewne niewielu magów miało możliwość ujrzeć ją w swoim życiu. Na ten moment wiedział o niej tylko Casimir, a ufałem jego dyskrecji, gdyż pierwszy zostałby pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności. Plotka poszłaby w świat. Chcieliby ją zgładzić, ponieważ bali się tego, czego nie znali i nie rozumieli. Próbowaliby ją zabić i może nawet by im się to udało, gdyż mieliby zapewne przewagę liczebną. Z jednej strony Sol i ja, a z drugiej reszta planety. Podejrzewam, że nawet Rowena stanęłaby przeciwko nam. Nigdy nie lubiła węży. W każdym razie jakaś część mnie nie chciała stracić Sol. Zamrugałem gwałtownie, by otrząsnąć się z rozmyślań i spróbować wyrazić to słowami.

\- Nie trzeba - ubiegła mnie, przeciągając się leniwie, kiedy jej głos rozbrzmiał wewnątrz mojej czaszki. - Wiem o co ci chodzi. To słodkie, że się o mnie martwisz. Obiecuję, że będę uważać.

Podpełzła do mnie, unosząc się na swoim niezwykle mocnym ogonie na tyle, by potrzeć swoją głową o mój nadgarstek. Jej ciepły język musnął moje knykcie w pieszczotliwym geście zanim umknęła z zasięgu wzroku, choć ja zastygłszy w bezruchu nie zdążyłem zareagować. Potrząsnąłem głową, by otrząsnąć się z tego zaskoczonego stanu. To było naprawdę dziwaczne. Zanotowałem w myślach, aby poruszyć ten temat przy najbliższej okazji. Niepokoiło mnie powiązanie między nami, które w tak krótkim czasie stało się niezwykle silne.

Szedłem przez ogród, rozpatrując upodobanie Sol do polowania skoro przecież mogła mieć wszystko podstawione pod nos. W sumie musiałbym chyba sam spróbować, żeby wiedzieć co konkretnie miała na myśli. Sama zresztą zaproponowała takie właśnie rozwiązanie. Zmrużyłem oczy, zatrzymując się znienacka, ponieważ coś właśnie mi się przypomniało. Potrzebowałem jakiejś ofiary, tak? Dobrze się złożyło, ponieważ miałem jedną taką, całkiem odpowiednią na oku. Bardzo specjalną, rzekłbym nawet, gdyż sama myśl o niej napawała mnie gniewem i odrazą.

Doskonale, bo akurat potrzebowałem koniecznie jakiejś rozrywki. Tylko dotąd nic szczególnie porywającego nie przychodziło mi akurat do głowy. Wszystko zdawało się nudne i pozbawione znaczenia. A ja nadal pozostawałem rozdrażniony. Świerzbiły mnie ręce, by zrobić coś nieodpowiedniego, może nawet nieobliczalnego. Musiałem po prostu wymyślić coś, co nie spodobałoby się temu nieznośnemu, zdradzieckiemu Gryffindorowi. Coś, z czego z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony. Teraz w mojej głowie kiełkował już plan, a usta rozciągały się w mimowolnym, szerokim uśmiechu. To coś idealnego na tą okazję.

***

Przygotowania nie zabrały mi wiele czasu zanim byłem już gotowy do drogi. Sol zaginęła gdzieś w środku akcji i chyba nie chciała, żebym ją odnalazł. Może miała mnie dość jak na jeden dzień - nie wiedziałem. Ostatecznie machnąłem na nią tylko ręką i wyruszyłem.

Postanowiłem zacząć moje polowanie od dawnej rezydencji Morgana, jeśli tak można nazwać niewielki, prosty domek przeciętnego nauczyciela. Wątpiłem, żeby grzecznie tam na mnie oczekiwał, ale i tak wolałem sprawdzić. W końcu ten facet nie był najbystrzejszą istotą na tej planecie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Zak nie pojawił się w okolicy w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Nikły ślad jego magii, z którą dokładnie zapoznałem się podczas jego zbyt długiego - jak na mój gust - pobytu w moim domu, zanikał z każdą kolejną minutą. Musiałem skupić się naprawdę mocno, by stwierdzić, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek zawitał na tej ulicy. Dyskretnie otrzepałem szatę z pyłu wszechobecnego w promieniu kilkunastu mil, po czym przybrałem zdystansowany wyraz twarz i postawę charakterystyczną dla arystokracji. Nie wiedziałem kto mi otworzy, a wolałbym nie spoufalać się z pospólstwem, zwłaszcza niemagicznym. Z ukłuciem zażenowania zapukałem do drzwi.

\- Tak? - Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to wielka, purpurowa głowa z nieregularną, brązową szczeciną, niezadbanym zarostem, ogromnym nosem oraz małymi, głupiutkimi oczami. Zaraz potem pojawił się również powalający brzuch, na którym ubranie trzymało się chyba ostatkiem sił i z przerażeniem obserwowałem napięte do granic możliwości guziki, jakby któryś z nich zamierzał nagle wystrzelić przykładowo prosto w moją twarz.

\- Em, zastałem może Zaka Morgana? - spytałem prosto z mostu odrobinę zbity z pantałyku, nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości, bo dopiero uświadomiłem sobie w pełnej krasie, że przecież ktoś mógł mnie zobaczyć w jego towarzystwie! Cóż za wstyd! Czułem jak moją twarz oblewa nieprzyjemne gorąco, kiedy zapragnąłem, by ziemia rozstąpiła się pod mymi stopami i pochłonęła na zawsze moją osobę. Co za koszmar. Dyskretnie potrząsnąłem głową, po czym spuściłem ją nieco niżej, żeby chociaż nieznacznie skryć twarz za włosami.

\- Sprzedał nam tą chałupę ze dwa tygodnie temu, a co? - Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie zanim wybuchnął: - Wszystko zgodnie z prawem! Czego chcesz?

Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, otwierając usta, żeby powiedzieć coś elokwentnego, ale wydusiłem tylko: - _Obliviate!_

A potem zniknąłem z trzaskiem z ulicy, mając głęboko w poważaniu, że jakiś mugol mógłby mnie przyłapać na podobnej czynności.

Wróciłem do domu, żeby ukoić nadszarpnięte nerwy. Konfrontacja twarzą w twarz z tym pospolitym szczurem, kosztowała mnie wiele stresu, a ten obleśny typ miał mnie w zasięgu ręki. Gdyby, nie dajcie przodkowie, dotknął mojego ramienia to pewnie w życiu bym się nie domył. Ohyda. Odkaziłem się potężną szklanką dobrej jakości whisky, bo przecież oddychał tym samym powietrzem co ja, a to było niedopuszczalne. Ze szkłem w ręku podążyłem w kierunku pracowni. Przekląłem w myślach swoje lenistwo, przez które nie mam na stanie ani jednej fiolki eliksiru wielosokowego. Czułem się nadzwyczaj lekko, a jednocześnie powoli ogarniało mnie rozbawienie, które tylko napędzało lekkomyślną stronę mojej osobowości do działania. Nie chciałem czekać miesiąc, więc musiałem wymyślić inne rozwiązanie jak najszybciej. Od niechcenia przejrzałem półki oraz kredens w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego, ale znalazłem tylko kilka czarnomagicznych eliksirów nastawionych głównie na robienie komuś krzywdy, więc po krótkim zastanowieniu wrzuciłem je do kieszeni szaty, wiedząc, że mogą się przydać w najbliższej przyszłości.

Nuciłem sobie pod nosem, popijając gorzki, ale rozgrzewający napój wymyślony prawdopodobnie dla mojej zguby. Nie, żebym miał jakiś problem z alkoholem czy coś. Miewałem go raczej bez niego z oczywistych względów.

Ostatecznie uznałem, że zadowolę się jednak subtelnymi czarami odwracającymi uwagę od mojej osoby. Wystarczyło, żebym nie rzucał się za bardzo w oczy. Najpierw bez żalu czy zawahania zabrudziłem i przetarłem ubrania, które miałem na sobie, żeby wyglądały na mniej ekskluzywne niż były w rzeczywistości. Przez moment czułem się jak biedak albo, co gorsza, bezdomny żebrak. Otrząsnąłem się ze wstrętem, zanim zdążyłem opanować mimowolne reakcje. _Jestem ponad to,_ powtarzałem w myślach, choć miałem wrażenie, że łazi po mnie jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane robactwo. Pogodziłem się z tym stanem rzeczy dopiero po kilkunastu minutach i jeszcze jednej dolewce whisky. Kiedy podążałem w kierunku bramy, gdzieś z tyłu głowy czaiła się myśl, że w moim stanie istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo rozszczepienia. Nie, żeby to mnie powstrzymało w jakikolwiek sposób.

Chwiejnie stanąłem na nogach, a świat wokół mnie wirował przez moment czy dwa, przyprawiając mnie o mdłości. Dopiero kiedy się ustabilizował, uznałem, że mi lepiej i życie wcale nie jest takie złe, jakby mogło się wydawać. Zachichotałem pod nosem i to rozśmieszyło mnie wystarczająco bym ponownie parsknął z rozbawieniem. Coraz lepiej rozumiałem swojego dotąd nieznośnego brata–zdrajcę.

Szedłem przed siebie całą wieczność, aż wreszcie uznałem, że zmęczenie nasiliło się do nieznośnego stopnia. Widząc w oddali zbawienną ławkę, postanowiłem ruszyć powoli w jej kierunku nieco chwiejnym, jak sądzę, krokiem. Miałem wrażenie, że w tym samym czasie poruszała się ona w zupełnie innym kierunku, jakby robiąc mi na złość. Dopadłem ją wreszcie, zapewne z wyraźnie pobladłą twarzą, z trudem wspierając się na oparciu. To przedsięwzięcie stawało się nieco trudniejsze niż początkowo zakładałem. Opadłem na ławkę bez sił tuż obok jakiegoś nieznajomego, którego zapach pozostawał wiele do życzenia niestety. Nie miałem jednak siły się podnieść, a nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa.

\- Cholera – wymamrotałem. – Morgan, to twoja wina.

Chudy, szpakowaty mężczyzna z długą, posiwiałą brodą i równie bujną czupryną zwrócił na mnie spojrzenie swoich wodnistych oczu. Miałem mały problem ze skupieniem wzroku, ale pamiętałem, by przysiąść na skraju siedzenia, trzymając się jak najdalej od jego ubrań.

\- Morgan? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem. – Chodzi ci o Zaka Morgana?

\- Pewnie – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami, próbując utrzymać głowę prosto. – Znasz go?

Uśmiechnął się, a jego niepełne, w dodatku nadpsute uzębienie od razu rzuciło mi się w oczy. Chyba będę wymiotował. Wstrzymałem oddech na kilka sekund, próbując powstrzymać buntujący się żołądek.

\- Mogę go znać – powiedział, a chciwość wyraźnie odznaczała się w jego głosie. – Za odpowiednią opłatą, oczywiście.

Czknąłem w odpowiedzi, po czym z przerażeniem zasłoniłem usta dłonią. Naprawdę było mi niedobrze, a otoczenie wirowało jak szalone. Próbowałem skupić wzrok na swoim rozmówcy, jednocześnie grzebiąc niezgrabnie po kieszeniach.

\- Mam galeona i cztery sykle – oznajmiłem, przyglądając się swojej dłoni, jakby należała do kogoś innego.

\- Myślę, że dobijemy targu – odparł. – Nazywam się William.

***

Wreszcie trafiłem na odpowiedni trop. Wiedziałem, że ostatecznie się przede mną nie ukryje. Nie, kiedy byłem w tak podłym nastroju i pragnąłem zapolować, dać upust kłębiącym się we mnie emocjom. Dobrze, przyznaję, że William i porządne zaklęcie trzeźwiące, które przypomniałem sobie jakiś czas później, wiele mi pomogli. W każdym razie czułem się już lepiej, a przynajmniej bardziej stabilnie. Świat przestał wirować, a moje kończyny zaczęły efektywną współpracę z resztą ciała. Niedługo potem wytrzeźwiałem całkowicie, choć nadal pozostawałem dziwnie zadowolony.

Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie pod nosem. Mój cel przez większość czasu zaszywał się w gospodzie o raczej wątpliwej reputacji, chociaż każdy wie, że codzienna rutyna nie jest najlepszym wyjściem, kiedy wisi nad tobą widmo śmiertelnej groźby. Łatwo przecież odnaleźć kogoś przesiadującego przez większość czasu w jednym miejscu, w dodatku publicznym. Za odpowiednią opłatą lub przy odrobinie szczęścia można wyciągnąć takie informacje od kogokolwiek.

Usiadłem sobie wygodnie kilka stolików dalej od wejścia, nasuwając głębiej kaptur na twarz, choć uprzednio poprawiłem nieco zaklęciem stan moich szat, nie mogąc znieść dłużej takiego upokorzeni. Rzuciłem też to subtelne zaklęcie maskujące, o którym myślałem na początku tego przedsięwzięcia. Nikogo to nie dziwiło, ponieważ takie miejsca odwiedzały najróżniejsze indywidua, z którymi nie powinno się wchodzić w żadne interakcje.

Marzyłem o szklaneczce whisky, ale zadowoliłem się zwyczajną wodą, ponieważ chciałem być czujny i przygotowany. Z każdą chwilą rosło we mnie podekscytowanie. Kilka godzin później do gospody wszedł Morgan, niespokojnie rozglądając się wokół błędnym wzrokiem, po czym zasiadł za ladą.

Przyglądałem się mu zmrużonymi oczyma, z satysfakcją dostrzegając konkretny ubytek wagi, zapewne spowodowany przewlekłym stresem. Jego ręce drżały od nałogu, a rozbiegane oczy lustrowały wszystko zamglonym spojrzeniem. Ziemista cera, posiwiałe, przetłuszczone włosy... musiałem przyznać, że prezentował się gorzej niż podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. Skończony idiota. Mógł przewidzieć, że znęcanie się nad moim podopiecznym, źle się dla niego skończy. Najwyraźniej nie był tak inteligentny za jakiego próbował uchodzić. Godrykowi pozostaną po tym brzydkie blizny.

Wstałem od stolika, starając się nie rzucać w oczy, po czym opuściłem pomieszczenie, wychodząc wprost na opustoszałą ulicę. Przyznam szczerze, że pozwoliłem sobie rzucić mały, halucynogenny urok na swoją ofiarę, żeby rozgrywka była nieco bardziej zabawna.

Skupiłem się w sobie, wypuszczając macki swojej magii w poszukiwaniu śladu sygnatury Zaka i znalazłem go po krótkiej chwili. Podążyłem za nim bez problemu do samego celu, po nitce do kłębka. Nowe lokum Morgana przypominało zatęchłą norę. Zanim postanowiłem wejść do środka, zerknąłem jeszcze na niebo. Blady księżyc, który powoli wyglądał zza horyzontu, zdawał się szczerzyć do mnie w makabrycznym uśmiechu. Zapowiadała się fantastyczna noc, nie opuszczało mnie takie przeczucie.

Śmierdząca wilgocią i brudem kamienica wywoływała we mnie uczucie głębokiej pogardy i bezgranicznego wstrętu. Wszedłem powoli po zdezelowanych schodach, jakby w każdej chwili mogły się zapaść pod moimi stopami. Dotarłem pod same drzwi, unikając jakichkolwiek komplikacji, za co w duchu byłem wdzięczny losowi. Szczęście sprzyja lepszym, pomyślałem z satysfakcją, otwierając lichy zamek. Musiałem bezwzględnie powściągnąć emocje, bo gdyby Zak zachował czujność, mógłby wyczuć pełną oczekiwania atmosferę i moją podekscytowaną magię, którą coraz trudniej było mi utrzymać w ryzach.

Podejrzewałem, że zostało mi trochę czasu do jego powrotu, więc postanowiłem się odpowiednio przygotować. Mamrotałem pod nosem skomplikowaną inkantację, wodząc opuszkami palców po każdej ze ścian. Musiałem połączyć różne czary tak, żeby wzajemnie się nie wykluczały ani nie osłabiały swojego działania. Nie chciałem przecież, żeby nam niepotrzebnie przeszkadzano. Zabezpieczony na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, usiadłem wygodnie w świeżo wyczarowanym fotelu i postanowiłem poczekać. Miałem czas, bo i tak nikt na mnie w domu nie czekał.

Jakieś dwie godziny później, od strony korytarza rozległ się hałas, jakby ktoś spadł ze schodów albo z impetem uderzył w barierkę. Głośny tupot stóp, po którym nastąpiła seria głuchych, przypadkowych trzasków. Moja brew automatycznie powędrowała ku górze, kiedy zetknąłem palce razem, wznosząc je do góry w skupieniu. Delikatny impuls energii przeskakiwał swobodnie między opuszkami, mrowiącymi w oczekiwaniu. Pomieszczenie tonęło w mroku i nawet nie miało to wiele wspólnego z brakiem światła. Mrok sączył się powoli przez pory skóry, tworząc wokół coś w rodzaju gęstej, przytłaczającej mgły. Poddawałem się temu uczuciu, oddychając płytko ustami, podczas gdy moje serce zwolniło do pojedynczych, ale mocnych uderzeń w kilkusekundowych odstępach. Dawałem się pochłonąć czarnej magii, która z każdą kolejną chwilą przepływała większym strumieniem przez moje żyły. Gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziałem, że nie powinienem pozwalać sobie na taką utratę kontroli, że niektórzy niewystarczająco silni czarodzieje tracili zmysły, kiedy niszczyła doszczętnie ich umysły. Ostatnimi czasy zdrowy rozsądek trzymał się ode mnie z daleka, a zastąpiła go lekkomyślność.

Słyszałem jak Morgan z trudem próbował umieścić klucz w zamku, który tylko pozornie pozostawał zamknięty. Jego oczywisty strach sączył się przez szparę spod drzwi niczym narkotyk, aż musiałem przymknąć oczy, przygryzając nieznacznie wnętrze policzka. To było niewyobrażalnie dobre. Czemu nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej?

Zak wreszcie wpadł do wnętrza swojego mieszkania, jakby goniła go jakaś armia umarłych. Zatrzasnął drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami i oddychając ciężko. Słyszałem jak sapie z przerażeniem, kiedy naparła na niego mroczna, gęsta atmosfera, przygniatając trochę jego klatkę piersiową. Pstryknąłem palcami, a świece rozżarzyły się zielonym, zainfekowanym światłem. Dzisiejsza ofiara przetoczyła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, aż napotkała wzrokiem moją nieruchomą sylwetkę. Mój szeroki uśmiech zapowiadał długą i bolesną śmierć.

\- Zostaw mnie! Odejdź! – wrzasnął, próbując za plecami wymacać klamkę, ale bezskutecznie. Nie było jej tam, ale i tak musiał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze, ponieważ w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku drzwi, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął nagły, spanikowany szloch. Pochwycił się za głowę, rwąc z niej włosy w napadzie autoagresji, szepcząc przy tym gorąco, jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie: – To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

\- Teraz już tak – powiedziałem mu na pocieszenie głosem schrypniętym z powodu zalewających mnie emocji. Zamarł na moment, słysząc mój głos. Widziałem dokładnie moment, w którym zesztywniał, a jego ręka drgnęła, więc byłem przygotowany, kiedy szarpnął się w moją stronę z wyciągniętą różdżką, rzucając na mnie zaklęcie obezwładniające. Wystarczyło, że odchyliłem się nieco w fotelu. Jego ręka trzęsła się okropnie, więc miał naprawdę niewielkie szanse, żeby trafić, choć odległość nie była wcale wielka. Machnąłem dłonią od niechcenia, skupiając na nim spojrzenie nieprzytomnych oczu. Mój język pokrywał cierpki smak czarnej magii, wyrywającej się na wolność, po przesyceniu całego organizmu. Nie widzialna siła odrzuciła ramię Morgana do tyłu z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem, a różdżka wypadła z nagle niesprawnych palców. Wrzasnął z bólu, a ten dźwięk jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund wibrował w moim uchu niczym najlepsza muzyka.

\- Nie... N-nie... - wyjąkał, osuwając się na podłodze. Jego twarz pokryła się potem cierpienia, a oczy zaszkliły od łez.

\- Morgan, Morgan, Morgan... - zacmokałem z dezaprobatą. - Dlaczego jesteś taki zdziwiony? Przecież obiecałem ci, że cię znajdę.

\- W-wcale nie! - sprzeciwił się, choć cały się trząsł, skulony niczym zmaltretowane zwierzę w potrzasku. - P-powiedziałeś, że... n-nie przeżyję następnego s-spotkania.

\- Tak? - zdziwiłem się pozornie. Miałem gdzieś, co konkretnie mu obiecałem. Chciałem tylko jego cierpienia. I śmierci. Tak, tak! To moja ofiar i mogłem z nią zrobić co tylko przyszło mi na myśl. - Drobne niedopowiedzenie, zdarza się. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że puszczę ci to płazem, co?

\- A-ale... ja... wzmocniłem z-zabezpieczenia! Zrezygnowałem z pracy, zmieniłem nazwisko... jak?

\- Podziękuj swojemu koledze, Williamowi. Był tak miły, że sprzedał cię za nieco ponad galeona - wyjaśniłem z rozbawieniem, chichocząc pod nosem. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak się ubawiłem. Ciepło wspinało się leniwie od moich stóp, poprzez łydki, z każdą sekundą sięgając coraz wyżej, relaksując mnie i przekonując, że ze wszystkim dzisiaj zdążę.

Rozbiegane oczy Zaka rozszerzyły się, kiedy uśmiechnąłem się złowrogo. Podszedłem do niego niemal tanecznym krokiem, chwytając za poły szaty i unosząc do pozycji stojącej niczym szmacianą lalkę, choć szamotał się, wyjąc z bólu z powodu zdruzgotanego ramienia. Pociągnąłem go po podłodze w kierunku zajmowanego przeze mnie wcześniej fotela, po czym pchnąłem go na siedzenie, szepcząc pod nosem odpowiednie słowa. Z podłogi wyrosły kolczaste, wijące się pnącza, które powoli oplatały mebel, a zaraz potem i moją ofiarę.

\- Błagam! Zostaw mnie! J-już nigdy tego nie zrobię – prosił przez łzy, a jego głos załamywał się z każdym kolejnym słowem. Zacisnąłem zęby i zamachnąwszy się, uderzyłem go w twarz z siłą, która odrzuciła jego głowę w tył. Mugolskie metody były dziwne i okazały się zadziwiająco bolesne. Wzburzona krew pulsowała w moich żyłach, łagodząc po chwili rozbite kostki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie zrobisz – powiedziałem z całym spokojem na jaki było mnie stać. – Nie dopuszczę do tego.

Podszedłem do okna, by wyjrzeć przez nie nonszalancko na zapuszczone podwórko. Dopiero po chwili zasłoniłem je grubą, granatową kotarą pamiętającą lepsze czasy. Okręciłem się wokół własnej osi z lekkością, zakasując rękawy szaty. Przez cały ten czas słuchałem gorączkowych wynurzeń Morgana. Najpierw wciąż błagał, zalewając się gorzkimi łzami, potem tylko się tłumaczył ze swoich poczynań, aż wreszcie przeszedł do gróźb.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to – warknął sfrustrowany, próbując się wyrwać z nieprzyjaznego uścisku rośliny, chociaż przy każdym ruchu wył z bólu. – Zniszczę cię! Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, zobaczysz!

Roześmiałem się w głos i pochwyciwszy go za włosy i szarpnąłem jego głowę w tył, odsłaniając gardło. Zbliżyłem się do niego niebezpiecznie.

\- Mów do mnie dalej w ten sposób, a pierwszym, co stracisz dzisiejszej nocy, będzie język – wysyczałem, przesuwając paznokciem po jego policzku, rozcinając go do krwi. Przyglądałem się swoim bladym palcom, zabarwionym teraz czerwienią. Oparłem się dzikiej pokusie oblizania ich, ponieważ nie byłem zwierzęciem, choć nieokiełznana, instynktowna magia w moich żyłach sugerowała coś przeciwnego. – Crucio!

Odsunąłem się, wycierając lepką rękę w szatę, która na szczęście była czarna, bo dzięki temu teraz nie nosiła śladów krwi.

\- Krzycz, krzycz – parsknąłem ze śmiechem. – I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.

Zamarłem w bezruchu, wstrzymując na moment oddech, kiedy przed oczami stanęło mi pewne wspomnienie. Niemalże odzwierciedlenie tej sytuacji, ale w innym czasie, wtedy, gdy gniew dopiero się rozpalał. Minęło sporo czasu, a wściekłość nie wygasła, wręcz zaczęła rosnąć w siłę podsycana dodatkowo tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między mną, a Godrykiem. Przypomniałem sobie dotyk jego chłodnych, słabych palców na moim nadgarstku, rozpalone czoło przyciśnięte do mojego ramienia, prośbę wyszeptaną tak cicho, że musiałem się wysilić, by ją dosłyszeć. Idąc tym torem mój umysł podsunął mi kolejny obraz, tym razem skradzionego pocałunku. I nagle, znikąd, w moich dłoniach pojawił się pogrzebacz, pochwycony z miejsca obok zdezelowanego kominka. Warknąłem, po czym z całym impetem wbiłem go w stopę Morgana, przybijając ją do podłogi. Jego ryk pełen cierpienia zagłuszył nieco moje szalejące myśli, więc chętnie podążyłem tym tropem, z premedytacją potrącając przedmiot. Przeturlałem różdżkę między palcami, po czym schowałem ją do kieszeni. Nie była mi potrzebna.

\- D-dlaczego to robisz? - wymamrotał Morgan, oddychając ciężko z twarzą wilgotną od łez. - Dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz?

\- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że cię nie zabiję? - spytałem szczerze zdumiony, podnosząc jego różdżkę z podłogi i kładąc ją niemal w zasięgu jego ręki na stoliku obok fotela. Udawałem, że nie zauważyłem jak zezował w jej kierunku. - Zrobię to, później.

\- C-co on cię w ogóle obchodzi? To charłak! Prawie mugol!

Zerknąłem na niego, przerywając na moment wykładanie fiolek z eliksirami na półkę. W zamyśleniu postukałem się palcem po nosie, po czym zdecydowałem, że właściwie mógłbym to z siebie wyrzucić. Morgan zabierze te informacje do grobu, tego byłem pewien. Stłumiłem chichot.

\- Dobrze! Powiem ci - wykrzyknąłem wesoło, rozchmurzając się. Podszedłem do niego i przywołałem stary taboret z głębi izby, po czym zasiadłem na nim okrakiem. Nachyliłem się konspiracyjnie w jego kierunku i, tuż przed tym jak niby przypadkiem potrąciłem pogrzebacz, wyszeptałem: - To zaginiony dziedzic Gryffindorów.

Oczy Zaka rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia albo może jednak z bólu. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko w odpowiedzi na jego wrzask.

-Właściwie to dzięki niemu jeszcze żyjesz i też przez niego stracisz życie tej nocy - oznajmiłem, poklepując go po policzku zanim opuszkami palców musnąłem oparcie fotela, a tym samym rzucając klątwę. Transmutowane przedmioty miały to do siebie, że idealnie przewodziły magię, rozprzestrzeniały ją w mgnieniu oka i podtrzymywały efekt. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na odpowiednie rezultaty.

\- N-nie r-rozumiem - wyjąkał, próbując odwrócić moją uwagę od torturowania go. Udałem, że nie widzę jak próbuje sięgnąć różdżki. Pnącza jednak trzymały mocno, a były przy tym twardsze od stali. Ta roślina nie pochodziła z naszej planety.

\- Och, to proste. Godryk uznał, że już wystarczająco odpokutowałeś, ale to tylko jego zdanie, jeśli mam być szczery - uprzejmie rozwinąłem swoją wypowiedź, podrywając się w tym samym czasie z krzesła. Złość roznosiła mnie od środka. - A teraz odszedł i już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma.

\- Umarł? - Jakimś cudem odważył się spytać o coś takiego. Roztrzaskałem krzesłem przeszklony kredens, który był akurat w zasięgu. Szkło rozsypało się po podłodze.

\- Wolałbym, żeby tak było - wysyczałem gniewnie, choć nie była to stuprocentowa prawda. Morgan jęknął lekko, wiercąc się niekomfortowo na fotelu. Na jego czole perlił się pot, a na policzkach z wolna wykwitały jasnoróżowe plamy. Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. Zaklęcie działało nienagannie. Zerknąłem na swoje dłonie, które powoli spowijała gęsta, ciemna mgła, zniekształcając ich kontur. Żywiłem się jego bólem, a moje wyczulone zmysły szalały z uciechy. - Zostawił mnie po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłem. Niewdzięcznik - wyplułem z siebie.

\- To c-czemu to r-robisz?

\- Bo mogę, bo chcę... Bo nikt mnie nie powstrzyma - wyliczałem na palcach niefrasobliwie, obserwując jego reakcje. - Poza tym, mam nadzieję, że się o tym dowie - wyznałem. - Liczę, że zrani go fakt, iż nie uszanowałem jego zdania. Wydawał się niezwykle drażliwy na tym punkcie, ale cóż... Chce wojny to będzie ją miał. Sam to wszystko zaczął, a ja nie mam zamiaru kończyć. Zabiłbym dla niego, zrównał ten świat z ziemią, jeśli byłoby trzeba, a o-on... - zająknąłem się na moment, przygryzając wargę niemal do krwi. - Nieważne.

Sztylet, który bez udziału woli, zmaterializował się nagle w mojej dłoni, trafił centralnie w bark Morgana, który wzdrygnął się jedynie zamiast krzyknąć. Jego spojrzenie było nieco zamglone, twarz bordowa, a z ust wydobywało się świszczące sapanie. Zwyczajnie rzęził jak stara kobyła. Przerwałem klątwę, a jęk rozczarowania wyrwał się z moich rozchylonych ust. Zaklęcie skonstruowano tak, że im bardziej ofiara cierpiała, tym większą przyjemność sprawiała rzucającemu. Niestety była uzależniona od mojego nastroju, a wrząca wściekłość sama się we mnie nakręcała. Mój nieszczęsny przodek, autor tej klątwy, nie pomyślał, że nieustanna furia może okazać się lekką przeszkodą. Nie chciałem jeszcze, żeby umarł, choć kilka minut więcej, a ugotowałbym go żywcem. Ja czułem tylko odległe echo ogarniających go płomieni, przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się powoli po ciele. Teraz temperatura mojego ciała spadała w zastraszającym tempie, nie czyniąc mi jednak żadnej szkody. Czarna magia lubowała się w skrajnościach i mogłaby zabić mnie z niebywałą łatwością, jeśli okazałbym się zbyt słaby, by unieść to brzemię.

\- Szlag mnie trafia, kiedy pomyślę, że to Setha poprosił o pomoc, a nie mnie - drążyłem temat, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do niego i podchodząc powoli do blatu, gdzie zostawiłem swoje eliksiry. Przejrzałem je pobieżnie z zastanowieniem, po czym wybrałem jeden, który wydawał się odpowiedni.

\- P-proszę... - Morgan najwidoczniej dochodził już do siebie skoro zaczynał jęczeć. Łzy zalewały mu twarz, a on sam czkał, co chwila. - Błagam! W-wypuść mnie... zniknę i nigdy więcej o mnie nie u-usłyszysz.

\- Żartujesz? - parsknąłem. - To mogłoby wystawić Godryka na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie, nie... Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy, przykro mi.

\- A-ale przecież... on cię z-zostawił... tak mówiłeś, w-więc czemu ci zależy?

\- BO POWINIEN NALEŻEĆ DO MNIE! - wrzasnąłem. - A nie wymykać się nie wiadomo gdzie ani z kim i w ogóle w jakim celu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Byłem rozgoryczony, zraniony i nadal wściekły. Moc spłynęła z moich palców, odbierając tlen swoją natężoną formą i trzęsąc budynkiem w posadach. Dziwny głos w mojej głowie, który od niedawna lubił się pojawiać w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, podsycał moją nienawiść swoimi zdradzieckimi szeptami i wytrącał mnie z wątpliwej równowagi psychicznej. Drżącymi palcami odkorkowałem fiolkę, przy okazji rozchlapując minimalnie jej zawartość. Syknąłem zaledwie z niezadowoleniem, kiedy kilka kropel wypaliło skórę na moich dłoniach. Czarna magia na tym stadium zaawansowania otumaniała użytkownika, odgradzała od bólu i tłumiła go. Przynajmniej w tym momencie, bo jutro za to zapłacę. Zak darł się wniebogłosy dobre pięć minut zanim ochrypł. W tym czasie przyglądałem się jak eliksir wypalał wielkie dziury w jego ubraniu, ciele na nogach, brzuchu i rękach, a nawet na twarzy, gdzie mi się niefortunnie chlapnęło.

\- Zaaak - zanuciłem śpiewnie, widząc jak jego głowa porusza się chwiejnie, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć z bólu. Zgrzytając zębami odwinąłem mu z otwartej dłoni, bez większego skutku. - _Enervate!_ To nie koniec zabawy, Morgan.

Nie reagował. Słaby, żałosny idiota. Złapałem za następny eliksir, siłą wlewając go do jego bezwładnej szczęki i naciskając na szyję, zmusiłem go, żeby przełknął. Pierwsze rezultaty pojawiły się po minucie bądź dwóch. Jego powieki zatrzepotały, a głowa uniosła się z jękiem, kiedy spojrzał na mnie całkiem przytomnie. Zaczął znowu coś mówić, błagać o litość lub śmierć, kiedy poirytowany pozbawiłem go języka. Wyraz jego twarzy był wręcz komiczny, a oczy przypominały dwa talerze, kiedy otwierał i zamykał usta. Dobrze, że niektóre zaklęcia były mniej brudne niż tradycyjne metody. Przynajmniej nie było możliwości, żeby zadławił się swoją krwią. Zauważyłem ze zdumieniem, że moje palce zostawiły na jego policzkach poważne odmrożenia. Ciekawe.

Adrenalina buzująca w moim wnętrzu opadała stopniowo, a ja stawałem się zmęczony. Potarłem powieki, na których osadził się szron, po czym ziewnąłem głośno. Obawiałem się, że kiedy już to odeśpię, wciąż będzie mi mało, więc postanowiłem na koniec jeszcze odrobinę się zabawić. Z długiej listy znanych mi czarów, wybrałem te najbardziej mroczne, a przy tym nieskończenie brutalne. Pozbawiłem go oczu tuż po tym jak przełamałem jego różdżkę. Chciałem, żeby zobaczy ten moment, kiedy drogocenny przedmiot pękał. Niektórzy czarodzieje nie potrafili się pogodzić z utratą. Może dlatego, że byli od niej uzależnieni, a niewielu z nich byłoby stać na kolejną. Odebrałem Zakowi wszystko po kolei; pracę, dom, dumę, a teraz też magię. Nie było mi szczególnie przykro z tego powodu.

Kiedy z nim skończyłem był już niemal martwy. Stał się tylko niemą, zakrwawioną masą poszarpanej skóry i pogruchotanych kości. Nawet najlepszy medyk nie byłby w stanie go uratować.

_\- Avada Kedavra_ \- wyszeptałem z satysfakcją. Zielony promień zaklęcia uderzył go mocno, odrzucając do tyłu martwe już ciało, a zwrotna fala powaliła mnie na kolana. Uczucie było niewyobrażalnie dobre, jakbym narodził się na nowo silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Rozlało się po moim ciele, docierając do wszelkich zakończeń nerwowych, do każdego zakamarka. Odchyliłem głowę w tył, śmiejąc się i śmiejąc w nieskończoność, aż brakło mi sił i powitał mnie świt, a czarna magia wyparowała niechętnie z moich żył.

Wychodząc, wznieciłem pożar wewnątrz jego mieszkania, po czym zabezpieczyłem je i odesłałem w próżnię. Skończyłem.

Sol miała rację... polowanie jest niesamowite.

***

Wróciłem do domu nad ranem, wykończony, ale upojony polowaniem zakończonym sukcesem. Byłem absolutnie oszołomiony przez czarną magię, która nadal pozostawała w moich żyłach. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać szaleńczego uśmiechu, od którego bolała mnie szczęka. Machnąłem palcami, otwierając drzwi przy pomocy magii, ponieważ nie ufałem sile własnych rąk. Nie po tym jak prawie wypadłem z powozu, kiedy kolana się pode mną ugięły. Przeszedłem przez próg i niemal groteskowym, chwiejnym krokiem dotarłem do schodów, które zdawały się kręte i wysokie jak nigdy dotąd. Chichotałem pod nosem, z trudem wspinając się po kolejnych stopniach ciągnących się w nieskończoność. Czułem lekkość na duszy, choć ciało ciążyło mi nieznośnie. Ktoś odrzucił mi z głowy kaptur, a kiedy przeniosłem spojrzenie ze stóp w górę, dostrzegłem Setha, który na mój widok ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.

\- Braciszku! – wykrzyknąłem, gwałtownie rozsuwając ręce szeroko, przez co nieomal dostał w twarz, po czym zgarnąłem go do mocnego uścisku. – W swej łaskawości... wybaczam ci tą zdradę – oznajmiłem patetycznie, odsuwając się trochę z powodu nagłej duszności.

\- O przodkowie! Co ty zrobiłeś, Salazarze? Czyja to krew? – zasypał mnie pytaniami, na które nie miałem ochoty odpowiadać, więc poklepałem go protekcjonalnie po policzku zanim wsparłem się na poręczy.

\- To był ciężki dzień – powiedziałem tylko, by zaraz dodać niepewnie: – Nie wiem czy dotrę do swojej sypialni.

Zmierzył mnie niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale ku mojemu oczywistemu zaskoczeniu, pochwycił mnie w pasie, przerzucając sobie moje ramię przez bark.

\- Dobra – skrzywił się. - Oby cię matka nie zobaczyła w takim stanie.

Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że przecież nasza rodzicielka wyjechała daleko stąd i pewnie prędko nie wróci. Przynajmniej nie zapowiadało się na jej rychły przyjazd, bo nie raczyła nawet napisać czy u niej wszystko w porządku, więc pewnie świetnie się bawiła z dala od domu. Z moich ust wyszło jednak coś całkowicie innego.

\- Jesteś moim ulubionym bratem, wiesz? – wymamrotałem, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że bredzę. Byłem tak wykończony, że zaczynałem gadać od rzeczy.

\- Jestem twoim jedynym bratem – parsknął w odpowiedzi, choć przecież o nic go nie pytałem.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz być ulubionym – obruszyłem się, przenosząc ciężar z nogi na nogę. Seth prowadził mnie korytarzem, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. – Już się na ciebie nie gniewam.

\- Tak? – zapytał, zerkając na mnie z ukosa. W migoczącym świetle, którego źródłem były świece, jego oczy zdawały się tak ciemne, że niemal czarne, a twarz miała dziwny wyraz. – To znaczy, że wcześniej się gniewałeś?

\- Było minęło – przyznałem mętnie, machając niezgrabnie ręką, po czym roześmiałem się w głos.

\- Cicho bądź! – parsknął gniewnie, zasłaniając mi usta dłonią, co tylko bardziej mnie rozśmieszyło. Nie wiem jakim cudem wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce skoro wspierałem się na nim całym ciężarem ciała i z ledwością powłóczyłem nogami. Był znacznie wytrzymalszy niż na to wyglądał.

\- Seth? – Przepchnął mnie przez próg w kierunku łóżka, które kusiło swoją wygodą. O niczym innym w tej chwili nie marzyłem.

\- No?

\- Przepraszam, że nazwałem cię okropnym nieudacznikiem.

\- Przecież nic takiego mi nie powiedziałeś.

\- Ale pomyślałem.

\- Straszny z ciebie dupek – stwierdził po krótkiej chwili milczenia, po czym pozwolił mi bezwładnie paść na łóżko, podczas gdy sam wyszedł, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Cóż, poduszka była miękka jak obłoczek i zamierzałem z tego skorzystać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muszę się pochwalić, bo to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy się tak hurtowo rozpisałam. Wyszło nieco ponad 6200 słów, więc... czary ;)


	21. Niekompletne informacje

Coś wyrwało mnie z wyjątkowo przyjemnego snu, więc zastygłem na moment, starając się utrzymać równomierny oddech dla niepoznaki. Rozluźniłem się dopiero, wyczuwając cichą obecność Sol. Wpełzła ona po ramie łóżka, zanim prześlizgnęła się na środek mojej piersi. Jej język połaskotał mnie w odsłoniętą szyję. Uchyliłem jedno oko, orientując się, że mamy głowy na tej samej wysokości. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej łagodnie ze względu na wspaniały nastrój, który mi towarzyszył.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknąłem nieco sennie, przeciągając się lekko, ale tak by przypadkiem jej nie zrzucić. Bardzo tego nie lubiła.

\- Dobry, dobry - przytaknęła z rozbawieniem, którego echo wyraźnie poczułem wewnątrz mnie samego, jakbym sam je odczuwał. - Ktoś tu wczoraj zastosował się do mojej rady.

Nie było to pytanie tylko coś bardziej jak stwierdzenie, kiedy zaczepnie szturchnęła mnie ogonem.

\- Owszem - oznajmiłem, szczerząc się z zadowoleniem. - I powiem ci, że było fantastycznie.

Pochwaliłem się, jednocześnie podkładając sobie zgiętą w łokciu rękę pod głowę, żeby lepiej widzieć Sol i czuć się przy tym komfortowo.

\- Och, czułam cię odkąd pojawiłeś się w okolicy - prychnęła. - Wierz mi. Człowiek wyglądający jak ty prawie mnie nakrył! Byliśmy tak otumanieni, że nie wiedziałam, gdzie kończysz się ty, a zaczynam ja.

\- O, właśnie! Chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać - zacząłem niepewnie, obserwując jej reakcję, kiedy zsunęła się na wolną stronę łoża.

\- Nie - ucięła kategorycznie.

\- Co "nie"? - Podążyłem za jej ruchem, odwracając się na prawy bok.

Odwróciła się gniewnie w moją stronę i wysyczała:  
\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Daj spokój - parsknąłem, bagatelizując jej powagę. - Masz zamiar złościć się przez całe życie?

W odpowiedzi najpierw zmroziła mnie spojrzeniem nim postawiła sprawę jasno. Przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu, bo osobiście się z tym nie zgadzałem.

\- Być może - przyznała. - Zasłużyłeś na to. Mówiłam ci, żebyś do mnie z tym nie przychodził, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. Przegapiłeś okazję.

\- Sol, nie bądź taka - jęknąłem rozczarowany jej brakiem współpracy. - Nie chciałem, zrozum, ja... to był dla mnie ciężki czas. Przepraszam...

Znowu popatrzyła swoimi przenikliwymi ślepiami, jakby chciała prześwietlić mnie na wylot, ale tym razem milczała.

\- Nie każ mi błagać - dodałem smętnie. Jej jaźń prześlizgnęła się po moim umyśle gładko, niemal niezauważalnie. Dobra była. Wręcz niesamowita. Ułamek sekundy później, pochyliła się, szczypiąc mnie karcąco nos swoimi kłami tak bym poczuł ostrzegawczy nacisk, choć nie na tyle, żeby przeciąć skórę i mi zaszkodzić. Zmarszczyłem czoło na ten gest, gromiąc spojrzeniem to przekorne stworzenie, ale zgodnie z oczekiwaniami miała to gdzieś.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - spytała rzeczowo, całkowicie zmieniając nastrój. Nie wydawała się szczególnie zadowolona, a jej chaotyczne myśli podpowiedziały mi, że była poirytowana zbyt łatwym uleganiem moim zachciankom, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć.

\- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nieustannie czuję twoją obecność wewnątrz mojej głowy? Jakim cudem jestem w stanie zaglądać do twoich myśli, kiedy jesteś wzburzona lub podekscytowana? Co się zmieniło? - Zasypałem ją pytaniami, które nie dawały mi spokoju. Odczuwałem silną potrzebę dowiedzenia się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Jej ogon poruszał się miarowo, uderzając o pościel z irytacją. Zachowywała się jak naburmuszony kot, który zamierza zaraz zatopić w czymś pazurki... albo kły, w tym przypadku.

\- Związałeś nas - rzuciła krótko nim rozwinęła swoją myśl. - Twoja niestabilna magia parę dni temu uznała, że czujesz się samotny i splątała nasze umysły. Dziękuję ci bardzo w takim razie, że ZAPYTAŁEŚ MNIE O ZDANIE ZANIM POZWOLIŁEŚ BY CI ODBIŁO! - Ostatnie zdanie wywrzeszczała prosto w mojej głowie, a ja przez moment bałem się, że czaszka mi eksploduje.

\- No przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina! Ktoś cię prosił byś wpuściła mnie do swojej głowy? To była twoja decyzja! Dobrze wiesz, że magia umysłu staje się brutalna, kiedy zgoda nie leży po obu stronach. - Próbowałem się jakoś bronić, nawet jeśli nadal przetrawiałem zasłyszane informacje. To niesamowite, że przypadkowy zbieg wydarzeń związał moje życie z potężną istotą jaką był bazyliszek. Choć Sol bywała irytacją to nie mogłem zaprzeczyć jej oczywistej sile. Fascynowało mnie to i przerażało jednocześnie. Takie połączenie wiązało się z szeregiem komplikacji i wielką odpowiedzialnością. Przede wszystkim musieliśmy się dogadać.

\- Ciesz się, że jesteśmy związani, bo mam wielką ochotę rozpłatać ci gardło - wysyczała groźnie, choć w jej oczach mignęło coś w rodzaju niepewności. Ona się boi, pomyślałem, zupełnie jak ja.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Sol - powiedziałem po chwili, wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku i muskając palcami jej ciepłe łuski, bojąc się reakcji na taką poufałość. Spięła się lekko, ale ostatecznie pozwoliła mi gładzić relaksująco swoją głowę. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś takiego w ogóle może się wydarzyć. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, przysięgam. Musisz mi uwierzyć.

\- Wiem, że mówisz prawdę - odparła niechętnie, zwracając na mnie swój wzrok. - Czuję twoją szczerość, ale nie wiem jeszcze czy mogę ci zaufać.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czeka nas długa droga, ale chciałbym spróbować - wyraziłem swoją chęć współpracy, nie wiedząc czy cokolwiek wskóram. Mogła powiedzieć "nie", po czym zamknąć się na mnie choćby na zawsze. Czulibyśmy pustkę zamkniętej więzi, ale dalibyśmy radę z tym żyć. - Co ty na to? Jesteśmy w stanie wypracować jakiś kompromis?

\- Zgoda, niech będzie. Ostatecznie... oboje mogliśmy trafić gorzej - uznała po przedłużającej się ciszy, po czym poinformowała mnie: - Masz na twarzy zeschniętą krew. Koniecznie musisz mi pokazać co się wydarzyło.

Westchnąłem, starając się nie pocierać skóry, rzeczywiście czując na niej cienką skorupę bliżej nieznanego pochodzenia. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie się tak ubrudziłem. Może wtedy, gdy trzymając się oburącz za policzki, śmiałem się jak szaleniec. Ciężko stwierdzić. Skrzywiłem się, podnosząc do siadu. Moje ciało było zrelaksowane, choć czułem się nieco zmęczony. Ziewnąłem, przeciągając się. Miałem na sobie jeszcze szatę z dnia poprzedniego i nieszczególnie zachwycał mnie ten fakt.

\- Nawet nie wiem jak mam to niby zrobić - uświadomiłem ją, z jękiem podnosząc się z łoża. Podłoga pod moimi stopami była nieoczekiwanie przyjemnie chłodna. Ruszyłem w stronę łaźni, miękkimi ruchami rozciągając mięśnie i zastane kości, żeby dokonać porannej ablucji, ale okazało się, że pojawił się pewien problem. Moja magia zniknęła! Czułem ją, co prawda, ale głęboko w sobie, jakby pozostały mi tylko uśpione, zapasowe pokłady mocy, których nie mogłem użyć. Z trudem stłumiłem narastający w gardle i cisnący się na usta spanikowany krzyk, przygryzając wargę do krwi. Co się, do diaska, tu wyprawiało?! Spokojnie. Musi być jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tego stanu rzeczy.

\- Wyczerpałeś się - rzuciła beztrosko Sol, wślizgując się za mną do pomieszczenia. - Jesteś potężny.... jak na czarodzieja... ale magia to nie studnia bez dna. Zwłaszcza, że nie używasz zbyt często swojego patyka.

\- To jest różdżka - poprawiłem ją kwaśno - ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Jak się skupisz to sam poczujesz. Te wasze kijki dysponują własną, odnawialną energią, więc nie czerpiecie z siebie samych, a przynajmniej nie w takim - wskazała na mnie krótkim ruchem głowy - stopniu.

\- To co mam teraz zrobić? - spytałem markotnie.

\- Zaczekać aż twój organizm uzupełni moc. Albo używać różdżki.

Przeszukałem kieszenie, aż znalazłem swoją zgubę, zerkając przy tym na Sol, która zachęcająco skinęła głową.

\- Aquamenti! - Z końca różdżki wystrzelił świeży strumień zimnej wody, więc ukradkiem odetchnąłem z ulgą. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia w nieco upiorny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę całą otoczkę w postaci krwi mojej ofiary. Obmyłem twarz, szorując ją zawzięcie, po czym przejechałem też wilgotną dłonią po włosach, przeczesując je. Sol wspięła się po mojej nodze, potem po tułowiu aż ułożyła się wygodnie na ramionach, a kiedy uniosłam głowę, owinęła ogon wokół mojej szyi, ale nie czułem się zaniepokojony tym gestem. Wiedziałem, że nic mi nie zrobi. Nasze spojrzenia zetknęły się w lustrzanym odbiciu.

\- Pokaż mi, pokaż - zażądała, a jej oczy błyszczały źle skrywaną ekscytacją. Ten entuzjazm najwyraźniej był zaraźliwy, bo zapytałem:

\- Dobra, tylko jak?

\- Ludzie - westchnęła Sol. - Tacy mądrzy, a nic nie wiedzą o świecie. Zróbmy to najłatwiejszym sposobem. Użyjemy tego lustra jako pośrednika. Połączenie będzie bardzo delikatne, żeby nie uszkodzić twojego mózgu. I musisz znieść swoje blokady.

Zmarszczyłem czoło zaniepokojony. Nieszczególnie podobała mi się perspektywa wpuszczenia kogoś tak głęboko do swojego umysłu.

\- Sam chciałeś spróbować - przypomniała mi. - A to niestety wiąże się z zaufaniem... obustronnym. - Sugerowała w ten sposób, że byłaby skłonna zaryzykować. Decyzja jednak w równej części należała do mnie i nie wiedziałem co z tym począć. Spoglądałem jej w oczy, szukając czegoś niezidentyfikowanego, co pomogłoby mi się przełamać. Widziałem wyłącznie obawę zamaskowaną silną determinację. Z namysłem skinąłem głowa, zgadzając się. Powoli, zaciskając zęby, odzierałem swój umysł z kolejnych warstw ochronnych, czując się zupełnie odsłoniętym, wręcz bezbronnym wobec wszystkiego, co mogło nastąpić w najbliższej przyszłości. Oczy Sol odbijające się w lustrze błyszczały ekscytacją i zdawały się przenikać mnie na wskroś, kiedy czekała aż skończę. Dopiero potem słaby nacisk na mój mózg zwielokrotnił swoją siłę, przyprawiając mnie o ból głowy, który z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny, aż wreszcie... świat pękł. Zastygłem w bezruchu niczym sparaliżowany, kiedy zostały mi odcięte wszelkie zmysły. W ułamku sekundy straciłem węch, w uszach zapanowała cisza, a oczy stały się zupełnie ślepe. Nie czułem kompletnie nic poza ogarniającym mnie dzikim, nieokiełznanym, instynktownym strachem. Zniknęła gdzieś radość, zadowolenie, a nawet gniew czający się nadal pod skórą. Byłem wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Czymś pomiędzy oddechem, a myślą; nieuchwytnym jak powietrze.

\- Uspokój się. - Polecenie rozbrzmiało w mojej głowie niczym cięcie, ostre i szybkie, a ja złapałem się na odruchowym stawianiu barier. Z ogromnym trudem zapanowałem nad sobą, nad tym, co kazało mi natychmiast walczyć. Byłem niczym dziecko błądzące we mgle, nie znając zasad tej skomplikowanej gry i reagując na nią jak na pułapkę nastawioną na dzikie zwierzę. Tylko lata spędzone na odpowiednim treningu pozwoliły mi wyciszyć rozszalałe instynkty samozachowawcze. Zrobiłem mentalny krok w tył, wpuszczając Sol głęboko w niezbadane zakamarki mojego umysłu. Odpowiedziała na ten gest, ocierając się pieszczotliwie o moją świadomość i pozwalając mi poczuć to wszystko, czym sama wręcz emanowała. Ciche zapewnienie, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy, pewność, iż cała operacja pójdzie po naszej myśli. Echo jej własnych emocji ukoiło mnie, dało upragniony spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Siedzimy w tym razem, pomyślałem i dopiero wtedy to do mnie tak naprawdę dotarło. Drobne impulsy przemknęły przez wnętrze mojej głowy, pozostawiając po sobie delikatne ciepło.

\- A teraz pomyśl o tym, co chcesz mi pokazać. - Łagodny ton głosu sprowadził mnie na ziemię, więc zastosowałem się do jej wskazówek. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko, ze szczegółami, wyraźnie odczuwając jej skupienie.

\- Jesteś potężnym, mrocznym czarodziejem - powiedziała później, a ja przyjąłem tą informację jako komplement, choć było to tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Wiedziałem o tym od bardzo dawna. Mój dawny mentor nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy, w tym także realnego szacowania siły własnej i potencjalnych przeciwników. - Musisz jednak popracować nad swoim wybuchowym charakterem, bo twoja popędliwość kiedyś się na tobie zemści. Myślę, że mogę ci też pomóc z magią umysłu, bo jej szerokie spektrum działania może ci się kiedyś przydać.

Z tego, co udało mi się ustalić na temat realnych możliwości bazyliszków, rzeczywiście jej wiedza i umiejętności mogły okazać się nieocenione. Sol zdawała się wielokrotnie przekraczać w tej materii obszary odkryte przez czarodziejów.

\- Świetnie - przytaknąłem, posyłając uśmiech w stronę naszego wspólnego odbicia. Powoli wracałem do rzeczywistości, choć obrazy nakładały się na siebie przed moimi oczami. Jej perspektywa całkowicie różniła się od mojej i dostrzeżenie tego okazało się fascynujące.

\- Jak tylko dojdziesz do siebie - uznała, łaskocząc mnie w szyje. - Regeneracja i medytacja, na razie na tym się skup, a potem zobaczymy.

Chciałem zacząć już teraz, ale wiedziałem, że się nie ugnie, więc odpuściłem.

\- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? Wyklułaś się zaledwie kilka tygodni temu.

\- Łatwo przyswajam informację – odparła bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że to nie mój wpływ tak na nią działał. – I czytam w was jak ty w otwartej księdze. Myśli, uczucia, pragnienia... wszystko. Jak to, co czujesz do tego chłopaka pachnącego jak słońce.

Moja twarz zastygła w zszokowanym wyrazie, a policzki pokrył palący rumieniec zażenowania. O czym ona mówiła? Przecież nie mogła... nie o nim... TO nie jest prawda. Cokolwiek by nie twierdziła.

\- T-to nie jest prawda – zaprzeczyłem gwałtownie, gubiąc odpowiednie słowa. – J-ja nie... mylisz się!

Rzuciła mi kpiące spojrzenie, ale nie drążyła tematu, choć pokusiła się uzupełnienie myśli.

\- Uczucia są beznadziejne – oznajmiła krótko. – Kiedy siedzę w twojej głowie, czuję na języku smak goryczy.

Chciałem to jakoś skomentować. Naprawdę chciałem. Ta rozmowa jednak przekroczyła granice mojej tolerancji w tym momencie.

\- Wiesz co? Nie mam siły na kłótnie, będąc przed śniadaniem. Wrócimy do tego później.

_Albo nigdy._

Towarzyszące mi uczucie ssania w żołądku przekształciło się w międzyczasie w natarczywy głód, więc prawdopodobnie podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Szybko pochyliłem się, by zapewnić jej swobodne zejście na kamienną podłogę z czego od razu skorzystała. - Idę coś zjeść.

\- A ja się zdrzemnę. Jestem zmęczona.

***

Wciąż nieco oszołomiony zszedłem na późne śniadanie, nie spodziewając się nikogo w jadalni. Nie wiedziałem, co zaskoczyło mnie bardziej; obecność Setha czy matki. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w zaskakująco drętwej ciszy. Mój brat, jakby wyczuł moją obecność, kiedy rozważałem bezszelestny odwrót, ponieważ uniósł wzrok znad talerza, posyłając mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się pytanie. Nawet otwierał już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się chyba, bo zamknął je w ostatniej chwili.

\- Seth, matko... - Przywitałem się lekkim skinięciem głowy. Odwróciła się nagle, jakby dotąd nie zarejestrowała mojego przybycia, po czym się rozpromieniła.

\- Salazarze! – zawołała, podnosząc się z miejsca by mnie wyściskać. Objąłem ją niechętnie, ze sztywnością charakterystyczną dla osób, które nie cierpią się przytulać. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie również – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z zasadami etykiety, po czym odsunąłem ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion, żeby móc się jej przyjrzeć. Dodatkowa przestrzeń osobista była tylko miłym bonusem, ale i tak dyskretnie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zlustrowałem wzrokiem jej twarz, która ewidentnie nabrała rumieńców i stała się pełniejsza. Nasza matka najwyraźniej przestała przypominać kościotrupa pokrytego cienką warstwą skóry. Zniknęły gdzieś wory pod oczami, choć zmarszczki wokół nich nieco się pogłębiły, dodając jej lat. – Wyglądasz wspaniale, wizyta u ciotki całkowicie ci posłużyła.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się z dobrze znaną mi słodyczą. Ojciec wielokrotnie powtarzał, że to właśnie w tym uśmiechu się zakochał. – Ty natomiast zmarniałeś. Jesteś chory? Oczy ci błyszczą jak w gorączce.

Przyłożyła chłodną, szczupłą dłoń do mojego czoła, które w tym zestawieniu wydawało się rzeczywiście cieplejsze niż zwykle. Prawdopodobnie to kolejny skutek uboczny nadmiaru mrocznej magii.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparowałem, odsuwając się, a jej ręka opadła swobodnie wzdłuż ciała. – Usiądźmy, proszę.

Powróciła na swoje miejsce, choć widziałem zaniepokojenie w jej zatroskanych oczach, jakby czuła, że coś jest nie w porządku. Nabrałem na talerz porządną porcję dziczyzny, zaskoczony własnym apetytem. Byłem wygłodniały, jakbym nie jadł od wielu dni. Pochłonąłem niemal wszystko ledwie nadążając z przełykaniem, a Seth w odpowiedzi zakrztusił się własnym jedzeniem. Oboje z matką przyglądali mi się z zaskoczeniem.

\- Jestem głodny – powiedziałem, uprzedzając ich natrętne pytania. – Nie jadłem nic od wczorajszego śniadania.

Nie wydawali się szczególnie uspokojeni, więc zwolniłem tempa i choć głód nadal trawił moje trzewia to nie sięgnąłem po dokładkę. Odsunięcie talerza kosztowało mnie wiele samozaparcia, ale uznałem, że bezpieczniej będzie spustoszyć spiżarnię na osobności. Nie mogłem im przecież oznajmić, że dałem się pochłonąć mrocznym sztuką. Nie zrozumieliby, choć przecież sami byli mrocznymi czarodziejami. W jakimś stopniu przekroczyłem niepisaną granicę, ale nie zamierzałem tego przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą.

\- Odebrałem twoją pocztę – powiedział Seth odchrząknąwszy krótko, po czym wyciągnął list zza pazuchy swojej szaty. Pismo na kopercie wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome, choć pieczęć pozostała niezidentyfikowana. Laku nie naruszono, więc miałem pewność, że nikt przede mną tego nie odczytał. Pobieżnie zlustrowałem tekst, a mój żołądek chyba przewrócił się na lewą stronę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta usatysfakcjonowanego uśmieszku.

\- Kto napisał? – spytała matka, po czym uniosła w górę lewą brew. – Nie wiedziałam, że utrzymujesz kontakt z rodziną Ornano.

\- Skąd znasz ten herb? – Zbyłem jej pytanie, choć było to z mojej strony nieco niegrzeczne.

\- Żona Wilhelma Gryffindora pochodziła z tego rodu. Bardzo potężna, szanowana rodzina z mroczną przeszłością – odparła, po czym skierowała temat na nieco inne tory, zadając pytanie, przez które Seth opluł się winem, kiedy parsknął śmiechem. Wybrnął z tego niezręcznie, udając napad kaszlu. – Czy to kobieta?

Zmroziłem brata wzrokiem, bo nie wiedziałem jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. On doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto napisał ten list. Czułem niepokój, że ktoś postronny tak szybko połączył fakty. Przynajmniej te istotne. Powinniśmy być bardziej ostrożni, jeśli nie chcemy, żeby Godryk zbyt szybko stracił swoją głową. Wrogowie mogą czaić się wszędzie. Musiałem omówić to z Sethem w najbliższej przeszłości. Najlepiej jakby udało mi się wymóc na nim przysięgę wieczystą, że nie zdradzi tożsamości mojego podopiecznego do czasu aż będzie to bezpieczne.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa, matko – powiedziałem oschle, wstając od stołu. Odsunięte gwałtownie krzesło wydało nieprzyjemny dla ucha zgrzyt.

\- Nie miałam nic złego na myśli – odparła obronnie. – Byłam po prostu ciekawa. Najwyższa pora, żebyś pojął jakąś pannę za żonę.

\- Nie mam ochoty ani zamiaru z tobą o tym teraz rozmawiać! – Spanikowałem, choć spodziewałem się tego tematu od dłuższego czasu. Miałem jednak w planach unikanie go jak najdłużej. – Poza tym zajmuję się teraz ważniejszymi sprawami. Czeka mnie spotkanie rady i... inne takie... Nieważne.

Obróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia tak szybko jak się dało, ale żeby nie posądzono mnie o ucieczkę biegiem.

***

W spoconej dłoni trzymałem list, powtarzając w pamięci jego treść.

_Salazarze,  
Nasze pożegnanie przebiegło dość niezręcznie, chociaż wydaje mi się, że to słowo nie oddaje zażenowania, jakie ogarnia mnie na myśl, co się wydarzyło._

Doprawdy? To niedopowiedzenie roku.

_Wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie nie tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem i nie znajduję słów, by wyrazić, jak jest mi przykro. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie chowasz urazy (przynajmniej nie takiej, której nie będę mógł pokonać)._

Czy to znaczy, że wyobrażał sobie TĄ sytuację? A może chodziło raczej o późniejszą konfrontację? Zapewne miał nadzieję, iż niczego nie wiem i uniknie sprzątania swojego bałaganu. To było do przewidzenia, ale wciąż mnie irytowało.

_Pobyt w rodzinnym domu matki przebiega znacznie lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Wszyscy są mili i towarzyscy, czasem aż za nadto. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do spokoju, jaki panuje u Ciebie (chociaż ostatnio wiele się działo, prawda?), dlatego ciężko jest odnaleźć się pośród skrajnie odmiennych ludzi. Gdyby nie babka, która zagania mnie do snu, spędzałbym dnie i noce w bibliotece, byle jak najszybciej powrócić i naprawić swoje winy._

Te słowa tylko potwierdziły moją teorię. Godryk diametralnie różnił się od Dominika i nie byłem pewny jak powinienem się z tym czuć. Z jednej strony podobała mi się ta zmiana, ale z drugiej... doznawałem straty z każdym kolejnym odkrytym przeciwieństwem.

_Mam nadzieję, że wciąż jestem mile widziany w Twych progach. Nie będę kłamał,że odrobinę stęskniłem się za... wszystkim._

Stęsknił się! O przodkowie! Niemal udławiłem się własnym językiem, czytając o tym. Co prawda, napisał mało konkretnie, co miał na myśli, ale podświadomie dopowiedziałem sobie resztę. Nadzieja zakiełkowała w głębi mojego umysłu, a ja nie potrafiłem jej zdusić. To było zdecydowanie złe posunięcie i pewnie wkrótce go pożałuję.

_Postępy w sprawie, w której wyjechałem, praktycznie nie istnieją. Wszystko owiane jest tajemnicą i nie spodziewam się sukcesu, jednak wciąż próbuję. Nie powinienem tak szybko się poddawać, prawda? Wiem, że pewnie teraz złościsz się, ponieważ nie wiesz, o jakiej sprawie piszę, obiecuję jednak, że kiedy wrócę, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, co powinno nastąpić na dniach._

Oczywiście, że nie wiem skoro nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Dowiem się jednak o co chodzi, ponieważ mam pewne źródła pozostające daleko poza twoim zasięgiem, pomyślałem, zmierzając do swojej pracowni. Podsumowując znane mi fakty: dotyczyło to czegoś, co jego matka przekazała mu w dniu swojej śmierci, a jego narodzin. I najwyraźniej koniecznie chciał się tego czegoś pozbyć. Nie miałem nawet bladego pojęcia, co to mogłoby być.

_Zakończę ten list optymistycznym: do zobaczenia wkrótce!_

_Twój – mam nadzieję – podopieczny._

Wygląda na to, że nasze poglądy na tą relację nieco się różniły. Wcale nie chciałem dłużej grać roli jego mentora. Może przyjaciela służącego radą oraz swoją wiedzą... albo... nie, Sol i jej głupie wnioski. Potrząsnąłem głową, wyrzucając z głowy nieproszone myśli.

_PS Myślę, że moja cierpliwość może wyczerpać się w przeciągu kilku następnych godzin. Tutejsi krewniacy za punkt honoru postanowili sobie zeswatanie mnie z pewną panną. Nie uważasz, że to śmieszne? Oby mój Anioł Stróż mi dopomógł, bo nie wiem, jak mam przez to przebrnąć._

Zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń na i tak pogiętym już pergaminie. Czy oni wszyscy się uparli na aranżowane związki?! Najpierw moja matka, a teraz to? Po moim trupie, do diabła! Godryk wcale nie był gotowy na ożenek. Wciąż musiał się wiele nauczyć, odzyskać swoje dziedzictwo i zrobić mnóstwo innych rzeczy, do których jakaś głupia panna nie była mu wcale potrzebna. Niech to szlag! Osobiście najchętniej wypatroszyłbym wszystkie kandydatki.

Wpadłem do pracowni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i zabezpieczając je, by nikt za mną nie wszedł. Potrzebowałem tylko świętego spokoju, metodycznego przygotowania składników i oczyszczenia myśli przy znajomym ważeniu eliksiru. Ustawiłem więc kociołek na stanowisku, skompletowałem odpowiednie przedmioty i zabrałem się do roboty. Miałem trochę czasu i uznałem, że dobrze go spożytkuję. Uzupełnienie zubożałych zapasów zdawało się odpowiednim zajęciem. Mógłbym się zająć tym choćby przez sen, więc wyjąłem z kieszeni pożyczoną księgę, po czym rozłożyłem ją po swojej prawej stronie na blacie. Używając różdżki, nalałem do kociołka wody, a następnie rozpaliłem pod nim ogień. Odmierzyłem też pięćdziesiąt mililitrów syropu z ciemiernika. W oczekiwaniu na podgrzanie cieczy stuknąłem lekko w jedną z pustych stron, mówiąc: Godryk Gryffindor. Moim oczom szybko ukazał się zastanawiająco krótki tekst zapisany starannym pismem.

_Godryk Gryffindor_

Spojrzałem na rycinę, która przedstawiała małego Godryka. Chłopak miał wtedy zaledwie pięć lat według dopisku, czyli uwieczniono podobiznę około roku przed jego rzekomą śmiercią. Wyblakłe wspomnienie zabłysło niewyraźnie w mojej pamięci. W zamyśleniu postukiwałem palcami o blat stołu, próbując przywołać konkretny obraz. Miałem niejasne wrażenie, że już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy. Ta dziecięca twarz wyglądała... zbyt znajomo. Po dłuższej chwili wreszcie dogrzebałem się do uśpionej, zakopanej głęboko w umyśle pamięci.  
***  
Zdarzyło się to na jakimś balu czy czymś w tym rodzaju. Było to zapewne jedno z corocznych przyjęć organizowanych przez któryś z rodów dla czystokrwistej, w dużej mierze bogatej części naszej społeczności. Siedziałem grzecznie w części przeznaczonej dla najmłodszych uczestników. Sztywno wyprostowany z rękami złożonymi kulturalnie na podołku, mierząc pozostałe dzieciaki chłodnym, zdystansowanym spojrzeniem jak na dziedzica przystało.

Wolałbym raczej być wtedy w domu, ćwicząc czytanie, które z każdym dniem sprawiało mi coraz mniej trudności. Cieszyłem się zadowoleniem mentora z moich postępów. Często powtarzał, że byłem najbardziej utalentowany ze wszystkich jego uczniów i wiązał ze mną wielkie nadzieje.

Seth tymczasem, będąc wciąż tylko głupim dzieciakiem mającym jeszcze pstro w głowie. Odnajdował się w towarzystwie z zaskakującą swobodą pozostając w centrum zabaw.

\- P-pomhm-ocy! - wymamrotał niewyraźnie ktoś po mojej prawej stronie

\- Słucham? - Odwróciłem głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku ze zdumieniem nie odnajdując twarzy tylko skotłowaną, szamoczącą się szatę.

\- Pmmm-om...óż!  
Niechętnie zsunąłem się z krzesła, krzywiąc się przy tym, ale postanowiłem udzielić wsparcia. Rodzice by mnie zabili, gdyby ten ktoś udusił się z mojej winy.

\- Nie wierć... się - nakazałem, sapiąc z wysiłku, nie mogąc znaleźć skraju ubrania, a szamoczący się więzień zupełnie mi nie pomagał. Wyplątanie go z materiałowej pułapki okazało się trudniejsze niż zakładałem, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wciąż strasznie się rzucał, nie słuchając wcale poleceń. W końcu moim oczom ukazała się okrąglutka, poczerwieniała z braku tlenu i spocona z gorąca buzia. Przyglądałem mu się przez moment z zainteresowaniem. Wyglądał jak aniołek z tymi swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczyma, pucułowatymi policzkami i jasnymi, poskręcanymi na końcach włosami. Zatoczył się lekko do tyłu, upadając na swoją pupę z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia osoby tracącej równowagę. Przewróciłem oczami, choć nie wychodziło mi to jeszcze tak dobrze jak bym chciał, ale i tak ćwiczyłem to codziennie przed lustrem, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

\- Ale z ciebie niezdara - oznajmiłem kwaśno, jednak wyciągając ku niemu pomocną dłoń. Miał pulchniutkie, miękkie paluszki i bardzo ciepłą skórę zarejestrowałem, kiedy chwycił moją rękę. Podniosłem go do pionu, po czym odsunąłem się, szybkim gestem odgarniając kosmyki, które zsunęły mi się na czoło i wpadły do oczu.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miał dołeczki w policzkach i niewielką szparę między zębami. - Jestem Godlyś.

Uniosłem w górę brwi, marszcząc przy tym czoło.

\- Salazar - odwzajemniłem się krótko, podając mu szatę, którą przyjął z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem, po czym upchnął ją niedbale pod stołem okrytym czerwonym obrusem.

\- Nie lubię - wyjaśnił z naburmuszoną miną, widząc moje spojrzenie. - Dusiła mnie.

\- Mogłeś po prostu odpiąć klamry - poinformowałem go uprzejmie, wskazując na swoje własne dla przykładu, jakby nie zrozumiał przesłania.

\- Nie da się - wymamrotał z rozdrażnieniem. - Tata zaczalował, żebym nie ściągał.

W międzyczasie Godryk sięgnął ręką do półmiska, choć ledwie widział blat stołu i to stojąc na palcach. Chwiał się przy tym lekko i opierał podbródkiem o kant, żeby zachować minimalną równowagę. Jakimś cudem wymacał jednak truskawki i zaczął je wszystkie po kolei zgarniać do swojej jedwabnej chustki zanim zwinął całość w niezdarny tobołek.

\- Wiesz, że nikt ci tego nie zabierze, co? - spytałem. - Możesz jeść ile chcesz.

Popatrzył na mnie, zamrugał dwukrotnie, po czym uśmiechnął się uroczo,  
\- To dla Kaloliny - oznajmił, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, choć nie miałem pojęcia o kim on mówił. - Podaj jesce. Plosę.

Założyłem ręce na piersi. Złościłem się, że Godryk był całkiem sympatyczny, a mnie dostał się za brata ktoś taki jak Seth. Chociaż... jeśli rodzice zobaczą jak mu pomagam i wspaniale się dogadujemy to może ich podmienią czy coś. Westchnąłem ciężko.

\- Dobra - zgodziłem się, podchodząc bliżej stolika, żeby sięgnąć po następną miskę ulokowaną nieco dalej. - Chcesz tylko to?

\- Tluskawki - potwierdził, energicznie kiwając głową. Przekazałem mu naczynie wypełnione owocami, bo nie wydawało się szczególnie ciężkie. Przytulił je do siebie obronnie, po czym chwycił mnie za rękę. - Chodź.

Pozwoliłem się poprowadzić wzdłuż ściany za ogromną, zdobioną kolumnę. Dopiero wtedy mnie puścił i opadł na chłodną marmurową posadzkę, klepiąc miejsce koło siebie.

\- Mam siedzieć na ziemi? - To przecież dziwaczne i niekulturalne, rodzice byliby wściekli, gdybym pobrudził szaty, nie mówiąc już o nagannym zachowaniu. Ostatecznie przekonało mnie jego błagalne spojrzenie i chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem zrobić to samo. Podzielił się ze mną swoim łupem, co okazało się całkiem przyjemną odmianą. Seth zwykł zgarniać wszystko dla siebie i nie lubił się, kiedy musiał oddać część czegokolwiek mnie. Godryk lubił mówić. O sobie, o swojej rodzinie, tym co robił i w ogóle o wszystkim, choć czasem nie całkiem go rozumiałem. W końcu zapadła cisza, a on usnął z głową na moim ramieniu. Pamiętam, że siedziałem wtedy bez jakiegokolwiek ruchu, bojąc się nawet głębiej odetchnąć przez jakieś dwie godziny nim przyjęcie się skończyło i znaleźli nas rodzice.  
***  
Potrząsnąłem głową, wracając do realnego świata. Najwidoczniej niewiele się zmieniło do dnia dzisiejszego, choć nie chciałem już, by Godryk był moim bratem. Wciąż jednak darzyłem go sentymentem i niektóre sytuacje aż zbyt skandalicznie odnosiły się do teraźniejszości. Wciąż zdeterminowany pragnąłem jego dobra i bezpieczeństwa. Kto by pomyślał. Przebiegłem wzrokiem przez tekst umieszczony pod ryciną, szukając najważniejszych informacji.

_Ostatni z głównej linii rodu. Syn Wilhelma Gryffindora i Genovieve z rodziny Ornano. Uznany za zmarłego w wieku lat sześciu. Brak przyczyn zgonu._

Zmarszczyłem brwi poirytowany. Fantastycznie, tyle to sam już wiedziałem. Doprawdy, chyba przeceniłem możliwości tej książki. Wlałem syrop do parującej zawartości kociołka, nie odrywając wzroku od tego, co istotne. Ponownie przyłożyłem różdżkę do strony.

\- Genovieve Ornano - powiedziałem, oczekując na reakcję. Matka Godryka była naprawdę piękną kobietą, więc zupełnie nie dziwiłem się Wilhemowi, że związał się właśnie z nią. Wszyscy Gryffindorowie zdawali się cenić ładną buzię o klasycznych rysach.

_Córka Antoninette Ornano i Frederica Daquina, żona Wilhelma Gryffindora, matka Godryka. Prawdopodobnie ostatnia z przeklętych, nosicielka. Zmarła w połogu._

Zamrugałem skonsternowany, ponownie czytając co ważniejsze informacje,bo chronologia jej życia średnio mnie interesowała, więc z góry ją pominąłem. Co, proszę? Niby co to miało znaczyć? Sfrustrowany rozkruszyłem kamień księżycowy na drobny proszek, po czym wrzuciłem okruchy do eliksiru, który zdążył już przybrać pomarańczową barwę. Pochwyciłem srebrne mieszadło i zacząłem mieszać. _Ornano._

Ilość pojawiającego się tekstu przyprawiła mnie o ból głowy. Samo drzewo genealogiczne zajęło trzy strony, nieistotne daty, dawno zmarli ludzie, świetnie. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Ród ten datowano na początek czwartego wieku, czyli był niemal tak stary jak mój własny. Ich herb przedstawiał - jak mogłem ujrzeć poniżej - człowieka w ogniu i przyprawiał o dreszcz niepokoju. Ten żywioł nigdy nie stał się moim ulubionym. Członkowie rodziny specjalizowali się w transmutacji i parali się raczej neutralną magią, balansując swobodnie po obu stronach granicy, nigdy nie zostając po żadnej na dłużej. Z niewiadomych przyczyn niektórzy z członków byli obdarowywani jakimś przekleństwem i nazywano ich "nosicielami ognia".

Dziewięć stron poświęconych historii tej rodziny, a żadnych wyjaśnień. Nic, co mogłoby mnie naprowadzić na właściwy trop. Zdumiewające. Księga nie uwzględniała momentu, w którym to się zaczęło, jakby ktoś umyślnie wymazał tą właśnie część z ich niechlubnej przyszłości. Później też pojawiały się tylko wzmianki odnośnie członków obdarzonych przekleństwem, ale bez informacji o tym czym się ono przejawiało. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że na liście nosicieli Godryk był jednym z dwóch mężczyzn, pozostałe dziewięć stanowiły kobiety.

Ubrałem rękawice ze smoczej skóry, po czym zirytowany odstawiłem kociołek na bok, żeby eliksir wystygł i przygotowałem kolejny, bojąc się jednocześnie z własnymi myślami.

\- Czym, do cholery, są nosiciele ognia? - spytałem na głos z konsternacją. Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. Na szczęście księga służyła mi swoją zawartością i przekierowała mnie na odpowiedni tekst. Woda morska w kociołku powoli zaczynała wrzeć.

Miałem właśnie rozpocząć dalszą lekturę, zajmując się siekaniem kwiatów hibiskusa i liści mandragory, kiedy tuż obok coś trzasnęło, a ja niemal odciąłem sobie palec wskazujący oraz środkowy. Wsadziłem poranione opuszki do ust, piorunując skrzata złowrogim spojrzeniem. Nie należał do mnie, a szkoda, bo miałem ochotę z miejsca pozbawić go głowy.

\- Arcymistrz przysłał Zrzędka - powiedział nim zdążyłem zapytać. Był potężny nawet jak na przedstawiciela swojego gatunku skoro przedostał się przez moje zabezpieczenia bez większych problemów. Jego głos miał niższą barwę niż wszystkie jakie kiedykolwiek mogłem usłyszeć wśród innych skrzatów. Nie okazywał uczuć poza lekkim skrzywieniem warg. Poza tym jego twarz pozostawała beznamiętna. - Mam wiadomość: "spotkanie jutro. Miej się na baczności."

Zrzędek bezceremonialnie wręczył mi niewielki kawałek pergaminu, po czym zniknął bez ostrzeżenia. No to sobie Arcymistrz wybrał pomocnika, pozazdrościć. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi opanowanie drżących rąk tak, żebym mógł kontynuować warzenie. Posiekałem szybko kwiaty i hibiskusa, połączyłem je, po czym wrzuciłem do wrzątku.

Zanim zajmę się przygotowaniami, musiałem doczytać o nosicielach ognia. Nie lubiłem zostawiać niczego "na później", bo zwykle źle się to kończyło. Poza tym były przecież rzeczy ważne i ważniejsza, a ta sprawa zdawała się priorytetem. Przyczyniła się do tego głównie moja ciekawość.

_Nosiciele ognia to ludzie, lub ich potomkowie, którzy zawierając pakt(patrz rozdział - > pogranicze magii krwi i nekromancji) z płomiennym demonem. W zamian za przysługę zgadzają się przyjąć go w swoim ciele, dzieląc z nim życie._

Musiałem mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo czułem głównie dezorientację i zastanawiam się jak można przyzwolić na coś podobnego i to dobrowolnie. Nic na świecie nie było tego warte.

_Demon wybiera najsilniejsze jednostki w niemal każdym pokoleniu. Nie wszyscy są w stanie przetrzymać jego siłę, więc dobiera nosicieli z najwyższą starannością. Kandydaci muszą spełniać wszelkie kryteria, nie do końca jednak wiadomo jakie. Demon ten czerpie siłę z emocji swojej ofiary, karmiąc się też mocą. Prawdopodobnie nie da się go zabić. Brak danych na ten temat._

Zerknąłem ponownie na krótką listę. Zamieszczone obok daty sugerowały, że żaden z nosicieli nie żył zbyt długo. Według tekstu nie istniały żadne zapiski na temat tego przekleństwa. Brak ksiąg, pamiętników, notatek. Nic. Wyglądało na to, że ofiary zabierały wszelkie informacje ze sobą do grobu. Oprócz Ornano były jeszcze dwie rodziny, które zawarły podobny pakt, ale ich linie już dawno wygasły. Najwyraźniej ten ród okazał się najsilniejszy... albo najbardziej uparty. W każdym razie nie dali się zmieść z powierzchni ziemi.

Ładnie. Po prostu rewelacyjnie. Dodałem pył księżycowy do eliksiru, który zdążył przybrać krwisty kolor, po czym zamieszałem, a chwilę później zdjąłem całość z ognia. Na dalszą część trzeba było zaczekać dwanaście godzin.

Nie spodziewałem się, aż takich rewelacji, przyznaję szczerze. Oby Godryk dowiedział się czegoś więcej od swojej rodziny, bo jeśli nie przekazują informacji ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie to zrobi się nieciekawie. Może dlatego moja moc tak lgnęła do aury chłopaka. Musiała wyczuwać demona. Stworzenia te wywodziły się z mroku, karmiły negatywnymi emocjami i czarną magią. Jeszcze lepiej. Czyżbym miał autodestrukcyjne skłonności skoro pragnąłem dać się pochłonąć? Niech to diabli, wpadłem w bagno po uszy.


	22. Pierwsze obrady

Prace nad eliksirami trwały niemal całą noc,a ja poświęcałem ten czas głównie na rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Ostatecznie, spotkanie wypadało w dogodnym momencie, bo nadchodził czas konieczności oddania księgi arcymistrzowi, nad czym ubolewałem w głębi ducha, bo zdążyłem się przywiązać. Była wspaniała i pomocna, więc chciałem ją dla siebie. Musiałem stłumić nieznośne pragnienie posiadania, bo nie należała do mnie. Niestety. Brakowało mi czasu, a wiele potrzebowałem się jeszcze dowiedzieć.

Z członków rady znałem tylko Arcymistrza, ojca Roweny i Mavortela, resztę kojarzyłem jedynie z nazwiska, niektórych też herbu, a paru zaledwie z imienia.

Informacje zajęły dwadzieścia stron, począwszy od listy członków, po krótkie opisy ich umiejętności, poprzez cele i tematy obrad, ustanowione prawa, a nawet daty czy miejsca spotkań. Z tego co mówił mi Arcymistrz na ich temat, mogłem się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego, a trzy z zapisanych stron tylko to potwierdzały. Zabito łącznie sześciu członków, dokonano trzydzieści siedem nieudanych zamachów i zaplanowano ponad sto dziewiętnaście. Całkiem niezła statystyka zważywszy, że księga liczyła tylko te zapisane sytuacje i to, iż tylko dziesięć procent wszystkiego dokonywały osoby z poza rady. To brzmiało jak wyścig szczurów, gdzie dla władzy chcieli się wzajemnie powybijać.

Naprawdę będę musiał być ostrożny i czujny, ale też pewny siebie, żeby nie zjedli mnie żywcem.

Z notatek wynikało, że największe zagrożenie stanowił Joshua Harpestone. Byłem dla niego niebagatelną konkurencją na rynku, a moje eliksiry biły jego na głowę. Wielokrotnie próbował obalić nasz rodzinny interes eliksirowy i podejrzewałem, że maczał palce w pozbyciu się mojego ojca. Jeśli miałbym obstawiać to działał w zmowie z Robertem Captorsonem, który pochodził z rodu specjalizującego się w polowaniach i hodowli. Kolekcjonowali wszelkie najrzadsze składniki potrzebne do ważenia, licząc się w naszym świecie. Ojciec odrzucił współpracę z nim, ponieważ uważał go za niekompetentnego i fałszywego w swych działaniach, więc to z pewnością ugodziło jego dumę. Poza tym miał już na podorędziu kogoś zaufanego, kto dostarczał mu wszystko, czego potrzebował. Ja również zamierzałem kontynuować biznes z poznanym niedawno Casimirem. Na niekorzyść Harpestone'a w moich oczach wpływała również niezdrowa zażyłość z Gideonem. Co do Gryffindora właśnie, miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że był czynnie zamieszany w tajemniczą śmierć swojego brata i doprowadzenie bratanka do aktualnego stanu. Jeśli się nie myliłem to osobiście zabiję tego zdrajcę. Zbrodni wobec rodziny się nie wybacza, a - bądź co bądź - młody dziedzic zaczynał należeć do członków mojej własnej czy mi się to podobało czy nie. Musiałem to szczegółowo wybadać w najbliższym czasie.

Salomeah Mortalita raczej nie stanowiła zagrożenia, choć była prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczna z całego towarzystwa. Parała się magią krwi, choć nie była to jej specjalizacja, a ta rządziła się własnymi prawami oraz wymagała sowitej zapłaty. Błahostki nie były warte takiej ceny. Lubiła jednakże chaos i bywała nieprzewidywalna jak sugerowała klątwa trzynastu, którą rzuciła na Radę. Bazowała głównie na starym przesądzie, ale w połączeniu z nekromancją dawała śmiertelne skutki i zmuszała do bardziej zaciekłej walki o władzę i pozbywania się konkurentów. Wolałem nie wchodzić jej w drogę, chyba że postanowiłaby zostać moim sojusznikiem. Rycina przedstawiająca jej herb, czyli ludzką czaszkę, utwierdziła mnie tylko w tym postanowieniu. Nie miałem pojęcia jak wyglądała, ponieważ przedstawiano ją w długim, podróżnym płaszczu z obszernym kapturem zarzuconym na twarz.

Liczyłem, że Ravenclaw stanie po mojej stronie w razie jakiegoś konfliktu ze względu na Rowenę. Utrzymywałem z nim raczej chłodne, zdystansowane stosunki, choć jego córka pozostawała moją jedyną, a jednocześnie najlepszą, przyjaciółką, na co milcząco przyzwalał.

Mogłem też z pewnością polegać na Martavelu. Lazarus był bowiem bliskim kuzynem pierwszego stopnia mojego dawnego mentora i znaliśmy się dość dobrze. Ojciec nie ufał żadnemu z nich, bo byli przebiegli i dbali tylko o swoich ze zdumiewającą skrupulatnością. Nie wiedział jednak o wielu rzeczach. Constantine pojawił się w naszym domu, kiedy miałem zaledwie siedem lat i był moim trzecim nauczycielem. Liczył sobie wtedy dwadzieścia sześć wiosen, więc pozostawał zdecydowanie za młody jak na tak absorbujący zawód. Wiedziałem, że bywa wybredny w stosunku do swoich podopiecznych, mając za sobą już wiele rozczarowań. Nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś nie dorastał do jego wygórowanych oczekiwań i porzucał zlecenie, kiedy nie zapowiadało się obiecująco. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu uznał, że jestem wart jego czasu. Uczył mnie wszystkiego, co sam umiał, choć obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, iż mój ojciec nie pochwalał pewnych rzeczy. Jego wiedza była ogromna i chętnie się nią dzielił, kiedy widział zaangażowanie. Wielokrotnie powtarzał, ze jestem jego ulubieńcem, największym z osiągnięć. Spodziewał się po mnie wielkich dokonań. Ojciec, za namową zaniepokojonej matki, zwolnił go z pracy niecałe dwa lata później. Tłumaczył się tym, że byłem za młody na ten rodzaj wiedzy, którym się ze mną dzielił. Uważał, że mną manipulował, zatruwał mi umysł złem i niezdrową ambicją, ale ja wiedziałem lepiej i utrzymywaliśmy stały, choć sekretny kontakt jeszcze przez wiele lat później. 

Arcymistrz z kolei, chyba też nie miał wrogich zamiarów, choć mogłem się mylić. Zdawał się dwulicowy i nie zaskarbił sobie mojego zaufania, więc wciąż patrzyłem mu na ręce, nie zamierzając przestać. Co do reszty towarzystwa, nie posiadałem własnego zdania.

Christian, mąż słynnej zielarki Helgi Hufflepuff, przyjął nazwisko żony i wciąż rozwijał się jako uzdrowiciel. Był jasnym czarodziejem, choć pozostawał neutralny, nie mieszając się w intrygi Rady. Stanowił raczej cichy typ obserwatora, nie obierając żadnej ze stron w różnorakich konfliktach, a jedynie służył pomocą, jeśli został o to poproszony.

Obojętny pozostawał też Mimir Auguriel, którego określano jako najlepszego wróżbitę naszych czasów. Niewiele kryło się przed jego wzrokiem, choć od urodzenia pozostawał ślepy. Patrzył natomiast wszelkimi zmysłami, kierując się i wspomagając magią. W dzieciństwie dawano mu małe szanse na przeżycie oraz późniejsze przystosowanie do społeczeństwa, ale radził sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze. Trzy lata temu zasiadł w Radzie, choć uznawano go za nieco oderwanego od rzeczywistości.

Jestin Tanelir obejmował stanowisko skryby w Radzie. Pochodził z rodu, który spisywał i egzekwował wciąż zmieniające się prawo. Jeśli sprawa pozostawała niejasna, zwoływano go w charakterze bezstronnego sędziego. Uchodził za człowieka prawego, trzymającego się zasad i wierzącego wyłącznie w sprawiedliwość. Ponoć w żaden sposób nie dało się go przekupić do zmiany zdania, co było godne uznania, choć nie pozwalało określić czym się kierował w swoich sądach.

Jestin przyjaźnił się z Rianem Shalenem, innym Radnym, który specjalizował się w runach i wiedział o nich dosłownie wszystko. Dbał o zabezpieczenia miejsc spotkań jak również osobiście je wybierał. Trzymał rękę na pulsie oraz zatwierdzał każde powstające pismo zaklęciami, których nie dało się złamać bez jego wiedzy i udziału. Gdyby ktoś niepożądany dostał w swoje ręce sprawozdanie z obrad, zobaczyłby wyłącznie pusty pergamin, nic więcej. Nie wspominając nawet o zmianie któregoś z podpunktów. Każda próba kończyła się bolesną śmiercią.

Ostatnim z trzynastu był Elias Lunarion, który - tak jak Salomeah - parał się magią krwi, choć preferował raczej jej teoretyczną stronę. Lubił eksperymentować, badając zasięg tej konkretnej dziedziny, co niekoniecznie pozostawało w zakresie etycznych posunięć. Często współpracował właśnie z Mortalitą i to stawiało go pod wyraźnym znakiem zapytania. Księga klasyfikowała go jako groźnego, potężnego czarodzieja, choć starał się nie wyróżniać i nie robić sobie wrogów.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem osunąłem się na krześle, rozmyślając nad wszystkimi poznanymi faktami. Sprawa była jasna. Rada spełniała wszystkie moje kryteria charakteryzujące dobrą zabawę. Lubiłem wyzwania, a oni wysoko umieścili poprzeczkę. Miałem zamiar odkryć ich wszelkie złe strony, słabości i przewinienia, po czym wykorzystać je na swoją korzyść. Może udałoby mi się doprowadzić do rozłamu w szeregach, a potem obserwować jak zaczną rzucać się sobie do gardeł. To byłoby odświeżające.

\- Idź już spać - usłyszałem zirytowany głos Sol, przebijający się przez moje osłony. Rozejrzałem się niespokojnie, ale nie znajdowała się w zasięgu wzroku. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że przemówiła w mojej własnej głowie. - Całą noc mi przeszkadzasz!

Przymknąłem oczy, czując się zmęczony dopiero, kiedy uświadomiła mi, że nastał świt. Do spotkania wciąż pozostawało kilka godzin, a mnie bolała głowa, więc uznałem, iż miała sporo racji. Posprzątałem pozostałości po warzeniu, zabezpieczyłem fiolki z eliksirami, biorąc jeden z nich i chowając do kieszeni razem z księgą.

\- Zaraz - przekazałem jej w myślach, na co prychnęła z rozdrażnieniem, ale nie skomentowała. Postanowiłem coś zjeść przed odpoczynkiem. W jadalni z początku nie było nikogo, ze względu na wczesną porę. Zamówiłem śniadanie, rozkoszując w międzyczasie kubkiem parującej kawy, układając sobie wszystko w głowie i planując swoje następne ruchy w rozpoczynającej się powoli grze. Byłem w trakcie posiłku, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła moja matka. Jak zawsze wyglądała nienagannie, mając wysoko upięte włosy i dopasowaną do figury, granatową suknię.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała się ciepło, na co skinąłem głową. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Spałeś cokolwiek tej nocy?

\- Zaraz się kładę - powiedziałem, skrywając nieeleganckie ziewnięcie.

Zmarszczyła brwi ze zmartwieniem, przysiadając po drugiej stronie stołu, również częstując się kawą.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała, kiedy kończyłem jeść, uznając, że najwyższa pora na drzemkę. Posiłek popiłem eliksirem przeciwbólowym, ponieważ nie lubiłem zażywać go na czczo.

\- Tak, jak w najlepszym - odpowiedziałem. - Nie będzie mnie wieczorem. Mam spotkanie Rady.

Wolałem ją poinformować, żeby później nie zamartwiała się moim tajemniczym zniknięciem. Skinęła głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, ale wyglądała przy tym na zaniepokojoną.

\- Uważaj na siebie - rzuciła krótko, z wyraźnym napięciem.

\- Będę - zapewniłem miękko, wstając od stołu i podchodząc do niej, by ku naszemu obustronnemu zdumieniu, ucałować ją w czoło. - Nie martw się na zapas. Wrócę jutro rano.

\- Mam nadzieję - wyznała, po czym uśmiechnęła się blado, głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Odsunąłem się, ściskając uspokajająco jej dłoń, po czym wyszedłem z jadalni. Czas naglił.

***

Obudziłem się, późnym popołudniem, odkrywając przy swoim łóżku krótką notatkę z miejscem spotkania ustalonym na godzinę dwudziestą.

\- Może jednak zabierzesz mnie ze sobą - marudziła Sol, towarzysząc mi, kiedy wybierałem stosowny strój.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł - uświadomiłem ją, przywdziewając lekką, choć zdobną szatę w kolorze ciemnej zieleni. Zawahałem się, patrząc na niewielką skrzynkę, która jeszcze jakiś czas temu należała do mojego ojca. On już nie żył, ale wciąż pamiętałem jak pilnował, żeby nikt się do niej nie zbliżył. Kiedyś podpuściłem Setha by ją otworzył. Do tej pory pamiętam jak szybko uciekaliśmy przed wściekłością ojca, który normalnie był bardzo spokojnym, opanowanym człowiekiem. Nadal wspominam karę jaką wtedy dostaliśmy. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko na tą myśl, a otwieraniu skrzynki towarzyszyła mi lekka obawa. Na wyłożonym aksamitem dnie, leżał medalion Slytherinów. To on wyznaczał przynależność danego członka rodziny do Rady i jak utrzymywał ojciec, prawdopodobnie był przeklęty i przynosił wyłącznie śmierć. Nie wierzyłem w to, choć czułem mroczną, przyzywającą magię wyzierającą z przedmiotu. Każdy ród posiadał swój własny, odmienny atrybut. Tylko dzięki niemu, z jego pomocą, można się było dostać na spotkanie i przejść przez identyfikacyjną barierę.

\- Niby dlaczego nie? - oburzyła się. - Jestem teraz twoim chowańcem, należymy do siebie. Mogę przecież pomóc.

Z pewnym namaszczeniem, pochwyciłem ostrożnie medalion, unosząc go, by założyć na szyję. Krew wzburzyła się w moich żyłach, kiedy rozgrzane mocą srebro dotknęło nagiej skóry, gdy wsunąłem go pod szatę.

\- Odpuść, Sol. Dam sobie radę - skarciłem ją, nie podnosząc jednak głosu, choć czułem zdenerwowanie naciskiem z jej strony. - Nie wiem nawet czy osłony cię przepuszczą, muszę je najpierw zbadać.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - oświadczyła, przesyłając w głąb mojego umysłu zaniepokojoną emocję.

\- Zaufaj mi. - Przycupnąłem na ziemi tuż przed nią, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. Była zła na podjętą przeze mnie decyzję, a jednocześnie zmartwiona. Czułem jej silną potrzebę chronienia mnie i rozumiałem to, ponieważ było to obustronne uczucie. Należeliśmy do siebie w pewien niezrozumiały sposób. Słyszałem niegdyś o chowańcach i ich więzi z wybranymi czarodziejami, ale nie spodziewałem się, że sam będę miał jakiegoś. To zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Byłem wężousty, a ona potężnym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, więc zapewne działało to na naszą korzyść w tym przypadku. Jej język musnął moje palce, kiedy pogłaskałem ją łagodnie, zapewniając tym samym, że sobie poradzę.

\- Wróć - wymamrotała tylko ostrzegawczo, odsuwając się, by wślizgnąć się na łóżko i ułożyć tam wygodnie, a przy tym nadal móc mnie obserwować. - Bo jak nie to cię zabiję.

Skinąłem oficjalnie głową, akceptując tą groźbę.

***

Miejsce, gdzie miałem się teleportować wyglądało mało zachęcająco. Rozejrzałem się po opustoszałej okolicy, szukając jakichś wskazówek i coraz bardziej wierząc, że komuś coś się po prostu pomyliło. W zasięgu wzroku był tylko stary, zdezelowany magazyn, który wyglądał na porzucony dobre parę lat temu. Skrzywiłem się kwaśno, rozważając, co dalej począć, kiedy ktoś pojawił się zaledwie kilka kroków po mojej lewej. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę czujnie, ale rozchmurzyłem się, widząc dobrze mi znaną osobę.

\- Lazarus - rzuciłem na przywitanie. Mężczyzna odgarnął z twarzy długie, brązowe kosmyki włosów, a jego bursztynowe oczy błysnęły jasno w świetle zapadającego zmierzchu. Idealnie skrojona szata w kolorze nocnego nieba, układała się doskonale na jego nienagannej, szczupłej sylwetce.

\- Salazarze! - zawołał, a szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego wąską twarz, zaburzając jej poważny, dystyngowany wyraz. Podszedł bliżej, z zadowoleniem rozkładając ręce, po czym złapał mnie w mocnym uścisku, który odwzajemniłem bez zawahania. Poklepałem go bratersko po plecach, po czym pozwoliłem, by odsunął się odrobinę, zaciskając długie palce na moich ramionach. Zdobny pierścień przepełniony magią, który znajdował się na jednym z nich nie umknął mojej uwadze.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć - powiedziałem szczerze.

\- Niech no ci się przyjrzę. - Obrzucił mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym przymknął oczy, jakby przecząc własnym słowom, a subtelne macki jego magii musnęły moją własną z niebywałą ostrożnością nim zaśmiał się głośno. - No proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu zbacza ze ścieżki, Constantine będzie zachwycony. Powinieneś się z nim spotkać.

Nie przejąłem się jego słowami, bo od początku wiedziałem, że dostrzeże różnicę. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. W odpowiedzi tylko roześmiał się ponownie, odrzucając głowę w tył.

\- Z przyjemnością - odparłem na jego oczywiste zaproszenie, ciesząc się z propozycji. Rzeczywiście chętnie spotkałbym się znowu ze starym mentorem. Może nawet przedstawiłbym mu Godryka? Darzyłem go wystarczającym zaufaniem, żeby móc o tym zdecydować.

\- Doskonale - podsumował, po czym klasnął w dłonie i odwrócił się w kierunku magazynu. -Chodź, pewnie wszyscy już są.

Chciałem poddać w wątpliwość to posunięcie, ale tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, podążając za nim. Z każdym krokiem niewyraźne, rozmyte napisy stawały się znacznie lepiej widoczne, aż sklasyfikowałem je jako runy ochronne. Niektóre z nich znałem, inne pozostawały zagadką. Lazarus uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na drzwiach i pchając lekko. Wszedł do środka, a ja zaraz za nim. Mijając framugę poczułem falę magii przeszywającą moje ciało i reagującą z medalionem zawieszonym na szyi. Zesztywniałem w odpowiedzi na ten szybki skan, ale nie czując żadnego negatywnego odzewu, ruszyłem do przodu. Widok natychmiast się zmienił, kiedy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się samoistnie za naszymi plecami. Miejsce wyglądało jak wnętrze dworu, przepełnione przepychem, w samym środku swojej świetności. Stłumiłem zdegustowane prychnięcie, mogąc się tego spodziewać po zadufanych w sobie arystokratach. Mavortel poprowadził mnie dobrze oświetlonym korytarzem pełnym drogocennych przedmiotów i obrazów w złotych ramach przedstawiających potężnych magów, którzy przyglądali nam się oceniająco, ale w milczeniu. Sala docelowa była ogromna, choć wydawała się niepokojąco pusta. Ściany pokryte malunkami oraz wszelkiej maści runami wyglądały jak dzieła sztuki. Nasze kroki odbijały się echem od nienagannie czystej, marmurowej posadzki. Na samym środku ustawiono okrągły stół, wokół którego ustawiono dokładnie trzynaście siedzeń. Po jednym na każdego członka Rady, odpowiednio przydzielone i oznaczone herbami. Arcymistrz stał po jego lewej stronie, opierając się o najbardziej wymyślny fotel jaki dane mi było ujrzeć. Wyglądał na masywny, zapewne cały ze złota, ozdobiony diamentami. Kusiło mnie, by przewrócić oczami.

\- Jesteście - oznajmił niezbyt odkrywczo, wskazując nam miejsca obok siebie, które nadal pozostały puste. Przebiegłem spojrzeniem po reszcie uczestników spotkania, rozpoznając od razu niektóre twarze. Większość z nich wyglądała na niezbyt zadowolonych z mojego widoku, a niektórzy wydawali się wręcz wrogo nastawieni. - Wspaniale! W takim razie, witam wszystkich na kolejnym spotkaniu Rady. Mam dzisiaj przyjemność oficjalnie przedstawić Salazara Slytherina, który zajmie miejsce swojego ojca.

\- Znamy go, Arcymistrzu - przerwał mu mężczyzna, którego zidentyfikowałem jako wuja Godryka, Gideona. Miał niemal identyczny kolor włosów i podobny kształt oczu, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Był nieco otyły, miał lekko czerwoną, podstarzałą cerę i wąską, chytrą twarz o gniewnym wyrazie. - To chłopak, dla którego nagiąłeś zasady. Przecież to jakiś podrostek! Nie jest nam potrzebny ktoś taki.

Zacisnąłem zęby, próbując opanować zalewającą mnie wściekłość. Magia nie odpowiedziała na nagłą ilość emocji, choć zwykle tak właśnie czyniła. Czułem się nieco niepewnie, ale nie dałem tego po sobie poznać.

\- Daj spokój, Gryffindor - wtrącił się Ravenclaw, któremu skinąłem głową ledwie zauważalnie, kiedy przelotnie przesunął wzrokiem po mojej twarzy. Miał identyczne oczy jak jego córka i to samo, inteligentne spojrzenie. - Wszyscy kiedyś zaczynaliśmy, a nieliczni byli wtedy znacznie młodsi od niego.

\- Bronisz go, bo twoja córka utrzymuje z nim niestosowną znajomość - wypluł z siebie Gideon, jakby była to największa obraza na świecie.

\- Nie waż się wspominać o mojej córce w ten sposób - Ravenclaw wycelował palcem w siedzącego naprzeciw czarodzieja i tylko nerwy ze stali powstrzymały go przed wyciągnięciem różdżki, jednak nie umknął mi fakt, że dłoń skrytą pod stołem zacisnął w pięść. - I nie dlatego go bronię. To ty znowu zaczynasz niepotrzebną nikomu awanturę. Żałuję, że zająłeś miejsce Wilhelma, twój brat przynajmniej umiał powściągnąć swój język, choć naturę miał równie żywiołową.

\- Ty mały, nadęty...

\- DOŚĆ! WYSTARCZY! Mamy do omówienia ważniejsze sprawy niż wasze dziecinne, przedawnione niesnaski.

Przyznam szczerze, jeśli ktoś spyta, że czułem się zażenowany całą sytuacją. Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po szanowanych członkach Rady, a tu proszę, zapowiadało się ciekawe widowisko. Po słowach Arcymistrza zapadła krótka cisza. Ravenclaw oparł się na swoim krześle, krzyżując ręce na torsie ze zniesmaczoną miną. Gideon nastroszył krzaczaste brwi, wyglądając na rozwścieczonego tym przytykiem. Rozejrzałem się po pozostałych twarzach. Osobę w kapturze skrywającym twarz uznałem za niesławną Salomeah. Tuż obok niej siedział zapewne Lunarion, z policzkami poznaczonymi bliznami i z orlim, zakrzywionym nosem. Było w jego oczach coś, co od razu nasuwało skojarzenie z bezwzględną magią krwi. Po jego prawej znajdował się, Jestin, sądząc po poważnej, niezainteresowanej minie i leżącej przed nim księdze otwartej na zupełnie pustej stronie oraz piórze, które leżało tuż obok. Potem z kolei, Rian, którego skórę pokrywały niezliczone runy. Następny siedział Raveclaw i Movartel, aż wreszcie ja, po czym Arcymistrz. Z jego lewej natomiast był jeszcze Huffelpuff z jasnobrązowymi włosami i przeszywającym, niebieskim spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie trójca, na którą musiałem szczególnie uważać. Najpierw Harpestone z ciemnymi włosami związanymi nad karkiem, obserwujący mnie jak drapieżnik swoją ofiarę. Później Captorson z naszyjnikiem z najróżniejszych zwierzęcych kłów, zawieszonym wokół szyi i Gideon, mój aktualny wróg numer jeden. Tuż obok niego ostatni z członków, Mimir z nieruchomymi oczami, bez tęczówek i źrenic, w jednolitym białym kolorze. Zdawał się patrzyć prosto na mnie, choć nie byłem w stanie ostatecznie tego stwierdzić. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, jakby usłyszał właśnie tylko sobie znany żart.

\- Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby poruszyć kilka istotnych kwestii. Nie mam pojęcia jakich, więc niech mi ktoś podpowie - zaczął wesoło, na co niektórzy zachichotali, a pozostali wyglądali na zdegustowanych. - Oczywiście żartowałem. Chciałbym najpierw przypomnieć, iż w ostatnim miesiącu pożegnaliśmy naszego druha, Alesandera. W związku z tym żywię nadzieję, że tym razem aktualny skład Rady pozostanie bez większych zmian w najbliższym czasie. - Przemknął twardym spojrzeniem po twarzach uczestników, przerywając na moment swój monolog. - Przejdźmy teraz do standardowej procedury. Czy ktoś chciałby poruszyć jakiś niecierpiący zwłoki temat?

\- Doszły mnie niepokojące słuchy o zaniedbaniu obowiązków przez Benjamina Ravenclawa - odezwał się leniwie Shalen, obserwując z uwagą swoje zadbane paznokcie. Wydawał się przy tym zupełnie niezainteresowany szeptami, które rozległy się w sali po jego słowach.

\- Cisza! - Arcymistrz uderzył ręką w stół, przywołując członków Rady do porządku. - Rozwiń swoją myśl, żebyśmy mogli zdecydować czy rzeczywiście doszło do zaniedbania. Znasz procedurę. Podaj źródło informacji, dowody na poparcie swojej tezy.

Wymieniłem z Ravenclawem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie, nie, nie. Niedobrze. Skąd mógł o tym wiedzieć? Staraliśmy się, żeby wiedziało jak najmniej osób, zatarliśmy wszelkie ślady. Moje serce niespodziewanie podeszło do gardła.

\- Przeglądałem księgi - rzucił nonszalancko, przewieszając jedno z ramion przez oparcie krzesła. - Zauważyłem pewne nieścisłości. W ostatnim czasie naniesiono poprawki do wpisu sprzed dziesięciu lat. Dotyczyły one jakiegoś mugolskiego dzieciaka, który, jak się okazało, jest czarodziejem. Adopcja nastąpiła w nieznanych, tajemniczych okolicznościach, co starannie ukryto. Oficjalnie biologiczni rodzice pozostają nieznani.

Wyraz twarzy Gideona dawał wiele do myślenia nim zdołał go opanować. Czy zrozumiał, że ta insynuacja odnosiła się do Godryka? Jak wiele wywnioskował z krótkiej przemowy Riana? Musiałem mieć się na baczności i nie spuszczać go z oka. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Choć ta sprawa brzmi interesująco to nie będziemy jej roztrząsać - oznajmił niespodziewanie Arcymistrz, zaskakując wszystkich bez wyjątku. - Dziesięć lat to szmat czasu, więc uznaję ją za przedawnioną. Chyba, że mamy zamiar wyciągnąć konsekwencje również z niedopatrzenia Lorda Tanelira, który odpowiada za dzieci obdarzone mocą. Powinien więc o tym wiedzieć.

Rian posłał Jestinowi przepraszające spojrzenie, a ten wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, sam zabierając głos.

\- Skoro i tak zostałem już wmieszany w dzisiejsze obrady, chciałbym oznajmić, że w ostatnim tygodniu skradziono mi bezcenny, a jednocześnie niebezpieczny pergamin, który w nieodpowiednich rękach mógłby wyrządzić wiele szkód społeczeństwu. Daję złodziejowi dwadzieścia cztery godziny na zwrot mojej własności bez poniesienia żadnych konsekwencji z tego tytułu. Jeśli nie znajdzie się po upływie tego czasu, nie zawaham się przed wysłaniem tropiciela. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Zarejestrowałem krótki przebłysk, kiedy Arcymistrz pobladł nieco, posyłając mi dziwne spojrzenie. Coś było na rzeczy. Skradziony pergamin musiał znaczyć naprawdę wiele, nawet jeśli nikt z nas nie wiedział, co zawiera. Wysłanie tropiciela zwykle uznawało się za ostateczność. Tworzyło się tą istotę za pomocą skomplikowanego rytuału i nie dało się jej odwołać nim nie wypełniła swojego celu. Postronne, niewinne ofiary zdarzały się w takich przypadkach za nieuniknione.

Błądziłem myślami wokół ostatnich wydarzeń, więc część obrad umknęła mojej rozproszonej uwadze. Nie znosiłem bycia niedoinformowanym. Zdecydowanie wolałem wiedzieć o wszystkim zawczasu. Musiałem przecież zaplanować każdy, pojedynczy ruch.

\- Ostatnio złożono ponownie oficjalny wniosek o wykluczenie mugolskich dzieci obdarzonych mocą z naszego społeczeństwa. Zaproponowano, by każde z nich zostało zabrane z domu, a ich rodzicom wymazana pamięć - mówił Arcymistrz z wyjątkową niechęcią, zdając się poirytowany podobnym pomysłem. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia. Każda zgłoszona sprawa musiała zostać przedyskutowana lub przynajmniej przegłosowana. Z tym, że dla tych dzieci oznaczałoby to śmierć. - Kto jest za?

Gideon, Harpestone i Captorson jako pierwsi oddali głos, przemawiający za tym rozwiązaniem. Po krótkim namyśle dołączył do nich też Tanelir, Shalen oraz Lunarion. Przeciwni byli Benjamin, Christian, który piorunował wzrokiem tych, co opowiedzieli się po drugiej stronie konfliktu, a także Mimir i ku zaskoczeniu - Mortalita.

Mavortel wstrzymał się od decyzji, a Arcymistrz - jako przewodniczący - nie miał prawa głosu. Zostałem tylko ja. Odwrócili się w moją stronę, czekając aż coś postanowię. Wszyscy wiedzieli jakie mam zdanie na temat mugoli i wszystkiego, co się z nimi wiązało. Byłem mrocznym, czystokrwistym czarodziejem z wyraźnymi poglądami. Gideon uśmiechał się pod nosem, jakby już dopiął swego, co ostatecznie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. 

Skrzywiłem się, pozwalając, by pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie omiotło radnych z wyraźną kpiną. Uniosłem lekko różdżkę, wymawiając w myślach odpowiednie zaklęcie, wiedząc, że nad moją głową pojawia się właśnie ognisty napis głoszący wszem i wobec, że Salazar Slytherin jest PRZECIWNY. O przodkowie, nie wierzę! Opowiedziałem się za mugolami! Nieprzyjemne wrażenie zmył jednak szok wymalowany na twarzach przeciwników i głośna awantura jaka wywiązała się moment później. Oparłem się wygodniej o swoje oparcie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Mrugnąłem porozumiewawczo do Ravenclawa, kiedy napotkałem jego zamyślony, osłupiały wzrok. Wygląda na to, że zaczynałem siać zamęt już pierwszego dnia swojej kadencji. Rozkosznie.

***

\- Powinniśmy się napić - oznajmił niespodziewanie Joshua, kiedy jakiś czas później spotkanie dobiegało końca. - Aby należycie uczcić dzisiejsze, owocne obrady.

Pstryknął palcami, a puchary leżące przed każdym z nas, napełniły się winem. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze mściwe spojrzenie jakim mnie obdarzył nim uniósł swój kielich w toaście. Wiedziałem, że to test, kiedy Arcymistrz zacisnął palce na moim nadgarstku, jakby w ostrzeżeniu, choć jego ostre, ganiące spojrzenie utkwiło w Harpestonie, który uśmiechnął się tylko niewinnie.

\- Za współpracę - rzucił krótko, wyzywająco. Złapałem swój puchar naśladując jego szyderczy toast, uśmiechając się kpiąco pod nosem, po czym wypiłem wszystko za jednym zamachem.

\- Wspaniałe wino - oznajmiłem z satysfakcją, czując się pewnie nawet pod obstrzałem spojrzeń. Nikt poza mną, trójką przeciwników i Arcymistrzem, nie upił ani łyka. Wszyscy natomiast na coś czekali. Joshua zmrużył oczy, badając uważnie moją twarz, szukając jakichś oznak, że trucizna, która niewątpliwie znajdowała się w napitku, zaczynała działać. Wyczułem w smaku mdłą nutkę, pozostawiającą gorzki, ostry posmak na języku, rozpoznając miksturę, która powinna zabić mnie w ciągu najbliższej minut. Harpestone najwidoczniej sądził, że nie przygotuję się odpowiednio. Żałosne. Hańbił dobre imię każdego szanującego się warzyciela. Byłem przecież mistrzem eliksirów, na przodków. Nie przełknąłbym nic niewiadomego pochodzenia bez zabezpieczenia. Wypiłem potężną dawkę uniwersalnego antidotum na większość znanych trucizn, a potem dla pewności połknąłem jeszcze niewielki bezoar, skrywany skrupulatnie pod językiem, tuż przed tym jak postanowiłem wypić śmiertelne wino. Auguriel śmiał się cicho pod nosem, a Joshua z ledwością opanował zawiedziony wyraz twarzy, kiedy Arcymistrz oznajmił koniec obrad. Skinął mi głową ledwie zauważalnie, utwierdzając mnie w przekonaniu, że wykonałem dobry ruch.

Mimo zakończenia spotkania, nikt nie kwapił się, by pierwszemu wstać od stołu. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie o rzekomej klątwie. Przewróciłem oczami, po czym odsunąłem sobie krzesło i podniosłem się do pozycji stojącej. Słyszałem ciche sapnięcie, które wyrwało się z ust Ravenclaw'a, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Nie wierzyłem w przesądy, więc zaklęcie nie mogło mnie tknąć. Przynajmniej tak wyczytałem w księdze.

Mortalita zachichotała, zdejmując swój nieodłączny kaptur i wymieniając z Eliasem zachwycone spojrzenie. Prawie zagapiłem się na jej twarz, pokrytą pergaminową, cieniutką skórą, spod której wyraźnie odznaczały się wszystkie kości, sprawiając, że wyglądała niczym sama śmierć. Miała białe niczym śnieg włosy, wąskie usta oraz oczy w dwóch różnych barwach i pionowych źrenicach jak u kota. Napotkałem jej wzrok, więc przekrzywiłem głowę z zainteresowaniem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, po czym skłoniłem się lekko, jakby z uznaniem. Odwzajemniła gest, unosząc swój dotąd pełny kielich w toaście, po czym również wypiła jego zawartość.

Wszyscy powoli się rozchodzili, wymieniając między sobą ciche uwagi. Większość z towarzystwa ulotniła się w ciągu następnych kilku minut, między innymi Ravenclaw, który wymienił ze mną uścisk dłoni na pożegnanie. Zaraz potem podszedł Captorson we własnej osobie.

\- Podziwiam twoją odwagę - oznajmił fałszywie. - Wiesz co się dzieje, gdy trzynasty wstaje pierwszy od stołu?

\- Nie wierzę w przesądy - odparowałem chłodno, unosząc hardo głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Był nieco wyższy ode mnie, a jego arogancka postawa działała mi na nerwy.

Nachylił się konspiracyjnie, po czym wyszeptał tuż przy moim uchu:

\- Ostatnim razem twój ojciec był tym, który podniósł się pierwszy.

Pozostawiłem bezosobowy wyraz na mojej twarzy, choć paląca wściekłość rozlała się po moich wnętrznościach.

\- Dowiem się, jeśli ktoś pomógł mu przedwcześnie odejść z tego świata - uświadomiłem go oschle. Mężczyzna wyprostował się gwałtownie, choć trudno było wyczytać konkretną emocję z jego napiętej twarzy.

\- Uważaj - powiedział ostrzegawczo. - Lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę przeznaczeniu.

\- Zaryzykuję - prychnąłem kpiąco, dziękując mu za tą wątpliwie dobrą radę. Skinął mi głową, po czym również opuścił salę, kiedy ja odprowadzałem go morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Do następnego - rzuciła z rozbawieniem Salomeah, a mijając mnie przesunęła ostrym paznokciem po moim torsie. Nie wiedziałem jak dokładnie powinienem to zidentyfikować, więc złapałem bladą dłoń, całując kurtuazyjnie jej wierzch.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - odpowiedziałem, choć miałem co do tego mieszane uczucia. Puściła mi oczko, po czym oddaliła się z cichym szelestem swojej długiej szaty sunącej delikatnie po marmurowej posadzce. Nerwowo musnąłem palcami medalion ciążący na mojej piersi, uspokajając nieco skołatane nerwy. Ze świstem wypuściłem wstrzymane na moment powietrze, po czym pozwoliłem sobie na uśmiech w kierunku zmierzającego do mnie Mortalita, który zdążył już pożegnać się z Arcymistrzem.

\- Wyślij sowę do Constantine'a - poprosił szeptem, kiedy objął mnie ramionami w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Miał sporo siły jak na osobę swojej postury i chętnie lgnął do kontaktu fizycznego. Stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo względem swojego kuzyna, który cenił własną przestrzeń osobistą. Był również niezwykle żywiołowy i łatwo nawiązywał kontakty, choć nigdy nie robił czegoś, co nie przynosiło żadnych korzyści. - Robi się coraz bardziej nieznośny, nie mając wieści od swojego ulubieńca, a sam dobrze wiesz jaki jest, kiedy się irytuje.

Miał rację, doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego o czym mówił. W końcu byliśmy identyczni w pewnym stopniu. Spędziłem z nim tyle czasu, że podłapałem pewne rzeczy i zachowania, co było do przewidzenia. Constantine miał ciężki charakter, a ja w niczym mu nie ustępowałem. Lubiliśmy konkurować, pozwalając by nasze silne osobowości ścierały się wzajemnie. Prawie roześmiałem się na widok niezadowolonej miny Lazarusa.

\- Choć raz mógłby napisać pierwszy - powiedziałem, podpuszczając go z rozbawieniem.

\- Jest zbyt dumny, żeby się przyznać do własnej ciekawości i równie uparty co ty - odparł tamten z kwaśną miną.

\- Wiem, wiem - parsknąłem, postanawiając nie męczyć go dłużej. - Napiszę wkrótce.

\- Byle szybko - skomentował tamten, ściskając mnie po raz ostatni nim wyszedł za pozostałymi. Odwróciłem się w kierunku Arcymistrza, który czekał aż zostaniemy sami. Zapewne chciał już odzyskać księgę i wcale się temu nie dziwiłem. Na jego miejscu w ogóle bym jej nikomu nie pożyczył. Byłem zazdrosny wobec swoich zbiorów i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. A taki skarb to szczególnie bym chronił choćby przed zwykłymi, wścibskimi spojrzeniami.

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś - pochwalił mnie z powagą wymalowaną na pomarszczonej przez podeszły wiek twarzy, po czym dodał: - Tym bardziej musisz pozostać czujny.

\- Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem - powiedziałem z cichym westchnieniem, wyciągając zza pazuchy księgę. - Mam pańską własność, Arcymistrzu.

Jego oczy rozbłysły na widok znajomego przedmiotu nim odebrał go z moich rąk z niezwykłą delikatnością. Pieszczotliwie pogładził okładkę, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.

\- Dziękuję - odparł, a ja dostrzegłem jego zadowolenie. - Mam nadzieję, że się przydała.

\- Niezmiernie - przyznałem, żegnając się z nią w duchu, choć było mi ciężko zostawić ją za sobą tak po prostu. - I to ja dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy, mój drogi chłopcze.

Posłałem mu ostatnie zmęczone spojrzenie, po czym wyszedłem, zostawiając go za sobą, pogrążonego we własnych myślach.


	23. Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji

Wiedziałem o przybyciu Gryffindora w momencie, kiedy tylko przekroczył on granice posiadłości. Poczułem jak bariery zareagowały na jego obecność, niosąc za sobą znajomy powiew magii. Zamarłem w bezruchu, nieoczekiwanie zestresowany.

\- Wrócił twój mały uciekinier - poinformowała mnie Sol, gładko prześlizgując się między moimi myślami.

\- Wiem - odparłem, potrząsnąwszy głową. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać. Nie ufałem sobie, własnym reakcjom. Nie miałem jeszcze ułożonej mowy. Nie byłem gotowy, żeby się z nim skonfrontować, choć jakaś część mnie tego pragnęła.

Oparłem się o jeden z regałów, biorąc kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów. Weź się w garść, nakazałem sobie w myślach. Postanowiłem zaczekać. Nie będę przecież jak ostatni głupiec wybiegał komuś na spotkanie. Niedoczekanie.

Usiadłem przy biurku, przysuwając do siebie leżące na nim pergaminy. Chciałem, żeby do mnie przyszedł. Kajał się, błagał o wybaczenie... wtedy mógłbym rozważyć bycie miłosiernym.

Starannie nałożyłem na twarz beznamiętną maskę. W ostateczności potrafiłem być bardzo cierpliwy. Tłumiąc kotłujące się wewnątrz emocje, powróciłem do swojej poprzedniej pracy.

Wyczułem dokładnie moment, kiedy przystanął niezdecydowanie pod drzwiami. Był sam, więc towarzyszący mu Seth zapewne zdążył się ulotnić. Wszedł do pomieszczenia niemal bezszelestnie, a ja usilnie udawałem, że nic nie zauważyłem, choć kusiło mnie, by zerknąć w te zielone, wyraziste oczy prześladujące mnie w snach. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jego potknięcie, gwałtowny ruch, kiedy starał się utrzymać równowagę i następujący po nim ciąg wydarzeń. Półka, której się chwycił runęła pod jego ciężarem z głośnym hukiem, a on sam niemal wylądował na podłodze pośród cennych woluminów. Odwróciłem się w kierunku hałasu, mrużąc oczy. Teraz nie mogłem już udawać nieświadomego.

\- Matko, ale z ciebie łamaga - skomentowałem kwaśno z dezaprobatą, widząc jak odskakuje na bok, żeby nie deptać po rozrzuconych księgach. Przygryzł usta, obserwując mnie nieśmiało spod długich, jasnych rzęs, wyglądając przy tym jak uosobienie grzechów. O przodkowie, miejcie mnie w swojej opiece. Przepadłem z kretesem.

\- Wróciłem? - wykrztusił z siebie w końcu z nikłym rozbawieniem pobrzmiewającym w głosie, kiedy jedyne, co mogłem robić to stać i gapić się na niego, jakbym widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. W pewnym sensie tak właśnie było. Schował dłonie za plecami, przysuwając się w moją stronę krok po kroku z wyraźnym niezdecydowaniem.

\- Zauważyłem - odparłem, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie na stertę rozrzuconych ksiąg. Podniosłem się z fotela, próbując utrzymać poważny, surowy wyraz twarzy, choć ciepło rozlewało się przyjemnie w moim wnętrzu, roztapiając dotychczasową złość. Podszedłem do niego, szybko pokonując dzielącą nas odległość bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia. Słyszałem jak wstrzymał oddech, kiedy nasze ciała już niemal się stykały, po czym spuścił głowę, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Czekałem przez moment, aż zbierze się w sobie, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkają. Serce stanęło mi wtedy na moment, by zaraz uderzyć z pełną siłą oraz z zawrotną szybkością. Zatraciłem siebie w tych zielonych oczach i złapałem się na tym, że wcale nie chcę się odnaleźć.

Wyciągnąłem drżące ręce, a on skulił się nieznacznie, jakbym kiedykolwiek potrafił go skrzywdzić. Zaciskając zęby ze złości na samego siebie, dotknąłem ostrożnie jego głowy. Miał wciąż przyjemne w dotyku, miękkie włosy i nieoczekiwane pragnienie pociągnięcia za te niesforne kosmyki zakotwiczyło się w moich myślach, ale zadowoliłem się jedynie dyskretnym wpleceniem w nie swoich palców. Drugą, wciąż wolną ręką, objąłem go, przyciągając mocno do siebie. Mógłbym go tak trzymać przez wieczność, bo przynajmniej wiedziałbym, że jest bezpieczny. Ukontentowany przymknąłem oczy, wdychając znajomy zapach. Sol miała rację, pomyślałem, on pachnie jak słońce. To określenie kojarzyło mi się z ciepłem, przyjemnością i nienachalną słodyczą. Czułem jak drży, kiedy łagodnie gładziłem jego plecy.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się odchodzić - wymamrotałem nim zdążyłem zastanowić się nad własnymi słowami. Nie żałowałem jednak, że padły. W końcu odwzajemnił uścisk, kurczowo zaciskając palce na mojej szacie i wzdychając z nieskrywaną ulgą.

\- Przepraszam - odparł, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. Jego oddech łaskotał mnie w szyję, kiedy przycisnął twarz do jej zagłębienia. - Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię.

Mógłbym teraz umrzeć. Naprawdę. Przynajmniej umarłbym szczęśliwy. To wszystko czego pragnąłem, wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Mimowolny uśmiech wkradł się na moje usta.

\- Mamy wiele do omówienia - powiedziałem w końcu, odsuwając go od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion. Przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie, w najwyższym skupieniu, żeby zobaczyć czy wrócił do mnie bez szwanku. Byłbym dalece niezadowolony gdyby pobyt w rodzinnym domu pozostawił na nim jakikolwiek ślad. Na szczęście dla nich, niczego nie znalazłem. Przypomniałem sobie irytującą wzmiankę o aranżowanym małżeństwie i w odpowiedzi na tą myśl, przewrotna ochota na droczenie się z Godrykiem natchnęła mnie do drążenia tematu, który został na jakiś czas zepchnięty na drugi plan. - Najpierw jednak chcę odzyskać to, co mi ukradłeś.

Wyraz niezrozumienia pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy próbował zaprotestować. Zdawał się zmieszany, jakby nie pojął kierunku w jakim podążały moje myśli. Z niepokojem oblizał wargi. Nie potrafiłem oderwać oczu od tego kuszącego widoku.

\- Ale ja nic... - urwał, kiedy pochwyciłem jego twarz w swoje dłonie, nie dając nawet cienia szansy na kontynuowanie. Pochyliłem się szybko, nie czekając na pozwolenie i przytknąłem wargi do wilgotnych, nieco rozchylonych ust. Miało to być tylko muśnięcie, ostrożna odpowiedź na jego ruch, ale przeceniłem własne możliwości. Chciwe, zaborcze pragnienie rozlało się nieznośnym gorącem po moim wnętrzu. Trwało to dłużej niż zakładał początkowy plan, a cichy, stłumiony jęk jaki wymsknął się z jego ust sprawił, że niemal oszalałem. Nie mogłem dłużej zaprzeczać prawdzie. Pożądałem go całym sobą, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Odsunąłem się niechętnie, opuszczając ręce swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, dając mu sposobność na wycofanie się. Mógł mnie teraz odrzucić, jeśli nie czuł tego samego względem mnie. Dałbym sobie spokój. Nie miałem przecież zamiaru do niczego go zmuszać, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek da mi przyzwolenie, wolną rękę... nie będzie odwrotu.

Nie oczekiwałem natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Czekałem wystarczająco długo, żeby móc dać mu jeszcze tyle czasu ile potrzebował. Skryłem zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, odwracając się i odchodząc w stronę biurka. Usiadłem w fotelu, opierając łokcie na blacie i splatając ze sobą palce obu dłoni. Uniosłem kpiąco brew, kiedy obserwował mnie w pełnym szoku milczeniu.

\- Porozmawiajmy o twojej małej... wycieczce - powiedziałem, zmieniając temat na mniej kontrowersyjny. Byłem teraz o wiele spokojniejszy, kiedy już zaspokoiłem swoje dziecinne fanaberie. - Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

\- J-ja... - zaczął, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wciąż wydawał się nieco oszołomiony moim śmiałym ruchem.

\- Demoniczny spadek, co? – spytałem ironicznie, ponownie mu przerywając i z satysfakcją obserwując zmieniający się wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Mam swoje sposoby – odparłem, ucinając jego niedokończone pytanie. Absolutnie mi tego brakowało. Głównie przelotnego spojrzenia tych zielonych oczy i kryjących się za nimi domysłów. Wytrącanie Godryka z równowagi stawało się powoli sensem mojego istnienia. – Aczkolwiek posiadasz pewnie własne ścieżki zdobywania różnorakiej wiedzy, ty samodzielny człowieku. Słucham, czego się dowiedziałeś? No dalej, powal mnie swoją zaradnością.

\- Chyba nie rozumiesz, co oznacza słowo: tajemnica - odparł, patrząc mi hardo prosto w oczy. Był wyraźnie poirytowany tym, że dowiedziałem się czegokolwiek za jego plecami. - Informacja przestaje być sekretem, jeśli wiesz o co chodzi. To niesprawiedliwe! Chciałem sam zająć się tym problemem, panie psuję-całą-zabawę. A skoro tak bardzo musisz się wtrącać to wiem prawie tyle samo, co wcześniej.

\- Ambitnie - uznałem z poważną miną, kiwając przy tym głową, choć nachodziła mnie ochota, by się roześmiać. Ponagliłem go gestem, by kontynuował swoją pasjonującą przemowę. - Mów dalej.

\- Nie ma o czym - burknął nachmurzony. - Najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie fatygowałem się poza próg domu skoro ty już wiesz wszystko. Proszę bardzo, oświeć mnie w takim razie. Masz okazję się wykazać, więc pokaż jaki jesteś wszechwiedzący. - Podniósł z podłogi najbliżej leżącą księgę, ważąc w dłoni jej ciężar. Przez moment myślałem, że rzuci nią we mnie w napadzie złości. Zamiast tego tylko prychnął, mrużąc wściekle oczy. - I przestań być taki z siebie zadowolony!

\- Nie widzę powodu do gniewu -skapitulowałem, nie chcąc wszczynać kłótni, choć rozegrana przed momentem scena naprawdę mnie rozbawiła. Musiałem uderzyć w czuły punkt. Mimo wszystko cieszyłem się z jego obecności. - Chciałem tylko pomóc.

\- Wcale o to nie prosiłem - zaperzył się, odwracając wzrok.

\- Uznaj to więc za wspaniałomyślność z mojej strony - odparłem złośliwie, podnosząc się z powrotem do pozycji stojącej. Podszedłem do niego, chwytając go palcami za podbródek i siłą unosząc jego głowę. Chciałem znów ujrzeć to piorunujące mnie wściekle spojrzenie. - Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, ty głupi dzieciaku. Nie, kiedy mogę temu zapobiec.

Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, jakby szukał śladu fałszu na mojej twarzy, ale naprawdę wierzyłem w swoje słowa, będąc przy tym brutalnie szczery. Potrzebowałem go przecież żywego, w jednym kawałku. Coś w nim pękło, jakby wstrzymywana długo fala emocji wreszcie przebiła się do jego świadomości. Dźwięk na kształt urywanego szlochu dotarł do moich uszu, sprawiając, że zaczynałem żałować swojej bezpośredniości. Przez jego oczy przewinęła się cała gama uczuć, począwszy od strachu na zdecydowaniu kończąc. I wtedy zrobił coś o co nigdy bym go nie podejrzewał. Odepchnął moją rękę, po czym złapał za brzegi mojej szaty, zmuszając mnie do nagłego pochylenia się. Przycisnął swoje usta do moich z zadziwiającą desperacją. Smakowałem go z niemal bolesną rozkoszą, przenosząc dłonie na jego plecy, by docisnąć nasze ciała do siebie nawzajem. Pocałunek ten był niezdarny, ale gwałtowny i pełny pasji. Niecierpliwie przesunąłem językiem po jego nabrzmiałych wargach, czując wzrastające podniecenie, które przejmowało nade mną kontrolę. 

Myślałem o tym wielokrotnie, a nawet śniłem o podobnej sytuacji, choć nie przyznałbym się do tego nawet pod groźbą tortur, ale w moich wyobrażeniach nie była tak idealnie... niedoskonała. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wzajemne dyszenie sobie w twarz może być równie przyjemne. Dotyk miękkiej, gładkiej skóry prawie pozbawiał mnie zmysłów, a wilgotny język nieśmiało wychodzący na spotkanie mojego własnego był niczym wisienka na torcie. Chaotyczne ruchy, nieskoordynowane trącanie się nosami i wszechobecne agresywne zęby. Godryk przeniósł ręce na mój kark, niwelując tą niewielką przestrzeń jaka pozostała między nami. W odpowiedzi westchnąłem prosto w jego usta, a pozostałości po moim zdrowym rozsądku zwinęły się w bezbronny kłębek głęboko wewnątrz umysłu. Naparłem na niego, badając nachalnie wnętrze jego ust, nie przerywając nawet na moment, choć cofnęliśmy się o kilka kroków. Uderzyliśmy w regał, rozsypując po podłodze coraz więcej bezcennych ksiąg, które zaliczały się teraz do ostatniej pozycji na liście moich priorytetów. Ręce utknęły mi między półkami, kiedy gorączkowo zaciskałem palce na jego plecach.

\- Nie - wydyszałem wreszcie niechętnie, odsuwając się. Brakowało mi tchu. Godryk wyglądał jak anioł rozpusty tak oparty o regał z zaczerwienionymi, rozchylonymi ustami i nierozumiejącym, a wciąż zamglonym spojrzeniem. Wiedziałem, że jeszcze kilka sekund dzieliło mnie, by zrobić coś czego oboje mogliśmy potem żałować. Znałem siebie wystarczająco, żeby rozpoznać granicę, kiedy tylko zaczynałem ją przekraczać. Chwilę później nie byłbym w stanie się pohamować. - Nie w ten sposób.

Nie chciałem go skrzywdzić, a zrobiłbym to zupełnie nieświadomie. Byłem wystarczająco dorosły, żeby przywołać swój rozsądek do porządku, nawet jeśli sprawiło mi to sporo trudności. Pragnąłem go w tym momencie jak nikogo i niczego na świecie. Wziąłbym go ostro, może nawet brutalnie, a on by nie protestował. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Był zupełnie bezbronny wobec tych wszystkich odczuć, a jednocześnie niestabilny i rozszalały. A później nie chciałby mi spojrzeć w oczy. Może nawet pokusiłby się o kolejną ucieczkę. Tym razem na zawsze.

Zdawało mi się, że po jego twarzy przemknął cień rozczarowania nim ostatecznie skinął głową. Gorący rumieniec wpełzł powoli po jego szyi, obejmując po chwili również policzki. Wydawał się zawstydzony własnym zachowaniem i to utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Nerwowym gestem poprawił własną szatę, unikając mojego wzroku.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem z westchnieniem, po czym uniosłem rękę by znów go dotknąć, ale obawiałem się reakcji na ten poufały gest. Może Godryk już zaczynał żałować, że to miało miejsce? - Ja... nie powinienem do tego dopuścić.

\- Nie chciałeś tego? - spytał chłopak cicho, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi. Miał spuszczoną głowę i wpatrywał się usilnie w swoje stopy. Miałem wrażenie, że to, co powiem zaważy na naszej dalszej relacji, więc musiałem ostrożnie dobrać słowa. Ciche parsknięcie śmiechem wyrwało się z moich zdradzieckich ust nim zdołałem je powstrzymać. Godryk podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a na jego twarzy odmalował się dziwny wyraz.

\- O przodkowie - wyrzuciłem z siebie zszokowany, kiedy rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Machnąłem ręką, powstrzymując go przed ich otwarciem. Byłem tak spanikowany, że nawet nie zauważyłem w pierwszej chwili, że zaklęcie nie miało prawa zadziałać. Wciąż czułem się wyczerpany.

\- Wypuść mnie! - krzyknął Godryk roztrzęsionym głosem, ciągnąc z uporem za klamkę. Dopadłem do niego w mniej niż ułamku sekundy, chwytając go za ramię. I to był błąd. Gwałtownie wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku, odwracając się do mnie z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, a ja prawie się wycofałem na ten widok. To była całkowicie moja wina. Złapałem jego twarz w swoje dłonie, nie pozwalając mu umknąć przed tym stanowczym aczkolwiek delikatnym dotykiem.

\- Nie, proszę. To nie tak jak myślisz - zacząłem gorączkowo z błagalną nutą w głosie, pogrążając się jeszcze bardziej, więc zdecydowałem się na szczerość. - To zabawne, że uznałeś, iż mogę nie być zainteresowany. Myślałem, że wystarczająco dałem ci do zrozumienia czego chcę. Pragnę cię bardziej niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, ale nie chcę, by to potoczyło się w ten sposób. Zasługujesz na więcej.

To była najprawdziwsza prawda, zrozumiałem w końcu. Powinien dostać od życia wszystko, co najlepsze. Zasługiwał na więcej. Prawdopodobnie na więcej niż byłem w stanie mu dać. I w jakimś stopniu ta świadomość tkwiła we mnie niczym cierń. Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić mu odejść. Nie, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę jak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Zastanawiałem się jakim cudem dzisiejsze spotkanie potoczyło się w takim kierunku. Zupełnie inaczej niż planowałem. I ten jeden raz cieszyłem się z braku kontroli nad sytuacją.

Godryk wpatrywał się we mnie zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami, pociągając lekko nosem, ale przestał walczyć. Ostrożnie pochyliłem się ku niemu, pozwalając, by odepchnął mnie w razie potrzeby i lekko przycisnąłem usta do jego policzka, scałowując jedną z łez, które sam spowodowałem.

\- Nie chcę cię zranić - wyszeptałem, przechodząc do kolejnej. - Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał przeze mnie - kontynuowałem, nie przestając muskać wargami słonych, przezroczystych kropel. - Chcę natomiast, żebyś był bezpieczny. - Dotarłem wreszcie do ostatniej, a on dalej tkwił w bezruchu. Nie wiedziałem więc co myśli o moim postępowaniu. - I, żebyś należał do mnie, jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz.

\- Myślę, że... - zaczął po chwili ochryple, uśmiechając się jednak blado. - ...ja również dałem ci wystarczający dowód na to czego chcę - kontynuował, stopniowo ściszając ton głosu. Jego dłonie znalazły się na moich, ściskając lekko. - A jednak, pomyliłeś się co do mojego pragnienia. Ja już jestem twój. Pragnę natomiast, żebyś to ty należał do mnie.

\- Tak - powiedziałem, pozwalając sobie na mały, choć pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. Sol w mojej głowie udała odgłos wymiotny. Cóż, nie mogłem się z nią nie zgodzić. Czułem wyraźnie słodycz tej sytuacji i emocje, które do tej pory były mi zupełnie obce. Chyba miękłem na starość, bo zaangażowałem się jak nigdy wcześniej. Wbrew wszystkim swoim przekonaniom, zaczynałem chyba ufać temu niepozornemu blondynowi o anielskiej twarzy. - To prawdopodobnie wystarczająco sprawiedliwa wymiana.

Nastrój Godryka zmienił się diametralnie w przeciągu kilku kolejnych sekund. Jego oblicze nachmurzyło się, a oczy zabłysły niezadowoleniem.

\- Znając przebiegłość Slytherinów, wolałbym dostać jakiś akt własności - oznajmił bezczelnie, unosząc wyzywająco jedną z brwi. - Najlepiej bezterminowy. Z tym, że musiałbym najpierw utrzymać się przy życiu.

Roześmiałem się szczerze rozbawiony jego roszczeniem. Wydawał się bardzo zadowolonego, kiedy przyciągnąłem go do siebie, zamykając w uścisku.

\- Być może pewnego dnia wręczę ci taki – powiedziałem beztrosko, nie mając nic przeciwko. To całkiem zabawny pomysł, ale nie na ten moment. Mieliśmy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Najpierw musiałem zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Tak, tak, priorytety. Są przecież rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, a ta konkretna nie mogła czekać. Westchnąłem ciężko, z niezadowoleniem. Chciałem zatrzymać tą chwilę na zawsze, ale nie mogłem.

Odsunął się z wyraźnym zażenowaniem, pocierając tył głowy w tym swoim nerwowym geście. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał o coś zapytać. O coś związanego z nami, a może z sytuacją, która miała miejsce kilka minut wcześniej. Zaniepokojenie wkradło się do mojego serca. Spiąłem się, unikając jego spojrzenia, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tylko po to by za moment je rozluźnić. Nie chciałem... nie potrafiłem zdefiniować tego wszystkiego, co działo się między nami. Nie teraz, już... bez żadnych skrupulatnych przemyśleń. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze czy chcę wkroczyć w to głęboko, bez odwrotu, angażując się całkowicie. Nasze społeczeństwo wciąż pozostawało uprzedzone do związków osób tej samej płci. Wiążąc się, mielibyśmy cały świat przeciwko sobie i nie zdecydowałem jeszcze czy cokolwiek byłoby tego warte. Nie powinienem dawać mu złudnej nadziei. Nie dopóki nie będę całkowicie pewny.

\- Co... - zaczął niepewnie, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć tej wysoce niebezpiecznej myśli.

\- Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy – wydusiłem z siebie zachrypniętym głosem, odsuwając go od niebezpiecznego tematu. – Mamy sporo do omówienia w związku z niemile widzianym gościem.

Pokiwał głową, choć po jego twarzy przemknął zraniony wyraz. Odwróciłem się, nie chcąc widzieć zawodu lub rozczarowania w jego zielonych, niewinnych oczach, po czym wróciłem na swoje miejsce przy biurku. Nadąsany Godryk przysunął sobie drugie krzesło i usiadł tuż obok mnie. Niechlujnie położył łokcie na blacie, które odruchowo strąciłem, bo irytowała mnie ta nieco lekceważąca pozycja. Na moje pełne nagany spojrzenie zareagował wywróceniem oczu, ale nie powtórzył tego błędu, rozsiadając się wygodnie dla odmiany. Bawił się przy tym jakimś małym, okrągłym przedmiotem. To wyglądało jak... jak mój guzik. Ewidentnie widniała na nim ozdobna, wygrawerowana litera „S". Nie wiedziałem skąd go miał i nie zamierzałem pytać, bo rzucił mi to swoje wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby czekał na jakiś komentarz. Niedoczekanie.

Nieco speszony, zwróciłem całą swoją uwagę na pergaminy i księgi, przegrupowując je niespokojnie.

\- Powinniśmy zebrać wszystkie informacje, które udało nam się uzyskać – zacząłem, szarpiąc nieco za kołnierz swojej szaty, ponieważ w gabinecie temperatura zdawała się cały czas wzrastać. Rzuciłem mu krótkie spojrzenie z ukosa, ale nie zdawał się zauważać tego panującego w pomieszczeniu ukropu. Potrząsnąłem głową, opanowując emocje. – Jeżeli udało ci się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, rzecz jasna – dodałem uszczypliwie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Uniosłem brew, po czym uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco, żeby nie czuł się zbyt pewnie.

\- W zasadzie moja babka niewiele była w stanie pomóc. Przekazała mi podstawowe informacje, czym w ogóle jest... to coś – powiedział markotnie, kończąc zdanie z wyraźną nutą wstrętu i odchylając głowę w tył na oparcie krzesła. – Demon ognia, tak go nazwała. Nadali mu imię Ignis, ale nie jest jego prawdziwym.

Zmarszczyłem czoło w zamyśleniu nim podzieliłem się z nim swoją wiedzą.

\- Ignis to inaczej ogień, logiczne, choć proste myślenie - oznajmiłem spokojnie, nadal wpatrując się w leżące przede mną zwoje. Słuchałem uważnie, porównując jego słowa z własnymi, obszernymi notatkami. - Co dalej?

\- Podzieliła ona duchy na trzy kategorie. Złe, dobre i obojętne, zaliczając Ignisa do tej pierwszej. Jest to demon pasożytujący na swoim gospodarzu, pobiera jego moc, a także czerpie siłę z jego emocji, odczuć, jedynie tych negatywnych. Ma tylko jeden cel: destrukcję gospodarza i znalezienie nowego.

\- Zwykle pasożyty starają się przeżyć jak najdłużej w swoim żywicielu... - powiedziałem po chwili namysłu. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim, który pragnie jego śmierci. Ciekawe...

Potarłem palcami podbródek, pogrążając się w rozważaniach. To było absorbujące. Wyjątkowo interesujące, naprawdę. Dlaczego miał działać w ten sposób? Co mógłby na tym zyskać? Powinno mu zależeć na silnym nosicielu, z którego mógł czerpać w nieskończoność, a tym samym wzmacniać własne siły, budować pozycję, nie pozwalając się wygonić.

\- Bardzo - skomentował Godryk sarkastycznie. - Jak uprzedziłem, niewiele zdołałem się dowiedzieć. Albo nie poczynili żadnych postępów, albo nie zamierzają dzielić się tajemnicami. Odniosłem wrażenie, jakby... coś ukrywali? - Jego ton sugerował, że zdradzał mi właśnie jakiś istotny sekret. Coś wstydliwego, jakby postępowanie krewnych w tej kwestii uznawał za niesprawiedliwe i złe.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w istocie tak było - wyraziłem na głos swoje zdanie bez skrępowania i owijania w bawełnę. Żadna rodzina nie lubiła przyznawać się do swoich porażek. Dzielenie się brudami plamiącymi przeszłość, szarpiącymi dobre imię rodu też nie leżało w kręgu zainteresowań. Nawet wobec tych, którym bywali winni wyjaśnienia. Niby krew z krwi, ale pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie mówiło się głośno.

Przesunąłem w jego stronę jeden z pergaminów, żeby mógł zapoznać się z jego treścią.

\- Nosiciele ognia to ludzie, lub ich potomkowie, którzy zawierając pakt z płomiennym demonem, w zamian za przysługę, zgadzają się przyjąć go w swoim ciele, dzieląc z nim życie? - przeczytał głośno, ale zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Marszczył brwi, a jego twarz nabrała skupionego wyrazu. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś dobrowolnie zaprosił to coś do swojego życia?

No proszę, o tym samym wcześniej pomyślałem. To zupełnie idiotyczny pomysł. Zabawne, że nie wydawał się nim zachwycony. Przecież osobiście był pełen głupich, pochopnych rozwiązań.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny - podsumowałem błyskotliwie, pozwalając łaskawie by zapoznał się z resztą lektury. Obserwowałem z roztargnieniem jego twarz, z której czytałem jak z otwartej księgi. Taka wylewność, zmienność emocji... nie byłem do tego przyzwyczajony i bardzo mnie to frapowało. Był niczym bezbronna owieczka w świecie pełnym wilków. Większość czarodziejów zjadłaby go na śniadanie z tym brakiem instynktu zachowawczego i otwartością na deser. Sam chętnie bym go schrupał. Och, tak, racja, wcześniej już nawet zacząłem kosztować. i nawet nie protestował. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie z satysfakcją.

\- Jak zatem się go pozbyć? - zapytał nieszczęśliwie, choć może bardziej siebie niż mnie.. Może kierował to rozgoryczone pytanie w stronę niesfornego, niesprawiedliwego losu. Kto go tam wie.

\- Priorytetem jest dowiedzenie się, w jaki sposób został zawarty pakt. Przede wszystkim gdzie i jaki był to rytuał - powiedziałem spokojnie, odsuwając krzesło i wstając. Miałem pewien pomysł. Kiełkujący powoli zalążek planu, który miał wysokie szanse powodzenia. Znałem ludzi, którzy mogli znać odpowiedzi na dręczące nas rozterki. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Musiałem odnowić swoje kontakty, dawne więzi. Wyciągnąć rękę, przerywając niepisaną walkę na charaktery i upór. Cóż, tym razem to ja musiałem być tym, który ustąpi. Były ważniejsze rzeczy niż moja urażona duma. - Wiem, gdzie mogę poszukać informacji... chociaż to trochę potrwa.

Tak, na przykład całą wieczność. Lub coś koło tego.

\- Przecież mi się nie śpieszy - rzucił kpiąco w odpowiedzi, jakbym sam nie wiedział, że sprawa jest raczej nagląca. Zero wdzięczności za moje starania. Nie był taki pyskaty, kiedy pozwalał mi się całować. - Może powinienem wrócić do Francji, do babki, i szukać dalej?

Ta niby niewinna propozycja ubodła mnie do żywego. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem z rozdrażnieniem, a moje myśli kotłowały się wokół chęci sprowadzenia go do poziomu. Złapałbym go za kark, naciskając mocno, by ugiął się przede mną, a ten bezczelny wyraz spełzłby szybko z jego twarzy. Tak, tak, szeptał ochoczo cichy głosik z tyłu mojej głowy, zgadzając się ze mną, że miejsce Godryka było na kolanach, u moich stóp. Nigdzie więcej. Mogłem to sobie wyobrazić. Och, przychodziło mi to bez problemu. Posłuszny, kajający się... z nutą buntu w tych zielonych, roziskrzonych oczach, którą łatwo dałoby się zdusić w zarodu. Zrobiłbym z nim tyle różnych rzeczy, obserwując rumieniec wkradający się stopniowo na jego policzki, kiedy pozostawałby uległy, całkowicie pod moją kontrolą, zdany tylko na moją łaskę. I te usta... czerwone, nabrzmiałe... stworzone by grzeszyć... Nie, nie, stop. Stanowczo zboczyłem z tematu, więc potrząsnąłem głową, wyrzucając z niej nieproszone myśli.

\- Albo i nie - zdecydował Godryk, nie zdając sobie sprawy z moim fantazji na jego temat, śmiejąc się mimowolnie. - Zdaję się zatem na ciebie i twoje źródła.

\- Jeżeli coś się będzie działo, to... - zastrzegłem groźnie, żeby tym razem nie pomijał mnie w swoich planach. Tym razem by to nie przeszło, a ja odczułbym niezadowolenie z braku współpracy i może nie powstrzymywałbym się przed odpowiednim ukaraniem go.

\- Będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie - dopowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie, z właściwą sobie słodyczą. - Na ten moment melduję, że jest spokojnie. Zresztą, z tego, co się dowiedziałem, momentu jego przebudzenia nie da się przeoczyć. - Tak, byłem skłonny w to uwierzyć. Fascynowały mnie niezbadane terytoria, magia we wszelkich aspektach, a ognisty demon z pewnością zaliczał się do wielu kategorii. Ciekawe czy mógł odpowiadać na czysty zew mrocznej magii, jak ten, któremu dałem się pochłonąć wtedy, gdy zabawiałem się z Morganem. Albo jak puściłem swoją moc wolno, rozszalały odejściem Godryka w dniu, kiedy związałem się z Sol. Czy mógł czerpać siłę również z tego? Wyłapywać te rozkoszne, ciemne nuty wprost z nabuzowanego powietrza?

Naprawdę interesujące, ale nie do końca rozpraszające zmartwienie wkradające się powoli do mojego serca. To mogło okazać się nieco... bolesne dla jego nosiciela. Niedobrze. Musiałem jakoś rozwiązać ten niecierpiący zwłoki problem. Godryk odwrócił wzrok, wydając się zmieszany moim spojrzeniem. Podszedłem do niego, redukując odległość między nami do minimum, przesuwając dłonią po miękkich, jasnych włosach. Krótko, zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy, ale budząc tym samym ciepłe, rozkoszne uczucie rozlewające się niekontrolowanie po wnętrznościach. Kusiło mnie by go pocałować. Mocno, intensywnie, nie przejmując się niczym. Nie teraz,

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść po podróży - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Tyle mnie kosztowało, żeby nie przycisnąć go, tu i teraz, do zimnej, twardej ściany. Chciałbym naznaczyć go jako swojego, żeby każdy wiedział, że należy tylko do mnie. Dziki, zaborczy instynkt posiadania. Nie do pomyślenia. Stłumiłem cisnące się na usta, nieprzystające Lordowi przekleństwo. Wciąż gdzieś w środku czułem rozdrażnienie. Myśl o jego niedawnej ucieczce tkwiła we mnie niczym cierń, drażniąc i złoszcząc zadaną ranę. Chciałem mu nieco dopiec, pozwolić by ktoś inny utarł mu nosa. Poza tym potrzebowałem czasu, żeby wdrożyć w życie swój plan. Bez Godryka wiszącego mi na ramieniu i dopytującego o szczegóły, których nie miałem ochoty zdradzać. Był w tym domu ktoś komu przydałaby się taka zielonooka maskotka.

Pociągnąłem go w kierunku drzwi, a on podążył za mną posłusznie. Tak, właśnie tak, mój mały. Szkoda, że nie zawsze jesteś chętny na grzeczną współpracę bez zbędnych pytań.

Zirytowałem się nieco na tą sztuczną odległość jaką próbował wytworzyć między nami, siadając na swoim dawnym miejscu w jadalni. Nie ma cholernej mowy. Chciałem mieć go blisko siebie, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Obserwowałem go kątem oka, dostrzegając ciążącą mu niepewność. Cóż, przyzwyczai się. Pogoniłem skrzata by pośpieszył się z tym posiłkiem, bo nie tyle czasu, żeby marnować go na oczekiwanie w nieskończoność. Postukiwałem palcami w blat, nie przerywając nerwowej ciszy ani skrępowanego milczenia mojego towarzysza. To wszystko wciąż było nowe, a przy tym całkowicie dziwne i siejące zamęt w moim dotąd doskonale poukładanym życiu. Nie, żebym narzekał czy coś. Mieliśmy przecież siebie w jakimś sensie. Ja pragnąłem Godryka, a on wcale nie protestował. A mógłby, gdyby zechciał. Nie uciekł, nie krzyczał i nie histeryzował. To naprawdę ogromny postęp. Czegóż bym mógł chcieć więcej? Poza tym, żeby nie umarł przedwcześnie zabity przez idiotycznego demona? Byłem bogaty, uzdolniony, szanowany w społeczeństwie i ogólnie nie brakowało mi niczego, co młody, przystojny czarodziej potrzebował by śmiało kroczyć w przyszłość. Fantastycznie.

Odchrząknąłem głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę mojego... hm, kogoś. Nie rozstrzygnąłem jeszcze kim dla siebie byliśmy. On i ja. My. Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się czy chciał, żebym nazywał go swoim... chłopakiem? To takie wielkie słowo. Niepokojące i zupełnie niepotrzebne. Po co zawracać sobie tym głowę?

\- Sal, czy... - zaczął, odkładając sztućce na bok, wyglądając na przejętego czymś, co zaprzątało jego myśli. Od niestosownych pytań uratowało mnie niespodziewane wtargnięcie mojej matki. O, nadobna wybawicielko, mógłbym cię teraz ucałować! Naprawdę! I nawet bym się przy tym nie skrzywił. Brewka by mi nie pykła, przysięgam.

Godryk zesztywniał, po czym napiął się jak struna, gotowy zeskoczyć ze stołka w każdym momencie. Wpatrywał się w przybyłą, szerokimi jak spodki oczami i z palcami zaciśniętymi na krawędzi blatu.

\- Salazarze - odezwała się chłodno, lustrując chłopaka wzrokiem. Zapomniałem jej wspomnieć, że przygarnąłem pod dach zielonooką przybłędę. Co prawda, wiele się ode mnie nie zdążył nauczyć, a to pyskowanie i ciężki charakter musiał przywlec z wiejskiego domu, w którym się wychował. Oporne stworzenie, ale całkiem przyjemne dla oka. I jego magia też była niczego sobie. Właściwie, wpadłem właśnie na genialny pomysł. Ona miała niespożyte, ostatnimi czasy, pokłady matczynej miłości, a chłopak zdawał się pożądać rodzicielskiej czułości i dobrotliwej, kobiecej ręki. To mogłoby go trochę utemperować, przyćmić skołatane nerwy i oszczędzić mi związanej z nimi irytacji. - Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że mamy gościa - powiedziała, ruszając z gracją prosto w naszą stronę.

Godryk poderwał się z miejsca, niezbyt dyskretnie ocierając spocone dłonie o materiał spodni. Również wstałem, ale leniwie, niespecjalnie zaangażowany, lecz chętny by uniknąć kazania na temat "jak wychowałam takiego łachudrę". Miała wystarczająco cięty język, by nagana poszła mi w pięty, a wolałem nie najeść się wstydu w towarzystwie.

\- Matko, pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego... podopiecznego - mruknąłem z krótką pauzą na znalezienie odpowiedniego słowa w pamięci. - Dominiku, to lady Sarah.

Wskazałem mu moją rodzicielkę, żeby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości o kogo mi chodziło. Liczyłem, że nie zdradzi się ze swoją prawdziwą tożsamością, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie pokładałem wiele zaufania w tej kobiecie. Owszem, wychowała mnie. Tak, mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem przez całe moje życie. I rzeczywiście, nie była tak całkiem obcą osobą, ale tak naprawdę niewiele o niej wiedziałem. Zwykle trzymała się na dystans, zwalając opiekę nade mną i Sethem innym osobom. Skrzatom na przykład albo guwernantkom, nauczycielom czy choćby Josephowi z braku lepszych możliwości, kiedy przechodziliśmy przez fazę buntu. Głównie Seth miał taki moment w młodzieńczych latach, bo ja to zawsze byłem złotym dzieckiem. 

Poza tym, matka przyjaźniła się z Arcymistrzem, a jemu z pewnością nie zamierzałem ufać, więc już sama ta znajomość skreślała ją z listy osób, którym kiedykolwiek powierzyłbym równie istotną informację.

\- To zaszczyt panią poznać - powiedział Godryk niemal bez tchu, ukłoniwszy się na powitanie, po czym spiorunował mnie gniewnie wzrokiem. Wyglądał nad wyraz zabawnie i też trochę pociągająco, kiedy jego oczy tak błyszczały wojowniczo. Matka natomiast spełniła moje oczekiwania bezzwłocznie, zupełnie ignorując moją obecność i złapawszy chłopaka pod ramię, pociągnęła go do wyjścia.

\- Przejdźmy do salonu - zarządziła władczo, a ja stłumiłem rozbawienie. Z pewnością da mu popalić, była wystarczająco wścibska, żeby wypytać go o wszelkie ciekawostki z dotychczasowego życia. Prawie chciałbym zobaczyć jej minę, kiedy się dowie, że przygarnąłem mugolaka! Wyborne. Godryk szybko zacznie żałować, że kiedykolwiek uciekł. Przecież nie obiecywałem, że nie zemszczę się w żaden, nawet tak zawoalowany, sposób.

A teraz, skoro towarzystwo mam już z głowy, najwyższa pora brać się do pracy. Śmiertelność nie będzie czekać.


End file.
